Last Call
by Fuzzy Peaches1
Summary: Valerie Turner is ready to take the plunge and return to Charming. How long will SAMCRO's new direction last, and will she be welcome to stay? The final instalment of the Valerie Turner "series."
1. Chapter 1

**So here comes the final instalment in the Valerie Turner saga. Thank you to everyone who's been favouriting and following me and these stories, it's a truly humbling experience for me every time I get a kind word or a new follower. **

* * *

"So … how's this? Does Mommy look hot?" Valerie asked, eyebrows raised, peering down at Mickey in his car seat.

They'd pulled into a truck stop to freshen up. One thing Valerie had learned; truck stops really did have cleaner bathrooms compared to simple gas stations. And the roomiest stalls. She'd been able to close the toilet seat, set Mickey's car seat on it, and changed from shorts and a tank top to a turquoise sundress with plenty of room to move. Now she was at the sink, Mickey still seated next to her on the counter, chewing on a teething toy and just blinking at her. She's splashed water on her face, put her hair back in a headband, even put on lip gloss, touched up her deodorant and body spray.

Overkill, maybe. But this road trip was ending at Teller-Morrow in Charming, and she wasn't leaving anything to chance.

They were twenty minutes outside the little town she'd run from. Her stomach was turning, her nerves had her jumpy and anxious, and she felt totally guilty about keeping Mickey restrained in his car seat during this pit stop. But he hadn't messed himself, she'd changed him an hour before, and if she let him out he'd be all over, most likely digging his teething ring out of the toilet and shoving it back in his mouth. Yeah, that had happened once.

He was a hellion, all over the place, and almost impossible to get under wraps once he was loose. So he'd stayed belted and hadn't complained. He just watched her, chewing away. There was so much drool she'd put his bib back on after changing him into fancy meeting-new-people clothes when they'd hit the road that morning.

She carried him back to her vehicle, securing him in the backseat. Then she settled behind the wheel, gave him a smile over her shoulder, which he returned, and put the Escape in gear. Yes, her fifteen-month-old son smiled back at his mom when she smiled at him. It was just the two of them after all; he was a hell of a team mate.

She listened to Audra Mae and the Almighty Sound the rest of the way to Charming. Driving across town limits she felt her pulse increase. When she hit the main drag her stomach dropped. As she turned onto the street that housed the Teller-Morrow garage she thought she was going to hyperventilate.

Mickey helped, though. He blabbered along with the music, which was cute since she was singing along, too. He was used to this now. She was, hopefully, raising a man who would be okay with his significant other singing along with the radio. It was an important detail.

The compound's chain link fence came into view and she drove past the gate, opting to take one more lap around the block.

Plenty of things scared her, just to clarify. But _this _… she was terrified of.

On the second pass she turned into the lot, parking in the customer stalls. She sat behind the wheel, killed the engine, and concentrated on her breathing. She tried not to look around at her surroundings. So much time had passed. Everything looked the same, but with the changes in her life everything _felt _very different.

She was acutely aware that one very key component piece to this scenery was missing. Tig. Mickey's father.

That was what made it all seem strange. He wasn't going to greet her, face breaking into a wild grin, his eyes flashing with heat. He couldn't grab her and kiss her without giving a shit who was looking.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn't here to remember Tig, as difficult as that was. She was here to present herself to a man who was _here, _ready and open to loving her and all her messy attachments. A man who Mickey was already nuts about, too.

She checked her hair in the mirror again then climbed out. She circled the vehicle, opened the rear passenger door and unclipped Mickey from his seat. He was smiling, babbling "Momma" to her, grinning like a loon and giving her so much strength.

Christ she loved this little monkey and his crazy smile, laugh and eyes.

She attached him to her hip, grabbing her purse off the floorboards in front of his car seat, slinging it over her opposite shoulder.

"Momma."

"I know, baby."

"Momma."

"What is it, Mickey?"

"Momma."

"You're adorable, baby. I wish you knew more than one word."

"Momma."

She kissed his head as she slammed the door, hiking him up a bit then looking around. No one saw her yet, which was fine with her. She headed for the office, hoping her former assistant was still working there.

Before she got much closer to the stairs the door swung open. She saw Teresa, blonde and vibrant, stalking down the stairs in a killer blush-coloured pencil skirt, kitten heels and a gauzy white summer blouse. "Happy!" she was shrieking.

The _Son _she was shouting for was in a bay, working on a vehicle. "What?" he bellowed back.

"What the hell does this even say?"

Valerie stopped, morbidly curious as to how _this _played out.

"Christ Blondie, how long you worked here?"

"How long have you been _writing_?" she volleyed back. "We could avoid this if you'd just take your time and print legibly."

Valerie winced. If there was one Son she'd always be cautious around, it was Happy Lowman.

"I ain't got time, Blondie. You do what you do and I'll fix cars, okay?"

"Just tell me what this is. I'll help you with your printing skills later."

There was a stare-down in front of a Ford Mustang, then Happy cracked a grin. "Jesus Blondie, you're a ball buster." Then he pulled out a pencil to rewrite the form she had been waving at him.

Ummm … what?

Teresa waited, arms crossed, while he rewrote the offending information, then snapped it back from his grip. "Thank you," she said sarcastically.

"No no, babe. Thank _you."_

Teresa stalked away, head held high, starting towards the office which brought her around to face where Valerie stood, Mickey on her hip.

She stopped, her face lit up, and she _shrieked_, literally _squealed _"Val?" and ran at her.

Valerie stayed where she was, feeling her face break into a grin. When Teresa got to her she was wrapped in a tight hug, half-way because of Mickey. When she pulled back she was beaming, then she looked to Mickey.

"Oh. My. _God_." She gasped. "Valerie, he's … beautiful."

Val couldn't say her heart didn't swell with pride. She studied her son, who was jawing away on his teething ring but staring at Teresa, wide-eyed and fascinated.

"Teresa," she returned, hearing the emotion in her voice. "I missed you."

Teresa looked at her, face crumpling. "Val, I missed you sooo much!"

They hugged again, holding each other tight. Mickey eventually fussed, bringing them apart with a chuckle.

"Umm, Teresa," Valerie said, voice still thick with emotion. "This is Michael Alexander. Mickey, this is Teresa, a friend of your Momma's."

"Momma," Mickey echoed, making them both laugh.

"My God, Val," Teresa muttered, staring at him. "He is … gorgeous."

"I think so too," Val agreed, kissing his baby head.

"Hi Mickey," Teresa said, smiling.

Mickey smiled at her, then turned away and pressed his face against Val's shoulder. "Mickey!" Val exclaimed. "Are you playing shy right now?"

Her son had _never _played shy before. There wasn't a woman he met he hadn't made eyes at.

"Awww," Teresa cooed. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Better not be," came the confident declaration from the stairs.

Valerie smiled up at Juice while Teresa turned. The baby-faced Juan Carlos Ortiz jogged down the office stairs, approaching Val and dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Val," he greeted her warmly. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks Juice," she returned, kissing his cheek in return. Seeing him made her feel more confident; Juice liked her. Juice was cool with her being here. "And by the way you two, congratulations!"

"I am so glad you're coming to the wedding," Teresa gushed, eyes still on Mickey. "It means so much!"

"I have to admit, that invitation shocked me," she shared, making Teresa giggle.

"I know. I can't imagine how surprising it was."

"But I'm happy for you, honestly."

Teresa had tears in her eyes. "I am so happy."

Val nodded, smiling at her then Juice. "Good. You guys look really good together. I never would have guessed this in a millions years, but it's … fantastic."

Juice and Teresa smiled at each other, Juice winding an arm around the blonde's shoulders and she tucked into his side was familiarity. Val saw it, plain as day; they were ridiculously, deliriously in love. It actually hurt to be around.

"Can I hold him?" Juice asked suddenly, shocking Valerie.

"Sure," she said, heart softening as his tanned arms came out to take the bundle from her. Mickey let himself be handed over with a still face and wide eyes, staring at this new person who was giving him a trademark amazing smile.

"It's Mickey, right?" Juice asked, not looking away from her son.

"Yeah," Valerie confirmed, rubbing his little back. "Michael Alexander."

"Mickey!" Juice exclaimed. "It's good to meet 'ya, little guy. I'm a friend of your dad's."

The fascination with new male voices knew no bounds. Mickey was staring at him, making Juice laugh and probably frying Teresa's ovaries as she watched it, too.

"Okay," Teresa said, shaking her hands, getting rid of emotional jitters, apparently. Yep, definite baby aspirations right there. "This is awesome. I am so ridiculously excited that you're here. Do you want to come in?"

She was listening and smiling at Teresa's enthusiasm when she felt a shiver run up her back like she knew she was being watched. Heart clenching a little she turned towards the clubhouse and the world narrowed to a very fine point.

Chibs was standing outside the door smoking a cigarette. Valerie swallowed with difficulty, allowing her heart to get back to its normal rhythm.

She always intended to have feelings for the _man_, not the patch on his kutte. But that SAMCRO leather on Chibs Telford? Talk about making a good thing even better.

Her body warmed as they made distant eye contact. He didn't move.

_The next move is yours, love._

She shuddered. She didn't notice that Teresa and Juice had fallen silent. She didn't know anything other than the fact she was walking across pavement so hot you could cook on it, eyes on the man in the shade of an awning, smoking a cigarette and watching her approach.

This had been his ultimatum all along and he was literally making her play it out. She couldn't lie about liking it. She liked it plenty; it made her warm all over. Especially with the way he was looking at her.

She stopped two feet from him, the combination of leather and cigarette smoke in her nose making her heart triple-jump. There was no guarantee what his reaction was going to be, but she'd come _this _far.

"This is me," she stated simply after taking a big gulp of air. "Coming to _you."_

He'd been giving her hard-ass face the whole time. Something shifted when she said that, and his lips curled up just a bit. "Aye, I suppose it is."

She cut the distance in half again. "I missed you," she admitted, very softly.

"I missed you, too, Val," he returned with no hesitation.

She had to smile, feeling her heart swell four sizes bigger. She closed the distance completely, taking his face between her hands and pressing her lips to his, forcefully.

He hesitated at _that_, and she felt him shift one arm to throw away his cigarette before he wrapped his arms tight around her back, lifting her off her feet to kiss her in return.

Better than any homecoming she'd ever had. Her mouth remembered this warmly and eagerly, meeting the motion of his tongue in kind, head tilting to let him control it. It trailed off to the softest series of kisses, giving her a chance to catch her breath again as he set her back on her feet.

"_That's _how 'ya come to me," he whispered, warming other parts of her with that simple sentence and the sly grin touching his lips.

She was content to stare at him for a moment, then she had to chuckle. "Is everyone staring?"

He shrugged. "I haven't looked."

"Don't look yet," she asked.

"I won't," he answered, kissing her again, deep and hot enough to make her bring a foot up behind her. Yes, she _popped her heel_ with this kiss.

The sound of her heart pounding in her ears was interrupted by a sudden, loud, and close-by wolf whistle. It startled her as she broke the kiss and felt herself blush as Chibs laughed low and _male _in his chest. "Ah, shite," he muttered.

She backed up just slightly, wiping her bottom lip, catching sight of Happy just to the side of them, arms crossed, grinning away.

"Hi Happy," she greeted him, aware that Chibs wasn't letting her go.

"'Bout fucking time," he muttered, approaching her. His smile was something Valerie always found very scary, but having it directed at her right then it felt absolutely welcoming. She returned the smile as Chibs finally let go of her waist, leaving her open to Happy hugging her.

She was startled, frozen for a moment. He slapped her back not _too _roughly, gave her an absent kiss on the cheek. "That's good to see, Doc," he told her, winking as he turned to Chibs, pounding his shoulder. "I knew it, you bastard. I _knew _it."

Valerie watched Chibs' face, the relief washing over him big enough for _her _to feel, too.

The club might actually be okay with this whole idea.

"Come on," she said, taking Chibs' hand. "Mickey wants to see you I'm sure. Happy, come meet my son."

Happy's face showed his reverence for Mickey. He took him from Juice's arms without hesitation, surprising Juice too, his dark eyes locked on Mickey's blue ones. "Holy shit," he said. "Look at those eyes."

The voice, again, was fascinating to Mickey. Happy's was deep and sounded like he ate gravel for breakfast. Mickey put a chubby hand to Happy's cheek, earning him a grin which Mickey returned.

Happy shot a completely shocking and tender look her way. "Man, this is a good-looking kid. You did real good."

"That's only half me," she informed him.

"Nah, a kid _this _good-looking? It's more you than Tig, trust me."

She had to laugh at that.

"Okay, I likely got him all dirty. Your turn, man," Happy held Mickey out to Chibs next.

"Absolutely," Chibs answered, reaching for him. "Let me see the bugger. He looks huge now."

If there was single moment in the last five minutes that would have had her doubting being there was a good idea, it would have been _murdered_ right then. At the sound of Chibs' voice Mickey's head snapped around, saw the Scot reaching for him, and he held his arms out to Chibs as well.

She knew she was the only one that _noticed _the difference. She could hand her son to anyone and he would be docile as the transfer was made, falling still as someone new held him before deciding if he liked it or not. This time he reached out for it, which is something he usually did when being handed over to _her_.

That officially jump-started a whole new mommy mode for her that she never, _ever _in her life had felt before. Even _her _ovaries shivered at that.

Chibs settled Mickey high against his chest, arm under his butt. Mickey was smiling at him, grabbing onto his mustache and _talking_ away like he wanted to fill the man in on everything that had happened since they last "chatted."

Valerie studied Juice and Teresa, back under his arm at his side, hand on her chest, watching Chibs. Juice was smiling, Teresa was about to start crying. Neither of them looked surprised, either. This was all good.

Teresa caught her eye, offering a smile and a little head tilt towards Chibs. _Oh my God_, she mouthed, grin ridiculously bright and knowing.

Valerie just smiled and shook her head.

"Hap! That guy's coming for his Mustang in, like, twenty minutes!"

They all turned to the garage bays, and Jax stopped mid-stride when he saw her.

This was what they called _make or break _time. If he threw her off the property, that would be it. The club would _not _be okay with her being with Chibs, much less _in _Charming. Valerie held her breath as SAMCRO's golden son and president sauntered towards them.

"It'll be done, boss," Happy replied, hustling back to where he'd been working when Teresa was giving him shit. "As long as Blondie gets the invoice done."

"As long as _Happy_ remembers what he learned in the second grade and writes halfway legible," Teresa shouted back, making Hap laugh.

None of this registered. She couldn't read Jax's face, and she felt Chibs edge just a bit closer, his free hand going to her back. The fact that _he _wasn't freaking should have mellowed her out, but it didn't.

"That kid looks comfortable with you," Jax mused, stopping in front of Mickey and Chibs.

"He is," Chibs replied easily. "He's a good shit."

Jax raised a hand and straightened out Mickey's shirt, making sure to give his belly a tickle, which instantly made her son laugh. And he had a great laugh: part old man, part baby. All jolly.

Jax's face broke into a grin. "Man. Those eyes." He turned his face to her. "Welcome back, Val," he said, tone gentle. She let her breath out, relief racing over her like a cold shower. He saw it, probably felt it, and broadened his grin as he approached her, wrapping her in a hug. "You're always welcome here, Val. Don't worry."

She squeezed him back. "I wasn't sure," she said, voice catching.

He backed off, smiling down at her and giving her hand a squeeze. "I may have been angry a few months ago. But none of it was because of anything _you _did. Someone had to bring that shit out to the light of day."

She smiled, sagging against Chibs in relief. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. "See?" he said quietly. "Nothing to worry about."

She put her arm around his waist, the feeling as natural as could be.

Jax shook his head at them. "Fuck me, Val. Glutton for punishment, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "You set us up, remember?"

That made him laugh, loud, with a wide smile that hit his eyes. "I guess I did." He clapped his hands together. "This is perfect. Everyone's coming to my place for dinner tonight already, and so are you two." He pointed at Mickey. "You're bringing the beer." Then he pointed at Teresa. "Invoice. Mustang."

"I'm on it," the blonde woman said immediately, spinning out of Juice's grasp and pounding up the office stairs.

"Get to work," Jax instructed. "We're running a legitimate garage here."

Juice gave her another big hug now that her arms were free, and she found her eyes tearing up again as he said, "Missed having you around, Val," right to her ear. She rubbed his back.

"Thanks Juice. Missed you, too."

Then everyone was off to work, and she was left smiling up at Chibs. "Is he heavy?"

"Yes."

"Should I take him?"

"Nah. He's not _too _heavy. He's just solid." He wound his arm around her back, pulling her close, half-turned into his hip because of where Mickey was. "You feel better now?" he asked knowingly.

"I do."

"Good." He brought his face down to kiss her lightly. "You want to go somewhere and freshen up?"

She frowned. "I smell that bad?"

His smile was slow and private. "I'll rephrase that. You want to go somewhere alone for a while?"

Warmth spread through her chest immediately. "You're not working?"

"Off right now. Just got back from Seattle. Feeling a little road weary, and he looks like he might be, too."

Mickey was smiling but she knew in ten minutes he'd be ready for a nap after riding all this way on such a sunny day.

"He'll nap," she replied.

"I'll clarify this too; I'm not looking to nap."

She smiled, now very aware that she was blushing. "Okay."

"Let's go then." He was still grinning as he slid his shades on and led her back to her vehicle, hand at the small of her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I hadn't planned on posting chapter two this quickly but you guys humble and flatter me. 27 followers after one chapter? I'm blushing, you guys! Also, there's a lovely person who gives such nice reviews but doesn't have a profile, just singing as "MR." I want to thank you specifically for all your nice comments - you're good for my ego.  
**

**In addition, I'd like to with you all a Happy Saskatchewan Heritage Day, giving away where I live a bit but ... it's a great province to be from!**

* * *

"This is … nice," Val said politely, turning in a circle in the middle of the living room.

Chibs had directed her to his place, a house he'd just bought a few months before. It was clean, yes. But the furniture was sparse, nothing was on the walls, and most of the windows still didn't have any curtains. It was so much a bachelor's pad she was pretty sure it was against the rules for her to even be _noticing_ the sad state of affairs.

He shook his head, throwing his shades on the scarred coffee table. "No it's not," he corrected. "But thank you for being kind."

They smiled at each other from four feet apart. As predicted, Mickey was slumping against her shoulder in her arms, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"There's a spare room," Chibs said, moving down the hallway. "Will he be okay napping on a regular bed?"

He pushed a door open; another room with stark white walls and no curtains. But a made bed took up most of the space, shoved against the wall.

"Sure," she said, hefting Mickey up a bit further. "I'll just pen him in with some pillows so he can't roll around."

She set him down on the comforter, rubbing his tummy. He smiled at her sleepily as she set a pillow on each side of him, then kissed his forehead. "Sleep," she whispered.

"Momma." Great, he was trying to get her to stay by being painfully cute.

"I know. Now sleep."

She turned away, seeing Chibs leaning in the doorway watching her with a smile, and she felt … nervous. There was a distinct tightness in her stomach now that Mickey was about to be out of the way, and they'd be … alone.

It was ridiculous, really. She'd already let him have her every which way he wanted, but now the thought of her son out of the way as a buffer had her jittery.

They weren't on neutral ground like before. She was in _his _worldright now, after showing up and laying it all out for him. And it had her nervous.

He took her hand and led her from the room, leaving Mickey's door open a crack. In the hallway he didn't stop, he continued further down the hall, through another doorway into what had to be his room. All that time Mickey didn't make a peep, not so much as giving her a whisper of an excuse to dig in her heels and go back.

Her pulse increased. Her body temperature rose. And the nerves got even worse in here. He left the door open, turning to her and circling her waist with his hands.

"You all right?" he asked, seeing something on her face that made him pause.

She laughed, making it sound silly. "I'm nervous now. I don't know why."

"What's different?"

"Being here. In Charming. Everyone knowing."

"The thrill's gone then?" he teased her, pulling her closer as he licked his lips.

She watched him do it, her nervousness partially fading away to something else. She touched the patch on his kutte over his name, reading Vice President. "When did this happen?" Jesus, she was actually stalling.

"Not too long after you left."

"Ah," she nodded, then laughed. "Jesus, this is ridiculous." She looked up at him. "You're different here. You're like I remember you from before. A lot more confident. And … _you_."

He smiled at that. "Of course I'm confident," he said quietly. "My woman drove all this way to tell me she's ready to be my woman."

Heat bloomed all over her skin at the tone of his voice and the way he was smiling right then. "I'm not nervous anymore," she informed him on a breathy whisper.

"I can see that," he replied, dipping his head and taking her mouth with his.

She was perfectly fine with him tilting her head, taking control of the moment, positioning her perfectly for his tongue to taste her mouth, making her brows come together at how sweet it was. Her hands clung to his shoulders, not wanting to get in the way. His hands tightened on her waist, but he kept kissing her softly, teasing her. Taking his time with her.

She let her hands slide up around his neck, hands getting lost in his hair as he ran his palms up her back and did the same to her. He broke the long kiss into smaller kisses to talk.

"Val?" Kiss. "If you want me to stop." Biting her lower lip. "You have to say." Kiss again.

The biting did it. She shook her head. "No," she whispered against his lips. "I don't want you to stop."

He deepened the kiss, wetter and hotter, clamping her against him with one hand on her ass, holding tight. Jesus, that felt so good.

Still kissing her, his other hand unzipped the back of her dress, plunging inside to feel her skin as soon as there was room. That also felt amazing.

Well, if he got naked skin she wanted naked skin, too. She leaned back, pushing the kutte from his shoulders, face just inches from his as he watched her do all this. He had a small smile on his lips that she really, _really _liked. She pushed her hands under the hem of his T-shirt to grab it, but at the brush of his skin against her hands he caught his breath which she _also _really liked. She ran her hands up his ribs, smiling as his eyes slid closed.

If that didn't make a woman confident she didn't know _what _would.

She scratched her nails down his sides, jolting him and making him hiss in a breath, eyes opening again, burning, hot, intent on hers. He let go of her to pull off the shirt and she took the chance to let the dress drop to the floor.

Valerie had been ready for this moment. She had dressed accordingly in all ways. Meaning she'd bought nice underwear. The kind someone had to see for it to be worth the price and effort of wearing it. The light blue lace seemed to be a good choice.

Chibs growled as he took her in, head to toe, at arms' length. Then pulled her close, his hand rolling over her breast, teasing at her nipple through the lace. She moaned as he took her mouth again, hand shooting down her back aggressively to cup her butt, kneading coarsely as he turned her to his bed.

He tried to end the kiss but she pulled his tongue back into her mouth, not wanting to stop. So he eased her down to the edge of the mattress, dropping to his knees in front of her and she wrapped her legs around his ribs immediately.

This too she _really _really liked. He was lower down, she could easily wrap her arms around his neck and get a grip on his hair, and his hands were all too happy to run up and down her thighs. There was so much skin to feel, trace her hands over, but she liked playing with his hair most of all. And she liked touching his face, too. Hell, she wanted to touch _everything_.

"I thought my memory was failing me," he muttered, dropping his mouth to her neck, collarbone. She used her hands in his hair to keep him close. "I thought there was no way it could be as good as what I remembered."

She smiled, eyes closed as he dragged his teeth along the skin of her collarbone, up the side of her throat again. "Fillip," she whispered.

"Val?" he whispered back, his beard tickling her skin.

"It's even better than what I remember," she replied, smiling down at him when he titled his head back to look up at her.

"Aye, it is," he agreed with a raised eyebrow. His hands were rough with her thighs, making her breath hitch. Then he frowned. "Have you been sick?"

Okay, that killed the vibe a little. "What?"

"You feel … thinner. Here." He squeezed her thighs again.

She smiled, biting her lip. "I lost some more of my baby weight, that's all. I'm still not down to where I was."

"Don't go wasting away, Val. I want to make sure you can handle everything I want to do to 'ya," he said with a fantastic glint in his eye.

Her heart stumbled at that and she took his face between her hands, running her thumbs over his scars. "Do your worst, Telford."

His smile was wicked as he kissed her again, pushing upwards to force her down to her back on the mattress, hands smoothing up along her sides, squeezing as they went. "Look at you, you're getting skinny," he scolded.

"I'm _not _skinny," she argued, breathless, eyes closed as he lowered his head to take her nipple in his mouth, the lace rough across that sensitive point.

"You are; I can see your ribs. I like feeling them, true enough." He was arguing with her while working her up with that tongue playing over the other nipple now, his hand on the one he'd just wet. "When we're done I'm going to feed you something good and fattening."

"There's only one thing you need to worry about feeding me right now," she grunted. He paused, raising his head with a bemused smile.

"Aye? And what's that?"

"You know what it is."

He prowled over her slowly, eyes never leaving hers, keeping his weight up on his arms and legs. "Tell me Val. What are you hungry for right now?"

She shook her head. "You're not going to make me say it."

"Say what? I have no idea what you're talking about." Valerie tried to get her arms around his neck but he was stubbornly elusive. "I really think I want to hear it coming out of that pretty mouth of yours," he teased, bringing his face down low. "You don't have to say it _loud. _What are 'ya hungry for?"

The heat form his skin was teasing along hers, his face so close, eyes locked on hers; all incredibly frustrating. So she took a deep breath. "All I want from you right now, Fillip Telford, is your cock."

His smile broadened. "Jaysus, Val. I wasn't expecting _that_."

"Like hell you weren't," she whispered, reaching down and pulling at his belt. He let her undo the buckle, eyes on hers with that pleased look on his face. The button and zipper were no match for her dedication, and once she had enough room her hand was in his shorts, taking hold of what she wanted.

He grunted a bit, eyes sliding closed. She watched him, loving that he just lost himself to the feeling, didn't fight it, pull away or try to avoid her hand. His face was slack, head tilted, his hips moving against her hold slightly. His breathing hastened, and when he moaned it was like he surprised himself, backing away from her grip with a laugh.

"Wait. You're going to make me finish."

"That's the idea," she whispered back, and he caught her hand in his.

"No Val," he said, bringing her hand up and kissing the back of it. "Ladies first. Remember?"

Her entire body _trembled _and her eyes closed as the scruff of his beard went from tickling the back of her hand to her stomach. Now she could grab his hair again, bowing her back up as he licked his way down her body, nestling himself between her legs like he wasn't going anywhere for a long time.

On their own her legs found themselves over his shoulders, and his mouth made contact with her panties right over the sweet spot her back bowed, and she had to bite her lip. Her son was in the other room. She couldn't make any noise, which was really too bad.

The soft lace of her underwear was a pleasant addition to his tongue on her clit. It was rougher, making his sweet and tender ministrations slightly coarser. When he pulled the fabric out of the way to increase the treatment it was enough to send her tumbling into her orgasm, head to the side, panting around her teeth, digging into her bottom lip.

He rose to his knees, yanking on the sides of her panties, and she raised her legs straight up so he could pull them off. His eyebrows rose as he parted them and fell back over her again. "I'll have to keep in mind you can do that."

It made her giggle, which she kept on the quiet side, letting him kiss her before getting up out of bed. She watched him remove his jeans, enjoying the show an awful lot, then kept her eyes on his face as he reached out to the nightstand next to the bed, removed a condom package and put it in arm's reach.

Chibs covered her with his body, feeling glorious. He fell to kissing her again, that tongue doing amazing things to her imagination as his hands undid the clasp on her bra, freeing her breasts to contact his chest, making her sigh. Completely naked was good. It was the best, actually.

"You're sure he'll be out for a while longer?" Chibs whispered in her hair, and she knew he wanted to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted.

"At least half an hour," she answered, hands tracing lightly on his back, smiling when he trembled from it.

"Let's hope for longer," he returned, reaching out for the package on the nightstand and smiling down on her.

Once he was inside her again there were no more cohesive thoughts. They clung to each other painfully tight, her hips absorbing each push from his, no other stimulation needed because he knew exactly what to do to bring her gasping and clenching into climax, finishing right on the heels of her body's quaking, initiated solely by how absolutely perfect his aim was. It had been quick, sure. But her heart was racing, there was a slick of sweat all over her, and she had an overwhelming need to take a nap herself; all evidence that she had just gotten precisely what she wanted.

"Oh Valerie," he sighed to the side of her neck, pressing a kiss there sweetly before separating from her. He smiled down on her again, pushing her hair off her forehead and she knew she was probably ruffled, flushed and unkempt at the moment. She just couldn't _care_, not yet. "I love making a mess of you like this."

She laughed softly, covering her face. "I look _that_ bad?"

"Naw," he drawled, pulling her hands away. "You look gorgeous like this."

He kissed her forehead and left the room, presumably to clean up. She couldn't help herself. She pulled on Chibs' T-shirt and snuck down the hall to check on Mickey.

Through the cracked door she could see him in the centre of his pillow moat, flat on his back, head to the side, chest rising and falling evenly, deep in sleep. He was comfortable enough here to sleep. That was good to know.

"Is he okay?" a Scottish brogue whispered in her ear, arms wrapping around her from behind.

"Yeah," she answered softly, head leaning back until her cheek rested on his. "He's got to rest up before he meets the rest of the family, right?"

She felt him smile by the way his cheek flexed against hers. "I like that, you calling us family."

"They all are," she said. "And he absolutely loves you."

"Does he?"

She smiled. "When we were at TM and Happy handed him over he reached for you."

"And?"

"He doesn't do that. He'll let himself be passed around, totally complacent if he's comfortable. But he _reached_ for you. He only does that for _me_, Chibs."

His hands tightened around her stomach. "Is that right?" His voice sounded slightly wondrous at that.

"Yeah. He is in love with you."

He chuckled, shaking against her back. "That'll do until his mom is, too."

She let her eyes fall closed, an old, familiar warmth nestling around her heart. Their time apart gave her time to consider everything when it came to Chibs, and in that time she'd decided she was open to the idea.

Seeing him again here, as she remembered him, made her realize she was at least halfway to the mark. And the thought didn't have her panicking or questioning her own mental stability. She was just really, bloody happy.

Chibs pulled back on her hips, bringing her away from the doorway and into his arms. With disappointment she realized he'd pulled his jeans back on. "What about Mother?" he asked with humour. "Does she need a nap, too?"

Valerie smiled. "Actually, it might be a good idea. You just wore me out."

"You asked for it, if you remember correctly." He kissed her, making her moan just a little, rising up onto her toes. "Val," he warned, laughing. "You're tired, remember?"

"Then stop kissing me like that."

He spun her around, walking her towards his bedroom. "Here. Take a nap. I'll leave you alone for a while."

"Aren't you tired?" she asked, pulling back the comforter and climbing into the cool sheets.

"Now I'm a bit wound up, actually. No, you rest, I'll go bring in some of your things." He smiled. "You're staying here for this visit, with me. Aren't 'ya?"

His smile made her feel all warm and goopy inside. "Sure," she agreed, knowing she was grinning like a twit.

"Good. Then I'll have to run out and get some food for the fridge, too."

"I can come with you for that -"

"Val, rest." He grabbed a shirt from the beat up dresser by the door, his kutte off the floor where she'd tossed it, then turned to leave. He rethought that, leaning back into the room again. "I like how you look there. In my shirt and my bed." He smiled once more before turning to leave, and she enjoyed the flutter of her heart.

She nestled into the pillow, pulling the sheet over her legs, closing her eyes and sighing. Within seconds she was out.

…

She was woken by something poking her rudely right in the cheek. She felt little fingernails on her skin and she squeezed her eyes shut to not get blinded. She reached out to remove the annoyance, laughing at the sudden "Momma!" exclamation.

She sat up, scooping Mickey into her arms and blowing a raspberry on his belly, making him laugh with that dirty-old-man chortle he had. He grabbed her hair, arms and legs trying to push her away but he was laughing too hard. When she relented he was still squealing and giggling.

She looked up at Chibs standing next to the bed, hands on hips, smiling. "He was awake when I got home."

"Was he crying? I didn't even hear him." She was startled by this as Mickey wiggled to his feet, standing awkwardly on her crossed legs and hugging her. She rubbed his back in return.

"No, he wasn't crying. He was talking to himself, I guess. Thought I might scare him, being the one to go in there. But," he crouched down then, smiling at her, "he just held his arms out and I picked him up. No problem. Thought it was time to come wake up Mother."

She leaned over to kiss him quickly. "Thank you." She held Mickey out at arms' length again. "That's one of the best ways to be woken up."

Mickey squirmed away from her, crawling to the edge of the bed.

"Careful," she warned as he swung his legs out behind him, lowering his feet to the floor.

"Holy shit, he's walking?"

Valerie had to laugh. "Oh yes, and it's exhausting."

They watched him toddle off to the doorway, grabbing the doorjamb before looking back at them with a big grin.

"That's the look of trouble," she said. "Learn it well. That's the face that is always followed up by a mess or a fall or a stain."

"I'll watch out for him. You want to hop in the shower quick?"

That sounded like a good idea. She had gotten sweaty after all. She rose up on her knees, pulling on his elbow to bring him towards her again. He acquiesced without pausing, hands going to her hips. She gave him a quick kiss. "This is nice," she whispered.

"I was thinking the same thing. Now go wash my sweat off 'ya." His eyes were twinkling as he walked away, and she climbed out of bed to do exactly as she was told.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh ... my ... God. Oh my _God_, Val!"

She was grinning as Tara Knowles-Teller ran at her, arms out, embracing her like a long-lost sister.

Valerie had always adored Tara. She had met the woman a grand total of three times, and they probably would have been closer if Tara's mother-in-law hadn't been a psychotic control-freak. Jax's mother had burned the both of them, and Tara had given Val the means to take her off her throne, freeing Jax to set the club on a much safer, more legitimate path.

Tara had been the doctor who examined her after she'd been gang raped as well. That tends to forge a fondness.

Valerie hugged the beautiful brunette enthusiastically in return, smiling and fighting the prickle of tears. Jeez, she was super-emotional lately. Must be the whole "coming home" thing.

"Thank you," Tara said low, meaningful, pulling back to hold Val by the shoulders and _really _give her eye contact. "I mean it, Val. Thank you _so _much."

Valerie smiled, the waterworks well on their way. "I'm just glad things got better."

Tara sighed, laughing at the same time, eyes upward as she fought tears, too. "You have _no _idea. Every night I go to bed with my boys in the house and Jax next to me … I just thank _God_."

Valerie smiled, rubbing her arms. "I'm glad. Then it was worth it."

Tara shook her head. "I am so sorry about Tig. I never got to say that, and I never got to say goodbye to you either."

Valerie shrugged. "I really wanted to just get away. For a while, anyway."

Tara gave her a knowing smile. "Jax told me about … Chibs."

Valerie felt her cheeks colour. "Oh. Ummm …"

Tara smiled. "I think it's awesome. He's nuts for you. He was a wreck when they didn't know where you were. It was painful to watch."

Valerie shook her head. "You're trying to make me cry."

"I'm sorry!" Tara exclaimed, hugging her again. Valerie had to laugh, returning the affectionate squeeze. "Now," Tara said, all business again. "Where's that kid?"

Valerie laughed, wiping her eyes and looking around. "Oh, there he is."

Chibs was at the door, pulling off his shades and surveying the front room of the house. Mickey was clutched in one arm, chewing a teething ring and staring at Chibs like he hung the moon.

Honestly, her son was Chibs' best wingman.

"Oh my gosh," Tara whispered. "He's gorgeous."

Valerie would never tire of people telling her how good-looking her kid was. She thought so too, so having it validated made her happy.

"Thank you," she said, reaching out to take Mickey from Chibs. Mickey smiled at her.

"Momma!"

"Oh God," Tara exclaimed, hand to her abdomen. "I just decided I want another one."

Valerie chuckled, setting Mickey on her hip. "Mickey, this is Tara. Tara, this is my son."

Tara smiled at him broadly, putting her hand out, letting Mickey take hold of her fingers. "Wow. His eyes … it's almost uncanny."

"I'm glad they didn't change colour," Val said absently. "It's like having a little bit of him around all the time."

She felt Chibs rub her back at that. She didn't feel guilty for sharing; it was too obvious to lie about. The older Mickey got the more he was looking like his father. The eyes were one thing, but his smile was becoming more and more Tig-like. And that laugh had all the promise of turning into something a lot more crazy-sounding, not unlike his father's.

Mickey liked Tara. She got the full-on grin and Trager charm, taking his baby-babbling to new heights and letting Tara interject from time to time.

Valerie asked if she needed help and Tara assured her all was well, the men were grilling and she'd been off that day so salads and sides were prepped, the prospects had the tables arranged in the yard and everything was all set to go. So no help was needed.

"I want to hold him. Can I?" Tara asked, hand to her chest.

Valerie handed him over and Mickey played shy again, hiding his face away from Tara, tucking himself into her shoulder.

"I know son, all these pretty girls," Val mumbled, rubbing his back.

"Hey, get your hands off my boyfriend!" came the declaration then a loud giggle as Teresa bounded towards them as well.

Valerie couldn't believe _this _had been her assistant. It was like she never really knew the woman before.

Tara looked startled and Valerie laughed. "Mickey's decided Teresa's his girlfriend, too," she shared on the down-low.

Chibs gave her a squeeze. "I'll head outside," he said, close to her ear. She nodded, smiling at him slightly as he gave a pat on Tara's shoulder as well before passing through the glass patio doors.

Teresa hugged her again in the meantime, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I still can't believe you're here," the blonde said, cheeks flushed, looking nothing more than radiant and happy.

"You have _so _much to tell me," Valerie said as a warning.

"Careful," Tara cautioned. "Once she's had a few she will tell you more than you ever wanted to know. Trust me. I still can't look Juice in the eye."

Valerie laughed. "Oh my God. I changed my mind. I don't want to know."

"We'll spill later, trust me," Teresa assured her, holding her head closer to Val's. "And you owe us a little bit of information as well."

Tara was nodding with a sly smile, completely betraying her.

_Damn. _The whole girl-talk-sharing thing was really not something she was used to.

"Come on outside," Tara said, likely reading the panicked look on her face. "But if I steal your son it's not my fault."

The yard was full of people she mostly recognized, a few wives, and a handful of kids running around the grass. A few kuttes could be seen, but plenty of people were completely in street clothes. There were picnic tables here and there, and the barbecue was blazing away. Jax was attending to it, beer in hand, laughing with Juice.

Ridiculously normal. Valerie wasn't sure if it all was real.

When Mickey saw the other kids he freaked. "Momma!" he shouted, hands reaching out, fingers working like mad.

Tara laughed, carrying him to the grass and setting him down. "Abel," she called. A gorgeous blonde kid came forward with blue eyes just as remarkable at Mickey's. He could only be Jax's son with eyes like that. "This is Mickey."

Mickey stared up at the older kid, who was maybe five or six years old.

"Make sure he's okay, all right?" Tara said, ruffling her son's hair. "He's smaller than all of you, so you have to watch out for him."

Abel nodded, taking Mickey's hand in his and walking across the grass to where the other kids were playing. Valerie felt her heart melting as her son made new friends with an ease she couldn't remember ever having.

Tara watched them for a moment then returned to the patio, smiling. "Abel's a real protector," she assured Val. "He'll watch out for him."

Valerie shook her head. "I am so relieved that everyone's okay with me being here."

"Are you kidding? We've been worried about you. It's great to see you here. Come on, let's get you a drink."

Chibs was still shadowing her, but only with his eyes. He had attached himself to Bobby and Happy at a patio table, and when he caught her gaze he smiled, winking in a way that made her blush just a little bit.

"Yeah," Tara continued knowingly, taking her by the shoulder. "Stuff like _that_. We have a lot to talk about."

"I'm coming too!" Teresa declared, and Val wondered if she'd already had a few cocktails.

"Let's get some wine. The men can watch the kids for a while. There shouldn't be too much bloodshed." Tara encouraged them all back inside, settling them around the kitchen table with a freshly opened, chilled bottle of chardonnay.

"Okay," Valerie said first, turning in her seat to Teresa. "Honestly, Teresa. What the hell? What happened?"

Teresa's eyes got wide. "What are you talking about?"

"Teresa, you're marrying into SAMCRO. I'm … I'm so shocked. My understanding of the world has completely altered."

"But, Val, it's _Juice,"_ she gushed, eyes wide, brows drawn together like something in front of her was so _darling_. "You _knew _I thought he was cute. Why is it that hard to believe?"

Val rolled her eyes to Tara. "Does she really _know_ what she's getting into?"

Tara held her hands up, surrendering. "I am doing my best to keep all this in check. I am training her, Val, honestly. And I had a pretty good teacher myself." The name wasn't said, but Gemma _would_ be enough to scare a girl away from the life if she honestly didn't have it in her.

Val laughed, squeezing Teresa's hand. "Tell me. How, Teresa? How does this happen?"

Teresa blushed. "Well, it's _your _fault, really."

"What?" Val scoffed.

"You left me your house, and Juice came over to fix up the security system and … yeah." Teresa got a faraway look in her eyes.

"You made him take you out on dates, right?" Val prompted. "You made him work for it?" Finding out Teresa was an easy mark would really mess with her concept of the universe.

"Careful Val, she's a sharer," Tara muttered, brow raised high, pouring her own glass of wine last.

"No," Teresa admitted. "He didn't have to work very hard at all, as it turns out. And I, apparently, am quite turned on by motorcycles."

Valerie covered her face. "Oh no. She's totally corrupted."

"He's such a good kisser, Val. I didn't stand a chance. He's so cute and a good kisser … that was it. And he liked me and he _wanted _me and that … was _so _nice."

Valerie smiled, squeezing Teresa's shoulder. "Good. You should be hot for each other as well as in love. That's what makes it fun."

"They're like rabbits," Tara interjected. "Trust me, they're having plenty of fun."

"And now you're getting married." Val shook her head. "I just … that invitation was one of the most shocking things I ever got in the mail."

"It feels right. It feels good. He makes me so happy. He takes good care of me and lets me take care of him, too. All I ever want to do is make him smile." Teresa's eyes got misty.

"He really _did _knock the stick out of your ass," Val mumbled.

Tara laughed at that, nearly choking on wine.

Teresa jerked back, mouth open. "What? How dare you!" but her tone was playful.

"He _is _adorable," Valerie admitted, thoughtful. "Those dimples are almost too much."

"I know," Teresa sighed again.

"You should see him without his shirt," Tara piped up, surprising the other two.

Teresa smacked her arm. "Like _you _can talk. With that blonde-haired, blue-eyed Ken doll you're married to."

Tara nodded her agreement. "I admit it, I'm lucky too."

"Speaking of which," Teresa went on, eyes wide, hitting Val's shoulder next. "What is up with Chibs? I could tell _something _happened when he came up to see you when Mickey was in the hospital. Wasn't sure _what_, but he was … different when he got back."

Val shrugged, her turn to be coy. "He came to comfort me. That was … that was all I needed, I guess."

"Now she's all quiet with nothing to say for herself," Teresa complained to Tara.

Tara smiled at Valerie with apology. "She won't give up until she gets _one _naughty little detail, Val. Believe me."

"For example," Teresa said, hand on Tara's arm. "Did you know that when your man gets out of prison the sex goes from _great _to _earth-shattering_?"

"Jesus Christ," Valerie muttered, watching Tara cover her face.

"I told you," Tara moaned. "A drink or two and her filter completely dissolves."

"So just give it up and then I'll call the matter done. Chibs. Details. Please." The _please_ was the only sign of the old Teresa she'd seen since walking in the front door.

"I don't give up random details. Sorry, Teresa," Val said while laughing. "That's all private."

"You only _think_ it's private," Tara warned. "She'll get it out, trust me."

"She can try. I'm the one trained in prying out information."

Teresa smiled knowingly. "How long did it take?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Chibs comes riding into Canada to comfort you, how long was it before you decided you just _had_ to have him? I bet you didn't last a whole day."

Val's eyes widened. "Christ, she's relentless."

"I know I couldn't," Teresa barrelled on. "That right there would be enough to convince me he was perfect. I'd give it up like that," she snapped her fingers to accentuate her point. "When he left I thought that was the most wonderful and romantic thing I'd ever heard of."

Val took the opportunity to take a sip of wine, eyes upward, making Teresa cackle. "See? I knew it. That very first night he was there, right?"

Tara put a hand out to restrain her. "Jesus, keep your voice down," but she was laughing, too.

"I'm not saying anything because it's grossly inappropriate," Valerie informed her. "And none of your business besides."

Teresa rested her head in her hand, eyes dreamy again. "There's something about him that makes me think he's probably a great kisser."

"Oh my God. I'm leaving," Val threatened.

"Maybe it's how he talks. Not just the accent, but his voice. Both together, when he's whispering to you close," Teresa shuddered. "I bet that's fantastic."

Tara and Val shared a look. "She should write romance novels," Val said.

Tara's mouth fell open. "That's what _I _told her!"

"I don't think it was Tig's kissing that you liked," Teresa guessed, squinting one eye at her. "I bet … I bet it was the _fucking_."

Christ. At least she _whispered_ the bad word.

"Yeah, he may have been scary, but now that I think about it … it was _sexy_ scary."

"Teresa," Val said kindly, taking away her wine glass. "You better go stick close to Juice and don't say anything you wouldn't want him to hear. M'kay?"

"He wouldn't care if he heard that."

Val poured Teresa's remaining wine into her own glass. "Either way, you're cut off now."

Teresa frowned. "Great. My sister's not even here yet and I'm grounded."

Valerie laughed. "Your sister's coming to the wedding? That's great!"

Teresa shrugged. "She's such a stick in the mud."

Well, for _Teresa _to think that of someone it must be quite bad indeed. "I can't wait to meet her," Val said, glad the subject was changed anyway.

"Okay, I'm giving you a pass on the sex talk," Teresa decided, standing up abruptly. "Mostly because I have to pee. But it _will _happen."

As she meandered off Val gave Tara an incredulous look. "That is not the person who used to work for me," she declared. "She doesn't even really _look_ like her anymore."

Teresa _didn't_ look the same. She was wearing cut-off shorts and a tight tank top. Her hair, which Valerie never really knew the length of because it was always up and pinned _just so_, was now cascading around her shoulders in sunshiny waves, hanging between her shoulder blades. Honestly, Teresa looked gorgeous this way.

"I think Juice has really inspired her to relax and take things as they come," Tara said, moving to the seat Teresa had vacated. "She still gets to be a pain in the ass at the office, but at least _there _her uptightness is helpful. In the meantime she enjoys the moments while she has them."

"I do like seeing her happy. I felt bad leaving without talking to her."

"She's been filled in on things a bit. She knows why you had to leave. When Jax told me about her being there when that one Popov bastard showed up at your old place I was worried, but … I think she feels safe with Juice looking out for her. And it gave her perspective on what matters and what can get a free pass as far as things she should get all worked up over."

"That's good. Do you think she can handle … all this?" Valerie twirled her finger in the air, indicating the whole lifestyle her dear assistant was signing herself up for.

"People who underestimate how tough she is will regret it. And she's smart. And she loves that guy so much … there won't be anything that can take her away from him. I'm sure of it."

Val smiled. "That sounds like something _you _know a lot about."

Tara nodded. "Yeah," she said, almost sounding sad.

"We'll talk about that eventually, right?"

Tara nodded, taking a deep breath and smiling in appreciation. Valerie squeezed her hand just as Jax passed through the patio doors.

"Babe? Hot dogs are ready for the kids," he said, and Valerie realized this was her first time hearing the _husband _voice from Jax Teller. It suited him.

"Okay," Tara said, getting to her feet and heading for a bag of buns on the counter.

"I guess I'll go feed Mickey so he doesn't feel left out," Valerie decided, tipping away the last of her wine (plus Teresa's) and heading out to the patio. Jax lowered his shoulder to hit hers as she passed, and she paused to look at him. His smile was friendly and easy.

"I really am glad you're back, for however long," he said, and right then she found herself completely believing him.

"Thank you."

"It's good to see Tig's son. And it's good to see you with Chibs, too. No one here thinks it's wrong."

She squeezed his arm. "Thank you, Jax. That means a lot."

Then she set out to find her son and try to get some sweet potato baby food into him. She crossed the deck and made her way down to the grass, slowing on the stairs. The bigger kids were running around playing tag or something, and Mickey was watching them. He wasn't upset to be left out, because he was sitting on the grass with Chibs behind him, both of them seated with legs splayed out, toes pointed skyward. Chibs was leaning over his shoulder talking to him, poking him in the side to tickle him. She could hear Mickey giggling across the yard.

Killing her softly.

She put away the gushy soft tremor around her heart and crossed the grass, kneeling down next to Chibs, hand on his shoulder as she did so. "They're getting ready to feed the kids. I should feed him at the same time."

"Okay," Chibs said, hefting Mickey to his feet. "Supper time, boyo."

Mickey finally noticed _her. _"Momma!"

"Mickey!" she replied, standing and taking his hand. "Time to eat. Come on."

She crossed the grass slowly, letting him walk the whole way. At the steps she scooped him up, which he didn't like much but she still wasn't okay with him on stairs. She found the diaper bag by the door, pulled out the baby lunch kit inside. As soon as he saw it he got excited. Yep, he was starving.

"Do you need help?" Chibs was asking as she settled at the kitchen table with Mickey on her lap.

She'd been doing all this on her own for over a year. That one question alone made her want to get him somewhere alone again. "Sure," she said, pushing the bag to him. "Baby food is in there. Spoon, too."

Chibs settled in the chair next to her, turning to face them. "All right then," he said, opening the bag. "Ready boy? It's gonna be good!" Again, his baby-talking voiced just killed. Chibs pulled the Tupperware out and opened it. "Christ, what the fuck is this?"

"Sweet potato puree," she laughed. "He loves sweet potatoes."

He raised his eyebrows and sighed, a big _Whatever you say _gesture. "Doesn't he eat meat?"

"Little bits. He has to be able to basically gum it up and swallow it. He's only got a dozen little nubby teeth right now."

"What else do they eat?"

"He can eat bread. Cheerios. Baby food. Most of the softer fruits he can eat just as they are. He flips out over bananas."

Chibs smiled, readying the first spoonful of sweet potato. "I like bananas."

"Strawberries, too. I gave him his first one on his birthday. It was hilarious."

Silently she held her son while Chibs fed him spoonful by spoonful. When the spoon was no longer being accepted he closed up the Tupperware and tucked everything away in the bag again.

She kissed Mickey's head, then Chibs grabbed him away. "Go eat first," he said with a wink. "I'll entertain the bugger until you're done."

She got to her feet, grabbed Chibs by the elbow and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. "Are you trying to make me find a quiet spot to jump you?" she whispered close to his ear.

His eyebrows went up. "What?"

She smiled, which he returned slyly. "Using my kid to get in my pants is a very good tactic, Telford."

"I'll remember that."

* * *

**Aww ... isn't this all just so _happy_? You know that can't last too long.**

**Unrelated ... has everyone seen the new Season 6 promo? Tig holding a baby? Chibs beating the tar out of Juice (**no, my BBs**!)? WHAT IS HAPPENING?**

**I'm almost hyperventilating. **

**Anyway, reviews and comments all welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sun was setting, the sky getting dark, and the younger barbecue guests were getting tired. Some of the older ones, too. And Tara was sharing.

"Jax made Gemma tell the cops she was lying about me. They had to let me go, and I'm still shocked they didn't charge her with obstruction. I admit, for months I had a bag packed and was ready to take off. I stayed at a hotel for … four months?" she was guessing. "Nothing changed the fact that I should have known better, though. I brought that crucifix in for Otto, I should have known it was dangerous. Christ, he could have killed _me _with it. I was scared of him every time I was around him as it was."

"How'd Jax talk Gemma into that?"

She shrugged. "If she wanted Jax to even _consider _letting the boys see Grandma ever again, this would go a long way in the decision-making."

"Interesting," Val mused as Mickey rushed away from Happy, who had helped him climb the stairs, and plowed into her knees. "Is she still around?" Val let Mickey crawl into her lap mostly on his own efforts.

"Gemma's still in Charming. From what I hear she's … well, not taking isolation well. But she's not going to leave if there's a ghost of a chance she'll get her boys back."

Valerie knew Mickey was ready for bed by how he wrapped his arms around her neck and _collapsed _against her chest like a suit of armour. She giggled, rubbing his back and kissing his head. "Ready for bed Mickey?"

He just sighed.

Tara peered around at Mickey's face. "You're not tired. You're SAMCRO, Mickey. You should be able to party until dawn."

"Please, I want to curb the _party 'til dawn_ thing," Val begged, smiling. She caught Chibs' eye across the deck, giving him a nod. He nodded back then turned to Jax, shaking his hand and talking briefly before heading her way.

"Ready for bed is he?"

"Yeah. Met a lot of new people here. Big day. Lots of excitement."

Chibs picked him up from her, settling him in the same position, which Mickey just allowed without a squeak of protest. Valerie was about to thank Tara when she caught the woman staring up at Chibs with her son. Tara looked at Val, shaking her head. When she hugged Val she said quietly, "Honestly, being good with kids is the sexiest thing a man can do."

"That's only true once you're a mom," Val added. "Thank you so much for supper."

"Thanks for coming, guys. And it was nice to meet you Mickey."

He was too tired to do anything other than stare back at Tara.

With a round of nodding, smiles and waves goodbye they made their way to the door, packed up all the accoutrements needed when travelling with a child, and quietly left Jax and Tara's. She opened the back hatch of the Escape to pack away the bags while Chibs secured Mickey in his car seat.

"He's falling asleep while I do this," Chibs exclaimed. "Christ, I wish I could sleep like that."

Valerie chuckled as she shut the hatch, headlights illuminating the silver Escape as a car pulled up behind her. That was ignorant. It couldn't be more obvious she was about to leave –

"Fillip Telford?"

The voice made her turn, back straightening. It was a San Joaquin Sheriff's Office cruiser, and the man that had climbed out of the driver's door was speaking. The woman on the passenger side stood off to the side, eyeing up Valerie.

"Yes?" Chibs asked, nice as anything.

"You're under arrest for the murder for Jorge Martin."

She looked to Chibs, who had a blatantly confused WTF-face on. "Who?" he quipped.

The sheriff's department lackey was coming forward, pulling handcuffs from his belt. "I'm going to search you. Hands on the back of the vehicle please."

Chibs caught her eye now. "Go tell Jax," he instructed, ultra-calm and smooth.

Val was about to head for the door when the female officer cut in. "Ma'am, I'm going to ask you to stay right here, please." She sounded detached and polite; perfectly like a law enforcement official. It bothered Valerie to even _consider _not doing as she asked.

The male officer was going through Chibs' pockets. There was nothing sketchy on him; he had admitted to her earlier that day that he rarely carried anymore.

There was enough confusion in the yard that someone inside eventually noticed what was happening. The next voice Valerie heard belonged to Jax.

"What the hell is this?"

The officer was now cuffing Chibs. "You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney."

"What did he do?" Jax was demanding.

Valerie was just watching as the sheriff led Chibs to the cruiser, reading him his Miranda rights. Across the top of the car Chibs was staring at her, and he looked so fucking _sorry _it almost cut her.

"Don't go to my house,"Chibs said to her over the officer's voice. "Stay here, or stay with Juice and Teresa. Don't go anywhere alone."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself and moving forward. It was corny, but she still gave him a kiss before they shoved him into the backseat of the vehicle.

The officer gently pushed her away from the car and Jax manoeuvred her behind him. "What's the charge?" the president was shouting.

"Murder," Val whispered.

"This is bullshit," Jax muttered under his breath.

Neither officer uttered a word to Jax. They climbed into the cruiser and pulled away.

"They said he killed someone named Jorge Martin." It wasn't the Old-English surname, it was Latino, pronounced _Marteen_. She had never heard of this person.

"Fuck. That's one of Alvarez's guys. He bit it last week."

Valerie faced Jax. "Did Chibs do it?"

Jax shook his head. "Nah. The Mayans have been good with us. We were helping them figure out who iced their boy."

"What's going on?" Bobby was suddenly there, in his kutte.

"They're charging Chibs with murdering one of Alvarez's."

Bobby frowned. "The kid last week?"

"That's the one."

Val hated to steal focus but she couldn't help it. "So he'll be held until trial."

"If they give him bail it'll be way too rich for our blood." Jax confirmed her worry.

Valerie bit her lip. "Is he going to be safe inside?"

Jax met her eye. "I'll make sure of it. I'll get some people on the phone. We don't hold any markers right now. Which means we'll _owe _someone. But … we'll do it."

Which could mean, for a short while anyway, SAMCRO might need to get back down to the dirty business they'd been pulling free of. It wasn't said but that's where _her _mind went, and she knew Jax was thinking the same thing.

"He's right though," Jax told her, calming himself down a bit. "His place isn't a good spot to be in if the Mayans get word about this. Here or Teresa's place would be a much better idea."

"Okay," she agreed.

"I'll try to minimize blowback from the Mayans. Maybe by some fucking miracle we can convince them we're being set up."

"It would help if we knew by _who_," Bobby added.

Jax cast a look at her, then tried making her feel better. "How long have you been back for?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

She gave a very dry chuckle.

"What are they arresting Chibs for?"

Jax turned to Juice. "Someone's setting us up with the Mayans. He's being held for killing that kid that got shot last week." Jax jerked his head in her direction. "Can you and Teresa let Val stay with you guys a while?"

"Or I can check into a hotel," Val decided. "I've got Mickey and he can be noisy -"

"Of course she can stay with us," Juice said, completely ignoring her while cutting her off. "Good idea. House is in Teresa's name."

"It's not hard to figure out who Teresa is," Jax said with a smile. "Your wedding invitations are all over town. She could stay here, too."

"Nah, it used to be _her _house." Juice finally acknowledged Val by smiling at her. "It's been your bunker before. And Teresa will be thrilled."

"Okay. Time to call it a night for everyone," Jax declared, heading inside to disperse his guests.

Juice hit her arm lightly. "He'll be okay. He'll be in holding tonight, they'll set bail tomorrow morning. By then Jax will have protection in place, don't worry."

Valerie nodded, hearing Mickey wailing in the vehicle now. "I better get him out of there," she said absently.

"No, let him be. I'll get Teresa to go home with you. She'll likely fall off my bike anyway."

Valerie didn't argue. She got behind the driver's wheel, peering into the back seat. Mickey quieted a bit when he saw her, but he was still obviously perturbed by something. "What is it, handsome? You okay?"

He was rubbing his eyes roughly with his fists.

"I know. You're tired. We'll get you in bed soon, okay?" He whimpered a little more and she reached back to rub his belly. "I know, sweetie. Big day. You're exhausted. Me too."

The passenger door opened, Juice all but_ pouring _his delightfully intoxicated fiancée into the vehicle. Teresa had gone from bubbly to weepy. This wasn't good.

"Why'd they arrest him though?" she was asking Juice, tears on her face as he buckled her in.

Juice gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry Val. She hit the sauce hard tonight."

"Why is that?" Val asked, knowing it wasn't the biggest development of the night but feeling the need to understand.

Juice gave Teresa a worried glance, then leaned in a bit. "It's her sister coming back to Charming."

"She's a fucking _slut_," Teresa informed her weepily.

"I thought you said she was a stick-in-the-mud," Valerie was surprised.

"She is. But she's a slut and she does everything she can to make me feel terrible." Teresa stopped suddenly, hand going to her throat.

"She's going to be sick," Val declared, and Juice was moving to unbuckle her but Teresa just blinked and shook her head.

"Nope," Teresa said eventually. "I'm good."

Juice gave Val a worried look. "Drive fast," he suggested and shut the door.

_Excellent. _Her first night back in Charming was not really going as planned. She'd wanted to go to Chibs' sparsely-furnished house, fall into bed and not come up for air until she was thoroughly exhausted and happy before falling asleep with him holding her.

_Shit. _That would have a _hell _of a lot more fun.

"Okay," she murmured soothingly to Teresa. "We'll get you home. Please don't mess up my car. I just had it detailed."

Pulling up to her garage door was strangely foreign and yet very familiar, and standing back watching Teresa unlock what used to be _her _front door even more so.

The front light was thrown on, and Valerie blinked against it, following Teresa inside. Mickey was draped over her shoulder, passed out from the ride in the vehicle, unaware of another change of scenery, trusting that she was bringing him somewhere safe.

She breathed deep, the smell of the place not familiar to her. As in, she _could _smell the house and what it felt like to not live there. A very strange, surreal feeling.

Teresa started down the hall but Val stopped, staring at the blank wall where there used to be a door to her at-home-office. "Where's the office?" she blurted out.

Teresa waved a hand absently. "Turned it into a bachelor's apartment. I guy gives me five hundred dollars a month for it. He's some kind of biologist sand he's only there about once every six weeks."

Val nodded, that bare wall seeming so strange. "Good idea," she said almost to herself.

"I actually put _your _bed in here," Teresa was saying, flicking on the light in the spare bedroom. "I'm not sure why. It seemed like a good-quality one and I couldn't throw it out, but … I couldn't sleep in a bed know it was where you and Tig had whatever kind of freaky sex you two -"

"That's fine," Val cut her off. Teresa seemed more sober now but no other explanation was needed. "I love this mattress. So thank you. And it's a king, so I won't be crowding my monkey here."

She settled him on his back and he didn't stir. Quick check of the diaper proved he was still okay, not surprising since she'd just changed him an hour before they left Jax and Tara's.

She corralled him in pillows again, shut off the light, left the door halfway open, and returned to the kitchen where Teresa was intelligently drinking water.

"I'll find you something to sleep in," Teresa promised, setting her glass down. "I feel so terrible, Valerie. You came all this way to see him and -"

Valerie held up a hand. "Don't. Please. It _was _hard coming here. I don't want to talk about it, I'll just start crying."

"When you kissed him, honestly Val, I was just _squealing_ inside, so excited."

Valerie rubbed her forehead.

"I've been here these past … what, two years with him? I keep trying to tell Juice Chibs loves you and he thinks I'm crazy."

"I have a hell of a headache, Teresa."

"Have some water. I've got Advil, let me get it." She spun off the stool of the island and headed to a cabinet. "Or … do you want to smoke a joint with me?"

Valerie knew she'd heard that wrong. "What? Advil is fine, Teresa."

"I have pot. Chibs makes sure I have a few joints around."

No, she'd heard it right. "Why does Chibs do that?"

"There was one night where he killed a guy in the garage. That was … that was my first exposure to _what happens_," she said, making finger quotes after setting down the Advil. "I kinda stole a joint from him."

"Chibs killed a guy in the garage?"

"And I smoked it and I liked it. So when I'm freaking out about stuff I like to smoke pot. Isn't that terrible? _This_ is what I do now?"

"When did Chibs kill someone in the garage, Teresa?"

She shrugged. "After you left. This Russian dude came here looking for you."

Ah yes, she remembered now. Chibs had mentioned that. "Right. The Popovs."

"He beat him to death. With his hands. Because he was talking about how he was going to hurt you. That was the first time I had to really _understand _that … being with Juice was going to be dangerous."

Val tilted her head. "Oh."

"Juice shot him in the shoulder – right there." She pointed towards the front door. "Happy and Chibs came to help. I was just … in shock."

They sat in silence, Teresa trying to keep her alcohol-steeped brain firing and Val trying to put together what had happened while she'd been gone.

"I'm sorry Teresa," she finally said. "That happened because of me."

Teresa shook her head. "Don't be sorry. It … it made what I had with Juice stronger."

"Right."

Teresa looked shy. "Would you tell me about the Russians? Why they're after you?"

Val grabbed the Advil. "I don't think so, sweetheart. It's bad news to all who know about it."

"I know about the money."

Val froze.

"Juice figured it out once we saw how little you owed on this house. Then you went and bought that place in Canada. I mean, it was a little obvious."

Val had to nod. "I guess. I never intended to have that happen. I never meant to leave in the first place."

"I know. _And _you never said you were pregnant. Juice spilled it, he didn't mean to. I think that was the worst part. I was so scared for you, Val." Her voice got soft and she was looking at her hands.

Ouch. Really, really big _ouch_.

Val circled the island and hugged Teresa to her chest where she was sitting. Teresa hugged her back.

"I felt the worst about leaving you," Val admitted.

"And Chibs."

"I felt bad about Chibs, but I also … hurt him right before I left. To make sure he wouldn't miss me. So I really _did_ feel the worst about leaving you. That's why I didn't say anything to you."

"You hurt Chibs?"

"Yeah."

"To keep him away?"

"Yeah."

"It didn't work."

"I know."

They were quiet, then Teresa sat up, smiling at Val. "That is so romantic."

"You're insane."

"He knew you didn't mean it."

"Yeah, he totally did."

Teresa tilted her head, smiling, looking very sleepy now. "I really like him with you."

"Me too, sweetie."

"Did you two have a good time after you left the garage?"

Valerie broke out in a laugh. "Teresa, take a couple Advil with me and then get your ass in bed. You are going to be a hurtin' gherkin in the morning."

"I bet you did. I know after Juice is gone for a few days he comes home and I don't know _what _comes over me, I just can't get enough of him."

"I bet. Advil, water, bed."

"Bossy."

"Sober," Valerie corrected.

Teresa lent her flannel pants and an over-sized T-shirt. She pulled the T-shirt on with her panties, but it was still the pretty soft-lace underwear and she just couldn't get comfortable so she took them off.

Sleep wasn't coming. She stared at the ceiling, listening to Mickey breathing, heard Teresa eventually turn in, then just … waited. It wasn't being back in this house. It wasn't a ghost of Tig Trager haunting her, she didn't think.

She was waiting to wake up. Valerie was hoping this was a long, painfully drawn-out nightmare.

Thinking of Chibs in lock-up had her stomach twisting. Alone was bad for that kind in jail. Alone was very, _very_ bad. She knew he'd done time before. She knew he could handle himself. But with the Sons getting out of their questionable business ventures and into legitimate revenue streams, there were undoubtedly people looking to step in and fill the void they left. Looking to prove themselves.

And there were likely people plenty pissed off that Jax had rewritten SAMCRO's mission statement.

Shit, Chibs was in a lot of danger.

And Valerie couldn't do anything about it.

…

Valerie woke up to noises in the next room. She knew what was going on in there, but at least they were trying to be quiet.

Still hurt, though.

She lay on her side, arm over a pillow, taking Mickey's fist in her hand. He was awake and quiet. He usually woke up quiet in a strange place, come to think of it.

He smiled at her, making her grin back. "Sorry we keep moving you around, honey," she whispered. "But it's for your own good."

"Momma!"

"That's right, handsome. I'm right here."

Chibs hadn't unloaded _all _of Mickey's stuff at his place, so the high chair and playpen were still in the Escape. Within an hour she had Mickey started on Cheerios and milk in his chair babbling away while she made Teresa the best hang-over breakfast she could muster. Eggs and greasy bacon, toast as well.

And coffee. Lots of coffee.

Juice was on the laptop at the kitchen table, oblivious to Mickey watching him like a hawk as he bit his thumbnail, immersed in his work. Teresa was in the shower.

"What are you looking into?"

"Hacked into the Sheriff's department computer," he said calmly. "Trying to see what they actually have on Chibs."

"You can do that?"

He shrugged, very _no big deal_.

"And what do they have?"

"Only an eyewitness statement. Said they saw someone about his size, SAMCRO kutte, but they heard him talking. With an _accent_."

"Who was he talking to if he was the only one there?"

Juice squinted at the screen. "On a cell phone. Telling someone _'Yeah, it's done.'_"

"What night did it happen?"

"Last Wednesday."

"Does he have an alibi?"

Juice cringed. "Not a great one. He and Happy were scaring some meth cooks in Bakersfield. Roughed them up, blew up their lab."

"Why?"

"Don't want meth in Charming," Juice said simply, finally looking at her. "They were selling here and in Lodi. But not for long."

"Yeah, that's not really an alibi option," she agreed vaguely, flipping a couple eggs over-easy. "Who was selling the meth? Funding the cook?"

"These asshole white supremacists that pop up from time to time. Like cockroaches."

"Who benefits from the Mayans thinking SAMCRO killed that guy?"

"That's the big question, isn't it? I can't see it being about Chibs specifically. It's just easy to say 'the guy with the accent.' It could have easily been 'the dude with the head tattoos' or 'the scary bald guy.' They just picked one."

"Easy to take it back or make it unreliable, too, yet _barely_ enough to get a warrant." Valerie added. "I think Jax will be getting some kind of contact soon. From whoever set this up. Making their demands."

"Or they put one of ours specifically in jail to kill him."

Valerie's blood froze in her veins, and he knew he'd said exactly the wrong thing. "Shit. Val, he's going to be fine. Jax is meeting with the Mayans right now. I'm sure last night he arranged for protection."

Val nodded, her stomach tight. "Right."

"Shit," Juice said, getting to his feet quickly, coming up to her and hugging her. "It's likely not why he's there. If anyone wanted us dead, it's not that hard to do."

"Jesus, Juice," she muttered with a laugh, pushing him away. "Just stop talking."

"Sorry. I keep making it worse."

"Making what worse?"

Valerie gave Teresa a pitying look as she wandered into the kitchen, hair wet, wearing a tank, flannel pants and a slightly green hue. "Oh my gosh. How you feeling, honey?"

Teresa just shook her head and sat at the table, offering Mickey the best smile possible. He held his sippy cup out, crying loud and clear "Elk!"

Teresa frowned, looking at Valerie, who had frozen in place. "Did he just say -"

"It sounded like _elk_," Teresa finished Val's sentence, confused.

"Milk," Valerie corrected. "He just said _milk_."

"Elk!" Mickey echoed, so clear it rang off the walls.

Valerie handed Juice the spatula and rushed at her son, scooping him up and hugging him. "Oh, my boy. My brilliant, brilliant son."

"Elk!"

"That's right," she cooed, holding up his cup. "Milk, very good Mickey."

Teresa was covering her mouth. "Oh my God, that has to be one of the coolest things I've ever seen."

Valerie kiss-nibbled him a bit then put his back in his chair. She held up the cup again.

"Elk!" he squealed, smile insanely wide.

"That's right!" she handed it back and he brought it to his mouth, sucking furiously.

Juice placed the plate of breakfast Val had started in front of Teresa. "How many words does he know?"

"Just the two so far. I think he said the F-word once but I didn't react. He hasn't said it since."

"Now I gotta watch my mouth," Juice mumbled, smiling at Mickey.

"Sorry," Valerie returned, rubbing Mickey's head. His hair was starting to darken, thicken. It was just the slightest hint of brown now.

"Don't be sorry," Teresa insisted. "He swears too much. He swore in front of my _father_."

Juice shook his head. "You dad disliked me _before _I swore, Teresa."

Okay, that was clearly a touchy subject. Val quietly returned to the stove and the room was quiet and tense, breaking only when Mickey cried out again, "Elk!"

* * *

**Again, reviews and comments always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Valerie was washing the dishes as Teresa nursed her hangover with a big, steamy mug of coffee. The doorbell rang, making Teresa moan and clutch her head. Valerie chuckled, walking past Mickey on the living room floor at Teresa's feet and answering the door like she still lived there.

Jax was waiting on the stoop, smiling but obviously surprised she was the one opening up. That is, until he came in and saw Teresa curled up on the couch, eyes closed, wincing as Mickey kept handing her his toys.

"Rough night, Teresa?"

Teresa flipped Jax off, another act that had Valerie wondering how sex with Juice could have possibly altered her assistant _this _much.

Jax just chuckled, then nodded towards the kitchen. "Let's talk. I got a little bit of news."

Valerie nodded in return and led the way. "You want coffee? It's still hot."

"Nah. I'm good."

They sat at the kitchen table, Valerie actually twisting a tea towel in her hands. "So … what's the news?"

Jax smiled, knowing she wouldn't want to ease into it. "The Mayans believe us about the charges, for _now_ anyway. Mostly because they didn't even know about the arrest. Me telling them this morning was the first they'd heard about some bullshit 'eyewitness account.'"

Valerie nodded. "Yeah, Juice found that on the computer this morning."

"Alvarez agreed to arrange to keep Chibs safe inside. The killing and the set-up are likely connected, but we can't ignore the possibility this might be two separate deals. We don't know, but if we're both trying to figure it out instead of getting even with each other we might actually get somewhere." Jax eyes flicked to the clock on the stove. "Chibs goes up in front of a judge in about an hour. Lowen is there right now."

Val remembered Ally Lowen. She liked her immensely.

"She was going in to see Chibs early this morning but she hasn't called me back yet. They'll deny bail or set it, and like I said, we won't have the money to afford it anyway. He'll be sent to Stockton. When he's there Lowen will be the only one allowed to visit him."

Her stomach sank. That sucked. That _sucked _so much.

"Sorry Val," Jax said, reading her mind.

She shook her head. "As long as he's protected, that's good. That's the best it can be, really."

"Where's Juice?"

"Went with Rat to Chibs' place to get my stuff I left there yesterday."

Jax smiled slowly. "You're really into my boy, aren't you?"

Valerie smiled, covering her face with one hand. "Why does everyone keep asking me about this? You're all like little old ladies."

"We all know what happened earlier this year when he went up to see you. He didn't _tell _us but we knew." Jax stood up, hand on her shoulder. "Then you show up at the garage laying a kiss on him that had half the guys jealous? You kinda brought it on yourself, Doc."

She laughed. "I don't know about _jealous. _But I guess that's a fair statement."

"Trust me, they were jealous."

She shook her head. "Single mom, Jax. That's far from ideal."

He shrugged. "Most strippers are single mothers. We support them, too."

"Smart ass punk. Get out of my house."

He laughed and sauntered to the door. "Not your house, Doc. Too bad, though. I was going to ask if you wanted to go by the courthouse."

She sat up. "Really?"

Jax shrugged, hand on the doorknob. "If you want. Arraignments are open to the public."

That's when she noticed he was wearing a baggy T-shirt, no kutte, no colours.

She stood up. "Okay. I'll come." She tossed the tea towel next to the sink. "Teresa, can you watch Mickey?"

"Bring him," Jax suggested. "Mickey likes Chibs. Woman with a crying baby in the courtroom?"

"You want me to pimp out my son for sympathy?"

Jax nodded.

She frowned. "Okay. I'll follow you there."

She got Mickey decked out in baby jeans and a button-down. You had to look good for court, after all. She stowed him into the car seat, made sure the diaper bag was still well stocked, then followed Jax on his Dyna to the Charming courthouse.

They hung out in a small, marble-tile floored rotunda until Ally Lowen stuck her head out of the courtroom, waving them inside.

Val had Mickey entertained with a teething ring, so he was quiet as they entered. Jax led her to a bench right behind a table in the gallery, on the other side of that wooden short wall everyone's seen on TV. Ally Lowen sat at the table in front of them on the other side of that effective barrier.

She was keeping Mickey distracted, so when the bailiff was shouting things out she was only half-listening. Jax nudged her, bringing her head up. Chibs was led though a far door of the courtroom in an orange jumpsuit, hands cuffed together. She caught his face when he noticed her.

Twelve hours since she'd seen him and her stomach trembled. He smiled just a little bit, making her grin back. As two uniforms led him to a chair next to Lowen he startled them by leaning over the railing towards her.

Valerie didn't hesitate. She half-stood to meet the kiss he planted on her before the guards pulled him off and the judge made a big show about contempt of court.

Valerie had never been tossed out of a courtroom. It would have been worth it.

Jax pulled her back down to the bench next to him, laughing. "You're worse than Teresa and Juice."

"No one's worse than Teresa and Juice," she whispered back.

Mickey was staring at Chibs as much as she was. She could _taste_ the relief from seeing him, whole and unhurt. She couldn't stop looking at him, desperate to take him home with her. She'd gone months without seeing him in person or talking to him. These past twelve hours had been torturous.

A lot of things were said to the mostly empty room. The not guilty plea was entered. Everything else amounted to denied bail due to a long and nasty criminal history which included violence. For the sake of the good people in the county Fillip Telford would be held until trail and the men's correction facility in Stockton.

Exactly what Jax had predicted.

Valerie bit her lip at that. It could be six months to a year or more before trial. She shot a look at Jax and he was nodding, trying to convince her it wouldn't come to that.

When the judge's gavel smacked down Mickey jumped in her arms, starting to fuss a bit, the kind of whimpers that could go nowhere or dissolve him into a wiggly, loud, crying beast. Jax and Val stood at the guards came for Chibs again, who turned to Jax and said, "They're asking me about the One-Niners, no one else." Then his eyes slid to her. "How you holding up love?"

She felt her face crumple, not because she was a mess, just because he was worried about _her_. "I'm fine," she told him as the guards pulled him back from the rail. It wasn't overly rough, but Mickey didn't like it and he decided on crying; full-out, big, loud sobbing.

"Reality, remember?" Chibs said with a wink, then smiled at her son. "No crying, Mickey. You're tougher than that."

It actually made him a bit quieter, Val suspected because he wanted to listen to Chibs' voice and had to keep it down for that to happen.

Jax rubbed her shoulder. "Does that help you feel better?"

She smiled at him with appreciation. "Actually, yeah.

Ally Lowen nodded to Jax. "I'm asking my contacts at the Sheriff's department about this eye witness. Only one is mentioned, and they normally wouldn't arrest someone without corroborating evidence. I'll call you if there's a development."

"Thanks Lowen." He nodded to Val. "Let's get him home."

Valerie smiled her appreciation, nodded a hello to Ally before following Jax through the gallery. "Mickey," he scolded, taking her son's hand as he began calming down. "You were supposed to cry _before _the judge's decision."

When she got back to the house that she once called home, Valerie was aware she really needed a shower. She asked Teresa, who just woke from a sofa nap, if she could handle keeping an eye on Mickey.

"I suppose," Teresa groaned. "If he's quiet."

She crouched next to her son, kissing his head. "Be good for Teresa, okay?"

He just smiled up at her and offered her a block.

"No thanks, sweetie. I don't need a block right now. Momma's going to have a shower real quick."

"Momma!"

"That's right. Momma will be right back."

He watched her walk away with wide blue eyes, then turned back to Teresa on the sofa, holding the block up to _her_ as well. "Block." That one came out perfectly clear.

Valerie spun around. "Holy shit," she whispered.

Even Teresa sat up straighter. "He just said block!"

Valerie got down on her knees next to him, smiling broadly, which he returned. "That's right Mickey – block!"

"Block!"

She scooped him up tight, kissing under his chin until he squealed. "My kid is so damn smart!"

"Block!"

"Man, the words are coming fast and furious," Teresa mused. "I have to _really_ watch what I say."

"Thank you," Valerie replied, setting him back down. "Now, I really need to take a shower. Be good, Mickey. Teresa's not feeling well."

Mickey babbled away as she walked down the hallway, and the whole way she could hear Teresa laughing and conversing with him. Yeah, having other people around was doing them both a lot of good.

…

"So," Val prompted, pausing before taking a sip of her wine. "Tell me how this proposal happened."

Teresa and Juice shared a smile, and the affection was like a cloud in the air. "Well, we'd taken a ride to San Joaquin National Park on the bikes," Juice began, then paused. "It's a nice spot. Redwood forest. Really pretty."

Valerie hoped her smile didn't falter. She nodded, dropping her eyes. "I've been there … couple of times."

"Yeah. Anyway, we rode the bikes there -"

"What?" she frowned. "Bikes? Plural? More than one?"

Teresa laughed, touching Juice's elbow. "Oh yeah, you left your dad's bike behind. Juice and Chibs taught me to ride."

There was no avoiding it. She choked on her sip of wine. "What?"

Teresa cocked her head. "It's not that hard to believe. Although, Chibs is a better teacher."

Juice looked hurt. "What?"

"Sorry honey, he is." She leaned across him to kiss his cheek. "Or maybe you were just too distracting."

Juice shook his head at Val as Teresa pulled away. "She's actually pretty good on the bike. Chibs _was_ a good teacher. But I got her into it in the first place," he added with a smile, smirking sideways at Teresa in a way that made her blush.

Valerie had the idea she likely didn't want to sit on her dad's bike again without giving it a good wipe-down first. "All right," she relented. "So you rode your bikes to … the redwood forest." It hurt to remember that. Her final time alone with Tig had been in that park.

"Yeah. It was twilight. It was so pretty. We had a little barbecue, just the two of us," Teresa's voice was so dreamy Valerie had to smile. "We were packing up to leave and he looks at me and says …"

Juice's smile widened. If it was possible. "This is just about perfect. Wanna get married?"

Valerie shook her head. "Understated and romantic. I love it."

Teresa grabbed his hand again, squeezing it. "And I said, _Okay. Sure_."

"So where is it?" Valerie asked.

Teresa frowned. "The wedding?"

Val laughed. "No, the crow."

"Oh, the _tattoo_. I don't have it yet. It's going on my shoulder blade. I haven't even seen it. But Juice got Happy to do something up." Teresa smiled at her fiancé again, running a hand over his short Mohawk. "I can't wait to see it."

"I can't wait to see it on _you_," he returned, kissing the hand he was holding.

Blech. Sickly sweet. Adorable, the whole display.

Valerie looked to Mickey, who, as was his custom now, couldn't take his eyes off Teresa. When he felt his mother's gaze he faced her, mashing a handful of mac and cheese into his mouth. "Isn't that gross? Aren't they disgusting?" she whispered, nodding to the lovebirds.

Mickey laughed, which was more of a wheeze around his dinner.

"So I'm getting the ink done this week, actually. It should be mostly healed by the wedding," Teresa added, letting go of Juice to continue eating.

"Only a month away," Val reminded her unnecessarily. "Getting nervous yet?"

"Nope," Juice said easily, shoving steak in his mouth.

"No," Teresa added. "There's just so much preparation." She tried to sound casual. "Were you going to stay the whole month?"

Valerie shrugged. "I really don't know. I had some free time, came down for a visit to see what my reception would be, and I had planned on going back but … I don't know what for."

Teresa winked. "I think your reception went fine."

"With _SAMCRO_," Val clarified. "If I was asked to leave town I didn't want it to … wreck your big day."

Teresa shook her head. "I invited you to the wedding, Val. _We _invited you," she backtracked quickly. "You had to have known you were welcome."

Val pushed her asparagus around her plate. "I was really nervous to come back," she said quietly. "I didn't know what it would be like to be in Charming again. I wasn't sure how it would affect me. But I went to TM, I'm here in this house, and I think I'm okay."

Teresa nodded her understanding. Then she suddenly sobbed, covering her mouth. "Oh God Val, I just remembered his memorial. I don't think I knew before then that you really were in love with him."

Val felt a familiar sore open around her heart, just a little bit. She fought against it.

"But that's the day I knew. And I was so sorry for how I'd talked about him and how I'd talked to _you_ and -"

Val reached out for her hand. "You didn't know, Teresa. It was kept quiet. For good reason, but I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about everything else going on."

Teresa nodded and Val sat up straight again. "Okay," she said, forcing happiness into her tone.

Val changed topics. "Who's doing the tattoo?"

"Happy," Teresa shared, _no big deal_.

"You're letting Happy tattoo you?"

Teresa shrugged. "He's all bark with me, no bite. I bring cookies to work and make sure there's always fresh coffee. We're the best of friends."

Val frowned at Juice. "Okay, that's second in my WTF file, after your upcoming nuptials."

"He thinks she's funny," Juice said.

"Well, I am!"

"Can I please be there for at least _part _of the inking?" Val begged. "I think it'll be fascinating." That made Juice laugh.

Teresa made a face. "I'm not scared," she insisted. "And yes, if you want, you can watch."

"I think I _would _like to stay until the wedding," Val decided. "I can help you prepare."

Teresa looked both excited and relieved, like she'd hoped Val would. "That would be _fantastic. _My sister's my maid of honour but she can't be here until a couple days before the wedding, so that's not a lot of help. And my dad and stepmom won't …" she bit her lip, looking down. "Well, they're too busy to help, too."

Valerie frowned as Juice rubbed Teresa's shoulder, his face clearly concerned. "I'm guessing there's some paternal tension going on here?"

Teresa shrugged. "They haven't refused to come or anything. They're just … refusing to be part of it. My dad doesn't even want to walk me down the aisle."

Val winced. "Ouch. I'm sorry Teresa, that's … that's bullshit, really."

Teresa smiled sadly at Juice. "Doesn't matter. Even if they throw a fit when the priest asks if anyone in attendance thinks the marriage shouldn't take place I'm still marrying you."

Juice grinned, kissing her quickly. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

They weren't trying to be cruel, and Valerie knew they deserved to be so ridiculously adorable and in love, but she was about ready to leave the room. Not because it was annoying; because it fucking _hurt_. When Juice's cell rang she almost sighed in relief.

"Hey Jax," he answered immediately, getting up and leaving the table. That told Val lots: Teresa wasn't going to be one of the old ladies in on the club's dealings. Just as well. She was likely better off not knowing anything.

"Sorry," Teresa said under her breath. "I know we're disgusting but we can't help it."

"Don't worry," Val assured her. "You be however you want to be. Don't tone it down just for me."

"News on Chibs," Juice said, returning to the room and flipping his phone closed. "Ally said they tried questioning him before she got there. He didn't give any answers, but they were asking him a lot of questions about SAMCRO and the One-Niners."

"That's what he said at the courtroom today. They're in Oakland?"

"Yeah."

"You guys don't have any dealings with them right now, do you?"

Juice shrugged, and Teresa took that opportunity to stand up and start clearing plates. Val was right; Teresa wasn't in the know on any of this and it was totally by choice. "Haven't for a few years. We brokered a deal with the Mayans to sell the IRA's weapons. It's all their risk, we just protect the delivery. The Nomad chapter sometimes helps them with transport, so if One-Niners were getting those guns we'd know. We've been staying apart for a while now."

"Would the One-Niners pull something like this?"

Juice shook his head. "No. They like shooting people. If they had a problem with us they'd have the manpower and the guns to just come and make that statement."

"So … someone smaller. Less connected."

"Or someone with a grudge. Which makes me nervous. You know about the guy that showed up here on his own after you left, right?"

Valerie nodded. "Yeah, Chibs told me."

"I mean, these Russians can play it cold _and _they can play it fucking _crazy_." He covered his mouth, shooting a look at Mickey. "Sorry."

"If he says the F-word just don't react," she advised. "And you're right. They either sneak up on you or make the world a war zone. That guy that was here alone, he was definitely a Popov?"

"Had the tattoos on his fingers. Said he was Viktor. Here to avenge the disrespect shown to his father, the big wig."

Valerie shook her head. "He had a gun on Teresa?"

Juice nodded, jaw set. "She was told to call _me _to bring me here, but I was already meeting her here. So she called the clubhouse and somehow, without tipping the guy off, got Happy and Chibs to arrive as back-up."

Valerie was impressed. "Good job, Teresa."

Teresa was stacking plates in the dishwasher, shrugging. "I had a moment of clarity in the midst of that panic."

"I don't think I'm the centre of the universe," Val qualified, "but I'm terrified this is my family again."

"Chibs killed that guy. Happy and me helped get rid of the body. We got a few people talking about a Russian guy looking for a back-room poker game. In case anyone came looking for him, there'd be a faint trail leading somewhere else; to those Ukrainians and their travelling poker table."

She could tell by Juice's face it was a thin hope.

"Shit," she whispered. "I bet it's them. They're still looking for me."

Juice sighed. "Let's not panic until we get a lead on who this witness is. That'll tell us a lot. Jax wants us to meet tonight. I'll have Phil and Rat come over to watch you two."

Val knew her voice sounded cold and hollow. "Just one favour, Juice. Can you get me a gun?"

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone for following my new story "Final Wisdom," and don't worry. I'll always have time for Val and Chibs first and foremost! As always, comments and reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, next is salad dressing."

Teresa was more chipper on Sunday, even up to the task of grocery shopping. So Valerie invited herself along out of a need to do _something_. Mickey was in the seat of the cart, staring up at Teresa as she pushed him around the store, immersed in her shopping list and oblivious to his adoration.

Teresa's shopping list was written in the product order by how it was laid out in the store, coinciding with how she made the rounds every time she was there. The sight of that list made Valerie feel like the world hadn't gone entirely haywire. Teresa still had her own brand of _kink _after all.

As they made their way past condiments and moved into the paper goods Valerie was grabbing a few things she was going to need too, mostly of the baby-care variety. They'd had to add a leg onto Teresa's route to include Mickey.

"I still don't feel right staying with you two," Valerie mumbled. "I should really check into a hotel, Teresa. There are suites at the Motel 6, you know. They have kitchens."

"No," Teresa said almost absently, looking for the specific napkins she wanted. "I'm not interested in getting in shit because we let you go off alone."

"Who's going to give to you shit? It's my idea."

"Jax," she answered easily, finding what she wanted and gently bonking Mickey on top of the head with the plastic-wrapped stack before tossing them in the cart. He laughed. "Not to mention Chibs. If something happened to you I don't care how close he is with Juice. It would cause _problems _when he kills me."

Valerie shook her head.

But Teresa wasn't done. "I've learned a lot about these guys, working with them all day."

"I'd hope so."

"They're mean. They can be so rude and brutal. Gruff. Unnerving. But half the time it's just to get a rise, you know? You deny them that and they take a step back."

Valerie raised her eyebrows. "Unless you're really crossing the line, of course," she amended Teresa's statement.

"Well, there's that. But look at me. What line am I crossing, really? What danger do I pose?"

Valerie put a hand on her arm. "Teresa, you're a hell of a danger to them. Try and remember that."

Teresa frowned, stopping. "How?"

Valerie checked the aisle; they were alone. "You're a weak point, Teresa. All old ladies are. You remember Gemma, right?"

Teresa nodded, eyes wide. "No way she was a weak point, Val."

"She was, Teresa. We always are. The night Tig died? You think those men would have been able to control him if they didn't have a gun to _my_ head? I should be dead too. I was _fucking lucky_. It's the same with Tara. They don't pick women they don't think can handle it. But you have to be aware that you're the chink in the armour. The grate under the castle wall. The weakest point inside. You're with Juice, which means he sees you've got toughness to you, whichever way it comes. They're not trying to get a _rise_. They're testing to see if you step back or snap back."

Teresa's eyes had gotten wider and wider. "Shit, Val."

Valerie backed off, sighing. "Sorry. I didn't mean to go off. I just feel … paranoid. The last time I was here it _was _me people were after. And Tig got killed because of it. Now Fillip's in jail where anyone can get to him -" she broke off, hearing her voice shake, covering her mouth.

Mickey had fallen silent and contemplative, staring at her. She didn't want to freak him out so she tried to smile and kissed his head.

"Val," Teresa said softly. "Please, don't be upset. Oh God, Val. Juice said he'll be okay inside -"

Val shook her head. "Doesn't matter. It's only as good as long at these _Mayans - _ whoever the hell they are– believe he didn't do it. They decide otherwise and that's it."

"But … in prison there are guards."

Valerie cast tear-filled eyes to Teresa. "I get that you don't want to know _everything _that Juice faces. Or _used _to face. But one place you should _always _worry about them being is in prison. Back before I first started seeing Tig, one of the Sons was killed in prison, accommodated by prison guards. I know you want to make me feel better honey, but you don't know enough to make me feel better."

Teresa squeezed her arm, not offended. "I just can't think the worst. I'm sorry. I'm not made that way. I may be careful and cautious and … stuck-up. But I'm also more optimist than pessimist."

Valerie nodded, hugging her. "I know, Teresa. I'm sorry. I guess I'm even more worried than I thought."

"Well, you care about him. That's good." Teresa held her at arms' length. "I see him as my big brother, sort of. And I want to make sure you care about him."

Valerie laughed in spite of her tears, wiping her cheeks. "Okay, fair enough. It's complicated but … I care about him."

"Good. Next on the list, egg whites."

Perfect. The end of this aisle, the direction they were already facing, was the dairy section, just like Teresa had planned when she made that list.

…

"Iced tea for me, and he'll have milk," Valerie told the café waitress.

"Sure. Do you have a cup you'd like me to fill for you?"

Val dug into the baby bag that had taken the place of a purse recently in her life, pulling out a clean and empty sippy cup. "You are good," she told the waitress. "I'd spill it all over the table trying to pour it in there."

The waitress just smiled. "I know. I've had to clean up a few of those. I'll be right back to take your lunch orders."

Teresa was opening up her iPad on her half of the table. Val was again reassured that the Teresa she knew wasn't entirely gone.

"So, what's the next big decision to make?" Val asked, recognizing wedding planning mode apparently by her female chromosomes. She poured a handful of dry Cheerios on Mickey's high chair tray.

"I need to finalize the flowers I want. There are no navy blue flowers, so I decided off-white. But now I have too many options."

Valerie was left to chuckle to herself over that as Teresa bit her lip, put her chin in her hand, arm propped on the table, gazing at pictures on the screen.

"Roses are just … expected. I love jasmine, but just a bunch of jasmine is bland. They're filler, really." Teresa sighed, looking up. "Val? You got a favourite white flower?"

Val looked as though she was trying to remember, all an act of course. "Can't say I do, Teresa."

"Ha – that's punny," she returned. Val hadn't even realized she'd made a pun, but then she had to laugh. "Didn't you plan on getting married when you were a kid? I mean, did you have the dream wedding fantasy at all?"

Val felt her entire being go quiet. The answer was, of course, _no_, she hadn't thought about that. After her twelfth birthday she'd been sent to a few foster homes, mostly ignored until sixteen whereupon she committed a multiple-homicide before starting to work towards the career path she'd decided on the day after she'd woken up in a hospital all those years before. She'd been busy with other things. And did she see her and Tig so much as stopping by a JP to sign the papers? No. She was just … _his_.

"No," Val finally answered. "I never really thought about that. I don't know if I just didn't expect it for myself or if I didn't consider it a priority or what. I mean, my _parents _weren't married in the traditional sense. Not with a marriage license. She just became his old lady. That was it."

Teresa sighed. "That would be better. I know it would."

Valerie laughed. "Are you kidding? You're a girly-girl, Teresa. You know you want this big day because you _have _been waiting for it."

"It's stressful. Not the _planning_, although Juice isn't helping at all. Not that I blame him, he'd be happy to stop at City Hall and sign a form as long as there was a party after. He's doing this whole thing just for me. Which makes me love him even more."

"If it's not the planning, what is it?"

"My family," the answer came easily, as though Teresa was relieved to say it. "Juice called Dad to ask for my hand and everything. So sweet, really. Dad said no and then called me to tell me that I was not to marry _that boy_. Like, he called immediately. Before Juice even _proposed_. It wasn't a surprise. He _wrecked _the proposal, Val."

Val inhaled. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. That sucks."

"And then when Juice asked, he knew I had been expecting it, but … he still _asked_, you know? I said yes, then called and bitched my father out for ruining the whole thing. He informed me that the only thing ruined was the rest of my life for saying yes and promptly informed me he and Grace weren't coming."

"Grace?"

"My stepmom."

"Oh, I didn't know your parents divorced."

She waved a hand. "That's a whole different drama. A different story of utter bullshit."

Yikes. Teresa had drama in her life and all this time Val had assumed she was raised by the Cleavers. "You said your dad and stepmom _were _coming, though."

Teresa rolled her eyes upward, looking like she was fighting tears. "Tracy," she stated simply. "My sister called them and talked them down like she always does."

"Ah."

"Technically, she's my stepsister. She's Grace's daughter and therefore can do no wrong. I'm the daughter of a fucked up tramp so I'm dirt."

Valerie noticed the tables close to them were overhearing Teresa's blue streak, so she leaned forward. "Teresa, little quieter on the editorial cussing."

That's when Teresa remembered they were in public, and her eyes fell on Mickey who was shoving Cheerios in his mouth in handfuls, half of them missing and rolling back to the tray in front of him. He was like a fountain.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't know your mom was a … tramp."

Teresa shook her head. "She was always cheating on my dad. And my dad's a great guy. Or, he was. _Before _Grace. And weddings make family _issues _all that much more … _pointy_," she said, like she wasn't sure it was the right word.

"Probably why I never wanted one. My family issues would turn into warheads."

"So now I just try to focus on having the wedding. It's for _me _and it's for _Juice_, nobody else. So I don't give a flying fig what people think of it. I'm happy so it can't be a bad thing."

Valerie smiled. "It's _so _good to see you happy, Teresa. I mean it. And you're right. This wedding _is _for you. Now I'm going to ask why your stepsister coming to your wedding makes you drink too much wine at a barbecue."

Teresa pretended not to hear her. "What about hibiscus?"

"Teresa. You were stressed about your sister, you called her a stick-in-the-mud then a couple hours later she's a slut all of a sudden. What gives?"

"You can be both, Val."

"Not usually. Being a slut takes a certain amount of relaxation." She tried to make Teresa smile and it worked.

"We never got along. I don't know _why _she talked my parents into coming to the wedding. But I know why _she's _coming."

"Why?"

Teresa shook her head. "I don't want to say. It sounds bad."

"What is it? Teresa, it's me. You know I can keep a secret."

She huffed, then the waitress was back with their beverages. They ordered their sandwiches, Valerie also asked for a fruit cup, then they were alone again.

"Greg Winter," Teresa said.

"Who's Greg Winter?"

"My first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first _everything. _We were dating for five _years_. He came back from University one summer, and she _fucks _him." Well, at least she was back to whispering the really bad words. "In our parents' house, where I can find them. And I _did_."

"That's brutal. I don't like her already."

"Then there was Samuel Green. Sam. My college sweetheart. _Three_ years with him. He came back to visit a while ago, we kinda hit it off again or whatever, and then he tells me _he _fucked her, too. She's in human resources, she wears glasses and twin sweater sets, she corrects people's grammar when they're talking to her, and she sleeps with everyone I like."

Val blinked. "Umm, okay. I get the picture. She's a bit psycho and likes fucking with you. That's utter bullshit, definitely."

"She's going to come here and she's going to try to sleep with Juice. I know it."

Valerie reached across the table and took her hand. "And he's going to tell her to fuck off, Teresa."

Teresa was close to tears. "He is?"

"Of course he is. You _know _he is. And not just because he loves you. It's because he wants to marry you and be with _you_. If all he wanted was sex, he wouldn't be getting married. And that's not the only thing that you'd want from him, right?"

She shrugged. "It's pretty good, Val."

"Oh Teresa. You know what I'm saying. He doesn't need _tail_. He can get _tail_ anytime he wants. It's not what he wants, though. You know what I'm saying?"

Teresa nodded _very _sullenly. "I think so. But … God, I hate her so much."

"So hate her. You're getting a new family once you're married. All the big, mean brothers you could want and a strong sister or two as well."

Teresa smiled. "I never thought of it that way."

"Now let's just look at pictures of flowers and enjoy our lunch."

"Sounds good."

They'd been conversing so intensely they didn't notice the men pull up in front of the café, walking past the floor-to-ceiling windows looking out of place in the bright sunshine in their dark jeans and leather kuttes. Teresa was facing the door as they walked in, and Valerie caught the way her back straightened and she swallowed hard.

"They're not from here," she whispered, but Valerie was already swivelling to see what had Teresa so rapt.

Five men, bikers of the big and scary variety. Not recreational riders, either. Certainly one-percenters.

Valerie turned back to Teresa, keeping her voice low. "Call Juice. Ask him who's in town."

Teresa pulled her cell phone from her purse and started searching contacts.

Valerie took a sip of her iced tea, trying to be casual.

"Hey you, Blondie. Phone down. We're looking for _you_."

Teresa's head came up as their heavy, booted footfalls came their way and stopped. The guy at the front had spoken. They were all black, tough, and mean-looking. Valerie swallowed glancing around. The entire café was watching this.

"I'm sorry," Teresa said, slightly shaky. "I don't know you."

"Maybe not. But we know you."

Valerie only knew that their patches were orange, said their names and position, but she had no _flipping _idea who they were with. She wished she knew more about the other clubs in the area but SAMCRO was the only one she had ever known for what it was.

"Is everything okay here?" Their sweet, adorable, fresh-faced waitress had come over to intervene. Oh, good God.

The only one who'd said anything so far looked her up and down. "Everything _could _be okay. Get me a chair and sit on my lap."

Her mouth dropped open and she backed away to the counter. Valerie was happy as hell Mickey was across the table from them. She stood up without thinking. "You better leave," she suggested, sounding like she was able to back that request up.

He looked at her now. "Sit down bitch, no one's talking to you." He looked back down at Teresa. "This is the one we're after. This is the newest SAMCO crown jewel, ain't it?"

Teresa's face lost all colour, she just stared up at the spokesperson, mouth agape.

"That's a good look for you, honey. Gives me ideas."

Valerie reached for her bag at that point, and the man closest to her noticed it. He grabbed her arm, making her drop the bag to her feet. On cue, Mickey started crying.

"Taz, you upset the baby!" The speaker chastised sarcastically. "Now we can't have a nice quiet visit."

Valerie met the eye of the man holding her wrist. "Get your fucking hand off me," she said low and steady, jaw clenched. The guy blinked a couple times, then dropped her arm.

"Taz, what the fuck?"

He shrugged. "Nah, this one freaks me out a bit."

The leader came toe-to-toe with Val, looking down on her thoughtfully. "You are a feisty one, ain't 'ya, Momma? That gives me ideas, too."

"My ideas involve you bleeding. A lot."

He tilted his head, smiling. "Ahhhh shit," he said, slowly smiling. "I think I'm remembering you now." His eyes slid across to Mickey, still red-faced and bawling. "That's a pretty baby, Momma. You better be careful to take good care of him."

"You threaten my kid one more time and I'm going to make you hurt."

His smile was gone. "Shit yeah. I remember you just fine. You a stone cold killer, ain't 'ya? You took out some of my boys, if I remember correctly."

Valerie's brain was trying to flip back as to how this guy could know who she was, and when she would have killed his _boys_.

"Refresh my memory," she dared.

He nodded. "Okay, fair enough. Shoot out at the SAMCRO compound. Ringing a bell? Russians all over with slightly more _local _back-up?"

Shit, yeah she remembered now. She also remembered these being the same guys that shot her in her own house, a drive-by. _Grim Bastards_, the name came to her way too slow. The Russians had given them automatic weapons.

"Never did find out what they wanted your ass for, though. And I can see they never did get it, did they baby?"

He tried to put a hand on her. She slapped his arm away, making the assembly laugh.

"Get out of here," she repeated. "Not leaving right now will make this even worse."

"Didn't you hear, Steel Magnolia? SAMCRO's lost all its teeth. It can't defend itself. We're just one of the many out there waiting to take our bite." He cast a look over his shoulder at Teresa. "The meat looks good."

"Did you hear _me_? Get out."

"This ain't your town either, Momma."

"No, but it this town _does _belong to everyone else here, so get the fuck out. You're outnumbered."

He laughed at that, gave her another up and down, then with a jerk of the head led his group out the door. Valerie watched them the whole way, snapping at Teresa, "Teresa! Juice."

Their waitress was back at the table, holding a cordless phone. "I called the Sheriff's office," she said shakily. "Is everyone okay?"

The brightly-painted orange bikes fired up then pulled away with an ear-splitting crescendo just as she heard Teresa say, "Juice? It's Teresa. I think there's trouble."

Valerie pulled Mickey into her arms, bouncing him and trying to calm him down. "I think we're okay," she told the waitress.

All eyes were on her. Every customer in that place was staring, and Valerie felt incredibly conspicuous. She didn't like it.

"That was fucking _awesome_," declared a twenty-something at the next table over, and his friend started clapping and nodding emphatically. Then almost _everyone_ was clapping and smiling at her.

Valerie felt her skin crawl. She really did prefer to be _under _the radar, and not just for the obvious reasons. Plus they'd all _sat_ there while she stared down five grown men that had the reek of _dangerous_ all over them.

She just gave a head nod, sat back down with Mickey still holding onto her for dear life, his crying over, now just sniffing and blinking away tears.

"You okay, handsome?" she asked, taking his fist in her hand.

He sighed, looking her right in the eye. It was like a shot to the heart, like he was telling her he thought what she just did was dumb and dangerous but he knew it wouldn't do any good to mention it. A sigh of resignation, actually.

Holy shit, he looked exactly like Tig when he did it. Minus the facial hair.

"Juice is on his way," Teresa said, ending the call. Valerie just nodded.

"Lunch is on us," the waitress said, then went back behind the counter to refill the iced teas.

"Magnolias," Valerie finally said.

"What?"

"Magnolias, that's what you should have for your wedding flowers."


	7. Chapter 7

**Why are we getting two chapters? Because I'm going on holidays until August 26th. So please enjoy while I'm gone! As always, comments and reviews are my sunshine and water. I thrive on them. :)**

* * *

"Right in the middle of fucking _Main Street _at a fucking restaurant at noon on a _Sunday_?" Jax's voice was loud, it filled the room, and Valerie couldn't help but notice how Teresa was wincing.

Valerie knew better what the anger was from. SAMCRO just had their hydrant pissed on, and Jax was within rights to be livid.

"There was no call. Was there Juice? Did that fucker ever call to say he was going to be in Charming?"

Juice shook his head, rubbing Teresa's shoulders as she sat in front of him. "No missed calls on any of the landlines, or any of the burners. Not that they would have those numbers, but I checked."

"Bastards haven't been around Charming since the shoot out here," Happy pointed out. "Thought the Russians took back their guns and left them high and dry."

Jax looked completely at a loss, but not _upset _about it. He was beyond _upset_. He was raving mad. "Fuck. Fuck! We do _not _need this."

"If you need more manpower, who can you call in?" Valerie asked quietly.

Jax shook his head. "You don't need to worry about that, Val."

"I'm confident this didn't start because of me," she said, almost interrupting him. "They didn't recognize me until _after _I mouthed him off. So now I'm a little bit nervous they might get hold of my _bad _uncle again, letting him in on the fact I'm back. I have a son here with me now and it really feels like the ground is crumbling away under my feet. I _do _need to worry about that, Jax. I won't ask anything of you specifically for us, but if you're not calling in backup I'm packing my kid and I'm going home. I prefer _not _to because I intended to move back here but -"

Teresa's gasp cut her off. "You did?"

Valerie shook her head. "I was coming back, Jax. I'll leave if I have to. But I'm telling you what you already know. This is all to weaken SAMCRO. Make the whole outfit unstable."

"I know," he said, more gently.

"So why would someone want that? How much money is there to really be had in _Charming_? Or is the mother charter the bigger prize?"

Jax raised an eyebrow, freezing in the middle of rubbing his chin. "You're a little too smart for your own good, Val."

She was relieved; he was already thinking the same way she did.

"Good," she said. "Now, I like it here. I like the people here. As nice as it was in BC I didn't feel half as at home as I do in Charming. I've bled and killed for this club, and I know the Club would do the same for me and for Mickey, for Tig's sake as well as mine. I want to be here. And I'm so fucking sorry this is happening, because I believe in what you're trying to do in this town with this club. It's the right thing. But right now you need to go back to full-on badass again because someone wants to take this all away." She didn't think she'd get so emotional, and she honestly couldn't believe Jax was letting her talk this way. But it was just her, Juice, Teresa and Happy in the room, not the entire club.

To her shock Jax hugged her. "Fuck Doc," he muttered. "I'm gonna make you my speech writer." Then he held her at arms' length. "Now stop telling me what to do with my club. Are you alright?"

Valerie smiled. "I'm good now. Must have been stage fright over giving the people of Charming a show in a café."

"I appreciate it. They count on us to do that shit, you shouldn't have had to."

"It was a one-time performance, trust me."

"Nomads can always be counted on," Happy pointed out. "But for what it's worth, I'd keep Tacoma out of it."

Jax's brow furrowed. "What are you hearing?"

Happy set his jaw. "Might be a few guys with big mouths. Might be more."

"What did you hear?" Jax repeated, slower.

"Dissention, man," Happy said, shaking his head. "Few guys are making noise about Redwood being weak. Thought they were doing it just to get a rise when me and Chibs were there last week. But now … I don't know."

"Who do you trust to talk to there?"

Happy shrugged. "I can get hold of Donut. Or Lorca."

"Do that. Take their temperature on this. And try to find another alibi source for Chibs. Someone not a criminal and not in the Club that can put you and Chibs around Tacoma or Bakersfield the night that kid died, or at least far enough away that they couldn't possibly be here that night."

Happy slapped his hand on the table. "You got it."

Jax turned back to Valerie. "I'm putting you and Teresa on lockdown. Sorry to do it, but you said they were there for her, right?"

"Yeah. They walked right up to her."

"Take Rat and Pistol with you back to Teresa's. You don't have to let them in, they can stay outside. I don't think Pistol's house trained."

Valerie felt her face fall at the name _Pistol_. She remembered him. She broke his nose once.

"Pistol?" she asked. "He's here?"

Jax smiled. "He transferred in while you were gone. Sorry."

Valerie shook her head. "Great." But she knew she could trust him if this group let him join.

"Come on," Juice spoke up. "Let's get you two back to the house. Jax, where do you want me?"

"I want you to keep looking for the rat that put Chibs in jail. And when you find him, you can help me make him bleed."

…

Valerie was helping Teresa make supper which now included a total of _three _grown men, which also meant the grocery run they just made wouldn't last half as long as they'd hoped.

Pistol was even bigger than she remembered. But at least this time he was keeping his hands and eyes to himself, greeting her with a polite head nod and helping her carry groceries. Rat was … Rat. The same, although now he was a fully patched member of SAMCRO. He offered a nice hello, welcome back, then nothing but twitchy silence.

They were both sitting on the back patio smoking cigarettes while supper was prepared. Rat offered to grill the meat, which was nice of him.

Teresa must have caught Valerie's tension, because she nudged her with her shoulder. "Why don't you like Pistol? He looks scary but he's kind of a teddy bear, I think."

Valerie shook her head. "He can't keep his hands to himself at the Clubhouse," she answered. "I had to punch him in the face once."

Teresa bit her lip. "I think I heard about that. But after Tig's memorial some tramps were talking trash about you and … he defended you."

Valerie frowned. "Who was talking trash?" The second question should have been _Why the hell does it matter _who?

"Just some of those … biker sluts."

"Crow eaters?"

Teresa shuddered. "I hate that term."

"That's what they are. Or do you want to call them sweetbutts?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to call them anything. But they were talking about how you didn't seem so special to _them_, and Pistol gave them shit. Said you were Tig's old lady so they should shut up and remember their place."

"Well, that was nice of him but that was defense of a Club member more than me. And he still mistook me for one of _them_ so … he'll have to do a little more to get in my good books." Valerie tossed half the mushrooms she'd just chopped up on the salad and the other half in a small pie plate with butter and onions. "I'm not scared of him, though."

Teresa nodded. "I don't think you're scared of anything, Val."

"I was scared to come back here," she assured Teresa. "The personal stuff scares the shit out of me, Teresa."

Right then Mickey took to squawking, his tolerance for entertaining himself in his playpen having exceeded its natural threshold.

"I'll get him," Teresa offered.

"Thanks honey." Valerie rinsed off her hands and took the plates to the kitchen table. At that point the glass door slid open, and Pistol entered the kitchen.

Having just had a conversation with Teresa about him, Valerie felt her entire body go on alert. It wasn't the presence of him specifically that made her tense, it was the memory of him holding her arm in a tight grip and not letting go.

She didn't take kindly to that kind of shit.

Her back stiffened and he paused to make sure she saw him. "Hey," he said easily, holding up a bottle. "Just getting another beer."

She nodded. "I can get it for you."

"Nah, that's fine."

She knew she kept the table between them as she arranged the place settings. He moved to the fridge, grabbed a bottle, twisted off the cap and tossed it in the trash can. Then he leaned on the counter, took a swig and watched her.

Her irritation piqued a little. She brought her eyes up eventually with an "Anything else?"

He was studying her, his brown eyes almost burning a hole in her forehead. "The last time I saw you, I was a prick."

She nodded. "Yeah. I remember."

"You caught me with a hell of a right hook."

She shrugged as an answer, wondering what the hell he was getting at.

"I didn't know what happened to you until a lot later," he said quietly. "So I'm sorry I did that. And I'm sorry for what happened to Tig."

Valerie looked down at her hands, feeling tears building up. It was hard to be reminded about those chapters in her life, especially standing in _this house_ again.

"Thank you," she returned, hearing how small her voice sounded.

"I also heard about how you kicked fucking _ass _that night and took out four men on your own." She looked up again, and he was shaking his head at her like she was amazing. "Respect, sweetheart. I mean it."

She took a deep breath. "Well, thank you."

"And for what it's worth, Chibs is a fucking lucky bastard and I hate saying that with where he is right now, but he is."

She had to laugh because he said it so comically she really couldn't help herself.

"You know about the prison rule, right?"

Her mouth fell open. "Don't even go there."

"Just saying. I'm here if you'd like to partake."

Valerie took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as Teresa carried Mickey into the kitchen. "He's being held until trial. And that won't last long. I'll be fine," she assured him.

"Woman, you are good-looking and it should be a crime that you're not getting play every day."

Teresa stopped where she was, gasping. "Did you just say what I think you did?"

Pistol gave her what some women likely thought was a charming smile. "Don't mean to shock you Blondie, but I'd offer the same service if you should ever need it."

"You're disgusting," Teresa pronounced, carrying Mickey to the high chair so he could watch them without throwing a fit at being excluded.

Pistol just stared at her a moment, then turned his bemused expression to Valerie. It made her burst out laughing, shaking her head. "You are so full of shit."

"Trying to make you ladies laugh, that's all Momma."

Valerie didn't know how she'd become _Momma_ so suddenly, but it didn't really matter. She had been _Doc _at one point, but that was likely Tara's nickname.

"Go wash your hands and help Rat on the grill," Val instructed, shaking her head.

"Yes ma'am," he said immediately, setting his beer down and heading down the hall to the washroom.

Teresa frowned at her. "What the hell just happened?"

Valerie shrugged. "It's nothing, Teresa. He was fucking with me."

"He _was_?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to get along with him just fine."

Rat and Pistol did a great job on the steaks and potatoes, Mickey ate all his chicken and strained peas baby food plus a few of Val's strawberries from her bowl of ice cream, then he was content to roam around the grassy lawn in the backyard while Val and Teresa sat on the steps with a glass of wine each watching him.

"I want to know," Teresa eventually said, ending the comfortable silence.

"Know what?"

"I want to know what's going on." She took a sip of wine, took her time swallowing, then turned worried eyes to Val. "What did those men really accomplish coming into that café today?"

Valerie sighed. "Undermining SAMCRO's pull. The community puts up with the club because they keep the drugs and bigger crime out. It's give-and-take. Those guys coming and making a scene like that was like … a dog pissing on another dog's territory. I'm not sure they would have _grabbed _you and dragged you off somewhere, but it was just to cause doubt to the good citizens of Charming."

"What you said to Jax about how much crime pays in Charming. I don't understand that at all."

"The money the club earns doesn't necessarily come from _this _population. It's another part of the good-faith agreement, sort of. Being the biggest dealer on _anything _illegal in Charming isn't a status thing. There's not much to fight for. But SAMCRO is the mother chapter of Sons of Anarchy. And if the current … _chairman_ is overthrown, the gates could open to the club getting back into that illegal activity."

"You said Jax should go back to that."

Valerie smiled. "The _badassness_, not the dealings. They might have to do a little dirty work in exchange for a few favours from other clubs, but the main thing is still asserting themselves as running things here. And that means nasty, bloody retribution."

Teresa's eyes got big. "I don't like the sound of that."

"This is part of it, honey."

Teresa nodded. "I know. I keep trying to accept things and roll with it … but it's so flipping hard."

"Talk things over with Juice. If anyone can reassure you, he can. He's a tough bastard, that much I know. Wouldn't be in the club if he wasn't."

"Maybe I should postpone the wedding," Teresa said carefully, sounding terribly upset at the thought. "There's so much going on, and I really don't want my friends and family all here if a world war breaks out."

"I can't tell you what to do. It's still a ways away, this might be wrapped up by then. What you need to do it discuss it with Juice," Val repeated. "That's your man. And this kind of man wants to be the one you bring your worries to."

"Okay," Teresa agreed softly.

The patio door slid open behind them, and Rat cleared his throat. "We found an old Trivial Pursuit game. You guys wanna play?"

Valerie frowned. "Are you serious?"

Rat shrugged. "We're fucking bored."

Valerie shared a look with Teresa, who shrugged. "It's something to do."

Valerie shrugged back. "Why not?"

She collected her son and followed Teresa into the house, where they all proceeded to lose at Trivial Pursuit … to Pistol.

…

Valerie knew she was dreaming. She knew she was alone in bed, but in this dream she was very much _not _alone. Lips were at her neck, beard and mustache scraping along her throat. Her legs were wound around her lover's hips, absorbing his weight and motion while gasping, hands clutching at hair.

She brought her head up, tucking it under his chin, bracing her teeth on his collarbone, making him groan and increase his pace. Everything felt real, everything felt so good.

In her dream she allowed her eyes to open, seeing now the tattoo right in front of her, on his collarbone, extending to his chest, a span of ink commemorating a woman killed by accident too soon, and she felt her body stiffen. She gave a sob, her lip quivered, her grip on his shoulders tightened, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to see his face. Not again, not like this.

He stilled, and she could feel rapid breathing against her hair. "Natalia, baby," that familiar voice sounded, close to her ear. "Don't cry, baby, please. There's nothing to be sorry for, baby."

She opened her eyes. She saw the ceiling of the guest room, light by the outside yard light, a passing car sending the shine of its headlights across the whiteness. She gasped, feeling real tears, and covered her face, willing herself to settle, to _not _lose her mind.

She had dreamed about Tig for months following his death; vivid, intense dreams just like this one. Over time they would be shorter, then she would lose details; she wouldn't see his eyes, his face. Slowly he all but vanished from her subconscious.

This didn't take a degree to figure out. She was back in this house. Pistol had just brought Tig back to the forefront of her mind again, and in sleep she was right back to where she'd been almost two years ago.

Valerie lowered her hands, swung her legs to the side of the bed and looked over her shoulder at where Mickey was sleeping. He was still out, dead to the world. She got up and headed to the kitchen for a drink of water. She was sniffling, wiping her eyes and trying to be quiet but failing.

God, her skin was tingling and her pulse was racing. She was probably flushed, too.

She took a sip of water just as a voice said behind her, "Momma?"

She jumped three feet and managed not to scream loud enough to wake the household, spinning around in time to see Pistol standing in the patio door.

"Jesus Christ," she hissed, closing the fridge door, willing her heart rate to return to normal. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry. Saw the fridge light, wondered who was up."

"Are you sleeping on the patio?"

He shrugged. "Rat's got the front, I'm covering the back. I'm not sleeping, but I bet Rat is because he hasn't heard us whispering yet."

She cracked a grin, setting her glass down and pressing a hand to her chest. "Well _that _certainly fucking woke me up."

"You cuss a lot for a mom."

She laughed softly. "I'm a different kind of mom I guess."

"Why you crying, Momma?"

She took a deep breath. "I think I'm being haunted again."

He raised both eyebrows. "Put on a sweater and come outside."

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm okay. I'm heading back to bed."

"And you'll toss and turn for the next three hours. Come on outside, have a toke, and relax. It'll do you good. But put something else on." Then he was gone again, though the shadows and outside.

She went to the front hall, found a sweatshirt in the closet and pulled it on, not entirely sure who it belonged to. Didn't matter. She was aware that flannel pants and a camisole were not appropriate loungewear to be outside with Pistol.

The deck boards were chilly, the night air sharp. He was right, and Val was glad for the fleece. Pistol was at the railing and he turned without a word, handing her a joint without delay. "Here you go, Momma," he drawled.

She inhaled, handed it back and wandered over to the lounge chair. Again, there were ghosts here. She sat down, back against the seat, legs bent up in front of her, closing her eyes and trying not to feel the ache. It didn't work.

She sniffled again, turning Pistol around.

"Have another one," he murmured, handing the joint back to her one more time. She took a good, healthy hit, held it while she handed the rest back to him.

"That's enough," she assured him as she exhaled. "Now I'm _really _a bad mother."

He laughed, sitting on the end of the lounger in front of her. She frowned at that, but he couldn't see it. She could barely make him out, knowing where he was mostly by the glowing ember as he took a hit, too.

"Why are you in the kitchen in the middle of the night crying?" he repeated.

"I'm remembering things," she said vaguely.

"Did you have a dream? About Trager?"

She took a shuddering breath. "Yeah. I did."

"The _good _kind of dream?"

She heard the slyness in his tone. "Yeah, the _good _kind."

"I loved a girl once. She got sick, she had cancer. We were twenty. Getting married. All of it. She didn't make it to twenty-one."

Valerie felt herself wince. "I'm so sorry."

"It hurt a lot. To this day if I go visit my family back home … I'll have at least one dream about her. It's just that _place_. That whole town. It still happens, and this was twenty-five years ago."

Valerie closed her eyes. "Jesus."

"I don't think I've let her go, that's the thing. I know she's gone. But sometimes the phone rings and I have a moment of insanity thinking it's her. Or someone will walk in the room with long, black hair and I have to look twice, expecting to see her."

Valerie sat up straighter. "Oh, Pistol. You gotta let her go. That's not okay."

"I know that. How do I do that without feeling like I abandoned her?"

Valerie bit her lip. "Did you keep something of hers? Something that belonged to her, a memento?"

There was a pause. "Yeah. I got her engagement ring on a chain around my neck right now."

Valerie reached out a hand, knowing he had one of his own planted on the seat next to him. When she found it, she gave it a squeeze. "You gotta let that go. It's symbolic, but you have to do something else with it."

He paused for a long time. "You got something of Trager's that's keeping him around you?"

She laughed. "Other than Mickey?"

"Nah, something that used to be his?"

She paused now. "Yeah. At home. One of his rings on a chain. I used to wear it, up until a year ago." It was true. She'd stopped putting it on after Chibs had shown up unannounced in BC one sunny day. She was actually _forgetting _to put it on so she just put it somewhere else.

"You gonna let go of that?"

"It's hanging on Mickey's mobile."

"Does that matter? You see it every day. It's in the house."

Valerie felt her breath catch. "Shit," she whispered, feeling tears. "You're right."

"So this house is haunted for you. Is that your bed in that spare room?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Blondie doesn't seem the type to keep a bed someone else slept on, and yet it's pretty unusual to see a king in a spare room." He squeezed her hand back. "What else is haunted for you, Momma?"

She closed her eyes again, tears coming up. "This fucking chair."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He stood, pulling up on her hand. "Then why not sit in the other one?"

So she did. He sat in the haunted chair. And she fell asleep outside in the fresh air, no ghosts.

* * *

**Again, I'll have more for you sometime around August 27th. Catch y'all later!**


	8. Chapter 8

Mid-morning the next day found Valerie leaning against a chain-link fence, elbows on the top rung, watching her son being introduced to the playground at Teller-Morrow. By Pistol.

_So_ not something she'd been expecting when she'd realized Pistol was in SAMCRO one day ago.

She'd fallen asleep on the lounger the night before, and she'd woken up when he carried her back to her bed. He'd just whispered, "Calm down Momma, I ain't trying anything funny on you."

He'd set her back in bed, covered her up and left, shutting the door behind him. Now as she watched her son take his first ever run down a slide on his own, she had to smile. His eyes were wide and his old-man chuckles were off-the-charts loud. She didn't worry about Pistol looking after him in the least.

And it gave her time to think. Which is something she already excelled at, but it was good thinking, too.

Pistol had been right. She thought she'd been letting go. She hadn't, not really. Keeping mementos and relics didn't do anything to help her heal. As long as that ring was in her life, so was Tig. The photograph she had moved to Mickey's room after returning home with him from the hospital after his surgery. She wanted that there for Mickey. She could honestly look at it now without crying, but she wanted her son to know that his father had been a loving person, no matter what Mickey might hear otherwise.

She didn't see that picture as the same thing as that ring. The picture hadn't belonged to Tig. It barely belonged to _her_. It was one captured moment. But the ring had never been hers. It had to go.

Valerie just didn't know what to do with it.

The roar of bikes entering the lot brought her attention around, and three bikers she didn't recognize were pulling up to the clubhouse, two of them with bleached-blonde women hanging on the back. Valerie frowned as they killed the engines, dropped the kickstands, then the woman hopped off before the men followed suit. All five of them headed right to the clubhouse.

She brought her eyes back around to Pistol. He had Mickey in the bucket swing – one of those ones a kid can't fall out of – but his eyes were on the clubhouse, too.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Tacoma," he answered. "I heard they got a call last night to get their asses here this morning. Not sure what for."

Valerie felt a heaviness in her stomach. She knew what for.

Chibs' alibi.

Pistol tilted his head. "What's up, Momma? You're thinking something out, I can tell."

As cool as he might have been with her last night, she didn't feel like sharing this. "Sorry. There's just a lot to worry about around here."

He didn't believe her but he nodded anyway, giving Mickey another light push. The swinging motion made him squeal, which made her laugh, which made her feel better. Then another bike entered to the yard and she couldn't miss the way Mickey's eyes lit up at the sound.

"He's gonna be a biker," she informed Pistol, nodding to her son. "He makes that face every time he hears one."

Pistol stopped the swing to check out her son's expression, breaking into loud laughter that pulled Mickey's attention off the bike. Valerie turned to see Juice, climbing off his Dyna, giving her a wave then heading for the clubhouse as well.

She should be relieved they found an alibi, right? Her biggest fear was that one of those blondes _was _the alibi, and she bet her story wasn't that she and Chibs were reading books to blind children.

Valerie reminded herself they hadn't been _together _last week. They couldn't really be together until she showed up _here_. This little flair of petty jealousy was stupid.

When a car pulled into the lot next Valerie wasn't surprised to see that it was Ally Lowen. The brunette gave Valerie a friendly wave before she too vanished inside. Valerie reminded herself this was all to get Chibs out of Stockton. There was no need for her to cross the lot, enter that building and smack a bitch down.

She'd really been hoping to talk to Jax about being relocated to anywhere _but _Teresa's house. She just couldn't stay there. A hotel would be better. But now there were legal proceedings in the clubhouse and she'd just have to wait her turn.

The office door opened not far from her, and Valerie casually turned her head to greet Teresa, but stopped, mouth open. Teresa was pale. Holding a cordless phone. Breathing hard. Eyes way too wide.

"What is it?"

"Someone just phoned. They didn't give their name. They just said one word."

Valerie froze in place just as Teresa was. "What word?"

Teresa swallowed, brow furrowed. "Duck."

Thank Christ Pistol heard it too. He rushed out of the playground so fast she barely noticed it, thrusting Mickey into her arms so quickly he started crying from being startled.

"Get inside, get far from the gates," he muttered to her, then ran past the office steps shouting "Get back inside, Blondie, and stay low!"

Teresa did as told. Valerie followed her, catching sight of Pistol slamming the gates shut and then sprinting towards the clubhouse.

In the office Teresa, Mickey and Valerie were all huddled under the desk. Val's heart was hammering, she could feel Mickey shaking, and Teresa looked like she probably was, too.

"Val," she whispered. "I don't wanna die."

"You're not going to. Don't worry."

Teresa sobbed, swallowed, and promptly got the hiccups. "Is Juice here?"

"He's in the clubhouse. He just got back."

"I wanna be with him," Teresa muttered, scrambling to get out from under the desk.

"Teresa!" Valerie shouted, trying to keep hold of her arm as well as Mickey.

Before she could say anything else it started. Gunfire, shots pinging off the sides of the office, a few tearing through a wall just to fly through the room and hit the opposite one, too slow to do anything other than make a weird _ping_ and then drop to the floor.

Valerie clutched Mickey to her chest tighter, Teresa flattened herself on the ground. Mickey was screaming.

Bikes were heard tearing away. More bikes were heard starting up. The gunfire stopped and Valerie raised her head from Mickey's, trying to hear over his crying. She could tell a few Sons were riding out of the yard at a good speed. The office door flew open and all three of them under the desk jumped, Val muttering a quiet "Shit!" when she hit her head.

"Teresa?"

"Juice!"

The blonde scrambled to her feet so fast Valerie didn't even see it; she was just suddenly gone. Scooting out on her ass Valerie cleared the desk then stood, bouncing Mickey in her arms and trying to quiet him. "Shhh," she murmured into his hair. "It's okay, honey. We're okay."

Juice and Teresa were hugging, tight. He had his head over her shoulder and she was pressed into him so tightly he could look down her back, and he was, rubbing her with both hands. "It's okay, Teresa," he was assuring her. "You're okay, babe."

"Who was it?" Val asked after a moment.

Juice shook his head, not looking up. "I'll have to check the cameras. We don't know yet, unless they've caught up with them out there."

"Is everyone okay?" she asked next.

Juice nodded now. "Yeah, no one got hit."

"Thank God."

Juice jutted his chin at Mickey, releasing Teresa. "He gonna be all right?"

She just nodded, kissing his head again. "Loud noises," she explained unnecessarily.

"Okay good. Let's get to the clubhouse," Juice suggested. "All of us in one place is better."

The men she'd heard take off after the gunmen were the Nomads, Pistol and Happy. Jax and Ally Lowen, as well as the two platinum blondes, were in the clubhouse proper, and Jax looked relieved to see they were all unhurt.

He tugged on Mickey's Thomas the Tank T-shirt. "It's okay buddy," he murmured soothingly. "You're all right."

Mickey was panting, big tears still rolling down his cheeks. He looked at Jax, then let his head fall against her shoulder, hiding his face.

Val rubbed his back, nodding at Jax. "He's fine. He's calming down." Then she tried to lighten the mood. "You should really consider moving to a better neighbourhood."

Jax laughed at that, then cast a glance over his shoulder at their out-of-town guests. "Listen, Val, these women -"

"Chibs' alibi," she finished for him, nodding. "I gathered."

"You may not want to hear what his alibi is."

Val laughed. "Jax, I'm a grown up. I guessed what their story was the second I realized why they were here. I admit, I don't want the gory details but … I'm not stupid."

Jax nodded. "Okay. Ally's going over their story with them, making sure there are no holes before we go visit the county prosecutor."

"Good. Whatever it takes to get him out." Mickey sighed heavily as they talked, pulling on her hair. "Ouch – Mickey. Come on. I know, you're tired now."

"Take him to Chibs' dorm. We'll survive without you for an hour or so."

"Thanks, Jax," she said softly, rubbing Mickey's back and carrying him down the hallway. She did the pillow-penning thing with Mickey again, and he made a bit of a squawk when she set him down, but she stretched out next to him, rubbing his stomach and watching his eyelids get heavy until he was passed out. She wasn't far behind him.

…

"Val?"

She jumped at the sound of her name, which caused Teresa to jump, too. But before Val could apologize she took in Teresa's tears and had a terrible feeling.

"Teresa? What is it?"

Teresa sniffed, opened her mouth to speak, then shook her head and covered her face.

Valerie sat up, taking Teresa's hand. "Teresa? Honey, you're scaring the shit out of me."

The poor girl just shook her head, pulling Valerie's arm.

Val checked on Mickey, but he was still out. So she followed Teresa down the hall to the common area, noting a very dark turn in the atmosphere. Or, _darker_, which was an accomplishment since before her nap they were recovering from a drive-by.

Ally was talking to Jax, the women were lounging on a sofa looking bored. The Tacoma guys were huddled around a pool table with Happy, who did not have a comforting look on _his _face either. And they were all staring at _her._

Valerie swallowed, the lump in her stomach getting bigger. "Fuck," she said thinly, cleared her throat and tried again. "What? What happened? Who was it?" She knew someone she cared about just had something terrible happen to them. She hated having to guess.

Jax approached her, taking her by the arms, his voice low and gentle. "Listen … uhh … Chibs -"

She felt her knees go out, but he caught her, rushing on quickly. "He's okay. Val, he's okay. Tara just called from the hospital. He's in surgery there. There was … a fight."

She shook her head. "No, fuck, Jax -"

"He's going to be okay. He got beat up pretty good."

"_Surgery_, Jax?"

"He got hit in the head. They're drilling a hole to relieve pressure."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Fuck. Subdural hematoma."

Jax was nodding when she opened her eyes. "Yeah. That's what Tara said. It's to relieve the pressure, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It means his brain is swelling."

"Val, listen to me. He's gonna be okay. He's had to do this before. Trust me. He's got a fucking hard head. He'll be okay."

Val was all right. No, she wasn't. That was a lie, but she let go of Jax's arms, nodding. "Okay. Okay. He's going to be fine."

"Exactly. And while he recovers he's gotta be in the hospital, which is marginally better. Safer, anyway."

She sighed. "Okay." Then she shook herself a bit. "I thought he was protected."

Jax paused, jaw set tight. "They killed one of the Mayans. I say it was a fight; it was a brawl in the yard. One Niners jumped them, beat a guy to death with a barbell."

"Jesus Christ."

"Chibs is lucky." Jax rubbed his jaw. "Ally's taking the girls here to the courthouse right now to get their stories on record."

"Okay."

"We'll get him out, Val." Jax cast a look over her shoulder, and she turned to see Juice studying his shoes. Val knew Chibs was the one who brought him into SAMCRO. He was worried, too. "If we can't do it with an alibi, we'll have to have a chat with that witness once Juice tracks him down."

"I'm on it," Juice declared, casting Val a look. She hated how lost he seemed. Then he headed out of the clubhouse.

"Come on ladies," Ally declared, holding an arm out, inviting the blondes to lead the way. She paused in front of Val, dropping her voice low. "I hate to do this, but is he cut?"

"What?" Val blinked twice.

"Chibs. I have their answers, I need yours."

Valerie felt her face flaming. "Umm … no, he's not."

She nodded. "Good. Like I said, I'm sorry but I have to know. I don't always believe witnesses who are driven here overnight on a bike."

Valerie nodded, not looking her in the eye. "I guess. I understand."

"Sorry Val. They'll be asked anyway. I appreciate it."

Valerie nodded, watching the woman walk away, briefcase in hand, opening the clubhouse door and letting the dull gray daylight inside for a moment. She heard sniffling behind her, and she turned, smiling in spite of her own fading panic. Teresa was leaning against the bar, still clearly upset.

Valerie wrapped her arms around Teresa's shoulders, trying to sound more confident than she felt. "You heard Jax. He's going to be fine."

"No, I know I'm just …" Teresa pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Can I talk to you somewhere private?"

"Come to Chibs' room. Mickey can sleep through anything."

She led Teresa down the hall, shut them inside then perched on the edge of the bed. Teresa collapsed into an armchair.

"I can't do this," Teresa whispered, serious as a heart attack.

"Do _what_?" Val prompted when she realized that's all she was getting.

"_This_," she gasped, gesturing around them. "I can't … I can't marry Juice."

Val tilted her head, sighing. "Teresa, think on that carefully."

"They go to _prison_, Val? And they get beat to _death _in prison?" Teresa sounded like she was hyperventilating. "He's cute. And riding on a motorcycle is fun. I even really like the leather vests now but … there's so much more to it than that._ Shit_. I can't do it!"

Valerie got up, crouched in front of Teresa and held both of her hands. "Teresa, honey. Just think of Juice right now for me. You love him?

Teresa nodded.

"You _really_ want to leave him?"

She shook her head no.

"Anyone can lose someone they love, Teresa. It happens all the time. You just decide to fall in love with them anyway. What's the point of living forever if you're all alone?"

Teresa's face crumpled again. "I can't do it. I can't be like you."

Valerie dropped her knees and rose up to hug Teresa. "You don't know that anything's going to happen."

"I remember you at Tig's funeral, Val. I remember it every time something it gets scary."

"Teresa, sweetheart, do you think for one second if I could go back and do it again I would do it any differently? Because I wouldn't. It was the most intense, crazy, screwed-up thing I've ever done but Christ I loved every part of it as long as he was with me. And it got me Mickey. No moment is wasted in this life, Teresa. You'll never get bored with him. You'll never find your mundane life so incredibly bland you feel like running off and doing something stupid just to feel your pulse again. It's a short life no matter how long you live. Just fucking … _live _it. Be _present _in it."

Teresa had stopped crying and was staring at Val now. Val knew she had tears in her eyes as she said all that, but she wasn't actually _crying_. "Is that why you came back?" Teresa asked, sniffing. "You felt … bland?"

Valerie pushed Teresa's hair out of her face. "I was pretty sure that if Tig wasn't around my life _would _be bland, absolutely. And I knew what I was talking about because before him, when I was in hiding, that's what I was doing. Waiting for an end to the fucking monotony. I just didn't know it until he woke me up, babe. And I'm betting money Juice woke you up, too."

Teresa nodded, biting her lip. "I know exactly what you're talking about."

"Don't lose that, sweetie. I lost Tig, and it sucked, but I sure as shit wasn't giving him up. He was _taken_. I was lucky I got to have him at all."

"And now you almost lost Chibs, too."

"He's going to be fine."

"You don't know that."

"I _do _know that," Val corrected. "I get to have him for as long as I get to have him, Teresa. I hope it's a long fucking time and I can't believe I get a second shot at loving someone."

"He's good to you, isn't he?"

"He's good _for _me, babe. Tig was wild and exciting as hell and so protective I felt untouchable. And Chibs … well, no one's better at _sweet _than he is."

"Really?"

"He's so sweet it's killing me."

"I can see that."

"They take care of us. To the death, Teresa. You can count on it. But you have to be willing to do the same thing. If you can't handle _this_, then maybe you _do _owe it to him to call off the wedding. Because a motorcycle and a leather kutte aren't hard to find if that's all you want. But your man is one of a kind. And if you love him, then you grab him."

Teresa was done crying. She was sitting up straight. "I'm not some biker slut."

"I know that."

"I'm going to be his old lady."

"Good."

"And now I know that Chibs is sweet to you, and I like that, too." She attacked Valerie with a hug, rubbing her back.

"Sorry if I went off. Again. It's been trippy for me being back here," Val mumbled.

"I bet."

They hugged for a long moment, then a crystal-clear voice rang out. "Momma!"

It made them both laugh, pull apart and wipe their eyes. "Okay," Valerie said, lighter. "The prince is up. Everyone stop what you're doing and pay him your full attention."

Mickey had rolled onto his stomach, trying to crawl over the pillows. She scooped him up, huffing as she realized how heavy he was getting. "Momma," he greeted her with a huge, crazy, shit-eating grin.

Again, looking so much like Tig it stung just a little.

"Hey handsome," she murmured as she kissed his chubby cheek. "I bet you're hungry. You stinky, too?"

"Momma!"

"That's a yes. Teresa, I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to see this part."

"Don't be silly. I've seen diapers changed before. I'll go get your bag from the other room."

"Thanks honey." She set Mickey down on the bed on his back, kneeling next to the bed. He grinned up at her, wild and wide, kicking his feet. "Nope," she said absently to herself. "I wouldn't change a single thing."

* * *

**As always, comments and reviews are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sorry to do it, Pistol. Eight ball, corner pocket."

"Fuck. Me," he breathed as she made the shot as called, then set her cue down.

"I think that's enough emasculation for one night," Val decided, taking a swig of beer.

Juice was laughing from his bar stool, Teresa between his knees, tucked in front of him, looking at Val like she just made a unicorn disappear or something. "I heard about Val's pool skills," Juice said. "That why I said no to a game."

"She hustled me!" Pistol tried to sound pissed.

Val shrugged. "We weren't playing for money."

"I thought we were playing strip pool! I thought I was winning here."

Val shook her head. "Nope - drop your pants. You just lost."

His hands went for his belt, and she covered her eyes while turning away laughing.

The only reason Val _could _laugh came about a half an hour before, along with a pizza delivery. Jax got a call from Tara, who reported that Chibs was in recovery and the procedure had gone _perfectly_. Tara even suggested she might be able to sneak someone in to see him the next day, but Valerie had no hopes of it being _her. _Jax would want Chibs' side of what happened.

"Val, you're good at pool too?" Teresa asked. "That's so … hot."

Val pointed with her beer bottle. "How much has she had to drink?"

"A couple," Juice answered. "But she didn't eat much."

"I'm really not hungry. Being involved in a drive-by killed my appetite."

"But not your thirst," Val noticed.

"She's cut off now," Juice assured her.

"Why didn't the police come?" Teresa was musing out loud. "We didn't call them, obviously. But the neighbours didn't either."

"This is gonna sound bad sweetness, but they're used to it, being next door to us and all," Juice said softly.

Teresa smiled at Juice over her shoulder. "I like it when you call me sweetness."

Juice smiled back. "I know. That's why I do it." Teresa kissed him, in front of everyone, and Val had to shake her head. The Teresa she knew was vanishing fast.

"Go to your room," Happy snapped from across the common room. "No one needs to see that shit."

"I'm going to turn in," Val decided, covering a yawn. "G'night, guys."

"Night Val," Teresa sang out, spinning around in Juice's arms and pulling him off his stool. "You should take me to bed too, sweetness."

"Get to your room, Juice. Not gonna tell you again." Happy's voice sounded like a very dangerous warning.

Valerie was laughing to herself as she made her way down the hall to Chibs' dorm, a footstep behind her making her pause. She turned around to see Pistol watching her, leaning just inside the hallway against a wall. She stopped. "What is it?" she asked, almost sounding irritated. "I'm tired, Pistol."

"I know. I'm not going to bother you." He closed the distance but stayed a respectful amount of space away. "Jax said tomorrow you can head to Chibs' place instead of staying at Blondie's. But he wants me there with you to make sure no one comes at you."

Val felt her heart soften. "You asked that for me?"

He shrugged. "You can't sleep at Teresa's, you shouldn't be there. Simple as that. I'm helping you let go, Momma."

Valerie smiled wide, stretching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You're a nice guy after all."

He smiled back. "Hey, the ones that become your friends have a way of getting in your bed eventually. Not that I'd wish Chibs any ill will but …" he cocked his head.

Anyone else making that statement would have gotten a black eye. But after that conversation she had with him the night before, Valerie could only shake her head. "I take it back. You're a prick."

Pistol laughed, turning back for the common room and she turned back to Chibs' room, crawling into bed next to Mickey and falling asleep right away.

…

"Play pen?"

"Living room," Valerie said, pointing where Rat could set up the pen without obstructing the flow. Not that it mattered, this house was _sparse_.

"High chair – I'm guessing kitchen?" Juice said with a smile.

Valerie nodded. "Thanks."

"Momma, which room you taking?" Pistol had her suitcase.

She pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "Far one." Mickey started babbling to her, and she bounced him on her hip. "Thank you guys so much. That was fast and easy." She pointed at Pistol just as he was opening his mouth. "Shut up."

"There's even food in the fridge," Juice mused out loud. "Holy shit."

"He went out and got groceries the day they arrested him," Val remembered.

Juice shut the fridge door. "You sure you're okay here?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It was just … difficult. Being in that house."

Juice nodded. "Don't worry about it. Teresa will get over it, I'm sure."

Poor Teresa _had _seemed a little upset that Val didn't want to stay there anymore, but Juice had said something to calm her down. Somewhat.

"Now I've got a surprise for you," Juice continued.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Jax sent me a text. Tara's sweet-talked a guard. Jax is in right now with Chibs, and he says I can bring you over for a bit, too."

She felt herself smile, probably a little too big. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Right away. You wanna leave Mickey here or bring him?"

She looked to her son, who was rubbing his eyes and yawning. "I think he should go down for a nap." She looked over her shoulder. "Are you okay to sit here while he naps?" she asked Pistol.

"For sure," he answered immediately.

"Cool. I'll go put him down then."

"Better hurry," Juice urged her. "This guard is off shift in an hour."

"Shit, okay." She hustled Mickey down the hall. "Okay, honey. It's nap time." She set him down, trying to _not_ give the impression that she was rushing off somewhere. "Can you be good for Pistol while I'm gone?"

"Momma."

"I know, baby. I gotta go see Uncle Chibs. When he feels better you'll get to see him too, okay?" She surrounded him with pillows, rubbing his belly, which made him smile up at her, big and bright. "Go to sleep my boy, okay? Love you to bits, baby."

She kissed his cheek, getting a giggle in return, then left the room closing the door behind her. He didn't fuss, he was just babbling away to himself as she made her way back to the living room.

"He'll be asleep in a bit. He might need to be changed if he wakes up before we're back."

Pistol shrugged. "Babysat for my sisters. No problem."

"Thank you thank you thank you," she repeated, grabbing her phone and keys.

Juice cast her a smile. "Wanna ride on the bike?"

She was about to say no, then she had to smile back. "Hell yeah."

Halfway down the street she regretted that decision. Juice drove like a crazy person, angling the corners so sharp she closed her eyes to not see how close her knees were to being sheared off on the pavement. When they came to a stop her hands were sore from gripping him tightly, and her knuckles were white. She was shaking, too, as she took her helmet off.

"You are fucking terrifying," she informed him as he climbed off.

He was laughing at her. "What do you mean?"

"You drive like an idiot."

He was laughing. "That's skill, Val."

"That's lunacy, Juice. I'm going to get a stress test as soon as we get inside." She shook him by the back of the neck before heading to the front doors.

This was the first time she'd walked herself into the Charming Hospital. All the other times she'd been delivered by ambulance. This was a lot easier.

Juice knew exactly where to go and led her to the elevator bank and then to the floor where they had Chibs recovering. She knew they were in the right hallway by the uniformed guard outside a door who was smiling and laughing with Tara.

Tara saw them right away and she gave them both a bright smile. "Hi guys! Glad you made it down, Val."

The guard looked uncomfortable. "How many people were you planning on having in there?"

Tara waved a hand like it was no big deal, then put her other hand on his arm all cosy-like. "Don't worry. No one's going to tell on you, Scott."

He smiled at her, and Valerie had to hide her own grin. Ahhh, _this _was how they were getting in to see him. Scott nodded his head. "Okay. But one at a time – and those are hospital rules, not mine."

Tara nodded. "Okay. Val, I'll let Jax know you're here now."

She disappeared into the room, leaving them with Scott, awkwardly hanging in the hallway. Scott nodded to Juice. "Don't I know you?"

"Do you think you're someone I'd know?"

Scott shrugged. "Probably. You look like you've been to jail."

Juice shook his head, smiling. "Nah man, you don't know me. Trust me."

Scott sniffed, shrugged again, looked _through _Val then stood taller when the room door opened again. Jax followed Tara, jutting his chin to the room. "Go ahead, Val."

Val smiled her thanks and made herself walk calmly through the doorway, letting it close silently behind her.

As she took in Chibs' form on the bed she stopped, covered her mouth and made some kind of sound of shock. Honestly, she wouldn't have recognized him. Both eyes were blackened. His nose had been broken and his face was swollen. His head was wrapped in gauze. He didn't look like him, not really.

"Come here, woman."

Okay, it _was _him. With a laugh she rushed to the side of the bed, leaning over to kiss him carefully. His hands grabbed her upper arms, holding her closer. She parted her lips from his, smiling down on him. "Jesus, what happened to you?"

He managed a smile back, sort of. "You should see the other guy."

She braced her arm next to him, letting her other hand rest along his neck. "Chibs, I was so scared -"

"I've had this done before," he told her quietly. "It's all right."

She enjoyed the quiet eye contact and being able to touch him. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. How's Mickey?"

She shook her head. "He's fine. I had to go back to your place. I couldn't stay in that house."

"Val, what'd I say?"

"Pistol is with me, Jax is making sure I'm looked after. Don't worry."

"Pistol?" Now he sounded pissed. He'd been there when Tig had gotten into a dust up with Pistol at the clubhouse. Chibs had been the one to pull Tig off of him.

"Don't worry. I had a good talk with him. It's fine."

"I don't think I trust that guy."

"I can handle him, baby. Don't worry." She ran a hand over one of his older scars, noticing how swollen his face was. "Jax is doing everything he can to get you released."

"I know. I heard about the girls from Tacoma coming down. Listen, Val -"

She shook her head. "I know. I know what their story is. I didn't want details but … I know."

"It was before you came back."

"I know, baby. And it's okay, I mean it. If it gets you home, then … I'm glad for them."

"You say that now, only because it's mean to beat up a guy that's already in the hospital."

It made her smile, and she kissed him again. "Are you sure we can't just sneak you out some way?"

"Jax is angry enough that Tara's flirting to get us a visit. Sneaking me out might take a bit more than he's willing to put up with."

"Good point."

He was staring at her, and she loved the feel of it. "Don't mess up my house, all right?" he teased.

"I'll try to be tidy. I promise."

"Don't paint anything pink."

She bit her lip. "Might be too late."

"Shit." He totally didn't believe her.

"You don't mind rose-covered curtains, do you?"

Now _he _laughed. "Shit," he repeated.

"And I'm turning the garage into a meditation room. I think it's a good idea."

"Woman, you touch that garage and I'll have to dish out a punishment you won't like."

"Now I'm just curious," she muttered low, kissing him again. She felt his hands tighten on her, and he responded eagerly.

"Christ, woman," he whispered into her mouth. "All the blood just rushed out of my brain and I got light-headed."

"I _miss_ miss you," she informed him, kissing him again, lightly as a tease.

"They say a person needs motivation to heal."

"Then you better get on it. Once Jax gets you out, I want you."

"You'll have me, love. I swear it."

"Good." She rested her forehead on his carefully. "Does anything hurt?"

"It feels like I've got cotton balls crammed in my ears, all the way through. But the rest is almost dead, numb. Except where you're touching me. That feels really nice."

There were loud voices in the hallway. She cast a look over her shoulder, then turned back. "I think we've been found out," she guessed.

"I think you're right."

She kissed him again, softly repeating the pressure until he laughed. "They're going to drag you out of here if you don't go quietly."

"I know," she informed him between kisses. "I don't care."

He didn't say anything else, he let her keep kissing him, winding his hand into her hair. When they came through the door he let go of her and she let go of him so he wouldn't get hurt, but kept kissing him until hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Be good Val," he instructed with a lot of humour in his voice.

"You too," she reminded him, then was turned to the door and led into the hall by a man much taller and meatier than her, judging by his hands on her upper arms.

"Doctor Knowles, what is this?" asked another man in a hospital security uniform.

Tara did a stellar job of looking confused. "Sorry, Scott said it was okay for him to have visitors. And I knew Val was really missing him. She's his old lady."

Val caught the eye of the security guy and tried to look apologetic. "I'm sorry. I just really missed him. Scott didn't seem to think it would be a problem."

The corrections worker stood up straighter. "Wait a minute -"

"You said one person at a time," Val said, like she was trying to cover for the prison guard. "I mean, he told us that was the hospital rule. So we followed that." The guard behind her let her go, which was better.

Scott looked around. "Where are the other two guys?"

Val already knew where Tara was going with it, so her answer was "What guys?"

Tara looked very befuddled now. "Who?" she added.

Scott laughed. "Oh no, don't give me that bullshit. There were two guys here, too."

"Sorry," Tara said to the hospital security guard. "I'm not sure who he's referencing."

"If this is going to take much longer I'd really like to sit with Chibs -" Val began, and the security guard who had been silent so far blocked her way.

"I don't know what's been going on here, but you two need to leave," the first guard told them. Then he looked at Scott. "_You_ can explain to your boss what happened."

Tara grabbed Val's arm and dragged her down the hall. They barely made it into the elevator before they were both giggling, leaning against the wall.

"The hospital must have put more guards on the ward for today," Tara was saying. "They were just suddenly _there_. I'm glad Juice and Jax had already gone down to the parking lot."

Valerie shook her head. "Thank you, Tara. I needed to see him."

Tara winked and jogged her elbow into Val's. "Any time. I think he needed to see _you_, too."

Valerie exhaled. "That was good. That was so good," she turned to Tara, concerned. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Everything went perfect. Just like the last time."

"He's really had a brain bleed before?"

"There was a car bomb, it threw him. He hit his head on the pavement. It was scary then, too. But he's pretty tough. Like the rest of them. He'll milk it once you get him home, I'm sure."

Valerie laughed. "That's fine. I just miss him."

Tara fell quiet, and Val could hear her gears rolling as the elevator doors opened. "I can't imagine how hard it must have been to come back here. And to come back to _someone_. Jesus Val, I still can't believe how brave you can be sometimes."

"I don't think it's brave," Val murmured, starting to leave.

"Deciding to live is always a brave choice," Tara informed her, stopping her by grasping her elbow. "You've always survived, fought to live. You never once decided you were done. And this is the same."

Val felt tears in her eyes. Again. "Tara -" she began.

"I was out and gone. I told myself this hospital was a great opportunity for my career to get going. I told myself it had nothing to do with my hot, dangerous high school sweetheart still living here. And I fought against it … and it was all leading to him anyway. But you just _came _here. For one thing. That's just … awesome."

Valerie was getting uncomfortable with everyone telling her how wonderful she was. She was a mess. She had no idea what she was doing. She was still dreaming about Tig for Christ's sake. All she knew for sure was she was sick and tired of being alone.

"Thank you again," she said lamely, not sure what else she could say. Tara just smiled kindly as Valerie's cell phone went off. "Shit, sorry," she said, pulling it out of her pocket. She expected it to be Pistol asking to know how much longer he had to play babysitter. "Hello?"

"Oh my God, Val," Teresa was whispering. "I need you to come to the garage right away."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"My _fucking_ mother just showed up here."

Val frowned. "What?"

"My _mother_. My _real _mother, not Grace."

"You mean the … the tramp?"

"_Yes_!" she hissed, still half-whispering.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I had the office locked up over lunch. I heard someone at the door, looked out the window quick, saw who it was and didn't answer when she knocked. Now she's sitting on the steps waiting for me to come back from lunch."

"Oh Teresa -" she began but had to cover her mouth before she laughed. Tara was watching her with a _what the hell_ expression that didn't help her fight off her laughter.

"This isn't funny Val!" The poor thing was honestly freaking out but for the life of her Val had a hell of a time keeping her face straight. At least she was on the phone, out of view.

"Is she dangerous?"

"I haven't seen her in … well, since I was … I don't know. Fourteen?"

Valerie frowned. "Okay, just calm down. I'll get Juice to drive me there, okay?"

"Okay. Yeah, bring Juice."

"Okay sweetie. We'll be right there." She hung up with an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong with Teresa?"

"Her horrible mother just showed up. She hasn't seen her in years. Why the hell do people plan big weddings?"

Tara shrugged. "I have no idea. Give her my best, okay?"

Val nodded, giving Tara a hug. "I will. And thanks again."

Valerie found Juice in the hospital parking lot with Jax, huddled together discussing things, likely whatever Jax had gleaned from Chibs before she got there. They both looked up in unison, shared a look of agreement then Jax headed for his bike.

"We need to get to TM right away," Valerie told Juice.

"What? How come?"

"Your soon-to-be-mother-in-law just rolled into town, and your fiancée has locked herself in the office."

Juice looked totally confused. "Her parents aren't coming until a few days before the wedding."

"No, her _mother _mother, Juice."

The reality of the situation dawned on him then. "Ah, shit. She locked herself in the _office_?"

Val shrugged. "Don't stand around talking. Wedding drama just hit Defcon-5. We gotta go."

* * *

**Extra chapter this week since I deprived y'all last week. Comments and reviews welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

Val was so elated after seeing Chibs and so worried about Teresa she didn't bother freaking out about the likelihood of Juice killing her on the ride to TM. Pulling into the lot she had no idea what she had been expecting as far as Teresa's mother, but it wasn't the woman sitting on the office steps, that was for sure.

You barely had to know Teresa to recognize that this was her mother. Her hair was blonde, curling down to her shoulders, she had the same sapphire-blue eyes, pointed noise and sharp chin and the same peaches and cream complexion. She was just a slightly more matured version of Teresa.

Having climbed off before Juice, Val hung back a bit. As she thought, Juice wanted to be the one that approached the woman. He set his helmet down, then strode directly to her with a friendly but not _too _warm "Can I help you?"

The woman stood up, fiddling with the sunglasses she held. She was wearing a gorgeous khaki safari-style dress with half-sleeves, a bright red belt and matching heels. She looked like a million bucks, actually, more so than a _tramp_.

"I'm looking for Teresa Stewart," the woman said pleasantly.

Val could see that Juice was torn. He was ready to hate this woman for Teresa's sake, but nothing about her was offensive. "Can I ask who you are?"

"I'm … I'm her mother," the woman said on an exhale, regret obvious in her tone. Not about motherhood, about the fact that someone had to ask.

Val watched Juice's brow furrow, biting his lip to figure out what to do. He stepped forward and thrust his hand at her. "I'm Juice. Juan. I'm Teresa's fiancée."

The woman's smile was wide, warm and immediate. "You are?" She took his hand and shook it. "It's so nice to meet you." After a moment of smiling at him, she hugged him.

Juice froze, casting a panicked look Val's way. She shrugged; she had no idea what to do. So he just patted the woman's back and then stepped away, giving a half-wattage smile.

Val wandered away to pull out her cell phone. Juice could handle this, and she had a baby to check on.

She dialled Pistol's number, waited for three rings before he answered it. She could hear laughing in the background, very familiar laughing, so that eased her worry.

"Hey, it's me," she said brightly. "How are things?"

"No worries, Momma. I got Mickey setting off Roman Candles in the backyard. S'all good."

It made her laugh. "Okay, great. We had more wedding drama here at TM, so as soon as Juice gets this all sorted I'll be back."

"No problem. Hey, he's allowed to have beer, right?"

"I usually wait until _after _three for that."

"Okay. Understood. Later." He disconnected on her, so she hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. Why she was letting that man babysit was beyond her, but Mickey seemed to like him.

She turned back to the family drama, and Teresa's mother and Juice were talking quietly and intensely. Valerie knew there was a backdoor into the office through the garage, and she made her way to the bays to see if _that _door was open.

"Hey, Val. What's up out there?"

Valerie turned to see Happy approaching, his coveralls peeled off to his waist with a white white-beater doing a terrible job of hiding all his tattoos. She tried not to read all the ink and concentrated on his face instead. "Ummm … that's Teresa's mom. Her _biological_ mom."

He surveyed the situation again, his expression so blank she wondered if he could turn it on and off like a switch. Or maybe this just came from practice. Either way, it was a hell of a poker face.

"They don't get along?"

"No, I get the impression her mom used to mess around on her dad. Teresa didn't really like that, hasn't seen her in over ten years."

He nodded, then turned those dark eyes to her. "If she wants her gone, come and get me. I don't care, I'll get her out of here and I'll make sure she don't come back, too."

Valerie felt her eyebrows go up but he was already heading back to work.

_Holy shit_, she decided. Happy Lowman was a very, _very _scary guy.

The back entrance was unlocked, and she pushed it open carefully, not sure what she would find inside. Teresa was sitting at the desk, just … _working_.

Val frowned, closing the door behind her. "Teresa?"

The workaholic looked over her shoulder, gave Val a tight smile then turned back to her computer. There was an invoice on the screen. "Hey, Val."

Valerie took her moment of surprise to examine the inside of the office, which was not much more than a trailer, really. The desk was clear and organized, the boards behind Teresa were orderly; a row of keys next to a wall-mounted magazine rack. Val was sure an old ratty sofa had once huddled along the wall in front of the desk, but now there was a low table sandwiched between two new-looking leather armchairs. And the place had been painted; she could almost smell it. The floor was glossy and clean.

Teresa had _really _cleaned house here.

Val occupied one of the armchairs, keeping an expectant eye on Teresa, who was very immersed in her work. After a full minute of nothing, she finally had to talk. "Teresa, she's still out there."

"I know."

"Juice is talking to her."

That made her pause for a moment, then she went back to typing. "I'll … I'll head out when I'm done this."

"She only has the power you give her, Teresa. She's got you really scared, and I'm not sure Juice knows what to do here either. He's being nice, but he's clearly uncomfortable. I don't think that's fair."

Teresa froze again, then finally _looked _at her. "I'm terrified."

"What do you think she's going to do to you? You never really said she _hurt _you or beat you or was even particularly mean to you. She hurt your _dad_, Teresa. Not you."

"She left me," Teresa argued.

"Yeah, she did. But she's still your mom. And she's here."

"I can only imagine what for. Probably money or something."

"You won't know until you go out there and talk to her."

Teresa chewed her fingernail by way of a response.

"Happy said he'd make her leave. And scare her enough she wouldn't come back. Should I tell him to go ahead?"

Teresa looked startled. "No, no, God, don't do _that_."

"Then you go out there and handle it yourself. Poor Juice is beside himself right now."

With a heavy sigh Teresa pushed her chair back, paused, then got to her feet. "Will you stay with me until I decide I want to talk to her or not?"

Val smiled. "Sure. I can do that. Let's go, sweetie."

She opened the door and let Teresa out ahead of her. At the sound both Juice and Teresa's mom turned to look at her, and Teresa faltered. Val shut the door and put a hand on Teresa's shoulder to gently-firmly guide her the rest of the way down the stairs.

The older version of Teresa was smiling through the onset of tears, Val could see it immediately. Teresa was staring at her, almost as expressionless as Happy. Juice was watching his old lady with obvious worry, but he was hanging back, too.

Val pushed on Teresa's lower back to urge her another step closer. Then _Mom _took over.

"Oh baby, look at you. Oh my gosh, you're absolutely beautiful!" the woman covered her mouth right after, emotions overwhelming her yet obviously unsure if a hug would be welcomed.

Val felt her own nose prickle and had to look away, catching Happy standing under the open garage door where he'd been working on a bike. His arms were crossed and he was just … _watching_.

Teresa was sniffling, which brought back Val's attention just in time to see her approach her mom with a deep breath, wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders.

_Shit_, Val thought, wiping tears out of her eyes. Have a kid and every freaking thing makes you cry.

With a tilt of her head she got Juice's attention, and he followed her to the picnic tables to give the women some space. Juice still appeared adequately worried, but also the slightest bit relieved.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked under his breath.

Val shrugged. "I don't know. I knew _nothing _about her mother. I should be asking _you_."

Juice's _thinking _face was plenty adorable; his eyebrows crammed close together, he screwed his mouth up funny, and still managed to be pretty. "There's some weird concern Teresa has about her mother being a nympho. She thinks it's hereditary. And she was pretty sure she had it at one time. But I think she's past that now."

Valerie raised her eyebrows _again_. "What?"

Juice shook his head. "I can't talk about this with you. It's too weird."

"Okay, I'll wait to see if _she _mentions it. But Christ, she's no nympho." Juice just smiled and Valerie punched his shoulder. "Stop that. She's your fiancée."

"Oh, I know." Then there was a pause while they watched Teresa and her mother talk, their body language cautious. "How's Chibs?" he eventually asked.

"He's fine," Val answered, feeling like they should keep their voices down for some reason. "I just hope they release him soon."

"You wanna head back to Chibs' place? See Mickey?" Juice asked after another pause.

"Sure. It'll give them a couple more minutes alone."

…

The rest of the afternoon passed without drama. She got home to find Mickey a delighted, filthy and grass-stained mess from running around the backyard. Pistol was watching him the whole time, sitting at the patio table cleaning his gun. Different from what one expects, but certainly a responsible babysitter.

In the afternoon she hit the grocery stores _again _to stock Chibs' house a bit more since Pistol had invited the three Tacoma charter members over for supper. She overstepped her boundaries into "old lady" territory to inform him that the sweetbutts that had travelled with them were not welcome, but he assured her they had plenty to keep themselves busy with at the clubhouse.

Expecting her to cook for all these people she didn't even know was a bit of an annoyance, but it wasn't like Val had plans anyway. And they were here to help get Chibs out of lock up so she tried to convince herself it was the least she could do. If she didn't have a kid in the house it might have bothered her less.

As long as they were quiet by the time Mickey had to go to bed and didn't make too much a ruckus the rest of the time it should be fine, she convinced herself. She got the feeling Pistol had likely been spending a lot of time at Chibs' house before this anyway, despite Chibs saying he didn't trust him. Pistol was the friend that never seemed to leave, or maybe he was taking his body guard assignment _very _seriously. He certainly knew his way around the kitchen, entertaining Mickey while directing her to where most of the items were she needed.

Valerie still couldn't understand how a person didn't have a cheese grater or a whisk. She was slowly making another shopping list of all the things a _female _would need to live here.

Not that she knew she would be. She wasn't jumping _that _far ahead. Yet.

It was all very confusing.

But really, she should be concentrating on dinner.

Men ate a lot of food. She knew it all had to be filling. So she made about twice what she thought they would need as far as baked potatoes in foil and corn on the cob. She prepared about four loaves of store-made garlic bread, three kinds of salad including potato, plus there was a veggie and fruit tray. And Pistol had made a run to the liquor store, carrying in _way _too much Jack Daniels and beer.

"How many people is this for?" she asked, watching him set down a case of Tennessee whiskey.

"You may as well buy it in a case," Pistol said, like she'd just asked the most inane question.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered. "I really don't want big and loud crazy shit happening tonight."

He held up both hands, palms out. "I know, Momma. But we're ordered out of the clubhouse until about eight o'clock tonight. Jax has company and only Happy's allowed there."

"Why Happy?"

"He's the Sergeant at Arms. The VP would normally be there too but he's tied up."

"Do you know what it's about?"

He brought his face close to hers. "Need to know basis, Momma. And I ain't pissing off the Prez by telling you anything."

"Asshole," she muttered and went back to mixing the steak marinade with a fork. With a _fork_.

She heard a cap open behind her and a big heavy arm set a bottle of Jack down on the counter next to her. "Add some of this to that concoction. Trust me."

"I'm not making barbecue sauce I'm -"

"Do it," he repeated and then left to go watch over Mickey again.

_Fucking bossy assholes, all of them._

The marinade _did _turn out awesome, she had to admit. Once the steaks were soaking the dinner guests started arriving and opening beers in the backyard. She sat at the kitchen table feeding Mickey, but he had no interest in eating. There were too many new people around and he was so curious to go _visiting _she eventually gave up and brought him to the yard to meet everyone.

As expected, they all became his best friends. When Tara showed up with Abel and Thomas she was able to leave him under Abel's watchful eye on the grass while she finally got to eat with the other mother in attendance. As she was collecting the dirty disposable plates and cutlery Teresa arrived, with Juice and her mother. Valerie was stunned by this, but she invited the woman in for a plate and a beer.

Her name was Brittany Cleary, Valerie learned. Teresa appeared happy to have her mother there, but it was a cautious happy, like she was waiting for her mother's evil twin to show up. Then before Val knew it, Abel was leading her son across the grass to her, and Mickey was rubbing his eyes with his fist and he looked _wiped_. He crawled into her lap, leaning his head into her shoulder, and yawned.

"Are you ready for bed?" she asked, rubbing his back.

"We've got to head back to the clubhouse," Pistol was suddenly telling her, crouching down to tweak Mickey's nose. "Just SAMCRO. The other guys will stick around, so keep the girls here with you, huh?"

Val nodded. "Sure, thank you. Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Club shit. I'll be back to keep watch."

"Be safe," she said, out of nowhere.

His lips twitched a bit under his moustache. "You too, Momma." Then he rubbed a hand over Mickey's head. "G'night, Mickey."

Her son sighed against her chest, and she followed Pistol into the house, turning down the hallway and using the spare bed to change him to a new diaper before rolling him into a sleeper. He was asleep before she had the snaps done up.

She left the door open a bit after turning out the light, then joined the ladies and the Tacoma guys in the yard. The men had started a fire in the copper fire pit, the women kept it on the patio around the table. This was when she got a feel for Teresa's mother.

Brittany Cleary had gotten married too young, that much Val could tell right off the bat. Not age-wise, maturity wise. She had no sense of self and had married a high school sweetheart. Then her adult persona kicked in and it was not compatible with Teresa's father's adult persona.

The woman had no trouble talking about this kind of thing, even though the only woman she actually _knew _on that patio hadn't been in her life for over ten years.

"I was a bad wife and a bad mother," she admitted fully, which made Tara squirm; she knew even _less _of the backstory. "I wanted a divorce. He said no. He worked, I never got an education because I got married and had a baby. I couldn't _get _out. I couldn't _go _anywhere. He wouldn't _let _me. So I had to find ways to hurt him."

Val watched Teresa. She was still cautiously closed off, chewing her lip and watching her mother like a hawk.

"I know kids know more than we think, they absorb and understand far more than we want to admit. I had hoped the problems between Teresa's father and myself were contained but … she knew." Brittany put her hand over Teresa's. "And for that, I am so sorry." There was a pause, then she wiped her eyes with a nervous laugh. "You likely all think I'm a terrible person."

"No, not at all," Val offered. "Only you can fully understand what your situation was."

Tara cast a raised eyebrow from Val to Teresa. "This is _therapist _Val, isn't it?"

It cut the tension. Teresa laughed loud, and her mother look surprised. "You're a therapist?"

"Psychologist. I met Teresa when I was running a couples' counselling practice out of my home – or, what's her home now. She was my admin assistant. And she was freaking good, too."

Brittany smiled with all the motherly pride of a woman honestly pleased how her daughter turned out.

"Are you concerned about Teresa getting married?" Val asked gently.

Brittany nodded. "When I first heard about the engagement, yes, I was. She's older now then I was when I got married but … I didn't know where she was at. My own final assurance I needed. He's obviously in love with her. That's all you could really want for your daughter."

Teresa leaned forward and hugged her mother, and Tara put a hand to her heart, casting a stunned look Val's way. "Holy shit," she whispered. "You're good."

Val shook her head. "They were already there, Tara. Trust me."

"I guess I should head home," Tara decided on a yawn. "The kids have been in the fresh air all day, they'll likely pass right out."

"Not yet," Val warned. "Jax wants us all to stay here with the Tacoma guys until they're done whatever they're up to at the clubhouse." She cast a look over her shoulder. "Do you know them, Tara? They don't say much."

Tara shrugged. "I've met Lorca and Donut before. The other guy, what's his name? Twitch?"

"Stink?" Val guessed.

Tara shrugged again. "I can't remember."

"Scratch!" Val hissed, and they both collapsed into giggles.

"That's fucking ridiculous," Tara muttered.

Val had heard Happy mention Lorca and Donut as being trustworthy, so that was good. Scratch she didn't know anything about and he hadn't said a word all day.

"All I know is Jax asked those three to come here with the girls. By name, so I'm guessing they're fine."

"I just hope they're done soon. I'm wiped." Val yawned once herself, interrupted by loud crying inside the house. "Oh, the son awakes." She got to her feet. "I'll be right back."

She slid open the patio door, closed it behind her and made her way to the spare room. She pushed the door all the way open, letting her eyes adjust to the nightlight. "What's up, handsome?"

"Momma."

"Baby, what's wrong?"

He was _really _crying, and she turned on the lamp next to the bed. His face was bright red and his tears were _huge_. He was reaching for her.

She scooped him into her lap. "Mickey, sweetie. Was it a bad dream?"

He was _howling _he was sobbing so hard. She held him against her chest, head over her shoulder, rubbing his back. He clutched at her tight, his body shaking with every bellow.

"My poor son," she muttered, standing and easing him back and forth. "It's over babe, it was just a dream. I got you now."

The rocking did it. His crying stopped and he was starting to breathe normally, but he wouldn't relinquish his grip.

"Is he okay?" A strange voice asked from the doorway.

Val turned, offering Scratch a smile. "Yeah, he's fine. I think he had a nightmare." She pulled back a bit from Mickey. "You okay now, handsome?" He sighed, dropping his head back to her shoulder painfully. "Oof … you've got a heavy head, son."

She laid him out on his back again, rubbing his belly. "Go to slee,p honey. I'll leave your light on, okay?"

"Momma."

"Sleep time, sweetie."

"Momma."

"He's a cute kid," Scratch mumbled, and it made her jump. She was sure he had left.

"Thanks," she said, in the doorway, waiting to get by him.

"It'll be too bad to take his mom away, but … you play this right and he'll be fine."

* * *

**Reviews and comments welcome, folks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Val's blood ran cold. "I beg your pardon?"

He grabbed her arm. "Two minutes. I got two minutes to get you out of here before anyone suspects anything. I suggest you come along nice-like."

"What?"

His grip tightened. "I ain't gonna hurt 'ya, I promise."

Val took the chance to actually look at the guy close up. He was pale, his skin pock-marked. His beard was sparse. But his eyes were beady, red-rimmed.

He was fucking wired. She had no idea what on.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine, I didn't want to do it this way but …" he was pulling a gun out of his waistband, and she took a step back as the Beretta was pointed at the centre of her chest.

"Momma."

"Hush Mickey," she whispered, trying to get her wits about her and figure out what to do here.

Scratch grabbed her around the back, holding her close, gun jammed in her side. She gave a bit of a whimper, closing her eyes. "Now listen, lady. I got instructions to take one of SAMCRO's old ladies. You came in here, one call and I got help on the way. You won the lottery, babe."

"Lucky me."

"I got no designs on messing with you. Although, you feel pretty tight for someone who just squeezed out a kid, I admit."

Valerie made a mental note to get back the curves Chibs had been missing. Assuming she made it out of this.

"Now let's go."

He spun her around, holding her to his back, gun now in her opposite side. She struggled. It was a reflex, really. His grip tightened around her chest and the gun left her side.

He pointed it at Mickey. The fucker pointed a gun _at her son._

The sound she made was a mix of shock, desperation, anger, but mostly a sobbed "No!" She even tried to grab at his arm, but he yanked her further to the opposite side.

"I said, _let's go_," he snarled.

"Don't point that at him."

"Then get your ass moving, bitch."

She took a steadying breath. "Okay. Okay. Just don't point that at him, please." She didn't even know _this _voice coming out of her throat. It was desperate, pleading, terrified.

Mickey was staring at them over his feet. He was remarkably quiet.

"Okay. Now back up with me, that's a girl." He backed her into the darkened hall, then she led the way to the living room. "We're just going for a ride, sweetheart," he was murmuring against her ear, gun back in her ribs.

Lord love people that underestimated women. They know not what they do.

She brought her head forward, then smashed it backwards, catching him in the nose. She heard a crack, and as expected he was in so much pain his hands came up to his face.

Valerie yanked the gun out of his hand as he was cradling his nose, now gushing. "Fuck! Fucking _cunt!"_

She turned the Beretta on _him._ Her breathing was deep, and he was fucking lucky she had half a brain otherwise his would be splattered on the wall already.

"Teresa!" she shouted. "Tara! C'mere!"

They were already on their way, but not before Donut or Lorca. They must have heard the shouting. Both men took the temperature of the scenario fast. Lorca held a large, ringed hand out towards her, using the same voice men use on women at a traffic accident. "Give me the gun, Val."

She was staring at Scratch, though. All she saw was red.

"Have you lost your fucking _mind_? Hand that gun over," Donut piped up, less patient.

"He just pointed this gun at my son." Her voice would have frozen water.

"What?" This from Lorca.

"She's fucking insane. Just fucking shoot her," Scratch sputtered around his collapsed beak.

"What the hell's she talking about, Scratch?"

That made Val look at Lorca. His tone was less patronizing, and something about it caused her to study him closely. It was a _leading _question. Lorca already believed her, wanted to hear it from Scratch, too.

"Are you fucking kidding me man? Which of us is bleeding and which of us has a gun?"

Lorca's tone wasn't inviting any more bullshit. "And yet, she looks like someone just pointed a gun at her toddler, man. What the fuck?"

"He said he was supposed to _take _one of SAMCRO's old ladies," Val finally spat out.

"What's she talking about, man?" Donut wasn't as up on the inside info as Lorca was, clearly. He still looked ready to take Val down if he had to.

Scratch laughed. "Come on, man. Take an old lady, the whole machine grinds to a halt while they try to get her back, plenty of distraction for someone else to take the gavel."

Donut laughed like he thought the guy was kidding. Lorca's expression didn't change.

"Who asked this fucking _insane _favour of you?" Lorca sounded deadly angry. As in; not reacting yet, but ice-cold all the same.

"What's going on?" Tara was at the door, Teresa behind her.

"Go back outside for a sec," Val said.

"Yeah, ladies, maybe wait it out." Donut mumbled.

They did as told, but Tara's eyes were huge on Val, and of course she damn well noticed the Beretta.

"Who asked this?" Lorca repeated.

Scratch shook his head. "I ain't saying a fucking thing. But if you think SAMCRO has the strength to hold on you're out of your fucking minds. And _this _one?" He pointed a blood-covered hand at Val. "You know what she's worth to the Popovs? Two birds at once , man. I'm telling you. Get on the winning side, guys."

_Fuck._ Val saw Donut and Lorca exchange a look. She tried to decide if she'd be fast enough to put a round in Scratch's fucking head then take out the other two before they could draw. Her aim was shit; she hadn't been at a range almost two years. She'd likely hit something _once_, but she'd be dead all the same.

"What do you think?" Donut asked Lorca, casting his eyes at the taller, heavier Son.

Lorca smiled back. "I'm thinking we keep him around for when Chibs is out of prison."

Val felt her relief flood through her, almost as intense as what she imagined heroin would feel like. Honestly, she nearly pissed herself. She gasped, lowering the gun. Lorca came towards her with a warm smile taking the gun. "You're one tough lady," he mumbled, and she smiled, nearly in tears.

"He pointed that at Mickey," she whispered, breaking down.

Lorca put a hand on his shoulder. "That'll be the last fucking stupid thing he ever does, I promise."

Donut was sliding the glass patio door open, and Tara got to her first. "Val? Are you okay?" She likely heard enough to know what the deal was, so her first worry was Val. It was nice.

She let Tara hug her. "Actually, my head fucking hurts."

"What did you do?" Tara asked, pulling back and watching the men shove Scratch towards an inside door just off the hallway that led to the garage.

"I head-butted him," she said, touching the back of her head gingerly. "Fuck, it really hurt this time."

Teresa was leaning against the kitchen counter, hands over her mouth, eyes wide with shock. Val knew Teresa was a bit freaked, but she'd be fine. "How's your mom, Teresa?" she asked.

"She's … she's fine. I- I … I told her to enjoy her beer."

Val nodded. "Good. She doesn't need to know specifics, right?"

Teresa blinked. "What?"

"Don't tell her anything. Right?"

Blink blink.

"Teresa, you don't tell your mother _anything_." Maybe a command would be better understood.

She finally nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

"What did he want?" Tara asked quietly.

"One of SAMCRO's old ladies. A distraction, getting everything all riled up so they can take the gavel."

Tara's face paled. "They want Jax out?"

"They want SAMCRO back in line with the legacy Jax is trying to get rid of. This is all part of that. Trying to divide the chapters, make a rift with the Mayans. The Grim Bastards showing up here, making SAMCRO look weak to Charming. The question is, who's making the play? Someone's organizing all this. Right? These _factions_ are usually all about keeping their own turf, aren't they? What would make them band together against SAMCRO?"

Tara shook her head. "It has to be money, right?"

Val shrugged, feeling her adrenalin wearing off. "I gotta check on Mickey."

Tara patted her shoulder. "I know they're likely trying to get hold of Jax. I'm calling him, too. I always get through. I'll go watch the boys with Brittany."

"Good. Thanks."

Val beelined straight to the spare room, picked Mickey up and squeezed so tight he squeaked. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispered, feeling how her hands were shaking and how unsteady her knees were. She sat on the foot of the bed, cradling him to her chest. "I'm so, so sorry. Momma loves you so much, baby."

"Momma."

"That's right, baby." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight again.

"Momma."

She had to smile. "I'm not letting anything hurt you, Mickey. I swear to Christ. I love you so much, baby."

"Bay-bee."

She frowned, peering into this face. "What was that?"

"Momma."

She had to laugh. "Right. Love you, baby."

"Bee-bee." He tried again.

The tears were instant as she laughed, kissing his cheek and rubbing his back. "That's right, you're my baby."

"Bee-bee."

She was outright sobbing by the time Tara walked in the room, who saw what a mess Val was and came forward to take Mickey before she dropped him.

"Val? Honey, everything's okay. He's fine."

Val shook her head. "I know. Oh Christ, I'm just … look at me, I'm shaking."

"The guys just left the clubhouse, they're on their way over to talk to Scratch. Do you care if they use the garage?"

She shrugged. "It's not my garage."

"I think they were already getting to the bottom of it. They know who ratted on Chibs now. That's what tonight's meeting was about. They're going to send someone to talk to these eye witnesses."

Val nodded. That was good. This was getting better, and that was a good thing.

"Bee-bee," Mickey was babbling over and over, and it was right then that Tara noticed it.

"Did someone learn a new word?" Tara gasped, kick-ass baby voice and all.

Mickey laughed.

"What a smart kid! You know what smart kids get?"

More laughing.

"Bananas! Let's go have some. Momma will be right behind us," Tara's voice trailed behind her down the hallway, and Val wiped her eyes, sniffing. Her hands mellowed out, her pulse returned to normal, and she wasn't crying anymore. That was good, too.

"Val?" the voice was soft, quiet, cautious. Val wiped at her eyes again, bringing her head up to offer Teresa a smile.

"Hey Teresa. Sorry. I'm okay."

Teresa bit her lip, looking very concerned. Concerned and terrified. "Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. "No, that's fine." She got to her feet again. "I'm okay. Honest. Just coming down off an adrenalin rush."

"Did he really threaten Mickey?"

Val nodded, trying to overlook the shock on Teresa's face. She honestly had no idea how bad things could get.

"Weak link, Teresa." Val pointed out. "Everyone's got one."

…

Mickey was sleeping on Chibs' bed now. Val wasn't leaving him alone this night, and maybe not ever again. She envied how he was able to just pass out once his stomach was stuffed with half a banana – evidence again he hadn't settled down enough to eat supper properly. Juice collected Teresa to take her home and drop her mother off at the motel she was staying in. Tara was under escort by Bobby and Lorca to take the boys back to their place. Donut, Happy, Rat and Phil were back at the clubhouse with Scratch, who was "locked up" for the time being. He was bleeding from more places than the broken nose she'd given him when they loaded him into the van.

Jax was sitting in the patio chair next to her, rubbing his chin. Pistol was leaning on the deck railing, arms crossed, and the male "contemplation" in stereo was getting to her.

Thank fuck Pistol gave her a joint. She kept it all for herself, too.

"The eye witnesses are two women. One's the sister of one of the Niners' soldiers. The other is some second-cousin of the Tacoma VP," Jax finally said when she was halfway through the joint.

Val nodded. "Tacoma's moving to take over."

"Tacoma's split," Jax corrected. "The VP is recruiting idiots like Scratch to join the cause. Promising money. That's all we really got out of Scratch, anyway. My guess is it's drugs. We started helping Tacoma take out meth labs and suddenly we've got problems. I asked Lee to send us an alibi for Chibs with two guys he trusts and a third guy he's suspicious of. Separate this rift he's got in his club. He sent us Scratch."

"You're sure there's just a divide there?" Val asked.

Pistol answered that. "Lee's loyal, there's no question in my mind. He'd never put people up to this shit. I can't imagine him telling someone to kidnap an old lady. That's so fucking cowardly."

Jax chuckled. "Turns out it's incredibly dangerous."

Val touched her head. "I'm going to have a knot there."

"Does it hurt?"

She help up the spliff. "Not right now."

"They knew who _you _were, so I'm guessing that between them and the Bastards the Russians must know you're here, too." Jax said it carefully. She knew what he meant.

"I know. I'm adding another layer of shit."

Jax shrugged. "We just need more shovels. I'm calling Quinn tomorrow, asking for whoever he can spare. And I need to get hold of Liam. We're gonna need guns."

Val nodded. "Yeah, you are. You got money for that?"

"We've got money," Jax confirmed. "What we don't use we sell. I'll let Alvarez know he's likely supposed to be collateral damage, maybe he'll need to stock up, too."

"Order in bulk, save on shipping," Val mused, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Val," Jax said, leaning forward. "You came back to a whole new shit show."

Val just shrugged. She felt mellow at the moment. After all, no one was shoving a gun in her ribs.

"The good news is Lowen thinks the girls' alibi from Tacoma will be enough to get Chibs sprung. Once we convince the eyewitnesses to recant, he's not going back in on that bullshit charge. I'm hoping Lee's able to beat out who _did _kill that Mayan out of the fuckwits trying to jack his chapter from him."

Val was surprised by that. "Tacoma did that?"

"Lee had three guys out of town when Happy and Chibs were there. They like to bring in outside talent for that kind of thing. I didn't think anything of it, I'd do the same. But Lorca and Donut named three guys who weren't there that night. Guess who one of them is."

"Scratch."

"That means they're in it with the Niners _and _the Bastards. They could completely get rid of all the Sons on the west coast." Pistol surmised.

"Not going to happen," Jax stated, resolute. "We haven't forgot how to hold our ground."

Val stubbed out her roach, then scrubbed her face with both hands. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually finally exhausted, guys."

"Okay. I'll let you know more when I hear more," Jax promised, standing then holding his arms out when she got to her feet, too. She let him hug her, then pulled back with a pat on the arm.

"Thanks Jax. I appreciate you keeping me in the loop." She followed him through the house to lock up after him, but before she let him go she had one last question. "Who decides what happens to Scratch?"

Jax was thoughtful. "Tacoma will vote to see if he's out of the club or just _… out_."

"Death has to be a unanimous vote, right?"

"Yeah."

"If they're split, it won't be unanimous."

Jax took her by both arms. "Redwood's the original, don't forget. They came _here_, planning to kidnap an old lady. They held a gun on a SAMCRO son, not to mention an old lady. They vote to let him walk away, mother chapter's having a vote on the same topic."

That gave her hope. "Can _I_ fucking kill him?"

Jax tilted his head. "Member has to do it, Val. Sorry."

She sighed. "Yeah, okay."

"I don't think it'd be hard to convince Chibs to do it," Jax said. "Would that make it better?"

"Oddly enough, yeah."

Jax gave her another shot in the arm then sauntered down the stoop and Val shut and locked the front door.

She was heading to the back patio with a black plastic garbage bag when Pistol stopped her, taking the bag. "I got this Momma, you go ahead and get some sleep."

She smiled up at him, feeling like crying she was so grateful. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You gonna sleep okay? That bump on your head?"

"I'm so relaxed right now, I'm going to be fine. Thank you."

"You really surprise me, Momma," he said, his lips curling under his mustache.

"I know. I'm a delight."

She was turning back for the patio door when he caught her arm, turning her back. She was startled, and when he stepped into her she had both hands up so quick it could only be attributed to pure reflex. "Pistol -" she exclaimed but her cut her off.

"I'm gonna keep asking, you know," he said, before shoving his face down towards her.

His mouth didn't get anywhere near her. She caught him in the jaw, closed fist, perfect form so she didn't break any fingers. It wasn't much of a punch and he was the size of a cargo truck but it made him back off.

"I said no," she reminded him. "I've said no a few times now."

He held both hands up. "Just making sure. Pot sometimes makes women … eager."

She stalked up to _him_ now, anger making her blood hot. She stabbed him with her finger to make each point. "I am _not _a crow eater. You are not here because I want you in my bed. I am not attracted to you. And I'm in love with someone else."

He had the gall to smile at her. "You are?"

She frowned. "What?"

"In love."

She shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"With Telford?"

"What?"

"You just said you're in love with someone else."

Her mouth hung open, blinking to remember what she just said. "I … I don't know. That just came out and … I don't know."

"You said it, Momma. In a heated moment, but you said it."

She sighed. "You exist _just _to piss me off."

He brought his head lower, but she didn't think he was going to kiss her this time. "You're letting him go, Momma. That's good. And Telford's a good man; he'll handle you with care."

Val felt tears again, her _mellow_ definitely harshed. "Stop it. I'm pissed off at you."

"I was pretty sure you'd tell me to fuck off," he admitted. "I honestly didn't know you were _that _far gone on him, babe. Swear it."

She sighed. "Great. So that was a test?"

He shrugged. "That was me realizing you're high. And like I said before, you're hot, Momma. Sorry I pushed up on you. It won't happen again."

"I don't believe that."

"You said the L word, Momma. That's all it takes." Then he was gone into the night again to gather up the disposable plates and garbage from the patio.

Val brushed her teeth, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. She _had _just said that to Pistol. She'd admitted it to a stranger.

She was tired. Stressed. Emotionally distraught.

And most likely, she _was _in love. Or, getting there. She'd spent the last five, almost six months convincing herself she was ready to be with Chibs. Maybe she'd convinced herself the thought of him got her close to whatever the hell _love _was. Actually being with him after all that self-soothing was … perfect, actually. Solidified everything she'd been musing about.

She flicked the light off, wandered to the bed in the main room, Mickey still passed out to the rest of the world, surrounded by extra pillows and his teddy bear. She curled up in a ball next to him, head on one of his "fences," staring at him.

Fifteen months had done nothing to diminish her amazement that she'd made something so unbelievable. Both arms, both legs, all ten fingers and ten toes: perfect. Heart with a bit of a glitch, but _fixable_. He could see. Hear. Speak. Laugh. A breathing miracle born out of love.

Val could, without having to think about it, imagine Tig's reaction if he'd been here, hearing that Scratch had pulled a gun on her, then pointed it at his son. She knew very damn well what would have happened to that bastard and she would have loved to have seen him torn limb from limb. She was mad enough to do it herself.

There was no guilt for bringing Mickey here, though. He was more protected in Charming than she would hope for him to anywhere else in the world. And once she had Chibs back … there was nothing that could touch her son.

* * *

**Happy Labour Day Weekend everyone! Comments and reviews welcome as always.**


	12. Chapter 12

"You sure you're ready to see it?"

Teresa sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I want to see it. Show it to me."

Happy didn't look convinced. "You sound like you're second-guessing this decision."

Juice slapped his arm. "Just show her, man."

Val shook her head. Teresa was basically _vibrating _to see the drawing for her crow tattoo, and Happy was making her crazy. He had _dry humour _down to an art.

"Oh, all right." He laid the sheet of paper flat on the plastic-coated kitchen table, then stood back, face unreadable.

Val couldn't help herself. She circled the table to stand behind Teresa where she could see the line drawing. She felt herself smile.

It was … _lovely_. It was a crow, though she wasn't sure how she could _tell _exactly. It was all curving lines, curlicues, in a pattern that looked like a bird sitting on a branch. It wasn't solid black, but the way the teardrop shapes bent around each other, heavier on one end than the other, so you could tell it was a black bird.

If a crow tattoo could be dainty and lady-like, this would be how.

Val turned stunned eyes to Happy. "Jesus Happy, that's beautiful."

He just shrugged, unaffected.

Teresa looked up over her shoulder, lip quivering. "This is so _pretty_. I can't believe I'm going to have this on me. It's gorgeous!"

Then she was up and hugging Happy like a blonde barnacle. Happy shot a panicked look at Juice like he was expecting to be clocked, but the groom-to-be- just grinned.

"It was Juice's idea," Happy sputtered as Teresa let him go. "I just drew it."

Teresa kissed Juice next, then wiped her eyes. "I love it. I knew I'd like it but … I _love _it. Let's do it."

Happy settled onto a kitchen chair. "I'll apply the transfer and make sure you like where it is."

Teresa pulled off the button-down blouse she was wearing, revealing a spaghetti-strap cami. She pulled her right arm free of the strap and sat up straight in front of him. She'd pulled the rolling desk chair out of the office, wheels and seat locked in place, so she'd have something padded to lean on while he worked.

"Okay, go check it in the mirror," Happy mumbled, setting the transfer paper to the side. Teresa leapt up and raced down the hallway to the large bathroom vanity, but all Val really noticed was the way Happy kept his eyes averted, muffling a cough in his hand as Teresa rushed passed him.

Val frowned, and Happy caught her expression. His face went from soft to hard as stone in an instant, turning to the large tackle box he'd opened on the kitchen table.

Valerie leaned against the counter, arms crossed, the room silent as Teresa and Juice returned. "It's perfect," Teresa was saying, bouncing back to the office chair and straddling it in front of Happy. "I'm ready."

Juice sat down in front of her, taking her hand. "You're sure? It's gonna hurt."

Teresa leaned forward, kissing him. "I'm _so _ready. This is my engagement ring, remember?"

A buzzing sound filled the room, Happy intent on the needle and the pots of ink he had on the table. "Okay Blondie, last chance to pussy out."

"Do it," Teresa said, all breathy in anticipation. It made Val wince and Happy swallow, hard enough the tendons in his temple jumped.

"Okay Blondie. Get ready."

On the first touch of the needle Teresa closed her eyes, biting her lip. Juice was right there, leaning close. "You okay?"

"It's fine," Teresa assured him, giving a smile.

Watching Happy work was fascinating for Val. His face went blank as normal, but it wasn't cold and emotionless. He was focused, intent, and he she could tell he really cared that it looked good. She had moved to sit at the opposite end of the kitchen table, watching the pattern become a permanent part of Teresa's creamy skin.

It wasn't an ink-heavy design, but it _was_ all black so he was taking time to make sure the ink was solidly laid out, worked into the tissue. A couple of times Teresa whimpered, and Happy would let up, raising his hands, asking, "You good, Blondie?"

She would say yes. Up until about the eighth whimper, while he was working on the part closest to her side. Teresa lowered her head and moaned, and he eased off again. "Okay Blondie, break time."

"No, I'm okay."

"Nah, you're shaking now. Juice, get her a drink of water. Maybe something to eat. We don't need her passing out." Happy set his equipment down, snapping off his gloves. "I'll go for a smoke. Try to calm down, Blondie." He cast an eye Val's way. "Wanna join me, Doc?"

Teresa frowned over her shoulder at Happy. "Val doesn't smoke."

Val shrugged. "Sure. I'm getting sick of fresh air."

While Juice got Teresa water and some crackers Val and Happy stepped out onto the deck, Happy sliding the door closed.

"Don't like that look you gave me, Doc."

If Valerie had heard those words _before _seeing Happy drop the mask for a second she'd be terrified right then. "What are you talking about?"

He lit his cigarette, stuffing the lighter in his pocket and exhaling, eyes on her. Again, after seeing his face inside she wasn't going to be scared off by that. "Shit is getting hectic around here again. I've been waiting to be … _excited _about it. More like the good old days."

Val used powers of assumption to guess that he was restless about the legitimate path the Sons had started down. Chibs had expressed the same let-down to her once.

"But I can't be happy about it. Tara was there last night with her kids. That guy put a gun on your son, and on you. And _she _was there, too." He gestured to the glass with the cigarette. "Fucking _attachments_."

"You were Nomad once, right?"

"Yeah," he said around another inhale.

"Why'd you join a permanent chapter?"

"I'd been in Tacoma before that, Doc," he told her, knowing what she was implying.

"And then you went Nomad," she finished the story. "_Then_ you went back to a permanent chapter."

"Redwood _Original_, Doc. The mother chapter. Not just any clubhouse."

"If you weren't looking for roots you would have stayed Nomad."

He looked and _stayed _pissed. "Roots?"

"I'm not talking wife and babies. You wanted a permanent home. You're attached to things outside of SAMCRO now. I know it was hard when Jax ended the gun running. Chibs told me the same thing. That restlessness. Like the world was going Disney-channel or something."

That got her a slight snort of laughter.

"You're just looking for something to fill that gap, maybe. Everyone else is settling. Does that seem normal?"

"Not for this group of low-lifes."

Valerie smiled. Happy looked away, uncomfortable, his gaze sliding back into the kitchen. Valerie followed his look, and Teresa was still in her seat in position, Juice in the next chair facing her. They were leaning towards each other, faces close, laughing and talking, Juice's hand absently running over her upper arms.

"I don't know," he muttered, turning away and squinting into the darkened yard. "She always looks nice. Smells good. And when she _sees _Juice she lights up like a fucking Christmas tree. I don't think it's _her_, exactly. But … _that _would be nice, you know?"

Valerie looked at Juice and Teresa again, the obvious closeness, and felt a tingle in her left eye. Jesus, Happy Lowman was making her cry.

"What's the diagnosis, Doc? Am I fucked up or what? Taking that much notice of a brother's woman?"

His eyes burned on hers, and she knew then why he was asking. It wasn't because of her job. It was because of Chibs.

"I think you just said the smartest thing you could've said. You aren't convinced it's _Teresa_ you like specifically, it's the idea of having _someone_."

He nodded. "That's what I'm telling myself anyway."

"That's smart, Happy. We're engineered to want to be with people and then carry on a bloodline. You can fight it, but if you're predisposed to _not _wanting it the fight can really … _suck_. You either rally against it to the extreme or just eventually … give in."

"It would take a hell of a woman," he mumbled, and Val felt relieved. He wasn't after Teresa. He'd rather not stir up that pot.

"I'd be both fascinated and terrified to meet her," Valerie said, making him actually laugh out loud.

"Thanks, Doc." He said, still smiling and taking another drag. "It's good to have the kind of old lady around that can sort this shit out. I think the guys used to rely on Gemma for that. You're a bit more gentle with it."

She just shook her head. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It's meant to be."

"I'll head back in and try to convince Teresa I haven't taken up smoking," she said with a smile, hand on the door. "Good talk, Happy."

"You can just call me Hap, by the way," he offered, turning away and leaning his elbows on the railing in a deceivingly casual pose.

She pondered that while re-entering the brightness of the kitchen.

Teresa looked up right away. "Is everything all right?"

"You tell me," Val said, circling behind to see the work in process on Teresa's pale shoulder. "Hurting?"

"I feel a bit better with something in my stomach," Teresa admitted. "And the water helped. I thought I was going to throw up."

"It's looking really nice. I'm guessing he's halfway done."

Teresa swallowed so hard Val saw it while standing behind her. "I was hoping he was _almost _done."

Val patted her opposite shoulder. "Sorry babe. You might need to do this in three sessions tonight."

"How long did yours take?" Teresa asked as Val settled back down at the table.

"Umm, likely about three hours."

"Three _hours_?"

"Mine's very … _black, _Teresa. It takes time to work that in to the skin."

Teresa shuddered, shooting Juice _a look_. "Why couldn't it be a pretty little _blue _bird?"

Juice smiled and kissed her, rubbing her arms again. Valerie bet he didn't even know he was doing it. "You can do this. You're tough, babe."

"Did you take breaks, Val?"

"One," she admitted. "It hurts like a bitch, I know."

"One break for a three-hour tattoo?" Teresa shook her head. "I'm a fucking wimp."

"I got that tattoo _after _I had Mickey, Teresa," Val laughed. "My dragon took about three separate two-hour sessions. With lots of healing between."

"What dragon?" Teresa frowned. "You have more than one tattoo?"

"You didn't see it when I showed you my crow?"

"I don't think so."

Val stood up, lifting the right hem of her T-shirt. "It's huge, but I'm not getting naked to show it _all _to you," she mumbled, turning sideways.

Teresa hissed, hand reaching out immediately and touching the dragon where Val's skin puckered from an angry scar. "Val, is that a scar?"

Teresa didn't know her past. Teresa didn't know how often Val nearly died.

"Yeah. That's an old one. I got that one when I was twelve."

Teresa eyes flicked upward. "Val … what happened?"

The door slid open, and all heads turned to Happy, who was looking at Val's scar now, too. Val dropped the shirt. "You really want to know?" she asked Teresa.

Teresa nodded as Happy took his seat again.

"It's a long story, Teresa."

"Please tell me," Teresa asked, head cocked sideways on the back of the office chair, looking over her shoulder at Val with a pleading look. "Might take my mind off this."

Val gave a dry chuckle. "I don't know -"

"It's okay," Teresa said, turning away. "You don't have to tell me."

Juice smiled at his fiancée, pushing her hair behind her ear. Happy looked back at Val, who gave him a smile that he actually returned.

"No, I'll tell you guys the complete story. Happy and Juice know the gist of it anyway."

As the tattoo machine hummed to life again retold the story of the night she became an orphan. And no one said a word until she was done.

…

Valerie managed to bundle Mickey into his car seat without waking him, hefted the diaper bag onto her shoulder and paused to let Teresa hug her one last time. Teresa had gotten very quiet during the evening, and the tattoo wasn't the reason.

Val knew she had just altered Teresa's perception of her with her story. Teresa had barely said a _word _when the tattoo was done, she'd just turned her tear-stained face into Val's shoulder and cried. Val had carefully patted her lower back, avoiding the fresh art work, letting her weep.

Now she was doing it again. But Val didn't mind. She was feeling raw herself, and hugs were always welcome.

This time Teresa pulled back with a smile that was trying to be hopeful. "Oh Val, I hope Chibs is back soon. I want you to be happy. So much."

Val shook her head. "Teresa, I'm fine. Really. That was a long time ago."

"Yes, but … you deserve to be in love again."

"Okay," she said with a sharp inhale, releasing Teresa and grabbing Mickey's car seat with one hand. "I gotta get home. I'm falling asleep on my feet."

She just needed to get away from Teresa's pity, truth be told.

"I'll be right behind you, Doc," Happy called out from the kitchen. "Pistol's already at your place. Or Chibs' place. Or whatever."

"Thanks Hap," she called back, giving Teresa the best smile she could manage then setting a new personal best time for getting from the front door to the Escape. Mickey didn't so much as stir as she buckled him into the back seat then got behind the wheel and started her vehicle.

Then she just … sat. Shut off for a moment. She closed her eyes and let her forehead hit the steering wheel. Since Mickey's birth she hadn't spent much time reflecting on her past. It wasn't so much the violence that had been rendered onto her. It was remembering her parents. That stung a lot, and she knew it was because she was a mother now.

Not so much because she had no one to ask for parenting advice. Her mother had been scary, her father a part-time parent. Not that they hadn't loved her and her sister, because they really had. But Val wasn't missing the advice. She was just … winging the parenting thing.

But her parents never got to meet Mickey. And as far as Val knew, he didn't _have _any grandparents. At _all_. She had no idea if Tig's parents were dead. If they had even been _together. _She'd never had that conversation with Tig.

Shit, there was a lot she'd never got a chance to discuss with him.

Valerie studied her sleeping son in the rear view mirror. She really wished he'd known his grandparents. And his aunt; her little sister, Nika. Valerie could barely remember what her sister had looked like, actually. She had a hazy recollection of a button nose, round face, wild mop of hair and green eyes just like hers. But specifics? There was nothing.

Her parents' faces were clearer. Plus she knew she looked almost exactly like her mother, just with green eyes like her father's. And when she'd met an Irish uncle however many months ago she'd recognized him as a relative just from how much he resembled what she thought her father had looked like.

Mickey was going to look just like Tig, she knew it. As much as she'd loved the man, she was going to make sure he only _looked _like his father. Tig had plenty of reasons he was the way he was. None of them were happy reasons. She would do everything she had to protect Mickey from that.

There was a knock on the glass and she jumped about two feet, laughing when she noticed it was Happy at her window. She hit the button to let the glass down. "Hey," she said, nervously laughing.

"Everything okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry. Just … having a moment."

"I'll be right behind you. Don't worry."

She smiled, nodded, and hit the up button for her window. If he thought she was scared, that was fine. Better than explaining the mess she was making of her own head.

Pistol met her at Chibs' door, immediately taking Mickey's car seat from her to lighten the load. Happy was at the curb, bike rumbling, and when she gave him a wave he took off.

"How'd the tat turn out?" Pistol asked as she shrugged out of her coat. He carefully unbuckled the belt around Mickey, not waking him.

"It's gorgeous," she confirmed, covered a yawn. "Happy's really bloody good."

"What else were you two up to today?" he asked, stepping aside and letting her pick Mickey out of the seat.

"We got Teresa's wedding flowers and the cake ordered. Pretty big day."

"That took all day?"

Val gave a wry chuckle. "Never planned a wedding, have you?"

"No, can't say I have."

"I'll go put him down. Can you open me a beer?"

"You got it, Momma."

She carried Mickey to the main bedroom, undressed him, checked his diaper, then bundled him in a sleeper and settled him back in his nest. He didn't so much as _sigh_. Valerie was profoundly jealous.

She met Pistol in the kitchen again, grabbing the bottle of the beer that sat on the counter, sweating and ready for her. Pistol was out on the patio, which was a good idea. The house was sweltering.

"What did you guys get up to today?" she asked, crossing the deck and sitting next to Pistol on the stairs.

"We had a very interesting day," Pistol said with exaggerated enthusiasm. "Scratch wouldn't say a damn word about who he and his pals were working with. The two guys that were out of town the night that Mayan bought it aren't saying much more, either. Lee's VP is also under suspicion in Tacoma. It's quite a cluster-fuck. And then Alvarez called Jax with a story about some Russian fucker asking about the Sons of Anarchy to a few of his crew. Had black cross tattoos on his fingers and everything."

Val frowned. "He was asking the _Mayans?_"

Pistol nodded, swallowing a mouthful of beer. "That dude that vanished, just over a year ago? The one that Chibs snuffed out? They'd sent a few people looking at that time. Their search was diverted to that Ukrainian gambling circuit. Now I'm willing to bet they've heard about Anastasia coming back to town."

"Don't call me that, I fucking hate that."

Pistol just chuckled, then cleared his throat. "They're letting Chibs go tomorrow."

She sat up straighter. "Really?"

"Honest."

"Thank Christ."

"The alibis were enough to spring him. He's still at Saint Thomas, so they'll take him to the prison, then release him from there." Pistol squeezed her shoulder. "By this time tomorrow he's all yours, Momma."

She felt the relief uncurl in her gut, her shoulders feeling lighter. But Val wouldn't be completely at ease until he was actually _here_. "What about the eye witnesses?"

"Lawyer pointed out how vague the descriptions were in their accounts. And then Jax made a call to the Niners."

"He did?"

"Told them to back off with that bullshit. Told Leroy that if he wanted to start something he should just get to it, not pussy out and tie our soldiers up in prison."

"Think that'll work?"

"Probably a little too well. But Leroy's not really a hothead. He can get pissed but he usually weighs his options carefully, like Jax."

"That's good," Val decided, yawning. Pistol yanked her beer away from her.

"Go to bed. Rest up, Momma."

"I want to fall into bed nearly asleep," she insisted, reaching for the bottle. "I won't be able to sleep if I'm excited about him coming home."

"You'll sleep, I can tell," Pistol insisted. "My back's killing me, I can't carry you if you drop off out here again. Go to bed."

Then he drank from her beer.

"Asshole," she muttered, standing with a groan and crossing to the glass doors.

"Good night, Momma."

"G'night, Pistol."

* * *

**Reviews and comments welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Momma!"

"Yes, it's coming Mickey. Just wait."

"Elk!"

Valerie sighed, honestly glad her son's language skills were developing but wondering how long it would take him to understand what _shush_ meant.

"Elk!"

"Mickey," she answered while laughing. "I'm coming. Just wait." She carried the plate with cut-up banana and his sippy cup of milk to the high chair, sitting next to him with a sigh. She handed him his cup and he grabbed it like a biker going for his tequila shot, popping it in his mouth and damn near shot gunning it.

"Thirsty, honey?" she said, running a hand over his hair. He just smiled around the cup, his eyes crinkling. There was no way she could avoid smiling back. "How'd you end up so cute anyway?"

The front door came open forcefully, Pistol stalking through and slamming it behind him. She jumped, Mickey dropped his milk. His eyes were wide and startled, but he looked to mom and decided nothing was wrong, picked up a chunk of banana and went to town.

"Fuck, fucking son of a bitch _bullshit_," Pistol was ranting as he made his way to the table, snatching up his cell phone.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Someone fucked with my bike," he snapped, jabbing a number on his phone violently.

"Oh shit. How bad?"

"Bad." He took a deep breath, letting it out, phone to his ear. "Blondie? I need a pick-up for my bike at Chibs' place. Someone fucked it all to shit. I can't even ride it."

Wow. That _was _bad.

Pistol ended the call and tossed his phone back on the table, making Mickey jump again. Val rubbed his head and he kept eating.

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I keep forgetting that the kid repeats everything."

"You're mad, it's okay. You think it's just a random thing?"

"Maybe. But I can't imagine anyone in Charming screwing with my bike."

That _did _seem very off.

"Whatcha got for breakfast, little man?" Pistol asked, not bothering with baby voice, plopping down on the other side of the high chair.

Mickey held up his cup. "Elk!"

"Shit, he's smart."

Val kissed Mickey's head. "Yeah. He's getting there."

"Can you say banana?" Pistol asked.

Mickey blinked at him.

"Banana."

She left Mickey under Pistol's supervision and grabbed her bowl of oatmeal from the microwave, tossing some raspberries on top.

"What are you doing today?" she asked, starting a domesticated conversation with the man who just cursed a somewhat scary blue streak.

"I'm working in the afternoon at TM. Before that Jax has some stuff he wants me and Happy to take care of."

"Can I ask what?"

"Nope."

She shrugged, not surprised, and returned to her seat. She and Mickey ate breakfast in silence while Pistol fumed about his bike, tapping his heel impatiently. He was wound up ridiculously tight. It was freaking Val out.

"Okay, what the hell," she finally said. "You're driving me nuts. You want me to make you something to eat?"

"Nah, I had coffee."

"Why are you so strung out?"

"I'm meeting Jax and Happy outside of town. And we're meeting the Grim Bastards there, okay?"

She took a deep breath. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's a talk. About why they came to town without letting SAMCRO know. Neutral territory. Just the three of us, three of them."

Val nodded. "Okay. I get it now."

Pistol nodded his thanks, then looked to Mickey, who was staring at him while gumming up some banana. "You're getting more on your face than in your mouth, dude."

Mickey laughed, which made Pistol finally laugh, cutting a little bit of tension.

"Well, be careful," Val said, finishing her oatmeal.

"Thanks Momma," Pistol said softly, still grinning at Mickey.

The house phone rang, and Val got up, crossing to the old-school wall mount phone next to the patio door. "Hello?"

"I just realized I don't have your cell number," Juice replied.

"It's okay. What's up?"

"They've started the paper work to release Chibs. You know where to go? It'll take about an hour before he's out."

She felt herself stand straighter, smiling. "Yeah. Yeah, I know where to go."

"Cool. You can pick him up, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I think I can handle that."

"Tara said to make sure he does _not _try to ride his bike."

Val laughed, promising "Okay. I'll do that, too."

"And she also said you can drop Mickey off with their nanny if you want some alone time with him."

Val felt her cheeks colour. "Umm, well, that's nice. But not necessary."

"Okay. I'll rephrase. Drop Mickey off at Jax and Tara's."

Val shook her head. "You guys -"

Juice was at least laughing. "Christ, just do it Val. I'm not comfortable discussing this."

"It's only been a few days -"

"Please, just do it. I'm begging you. And I'm hanging up now." And he did.

Val cursed under her breath, hanging up the handset. The thought of that was a little too embarrassing for some reason. She didn't need someone looking after her son so she could … what? Have a few hours of wild sex? He wouldn't even be able to do that … would he?

Val shook her head and caught Pistol staring at her. "What?" she asked, defensive all of a sudden.

"What's wrong? You're so pissed off."

"Tara wants me to leave Mickey with their sitter when I go pick up Chibs."

Pistol frowned. "Wow. She _is _a bitch."

"Shut up."

"What's the problem?'

"Just … never mind."

"You're gonna want alone time. It's okay. There are people to help you with that. Get used to it if you're here, Momma."

"He's only been inside for five days."

"So? That's long enough. Especially since he knows you're outside waiting. Are you kidding me?"

Val shook her head.

"Take the kid to Jax and Tara's. Spend time with your man. Jesus, that's really the biggest worry you have right now?" he was being sarcastic and it made his eyes twinkle just a bit.

"Fine," she surrendered, exasperated. "Mickey? You wanna hang out with Abel and Thomas?"

"Elk!"

"He says yes," Pistol interpreted.

"I'm going to pack his bag. Can you watch him while he finishes eating?"

"Yeah, I won't leave until you're out. It'll take some time to load my poor bike on the trailer anyway."

"I'm so sorry, Pistol."

He shrugged. "It's fixable. You shaved your legs, right?"

"Jesus," she muttered, stalking down the hall to the bedroom.

Valerie shoved as much as she could into Mickey's diaper bag; two clean outfits, diapers, dry Cheerios, a stuffed toy, a couple more "chew toys," as she called them, for his poor teething gums. Plus wash cloths, because there are never enough. More toys would be unnecessary, she knew he'd go for the foreign playthings that Abel and Thomas had.

Then she changed into another sundress, grass-green with a halter top. Underneath, more new underwear; white this time. Plus lip gloss, mascara, blush, and she brushed her hair. Again.

Back in the kitchen she found Pistol cleaning Mickey up, wiping banana off his face as Mickey fought against it. He was using a dishrag to do it.

"Pistol," she muttered. "At least tell me that's a clean cloth."

"Yeah, it's new," he replied, wiping at Mickey's fingers next. "You're so little but you're so messy," he shared, and Mickey just stared up at him.

Valerie tossed the dishes into the dishwasher, wiped down the high chair tray, then popped Mickey free. "Ready to go for a visit, gorgeous?" she asked, kissing the side of his neck.

Mickey giggled.

"Looking good, sweatheart. Go get 'em Momma," Pistol said as encouragement. She shook her head, scooped up all her kid-related accessories and headed out to the driveway.

Next to her Escape Pistol's bike was on its side, having fallen away from her driver's side door. Someone had taken something heavy to the gas tank, all the spokes were bent, and it looked like the tank had been opened. She could smell the gasoline as she passed by.

"Pistol's poor bike, hey Mickey?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light, but she felt some trepidation about opening her vehicle. She was remembering a charred and severed head left in her office once upon a time, out of nowhere. People messing with things while she was close by, unaware. Gave her a creepy feeling.

Valerie opened the back passenger-side rear door, but everything seemed as she had left it. And knowing Pistol, he would have given her wheels a once-over before calling for his tow. She buckled Mickey into his seat, kissed his head again then climbed behind the wheel just as the TM tow truck pulled to a stop in front of the house. Happy circled around from the driver's side, offering her a wave as Pistol came down the walkway to meet him.

As she pulled away they were righting the bike, checking it over to see how bad it was, probably. She didn't watch, she set off on her way.

The truth was she was ridiculously excited.

Nita answered the door at Jax and Tara's, and to Val's growing embarrassment she'd been expecting her. She smiled brightly at Mickey, holding out both hands to take him.

Mickey had grinned and giggled, staring at her, smitten again. Val decided she had the easiest-to-kidnap child in the world. He'd never make a fuss.

"I've got clothes, diapers, teething rings and face cloths in the bag," Val explained, setting it on a chair in the living room.

"Is he allergic to anything?"

"Nothing that we've found yet," she admitted. "And he's completely not picky about food. If he sees the older boys eating it, he'll freak out until he's had some, too. He just needs to be included."

"You've got him napping?"

"Yeah, he'll crash about half an hour after eating. He sleeps like the dead for about an hour."

Nita smiled, bouncing Mickey on her hip, making him giggle again. "He's a happy one, isn't he?"

"He is," she agreed, loving how agreeable her kid was. She kissed the top of his head. "Be good for Nita, sweetie. Play nice with the boys."

Mickey smiled at her, then the smile went away. He knew she was leaving.

Valerie kissed him again. "Love you, babe." He held a hand out to her and her heart twitched. "You'll be okay. You're gonna play with Abel and Thomas."

"Momma."

She closed her eyes and Nita chuckled sympathetically. "He'll cry, but I'll take him out to the yard and he'll get over it quick," she promised.

Val turned for the door as Mickey squelched. She didn't look back, even when he started crying as the door closed behind her.

Fuck, talk about a double-whammy of mommy _and _psychological guilt. Turning her back on Tig's son to spend time alone with his friend? Valerie felt like shit as she climbed into the Escape, fighting her urge to cry. She knew Mickey was likely a little _too _attached to her; he needed to spend time without her, socialize with other kids. But holy shit, this really hurt.

She closed her eyes, squishing up her face. _You don't want to raise a Momma's boy, you don't want to raise a Momma's boy …_

She started the Escape, pep-talking herself as she backed out of the driveway and pulled out onto the street.

Pistol had told her which gate to wait at once she arrived at the prison. When she had the vehicle in park she dropped the sun visor down, flipped open the mirror and checked her reflection.

That was silly. She looked exactly the same, and this was as good as it got, anyway.

She watched the gates, trying to keep still. But she was anxious. Jittery. Guilt-ridden. She tried to listen to the radio, but it was all annoying so she flicked it off.

Then she looked up, and the gates were opening to let someone walk out. Swinging her door open and climbing out, he felt herself smile. She shut the door and leaned against it.

Even from as far away as he was she could see Chibs' face break into a grin. He was still bruised, not nearly as swollen, a band of gauze wrapped around his head. He carried his kutte in his hands

Valerie wasn't going to make him walk the whole way alone. She couldn't wait that long. Grin broadening, she pushed away from the vehicle and hurried to him, throwing her arms around his neck and hauling him into her embrace.

"Ah, sweetheart, that feels better already," he said into her hair, one hand on the back of her head as the other wound around her back.

She just held on, feeling tears welling up for some strange reason. He held her just as tightly, neither one saying another word. She couldn't remember the last time a hug felt _this _good.

Wait, yes she could. After her attack hugging Tig had felt this good. Seeing Chibs walk into the hospital waiting room in Prince Rupert had sent her into a reaction a lot like this one; a heavy mix of relief and supreme comfort. She loved hugs, apparently.

"Are you okay?" she asked, not letting go.

He pulled his chest back from hers, smiling down at her. "I'm great now, love. Jesus, I missed you."

And he kissed her, with everything he had. She clung to his shoulders as his lips made a meal of hers, his tongue meeting hers and sliding along it warmly, smoothly, with erotic familiarity. Valerie wasn't sure how long he kissed her like that for. All she knew was he was the one to pull away and she made a noise of frustration.

"Where's Mickey?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"At Jax and Tara's with Nita."

His smile was slow and so sexy her skin tingled. "When do we have to get him by?"

She smiled back, playing coy. "I didn't ask."

His hand tightened around her lower back. "So what's on my itinerary for the afternoon?"

"Just me," was all she got out before his mouth crushed against hers again. She held his neck, giggling as she pulled away. "Are you sure, honey? Your head -"

"Has nothing to do with what we've got planned, love. Believe me."

Warmth spread through her belly and he kissed her one last time before turning for her vehicle. His arm dropped over her shoulder and she wound her arms around his waist.

"I missed you," she said, resting her head to his shoulder.

"Glad to hear that," he said, kissing her head.

"Did you hear about what happened with that bastard from the Tacoma chapter?"

His grip tightened. "Aye, I did. You did well, love. I hate that I wasn't there to take care of the two of you."

"We're fine," she assured him. "I just hated feeling that helpless."

"If you're both okay, you were far from helpless," he reminded her. She just squeezed him back in response.

At the Escape she unlocked the doors and climbed in, watching him do up his seatbelt with a stupid grin on her face. He caught it and laughed. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. I'm just … relieved."

He leaned over and kissed her quickly. "Drive fast, Val."

She did.

Val got the front door open and she was pushed inside. Chibs slammed and locked it behind them, dropped his kutte on the sofa and he was on her, hands on her waist, mouth over hers, tongue inside her making her moan. She slid her arms around his neck, rising up on her toes.

"_How_ long was I inside for?" he mumbled against her lips, dropping his head down to kiss her throat.

She smiled up at the ceiling. "Five days?"

"Christ, it feels like forever."

Her eyes slid closed as his teeth nipped at her, along her jawline. "It does," she agreed breathlessly.

His hands mauled her ass, bringing her hips into his roughly, and he moaned into her skin before returning his lips and tongue to hers, then pulled back. "I don't know how much I've got in me right now, but I'm going to give it all to you, love."

She smiled at him, heat flaring up through the core of her. "I think I've got enough for the both of us," she teased, backing off and taking his hand. "Let's go."

As they passed through the bedroom door he was untying her dress at the back of her neck, hands sliding down her arms as the straps fell away, kissing her shoulder with his beard scratching her like mad. She leaned her head back to his shoulder, letting his hands in the front of her dress to cup her breasts before teasing at her nipples with his thumbs. She groaned, eyes closing, and after a few torturous moments of that he shoved her dress right down off her hips.

She helped him pull off his T-shirt, as carefully as they could manage in the state they were in. His hands kneaded the skin at her hips as she undid his fly, shoving downward at his jeans. When they were under his ass she sat him on the bed to pull them off, then she got a condom from the night stand. He was giving her the naughtiest smile the whole time.

"What?" she asked, straddling his lap where he sat, one arm on his neck, the other around his shoulders. His hands, of course, were on her butt.

"I like you undressing me."

"I like doing it," she whispered, running her hands across the ink decorating his chest, the reaper taking up his left upper arm, then the anarchy symbol on the right.

"Are you going to ride me, Val?"

She liked that he asked that way; as though it was what he was really hoping for. She felt herself twitch between her legs, and she couldn't help but smile. "Would you like that?"

"I think I'd like that very much."

She pushed back on his shoulders until they were against the mattress. Then he lay there, docile, while she fixed the rubber in place and stood to slide her panties to the floor. He watched the whole show, grinning all the while.

She climbed back on his hips. "You sure you've been cleared for this? Medically?"

He laughed, holding her waist. "I don't give a flying fuck."

She stood his erection up then slid him inside, hissing and closing her eyes. She felt his hands tighten on her hips, and his breathing was just as quick as hers. And when she rolled her hips she was rewarded with words she didn't know, but it made her smile all the same.

She'd been more turned on than she thought, and as she swung her hips she felt the urgency take hold of her, making her whimper. "Valerie," Chibs grunted, making her open her eyes. "Love, I'm sorry. I don't know how long I'll last. You look so fucking good. You'd better hurry."

She smiled. "I will," she breathed, then continued the motion of her hips, speeding up now. She found the spot she wanted and the pace she needed easily, tossing her head back and letting her body take what it wanted. It was passionate and urgent and fast that she almost wanted to draw it out, but part of her was also worried about Chibs.

A worry that he confirmed. "Val, you've got to get it soon, love. I'm not going to last."

"I'm trying," she whimpered, hands braced on his chest.

"Val," he warned.

"Shut up and let me do it," she panted, smiling at him all the same.

He growled, adjusting one hand so his thumb was on her clit. She gasped, then used that as well to build up to … "Jesus! Fillip!" she cried, legs clenching, body twitching around him, warm and gorgeous pleasure nipping at her from every angle.

He grunted then too, and his fingers bit into her thighs so tight she was pretty sure she'd have bruises, but watching him come through her own haze of well-fed erotic relief was almost as satisfying as her own orgasm had been.

When he smiled up at her she slid to her side, curling into him, and he wrapped her up with both arms. "Shit," he muttered. "Thought I'd do better than that. I underestimated how good you'd look up there."

She laughed, covering her face. "Short but sweet, honey," she mumbled. "That was wonderful."

"That was an embarrassment. That was a schoolboy on his first go."

She laughed again, kissing his shoulder. "That's not accurate. But I like that I have that effect on you."

His eyes were closed but he was smiling.

"You want me to clean you up?"

He looked at her, stricken. "Fuck woman, let me have some pride." He didn't make it all the way through without laughing. He rose up on an elbow to kiss her temple. "Don't go anywhere. Ten minutes and we'll have a better run, yeah?"

"Promise?"

"I swear it."

* * *

**Okay, so that was fluffy. But it was due. Comments and reviews welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chibs made good on that promise two times over. Then he made noise about wanting a shower, and she reminded him about standing that long in heat and humidity with his head the way it was could be disastrous. It pissed him off but he didn't get too mad. He wasn't _really_ annoyed until she suggested he could take a bath.

"A bath?" he said, incredulous, rolling onto her. "You want to have another go so I can remind you I've got a cock and balls?"

She wound her legs around his. "I could join you in the bath. Might be nice."

That made him pause, then he shook his head. "No fucking way am I having a bath."

"We don't have to use bubble bath. It might be … fun," she teased, kissing him softly. "I won't tell anyone." Then she kissed him again, her tongue sliding across his lower lip.

"Val -"

"Now I really _want _to have that bath with you," she whispered, smiling against his mouth. "Maybe we could fool around a little bit more in there, too. Would that help your male sensibilities?"

"Val –

"I'll go start the water," she suggested, rolling him to his back, the momentum carrying her onto him. "Wait here until it's ready. You've been exerting yourself. You shouldn't stand up too quickly."

He shook his head, smiling now. "I'm a fucking sap, you know that?"

"Honey, like I said. I won't tell anyone."

As she bounded off the bed and into the hallway he bellowed after her, "No girly-smelling shite, Val!"

Val put the plug in place and turned the taps on full. Before she could straighten up she felt hands on her hips, and Chibs was kissing her between her shoulder blades.

"If you want me to get in the tub _that's_ the way to do it," he mused, taking a nip at her as she stood up.

She turned with a smile, putting her hands on his shoulders. "You wanna take that bandage off?"

"Sure."

She found the end, unfastened the surgical tape, and unwound the gauze until the loose end came away. She gingerly lifted the padding and winced at the shaved patch next to his temple, covering up a few fresh stitches. "Oh, baby."

"It looks worse than it is, love."

"No, it doesn't. They had to drill a hole in your skull."

He didn't say anything. She dropped her gaze down to take in the bruises under his eyes, the split lip, which she touched carefully. "When Jax was trying to explain that something happened to you I thought I was going to pass out," she admitted. "My knees went out and I was ready for the worst."

He nodded. "I was worried about how you'd take it."

She shook her head. "Why the hell were you worried about _me_? After what they did to you?"

"Because I knew you'd expect the worst. Hated to do that to you."

That touched something in her. She changed the subject after a moment. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah. It's just my head."

She sighed. "I hate that someone attacked you."

"It's done. It's past."

Their eye contact was meaningful, and she wasn't uncomfortable in the least. "Let's get in the tub."

He refused to lean back into her, insisting that she sit in front of him. Since she still counted getting him into the tub a win she let him get his way on this detail.

Chibs slouched against the tub with a groan, pulling her back into his arms, kissing her neck. "This isn't so bad," he admitted, sliding a hand over her chest.

"I told you so."

"What else did I miss?"

She closed her eyes while he played with her nipples, biting her lip. "Chibs -"

"What'd I miss, love?"

"Umm, stop it. I can't concentrate," she panted. He, unfortunately, listened. "Let's see. I've been drafted to help Teresa with her wedding. Oh. The Grim Bastards showed up while we were having lunch on Main Street and tried to, I don't know, _take _Teresa away. They didn't try all that hard so I'm pretty sure it was all for show."

"Fucking pricks."

"I know. You know about Scratch. I watched Happy give Teresa her crow."

"Really? She got it done then?"

"Just last night. It's so pretty. It's feminine and girly and so … _Teresa_. He did a great job."

"I can't see Hap doing a girly tattoo."

"It's beautiful."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear Hap had a thing for Teresa."

Val held her tongue for a second, then she burst out giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"This bath _is _turning you into a woman. You're gossiping."

"Take that back," he laughed, hands on her breasts again.

"Chibs -" she fought weakly, just for show, really.

"Take it back," he growled, pulling her higher up his chest before sliding one hand between her legs.

"Oh," she gasped, trembling immediately, stopping all fighting on cue.

"You're not so tough to bring to heel are 'ya?" he whispered in her ear, his hand doing wonderfully naughty things, making her writhe just a little. She held off on her answer, and when it came it was just a gasping cry that echoed off the tub surround.

…

"Is that too tight?"

"Not at all, love," Chibs answered, leaning back against her. She was standing behind him as he sat shirtless at the kitchen table. There were new packages of surgical gauze and pads on the table, and Val had just finished doctoring up a new dressing on him. She kissed his cheek, avoiding the bruises.

"How are you feeling?" she asked while moving around him to tidy up the boxes and paper wrappings. He pulled her across his lap, settling her sideways so he could look at her.

"I had time to do nothing but think in there," he said.

"What did you think about?"

"You. And Mickey."

It made her smile. "Really?"

"Of course. So I'm going to ask this, and you take as long as you want to answer."

She felt her blood go very still. He couldn't possibly be asking what she _thought_ he might be asking.

"I want you and Mickey to move here and live with me. I can put up with the safer, slower pace if I know I've got you two here. I know it's fast, I know we haven't been like this for long, but that's where my heart is at."

She just blinked. Her mouth was dry, her hands were shaking.

"You don't have to answer yet, Val. You just had to hear what my hope was." She grabbed him, both hands on each side of his face, and kissed him, hard. It surprised him, and when she backed off he gave an uncertain smile. "What's that mean then?"

"Yes," she replied. "I want to do that."

His smile got wider. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely. And I'm so glad you said you wanted me _and _Mickey here."

He rested his forehead on hers. "Why wouldn't I, 'ya daft twit?"

"Because that makes him more than just something that comes along _with _me."

"Oh, Val," he laughed, hand on her neck. "What'd I tell you? I love that little bugger. And his mom."

Her breath caught and she closed her eyes, tears threatening to spill. "I'm falling in love with you," she whispered.

His grip on her waist and her neck tightened. "What?"

"I'm falling in love with you."

"Say it again."

"I'm falling in love with you."

"I didn't know how good it would feel to hear that," he muttered as he kissed her. She hung onto him tight. This kiss was so soft, gentle, so sweet it nearly hurt.

When he pulled away he said roughly, "You'll sell your house?"

"Yes."

"Right away?"

"Yes."

"Just stay here. Don't leave for anything. I'll send people to get your things."

She was smiling like an idiot. "Okay."

"Where's the dog?"

"At Peter's."

"We'll have her picked up on the way back."

"Okay."

"And you heard what I said?"

"I heard you."

He took a shuddering breath. "I love you, Val. I can't wait until you're there with me."

Valerie wiped her eyes. "Still don't think I believe all this. I'm not this lucky."

"Shush," he scolded. "And get off my lap now or we'll be late."

She did as told, letting him kiss her again. "So how do we make you look tough again?" she muttered, eyes on his head.

"What? I've had surgery. I could have died. This _is_ tough."

"It's a bit Fred Flinstone."

He shook his head. "I'm an invalid. You're being mean."

Valerie smiled. "You're right. You're badass."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll find a bandana."

"Sorry baby, I'm just looking out for you."

"You're right. Those bastards are even meaner than you." He disappeared back down the hall to the bedroom while she finished packing away all the wrapping and boxes, leaving them out in a tidy pile.

Her chest felt full again, complete. There were no gaping holes. It was fantastic.

"You're ready to see the boy, then?"

She snagged her keys, turning for the door. "I am. What do you want for supper tonight?"

He was tying the bandana in place to cover the bandages. "Didn't they tell 'ya?"

"What?"

"They're having another barbecue at Jax's."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's usually a blow out when we get out jail, this one's just a bit smaller and quieter on account of my aching head."

"And recent events?" she added on.

"Aye. I'm sure that's a big part of it."

"Well shit, I don't have anything to bring along."

"You're bringing _me_. I'm the guest of honour," he reminded her, dropping a kiss on her while he did so. "So let's go."

Jax and Tara's house was surrounded by bikes when they arrived, way more than SAMCRO and the visiting Tacoma members could pull together, which had to mean the Nomads had arrived. The front room of the house was crammed with people, mostly the "women," and the backyard sounded _loud_ from where she stood. But she knew this gathering would thin out once the food was served and most people would return to the compound where they could be louder. And where the _other _women were.

Chibs left her side once they were on the back patio, approaching his SAMCRO brethren to be met with hugs and back-slapping. But her eyes were searching for Mickey, and she found him toddling along the border of the lawn and a flower bed. She wasn't worried; she noted Abel Teller on the edge of the group of older kids as they played, keeping one eye on Mickey as much as a seven-year-old could.

Valerie snuck up behind him, snatched him up in her arms, blowing a raspberry on his neck as he squealed. He immediately knew who she was.

"Momma!"

"Mickey! Did you miss me?" She set him back on his feet and he turned back to her, hugging her knees.

"Aw, baby. I missed you too." She plopped onto the grass and he fell against her chest, wrapping chubby arms around her neck. "Aww, Mickey. You're breaking Momma's heart."

"Momma!"

She laughed, pulling back from him, holding his arms to his sides. "Did you have a fun day with Abel and Thomas?"

"He didn't even cry," Abel informed her importantly. "We coloured and he tried to play tag with us. It was kind of funny."

"Yeah, he's little but I don't think _he _knows that."

"I can't wait until he's bigger."

She squeezed Mickey again. "I don't want him to grow up too fast."

"That's what _my _mom always says," Abel lamented, then wandered back to where more kids were mucking around.

Mickey was happy to plop down in front of her, picking a chunk of landscaping bark and babbling away while showing it to her. She realized then she hadn't been expecting to find covered in dirt and bleeding or anything, which meant she wasn't as clingy as she had feared. That was good to know.

Someone tapped her arm with something very cold, and she looked up to see Chibs holding a beer out to her. She took it with a smile. "Thank you," she said as he circled around behind Mickey, who pivoted his head to watch him so intently he nearly fell over.

"So Mickey," Chibs grunted as he plopped onto the grass across from her. "How's tricks?"

Mickey got to his feet and proceeded to show Chibs the hunk of tree bark in his hand, talking away. Chibs was nodding, interjecting, and she knew her face was split in half with a ridiculous smile.

This was the feeling of being _complete_, and it was even better than she would have thought possible. Someone loved her. _And _her son. Her son was happy and healthy. They already had a network of support ready to help with _anything_ life could throw at them. Shit, this all felt really _really _good.

"Would Mickey like a hot dog?" A voice called out from the patio.

Valerie glanced over her shoulder at a tall, slight, gorgeous blonde at the grill. Val recognized her somewhat, but she didn't know from where. "Ummm, sure," Val said. Then she turned back to Chibs. "Who's that?"

"Lyla. That's Opie's old lady." He indicated the children playing with Abel and Thomas. "Those are hers, and _those _two are Opie's."

"She's got _four _kids?"

He nodded, face somewhat grim until Mickey tried to feed him tree bark. Then he smiled and yanked it away playfully. "This is the worst restaurant I've been to, lad!"

"No wonder she's so skinny," Val muttered, getting to her feet.

Chibs laughed at that, then shrugged.

"She's very beautiful," Val also mused, looking back at the subject of their conversation.

"I suppose."

She laughed down at him. "You're allowed to agree with me, you know."

"Ah, so I look _that _stupid, do I?" he replied, eyes twinkling.

Val shook her head and approached the barbecue as the blonde used tongs to shove a hot dog in its bun, offering her a slightly nervous smile. "Hi. I'm Lyla."

"Right," Val said, smiling back. "I'm Val. I know we've met before but it was very brief and not under the best circumstances."

"Right." The plate was thrust at her with jerky movements. "Here you go. I know he likely won't eat them together -"

"- but he'll finish the bun on his own," Val finished for her. "Yes, he will. Thank you."

"You were kind at Opie's funeral. I'm sorry I wasn't … in a better state of mind." Lyla reminded her of a butterfly. So pretty to look at but everything about her seemed skittish.

"You were in the perfect state of mind," Val assured her. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"And I'm sorry for yours, too. I was out of town for Tig's funeral. I always thought he was … funny."

Valerie had a panicked thought that this gorgeous Barbie-looking woman had slept with Tig at some point. Then she wondered why in the hell it would have mattered. "Yeah, he was," Val just agreed.

"I've been visiting with Mickey. I'm apparently another girlfriend for him. He's a player, you might want to keep an eye on him."

Val cracked up, nodding. "I will. Thank you for the warning, Lyla. I'll teach him better manners."

Lyla winked and Val carried the plain hot dog across the grass to her son and her … _old man_. Chibs pulled her down to sit in front of him, and Mickey climbed into her lap, licking his lips.

"Are you hungry, baby?" she asked, tearing off a small piece of hot dog. "This is the first time you've had one of these barbecued, isn't it?"

His bright blue eyes were huge as she held out the bit of meat. He took it from her and shoved it in his mouth, smiling as he chewed.

"Is it good?"

He just kept smiling, holding his hand out for more.

Valerie felt Chibs lean into her back, whispering in her ear. "I never thought I could feel this happy being normal."

Val felt her eyes water just a bit and she turned her head to look him in the eye. "Don't jinx it," she begged, and he kissed her again, sweetly with just enough heat to curl her toes a little bit.

Supper was eaten, merriment shared, and the rowdy group slowly dispersed to the clubhouse as expected. Val helped Tara, Teresa and Lyla clean up while the men sat in the backyard almost keeping watch over the kids. When the sound of exhaust pipes shook the windows, Valerie cast a look through the living room window.

There were MC members in front of the house, and not another Sons chapter that she could see. She didn't recognize them either, but as the men killed their engines, climbed off their bikes and removed their helmets she couldn't help but notice they all appeared to be Latino in ethnicity.

"Mayans," Tara confirmed, standing behind her.

"What are they doing here?"

Tara pursed her lips. "Jax invited them by tonight. That's all I know. It has something to do with that kid's murder that was almost pinned on Chibs."

"Have they ever been here before?"

"No. But I think it's to show them that SAMCRO can be trusted. Why else would they invite them right to the president's house?"

"That's insane."

Tara shrugged. "I wasn't happy about it, but the Mayans live close, you know? I'd rather not have them suspicious."

Abel and Thomas, plus Lyla's four kids, came through the patio door nosily right then, hauling Mickey along as well. He wasn't happy to be inside but Valerie picked him up and he got over it.

"Dad said to come inside," Abel told Tara.

"Okay. Why don't you go put a movie on to watch?" Tara suggested brightly.

When the older kids filed through to the living room Valerie set Mickey down, and as she expected he followed them immediately.

SAMCRO as a group met the Mayans in the front yard, then led them to the back by way of the driveway, not through the house.

"No point staring out the window like we're at the zoo," Tara mumbled, and she and Val returned to the kitchen to finish up dishes.

"Are those the Mayans?" Teresa asked, looking out the window over the sink that faced the backyard.

"Yeah," Tara answered. While they may have been cleaning, no one was avoiding keeping watch on the proceedings outside.

None of the men sat, they stood in two half-circle formations, everything about their body language slightly tense. The men in the centre of each half-circle, Jax and a man with a dark moustache and goatee, did most of the talking. Valerie noticed at one point Chibs was contributing as well, and the man who seemed to be the head Mayan reached out and shook Chibs' hand.

Even Teresa knew that was a good sign. She sighed. "Thank goodness," she whispered, casting a look Val's way. Val just smiled back.

"They need their help, don't they?" Val asked Tara.

The SAMCRO first lady nodded. "They need each _other's _help. The Mayans don't have as many chapters as the Sons. Because of location, they have to stay on good terms. Especially if whoever's trying to take out SAMCRO also kills Mayans. Alvarez is smart, and he thinks first. That's the only reason I eventually agreed to this. Plus he's married with kids, too. He knows what it means to be invited to someone's home."

Val felt herself relax at that. "Good."

"They're going to kill Scratch," Tara assured her, voice low. "Even if Tacoma won't, Jax will vote on it here. And he'll get the unanimous vote he needs here, too."

"Yeah, that's what he told me. And I'm so sorry it all happened when you were there with your boys -"

Tara put a hand on her arm. "They didn't even know what happened, Val. They saw _none_ of it. I'm more worried about Teresa's mom."

That night had been such a disaster Val nearly forgot about Brittany. "Oh Jesus, is your mom okay, Teresa?"

Teresa shrugged, drying her hands. "I invited her tonight and she said she had a headache."

Val winced. "We scared the crap out of her."

"Maybe." Teresa sounded conflicted on that. "I feel bad if she's finally reaching out and all this just sends her running again."

Valerie had no idea how to reassure Teresa. She was done psycho-analysing for the day.

The clean-up was finished and they joined the kids in the living room. A cartoon was on. As soon as she settled cross-legged on the floor Mickey parked his butt right in the nest her legs made, leaning back into her with a big sigh. She wrapped her arms around him and as a group they watched the animated silliness on the screen.

Eventually bikes rumbled to life outside. Teresa was sitting next to the picture window and she peeked outside. "They're leaving," she said unnecessarily.

They were then joined by Jax, Chibs and Juice. Juice planted a kiss on Teresa's head and whispered to her, and Jax took Tara into the kitchen to talk. Chibs crouched next to Val on his heels, ruffling Mickey's hair.

"Gotta go to the clubhouse," he told her.

"Okay."

"Few things to sort out."

She nodded. "Is everything okay?"

"It will be, love." He kissed her quickly, tickled Mickey, then stood and followed Jax and Juice out the front door. The three old ladies shared a look.

It was Lyla who spoke. "I'm getting the feeling it's a good time get out of town again."

* * *

**Reviews and comments welcome.**


	15. Chapter 15

When she got to Chibs' house Mickey went to sleep without fussing. Valerie waited up reading until her eyes were sliding closed, gave up on that and climbed into bed around midnight, passing out instantly.

About two hours later she was woken by Chibs sliding into bed with her. She rolled to her back, yawning while whispering "Is everything okay?"

He answered by pulling her close and kissing her, sweet at first, then sliding his tongue into her mouth in a slow and teasing way. "Sorry love," he said quietly against her lips, beard tickling her chin. "I'm too jacked up right now to sleep."

He kissed her again, deeply, making her moan and turn to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and bringing a knee up to his hip.

"You're up to this?"

She laughed as he kissed her throat, dropping his head down to lick the hollow at the base of her neck. "I was going to ask _you_ that question," she whispered.

His answer was sweeping her shirt off over her head and pulling down her underwear within seconds of each other.

Then he rolled onto her, pressing her into the mattress, teeth nipping at her neck and collarbone, his lips then pulling a nipple into his mouth, making her gasp and arch her back. With hot hands he brought out goose bumps all over, caressing her soft parts while lightly skimming his palms over skin everywhere else. She felt somewhat helpless, so lost in how he was touching her she didn't want to move. So she didn't, she just kissed him back when he raised his face to hers and clung to his arms, back, shoulders, whatever she could reach.

The room was pitch black, but when he rose off of her she knew he was preparing the condom, and within seconds his arm was sliding under her lower back, hauling her ass off the mattress while she drew her legs up to meet his sides. He slid into her completely on one shove, and she whimpered against his neck.

_This _was so good. She loved it when he did this.

She murmured her agreement as his hips rotated upward on the pull out, then gasped when he thrust back in again. So it went until she was gently overtaken by her orgasm, biting his collarbone to keep from calling out his name loudly, her body tightening and doing everything it could to hold him just as he was right then.

When her shaking stopped she felt his forehead drop to her shoulder, hair tickling her in the dark. "Jesus. Do I _really _get to come home to this every night?" he whispered.

She smiled, cupping his face with both hands and bringing him to her lips for a soft kiss. "Every night," she promised.

"Perfect," was his reply, then he kissed her again, hips crashing into hers, clearly not done. He increased the pace, she wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles, keeping him as deep inside as she could. His hands wrapped around her knees tight, almost to the point of hurting.

She hit her second peak with his as they clung to each other, skin damp with sweat, trying to be quiet, gasps sounding loud in the room. Holding back on the noise did nothing to diminish the pleasure. She was limp from head to foot, and when he pulled out he flopped onto his back with a heavy sigh, gasping out her name.

It made her smile, closing her eyes as another tremor ran through her.

"I killed Scratch tonight," he said quietly after a moment.

That made her open her eyes, cutting into the afterglow a bit. "You did?"

"Yeah. Jax promised the Mayans that the man who killed Jorge Martin would be taken out. Tacoma voted to kill him. Jax convinced them that I should do it."

"Really?"

"Their president isn't in a position to argue. He's got to flush out the rats in his camp, too. Lee doesn't want to go to war with SAMCRO. He's careful and rightfully wants to defend what they have. But he's not going after turf that's not his, and he _really _doesn't want to look like he is."

Val rolled up onto one elbow, putting a hand out to where she thought the centre of his chest was. She was close. He reached up and clasped her hand tightly in his, bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

"You're okay?" she asked softly.

"That's why I was so riled up coming home. Knowing I took care of the bastard that had a gun on 'ya, and that I was coming back to 'ya in my bed … Aye. I'm great, love."

She slid against his side, and he cradled her head between his hands, guiding her into a kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered, settling her head on his shoulder. He dropped his arm around her back, fingertips softly running over her skin.

"Don't thank me, love. That's what I'm supposed to do. I'm not thanking you for the sex, am I?"

She laughed. "That's _my_ duty then?"

"Yes," he chuckled back. "I know I said I loved 'ya, but if you lost interest in sex I'd be forced to go elsewhere."

"Don't worry," she said, running her hand up his ribs. "You keep doing it like that and I'll never lose interest."

"I like this kind of bargaining." He fell quiet again. "There will only be you for me Val, I promise that."

She smiled and squeezed him tight. "Good. 'Cause I don't want anyone else, either."

"Good. Now let's get to sleep. I need to wake up early and do that again before Mickey's up."

…

They slept in. Mickey's yowling woke her, and after a short hunt of the bedroom floor for her shorts and T-shirt Chibs groaned, grabbing her hips and pulling her back down.

"Dammit," was all he muttered, but it was enough that she knew what he was telling her.

She kissed him back, trying not to get too deep into it, but he was stronger than her, dragging her back into the blankets and sliding his hands under her shirt, stroking the skin at her hips. She broke away giggling, "He's either hungry or he needs his diaper changed. You have to let me go!"

He grumbled but eased up on her, and she darted away while she could.

Mickey was sitting up in the middle of the spare bed, face flushed and crumpled while he wailed. When she reached down for him he brought his arms up to her, and she knew by that he needed changing. He hated having a dirty diaper, which would likely be handy when toilet training came along.

"Come here, stinky. We'll get you cleaned up."

She bounced him on her hip while pulling a changing pad from the diaper bag where it rested on the floor. She heard Chibs heading into the bathroom.

"We need to get your changing table here, don't we? It's so much easier."

"Momma." He was still sobbing away.

"Relax, baby. Momma's on it."

He'd made a hell of a mess. She got him cleaned up, then decided maybe a bath would be best.

"He's all right?" Chibs asked from the doorway.

"Yeah. I think I'll give him a bath now that he's empty."

"Need help?"

She picked Mickey up bare-assed and carried him to the door. "Nah. I can handle giving men baths."

"I can attest to that." He kissed her quickly then moved out of her way.

Mickey freaking _loved _baths. She made bubbles with his baby wash while the water ran, and he squealed and splashed while she wiped him down with a was hcloth.

"What are these Mickey? Are they bubbles?"

"Buh-buh!" he shrieked. He'd said bubble once before, apparently it had stuck.

"Very good, Mickey!"

Unfortunately she'd forgotten to pack bath toys. The bath ended quickly but he wasn't too put out because Uncle Chibs brought him a towel and dried him off while she helped Mickey stand next to the tub on the mat.

"Buh-buh!" Mickey kept shouting.

"Is he saying bubble?"

"Yes," she laughed as he roughed up Mickey's hair, making him squawk. It set off a round of old-man-sounding chuckles.

"Is he always happy in the morning?"

"No, unfortunately." Val kissed his head and stood with him. "He's just having a good day."

Chibs pointed at him with meaning. "You owe me, lad. My day did _not _start as good as I'd hoped."

While she got her son diapered and dressed Chibs made coffee and breakfast. She set Mickey in his high chair then moved to the fridge to get the milk.

"Banana?" Chibs asked for confirmation.

"Yep."

"Strawberries?"

"No, I just bathed him."

"Cheerios?"

"Yes."

She popped the top on the sippy cup, holding it out to Mickey. "What's this, baby?"

"Elk!"

"You're brilliant!" She declared. Okay, so he thought the cup was called _milk_ but it was still pretty impressive.

He was rewarded with his milk and a plastic bowl full of sliced bananas. "Prepared by Uncle Chibs," he declared, messing up Mickey's baby hair before heading for the coffee maker.

"What are you doing today?" she asked, propping her elbows on the table.

"I'm still on sick leave, love. I'm not doing anything today. What are your plans?"

Such a normal, domestic conversation. It made her giggle to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"This normalness. It seems strange."

"Tell me about it."

"I'm supposed to go with Teresa for her dress fitting today."

"When's that?"

"Two o'clock."

"Is Juice going?"

Val gasped at that question. "He can't see her in her dress."

"Someone has to go with you guys, Val."

"I get that, but it can't be Juice. Do _you _want to come to the dress shop?"

"Fuck no," he laughed. "I'll send a prospect with 'ya. I'll hang with Mickey instead."

Her smile melted a little. "Really?"

"Why not?"

She was going to get weepy, she just knew it. He read her expression, laughing. "I think I handle him for an hour or two, Val. I've been around plenty of babies."

"Okay. I wasn't implying you couldn't handle him."

"I know, love. But you got that soft, gooey look on your face."

"I do that a lot now. He's my soft spot."

"You can go look at dresses with Teresa. Have a coffee or whatever. I'll teach Mickey how to fist fight. It'll be fun, won't it boyo?"

Mickey laughed and plowed a chunk of banana into his mouth.

…

Val had intended to just have a quick shower when Mickey went down for his nap, she honestly did.

"Fillip," she was gasping, or, moaning. Or a bit of both.

"Christ, Val. I love this ass. Have I told you that?"

She couldn't answer, she had hands braced against the tile wall, head to the side as Chibs brought her to orgasm, relentlessly continuing the rhythm he was pounding into her with. It had to be fast and urgent, given the situation. She shouldn't have been surprised it would be so _good._

She cried out, biting her lip to keep it down. Somewhat. Her knees almost gave out since she was up on her toes, giving him an angle he seemed to like a whole lot. He kept her from slipping with one arm around her waist, his other braced next to her head on the wall.

"Jesus, that was good," she gasped out when it had passed.

"You want another?"

"Yes. Please."

Maybe it was because she said please, but she got what she wanted. When he bellowed on one last hard thrust she came with him, knowing it was loud but she couldn't help it. He held her as she shuddered through it, kissing her shoulder softly, his breath tickling her damp skin as the water kept flowing over them.

"Jesus Christ," she sputtered when the fireworks stopped.

"Now you'll be thinking about me while you're out."

She reached over her shoulder to cup his face with one hand. "I would have anyway. Now I'll be sore."

"Shit, sorry love."

She laughed while he parted them, turning around to kiss him. "Don't be sorry. It's a good kind of sore."

"I'll leave you to shower now. Sorry to distract 'ya."

"Any time the mood hits you baby, come find me. It's fine," she assured him with a wink, reaching for her shampoo.

He gave her one last up and down before climbing out of the tub.

She was running late and didn't care. She half-assed a hair style attempt, threw on jeans and a T-shirt, then raced around getting her purse put together since a diaper bag wasn't really an accepted substitute. She was frazzled by the time she was leaving, yet as late as she was she couldn't avoid the adorableness coming from what she was already thinking of as "Mickey's room."

He was squealing and laughing so hard it sounded like he might choke. Chibs had just finished changing his diaper and had gotten him mostly dressed, but he was rusty on the process involved in dressing a giggling, wiggling toddler.

"Mickey, you've got to work with me, lad. I'll get you dressed just in time to put you in your pajamas at this rate."

More giggling as an answer. She snuck up behind Chibs, who was on his knees trying to hike up Mickey's pants as he was kicking and worming his way around. She slid her arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"You're sure you want me to leave him with you?"

He _tsked _at that. "We'll be fine, Mother."

She kissed him again, giving his shoulders a tight squeeze. "You know I'm crazy about you, right?"

"I'm convinced of _crazy_ more than the _about me _part, but I'm getting there," he said wryly.

One more squeeze, a kiss on Mickey's head and she was out the door. By the time she arrived at the bridal salon Teresa was already standing in her dress, surrounded by mirrors.

"I'm sorry," Val breathed, hand up to show that she truly was. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

Teresa smiled at her anyway. "It's okay. I can guess why you're late by the colour in your cheeks. Little afternoon delight, Val?"

Val dropped her purse on a chair, sinking into the one next to it. "Teresa, that's beautiful," she said, ignoring that question. She didn't have to lie about it; it was a filmy, fitted, spaghetti-strap mermaid dress that managed to look completely ethereal while still being sophisticated. The crow tattoo was red and slightly puffy, but proudly on display. She looked like an angelic badass, which was a strange combination but that's what it was.

"You think?" Teresa asked, flipping a handful of fabric at her thigh back and forth slightly.

"Absolutely. You look like … I don't know. You look like a model right now. And you're not even all done up."

Teresa couldn't hide how much Val's statement pleased her. "Really?"

Val got to her feet, standing next to her former employee and gazing at their reflections. "It's beautiful, but with you _in _it it's stunning, Teresa."

"Will Juice like it?"

Valerie noted the way the scoop neck darted down, skimming low across her cleavage. "Get something to push those babies in and up and he'll love it plenty."

Teresa giggled. "I'll keep that in mind."

There was the sound of a curtain opening on a metal rod, and Teresa's mother stepped out of a change room in a blush-pink suit that would have looked just as good on Teresa as it did on her. She smiled at Val. "Oh, hi Val."

"Brittany. You look fantastic!" Val said as a woman in black came forward with a mouthful of pins and thread. She offered Val a head nod in greeting then lowered herself down to her knees to start pinning Teresa's dress for more adjustments.

"Mom wanted a new outfit for the wedding," Teresa said, catching Val's eye.

This was good on two counts. One, Teresa was calling her _Mom_. Two, she was staying for the wedding. Val gave Teresa's hand a squeeze then returned to her seat.

"Val, do you know what you're wearing to the wedding?" Teresa asked, watching the seamstress work.

Val sighed. "I hadn't thought of it, no. I brought a few sundresses."

Brittany was doing a slow spin in front of another mirror. "I did, too," she said. "But there's something about dress shopping."

Teresa nodded. "Exactly. Val, try some stuff on. Otherwise this is just boring."

Val sighed. "All right. But I hate trying on clothes, I'm still carrying around more weight than I used to have on me."

Teresa snorted. "Where? In your boobs? You poor thing."

Val laughed, tossing her cardigan over her purse. "I can't promise I'll find anything," she muttered. "No offense," she added hastily to the woman pinning up Teresa's train. The woman didn't move so Val guessed she hadn't caught that.

You couldn't just sell wedding dresses in a town the size of Charming and pay to keep the lights on. The front of the store had everything from office wear for women to all-occasion and prom dresses. Even shoes and jewellery. Val had never spent a lot of time shopping for clothes. She had no idea what "her colour" was or her body type of her style. Usually she shopped with her gay friend, Malcolm. Pretty sad that a grown woman went nearly apoplectic when looking at dresses on her own.

A bell rang over the door, and Val was oblivious to it until someone was standing right next to her. She looked over and was startled to realize it was Tara, in her scrubs and a fleece, purse over her shoulder. "You look glazed over," Tara observed.

"I can't shop without my gay friend," Val shared.

Tara frowned. "Okay. Well, if it were _me_, I'd stick to green and blue with your colouring. Maybe yellow. Something that fits the upper body, skims away at the waist?"

Val shrugged. "Sure."

Tara laughed. "Grab that turquoise one. It's an outdoor wedding. Don't get anything too heavy. And this one," she said as Val grabbed at a hanger. It was another blue-green one, closer to the blue side.

"Size six? Four?"

"I don't even know. Malcolm literally knows my sizes better than I do. I'm lucky I know my shoe size."

"What's your bra size?"

Val frowned. "I can't remember right now. But I'm wearing one. It's probably on there, right?"

Tara laughed and pushed her towards the back of the store. "I was only kidding. But Jesus, you _do _need help."

Val stripped down in a change room, pulling the turquoise dress on first. It was a cotton-blend, stiff so it didn't _drape _and _cling _anywhere. That was helpful, although Chibs' concern over how "skinny" she was had her feeling pretty good about what she perceived to be a rounded belly and plumper behind.

This dress was still fitted in a sixties' shift-style, and when she stepped in front of the mirror she had to admit that maybe this _was _her colour. It made her eyes stand out, that was for sure. And the fit was nice; it felt custom, and her backside looked pretty good in it. It wasn't quite to her knees, and when she turned to see the back she had to gasp.

"Oh shit," she whispered just as Tara saw them, too.

"Val? What happened? Why do you have bruises on …" then her voice trailed off. "Oh my God."

Val widened her eyes with meaning. "Not a word," she said, pointing.

"Tell him to let up a bit," Tara chuckled under her breath, hand over her mouth.

"I didn't know they were there," Val said, covering her face, knowing she was blushing but unable to stop laughing.

"Val! What in the world …" Teresa had to laugh too. "Val, are those _sex _bruises?"

Val was bright pink, which didn't look all that good in turquoise. "I honestly didn't know they were there," she repeated, laughing in spite of her horrified embarrassment.

On the back of both thighs, above her knees, were purple marks. If you looked close enough you could imagine the fingers.

She loved how tight Chibs held onto her when they made love; she had no idea he'd been _that _enthralled with her last night when he got home.

"I'm changing into the other dress. It's longer."

"Sweetheart, what happened there? Did you fall?" Brittany asked, coming out of her changing room in a powder-blue dress that was, admittedly, just as stunning on her as the blush one had been.

Val's mouth opened to speak but Teresa collapsed into shrill giggles. "The question is _what _did she fall onto? And how many times?"

Val shook her head. "The longer dress it is," she said, daring to grin at Tara. "I'm _not _telling him to take it easy on me."

* * *

**Comments and reviews welcome. I know, lots of fluff. But it'll pick up. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"And another to-do crossed off my list," Teresa breathed, tapping her iPad then shutting the cover on it. "Excellent."

"Thank you for inviting me," Tara said, covering a yawn. She was coming off a nightshift that another doctor couldn't make it in for. "This was fun."

Teresa smiled. "I can tell you're thrilled. I'm sorry, you should have just gone home. You must be wiped."

"There's no sleeping at home, trust me."

Teresa held up her white wine. "To my wonderful ladies. Thank you for your help and support."

"Here here," Tara chimed in,_ tinking_ her glass of water against the goblet. Val held her wine glass up as well.

"And thanks to Val for bringing sex bruises to my dress fitting. I've never seen them before, but now I want my own set," Teresa said quickly as she took a mouthful of wine.

Val almost spit hers out. "You're such a bitch," she muttered, hoping she didn't have chardonnay running down her chin.

Teresa's mother laughed easily, which helped. Val was never entirely sure how comfortable Brittany was with their group.

"What's next on the to-do list?" Tara asked, mercifully.

"Deciding on the menu for dinner. I had hoped Juice might take interest in that, but now they're distracted. I understand all that but …"

"Don't worry about it. We can handle that," Val said before Teresa could start pouting.

"Yeah," Tara chimed in. "Trust me, you don't want burgers for your reception meal."

They got lost in food possibilities. Luckily they were at a restaurant because Val still hadn't had lunch yet and she was starving. By the time food arrived her stomach was growling.

"So, I hate to ask something out of place, and if it's not okay please ignore it, but how do a surgeon and a psychologist end up with … bikers?" Brittany asked.

Tara and Val exchanged a look. It was weird the woman didn't find it strange he own _daughter _"ended up with a biker," but maybe she'd since discussed it with Teresa.

"Well," Tara began, swirling dressing over her salad. "I grew up in Charming. Jax was my high school sweetheart. I was insanely, over-the-moon in love with him. But I got scared about being trapped here. In the club. I went to med school, tried to tell myself this _wasn't _where I wanted to be. Then an opening popped up at Saint Thomas, I took it and … realized I never stopped loving him."

"It must be hard, with your position."

Tara shrugged. "As long as I'm good at my job, what can anyone really say?"

Val still hadn't had her talk with Tara, she realized. She was dying to know how Tara had gotten out of jail. How she could forgive Jax for letting her get arrested. But this wasn't the forum for that.

"And Val? How about you?"

Val sighed, sharing a look with Teresa. She knew the whole back story now, but Val wasn't giving her mother the five-dollar tour. "Well, my father was in a club when I was growing up. I lost my parents, bounced around foster homes, ended up here because it sounded nice, and accidentally found myself falling in love with Mickey's father. The end."

Brittany blinked, knowing that was the Coles' notes version, but she nodded. "So this … wild life is in your blood then?"

Val shrugged. "I don't know about _in my blood _but … it doesn't make me turn tail and run, no. My parents raised me in it. It feels … like home, actually."

"And where's Mickey's father?"

Val bit her lip and Teresa cleared her throat. "Ummm," Val said, trying to keep it light. "He … passed away. Before Mickey was born."

Tara held her hand. Brittany gasped. "Oh, my dear. I'm so sorry."

Val shook her head. "It's been a difficult two years. But … having Mickey really helped. I left town thinking running away would help, but … this is where I'll get better. I know it."

"And you're with … someone else now." Brittany said elegantly.

"Chibs," Teresa filled in. "You haven't met him yet. They just let him out of prison."

Val covered her face as Brittany gasped.

"No, no Mom. It was a bullshit charge they had him on, and they realized it was bullshit. So they let him go."

Val sighed, rubbing her temples. "It's hard to explain things to outsiders -" she began.

"Chibs sponsored Juice for the club," Teresa cut her off. "I think of him like my big brother. And he always cared about Val. Followed her all the way to Canada to bring her back to us."

Val smiled at Teresa.

"Well, he sounds nice, too," Brittany said warmly.

Val just started eating. She was weirded out enough by conversations about Chibs for whatever reason, maybe because it was all still too new and she really didn't know Brittany well enough to elaborate. Plus, she was really freaking hungry.

The conversation went safer from there. By the time the meal was done, Val was ready to head home, or wherever her son was, of course. She waved to Rat, who was waiting to follow her back to Chibs' place. When she got there a vehicle was already in the driveway with a rental company sticker on the bumper. So she parked on the street, grabbed her shopping bag out of the back seat and carried that with her purse to the front door.

She tried the knob; it was unlocked. So she just walked in, suddenly wondering if it was okay not to knock. She kicked her sandals off at the door, hearing voices in the living room. She rounded the foyer wall, ready to announce that she was home, and she stopped cold.

Chibs was sitting on the sofa, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, in deep conversation with a woman she'd never seen before. She was facing away from Val, also leaning forward in conversation, and all Val saw was a gorgeous cascade of dark, curly hair.

She stopped, swallowing the instant swell of jealousy and distrust. It was ridiculous. They were _talking _for Christ's sake.

"Momma!" Mickey was at Chibs' feet with his blocks (honestly, his favourite toys), and he struggled up to his feet and rushed at her, a block in each hand.

That's when Chibs looked up, and his smile was real, warm, genuine, and made her feel like a total idiot. The woman looked up at her over her shoulder, and then Val swallowed again.

Shit, she was really pretty. Her skin was coffee-with-cream, her eyes huge and brown, and Valerie instantly felt frumpy in her jeans and T-shirt. The woman cast Disney-large dark eyes to Chibs as he stood, then she did the same.

As soon as she was staring this woman in the face Val pieced it together. She'd seen those eyes before, and she swallowed yet again. This was the ex-wife, and Val didn't think Chibs had ever told her what the woman's name was.

"How was shopping?" Chibs asked her amiably, hands on hips, not moving to greet her or kiss her hello.

"Great. Teresa's dress is … really gorgeous." Val said lamely, giving him _a look_ as she stooped to pick Mickey up.

"This is Fiona Larkin. Fi, this is Valerie Turner. Mickey's mom."

Val gave her brightest smile as Fiona held her hand out. Valerie shook it all friendly like but her brain was pitching a fit. _This is Mickey's mom. _Not _this is the woman I've decided I love_.

She was reacting like such a _girl_ but she couldn't stop it once it started. And it had started as soon as she saw the ex-wife.

"Lovely to meet you," the woman said softly, and of course she sounded as gorgeous as she looked. An accent, Irish, Valerie guessed base on how alarmingly musical it was. "I heard about Fillip's injury, and I wanted to see if he was okay."

Valerie fought back a pique of anger. "Is Kerrianne here too?"

The woman looked surprised. _That's right_, Val thought. _He told me his daughter's name, not yours._

"No, she was enrolled in summer classes. So she stayed in Belfast." Fiona's eyes returned to her husband. "I'm glad to see you're okay. Kerrianne will be glad to hear it, too. I should be going but … I hope to see you again?"

Val set her jaw, avoiding Chibs' eyes and carrying Mickey into the kitchen.

"Momma! Momma – elk!"

"You thirsty, handsome?" she said softly, tucking him into his high chair after tossing her bags onto the kitchen counter.

"Elk!" came his answer.

She grabbed a sippy cup off the drying rack and filled it with milk. She popped the top back on tightly, then handed it to him. "You hungry too, or just thirsty?"

Mickey didn't answer. He was sucking back his milk and grinning at her.

While she moved around the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water, she heard the front door quietly shut as Chibs entered the kitchen. "How was shopping?"

She gave him the best smile she could, forcing herself to not be a crazy person. "It was fun, actually. Thanks for taking care of Mickey."

He eyed her up, tongue in his cheek for a moment, hands on his hips. She wished he wasn't so intuitive, yet again. "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing." _Fuck, smooth Val._

His smile broadened. "Val?"

"What?" she tried to sound annoyed but she was laughing just a bit, too.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You're acting weird. You weren't yourself out there, either."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He tried to put his hands on her hips but she stepped away. "_Now _I know something's wrong. Are 'ya mad at me? I didn't know she was coming – she just showed up."

"I'm not jealous."

"I didn't say you were," he was laughing now. "Val. You're jealous?"

"I am not!" she made it sound like the thought never occurred to her. And that she was pissed he thought she was. And she failed miserably.

His smile was wide, and that in combination with his chuckle was her kryptonite. She let him take her by the hips and pull her close. "Val, you're fucking cute when you're jealous."

"Shut up."

His laugh got louder. "Did you miss the EX part of the ex-wife title, love?"

Val sighed, covered her face and squeezed her eyes shut. "You never told me how pretty she was."

"What?"

"She's gorgeous. You never told me that part."

When she dared to look up at him again the way his face softened only served to melt her to puddles. "Val, I have a thing for gorgeous women. Isn't it obvious?"

She scoffed and looked away, shaking her head. "I know where I fit in in the food chain. And _she's_ gorgeous."

"Valerie," his soft voice brought her back again, shivering somewhat because he said her full name. He usually only did that in bed, and her body's reaction to it was Pavlovian. "Do I not tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes."

"A lot?"

"Yes."

"Maybe not enough. Maybe sometimes I say gorgeous instead. They mean the same thing 'ya know."

"Stop it," she broke in, laughing now.

"Did I not attack you in the shower this morning as soon as the little 'un was out of the way for a while?" he went on, voice dropping down as he pressed a kiss to her throat.

Her eyes fluttered shut. "Yeah … about that …"

"Are 'ya not the one I'm holding onto right now? Are 'ya not the one making me so hard it hurts?"

She bit her lip as he licked at her. "Wait."

He raised his head, brushing a soft kiss on her mouth. "I don't go 'round telling people I love them randomly, Val."

Her heart was still racing a bit and she took a deep breath. "I know but … there's history there. She's your daughter's mother."

"And she left me for another man. I'll respect her as Kerrianne's mother but … she left me, Val."

They held each other for a moment, eyes locked, small smiles directed at each other.

"I'm sorry," she finally admitted. "I trust you. I do know better."

His smile widened. "I know you do. Women are just so ridiculously insecure."

"Shut up," she repeated as he kissed her to make up for that statement. "And speaking of our shower this morning, did you not notice the bruises you gave me last night?"

His eyebrows went up. "That I did. Quite pleased to see them, actually."

"Well, I tried on a dress today, not knowing they were there. Showed them to Tara, Teresa, and Teresa's mother."

He barked out a loud laugh.

"Don't laugh. That was humiliating. You could have pointed them out."

"If that dress was showing those bruises, it was too short to begin with. That's probably a good rule to follow in general. For all your future shopping. Nothing short enough to show bruises like that."

"Fine. But let me know when I look like I've been in a terrible fall from now on."

He kissed her with another laugh, and she ran her arms around his shoulders, softening in his embrace. "Mmm," he said happily, pulling away. "There she is. That's my girl."

"I'm sorry," she repeated again.

He shook his head. "Part of me's a bit tickled, actually."

"Yeah, I bet. Which part?"

He kissed her again, teasing her just a little with his tongue before Mickey reminded them he was in the room with a squeal. Chibs gave a heavy exhale and let her go, cocking one eyebrow. "I swear to Christ Tig works through that kid. Cock block that he is."

She smacked his chest. "Don't say things like that."

"Okay. But I have something serious to tell you now."

She stilled in his arms. "Okay."

"Jax, Happy and Pistol met with the Grim Bastards yesterday."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Did Pistol tell you anything?"

She shook her head. "He only told me who they were meeting. I haven't really talked to him since. You came home after that, remember?"

He smiled again. "Right. Now, the Bastards are playing it hard. But they confirmed that it's the One-Niners they're working with, along with a few of the guys from Tacoma."

"Shit."

"We don't have names, but Lee will figure it out. At least we know now. So all this has been going on just to screw SAMCRO over, make us seem disorganized and weak."

She nodded. "I figured that."

"Jax is getting a shipment from the IRA. It'll be here in a few days. Liam's bringing it himself. Word about all this shit has gotten to him, too. Bastards have been offering courier services to the Irish. All for the cash."

Val nodded, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. "Thanks for telling me that."

"I just want to make sure you're being extra careful when you go out now. Take everything seriously. And if you've got a feeling that someone's about to hurt 'ya, don't hesitate. Hurt 'em first."

He would never tell her to duck and call for help. He knew her better than that. She felt her heart swell again. "Thanks, baby," she whispered.

He kissed her one more time, then backed off. "What should we do the rest of the day?"

She shrugged. "I could start getting supper ready."

"I think we should watch a bunch of silly movies with the kid until he falls asleep."

Valerie grinned. "What about supper?"

He penned her against the counter, arm to each side of her. His smile was slightly wicked as he said, "Let's order pizza."

…

Val had bought both dresses. After Mickey went to bed she modelled the too short one for Chibs which resulted in the roughest sex he'd had with her to date, in the kitchen against the counter, and the orgasms had been spectacular. As they prepared for bed Val once again inspected the bruises. Shit, they really hurt _now_.

Chibs snuggled into her, sighing loudly, wrapping her up in his arms. The room was dark, the world was quiet. She was so bloody happy she couldn't stop grinning as he ran his hands through her hair, making her drowsy.

They both heard the click of the gate in the fence running around the backyard. In unison they were sitting up. Chibs was reaching for his Beretta, and she did the same on her side of the bed.

"Stay here," he said, heading straight to the door in his shorts.

"Don't go out there alone," she hissed.

"Stay with Mickey," he instructed, spelling it out for her.

She waited in the hall outside her son's bedroom, listening to Chibs' footsteps as he crossed through the kitchen and out the back door. She kept her eyes closed, breathing slow, and just listened to what was happening. Suddenly an engine started, just a regular car, and she heard tires squealing as someone sped off down the street. She ran to the living room too late; she missed seeing what kind of ride it was.

She crossed to the back door, holding it open. "Chibs?" she called out.

"Turn on the patio light, love. I think someone was back here. I can smell cigarette smoke."

She flicked a light on the panel by the door then stepped out onto the deck. "Find anything?"

"Aye. There's three cigarette butts. They're not mine." She crept closer, just in time to hear him get fully disgusted. "Fuck me. Shit."

"What?" She drew closer.

"He was right here."

"For how long?"

"Long enough." Chibs looked from the cigarette butts on the patio through the doors. "Fucking prick."

She frowned at the side-glass next to the patio doors. Something was sprayed on it. Or … _spurted. _

"Shit," she gasped, nearly retching. She looked _through _the window, catching the excellent view someone likely had of her and Chibs while he hiked her new dress up and had his way with her in the kitchen. "Oh Christ. He watched?"

Chibs was already walking through the patio doors and heading for the phone. She followed, locking the door and sitting at the table, her stomach in knots. She half-listened to Chibs as he talked to someone at the clubhouse, she assumed.

"I need someone else here. Someone was in my yard tonight. They just left. They fucking jerked off against the window." Pause. "Yeah, you heard right. I want one more gun at my place as long as Val and Mickey are here."

He hung up roughly, coming back to her and crouching in front of her. "I'll fucking kill them, whoever it was."

"It's just … gross."

Chibs pressed a kiss to her cheek, hand on her neck. He was fuming, she could feel it in how his entire body was shaking. "I don't know how he did it," he muttered. "How he could stand knowing someone hurt 'ya. Like _that_. _This _has got me absolutely … homicidal."

He was talking about Tig and her being raped. Tig giving her the chance to kill two of the attackers had been one of the most amazing gifts she'd ever received in her life. Chibs had been there for it. Hell, he'd been the one that collected her from the hospital.

"No one got hurt this time, baby," she reminded him. "This was just a pervert."

"There are too many bad guys to choose from," he mused.

"I'm more scared that it _was _some random peeping Tom."

"No more sex in front of the windows," he decided.

She had to laugh. "Okay. Deal."

"Go to bed. Get your sleep. I'll watch out tonight."

She grabbed his face with both hands, running her thumbs along his scars. "Come to bed, baby. Help will get here. You're no good to me if you're exhausted."

"I'll wait up until Phil gets here. Then I'll come to bed."

She kissed his temple, over the bandages, then he raised his mouth and captured her lips with his. It was soft and sweet, making her smile. "Mmmm," she moaned. "I hope he hurries."

Chibs laughed. "Exhibitionist, are 'ya?"

"Nah. I just like making love to you."

He kissed her again then pulled her to her feet, swatting her butt. "Just wait for me in bed."

"Happily, baby."

* * *

**Did we all watch the season 6 premiere? I admit I smiled pretty wide when Tig called Thomas "monkey."**

**As always, comments and reviews are welcome. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Teresa sighed, running her hands through her hair roughly and making a noise of frustration. "I don't know. I don't know what to pick. I just want to elope."

Val kept Mickey in front of her knees by holding his hands way over his head. He could walk just fine but she didn't need him tearing around the caterer's lovely café making a nuisance, and he didn't want to be held. Every time he tried to run off she yanked him up off the ground, making his legs swing. He loved it, squealing and giggling every time.

"Fish? Chicken? Beef? I have no clue," Teresa lamented.

"Pistol!" Val called over her shoulder, and the six-four mass of man came through the café doors immediately, filling up the small eatery despite the airiness of the room.

"What's up Momma?"

"Wedding meal."

"Leave me out of this."

"It's the _food_, Pistol. Chicken, fish, beef or pork?"

"Steak," was the answer. "Steak makes everyone happy."

"Chicken and beef," Val advised. "Easy as that."

Teresa cast her eyes back to the lady that ran the café and catering company. "Can I see your chicken and beef options?"

The woman's wide eyes were locked on Pistol. He sauntered to the display cake, easy smile on his face. "Everything here's looking pretty good to me. What toppings do you come with, sugar?"

"Pistol, out," Val advised, and with a hearty laugh he did as told, pleased as hell that the woman behind the counter turned bright red and forgot how to speak.

"Momma!" Mickey was shouting, breaking away and slapping both hands on the glass display case. She pulled his arms away, trying not to laugh.

"Mickey, no. Don't touch the glass."

"Momma!"

"I gotta feed him, Teresa. He's going to get super cranky."

"Okay," Teresa said absently, taking a sheet of paper from the café's proprietor.

The woman smiled a Val pleasantly, her complexion returning to normal. "What can I get for him?"

"Umm … a croissant, I'll take a fruit cup, and a latte as well."

"Coming right up."

Mickey broke free of her hands and bolted for the entry, hitting the pull door with both hands. It made a loud noise, and Val was after him, shaking her head. "Okay, Mickey. Time to settle down. That's enough."

Pistol was opening the door, staring down at Mickey with hands on both hips. "What's the problem, kid?" he said, sounding exactly _not _angry.

Mickey gave him a drool-coated grin. Pistol scooped him up. "We'll sit outside, yeah? It's really nice out today."

"Do you want a coffee or anything?"

"Nah, I'm good, Momma."

He carried Mickey back outside with him, sitting at one of the patio tables and sliding on his sunglasses. The café interior was suddenly nice and quiet.

Teresa ordered herself a bit to eat as well. Then she showed the meal options to Val. "This _all _sounds good," she complained, like that was some kind of _problem_.

Val took the paper with a cocked eyebrow. "Not too good with decision-making, are we?" She kept her tone light but Teresa still stuck her tongue out at her. "Word to the wise," Val continued, scanning the paper. "Keep it simple for the most part. I don't know how fancy your family and friends are, but Juice's side of the reception is going to be bikers. You put a blueberry on a piece of meat and they'll probably lose their shit."

"That's what has me pissy," Teresa admitted. "It's _my _wedding, too."

Val sighed. "I know babe. And I'm sorry. But the fact you're getting a wedding out of a Son is a big check in the _win _column if you ask me. Go fancy with the chicken if you want, but you just can't mess with a good steak. "

"Fine," Teresa huffed, taking back the paper.

"Can you take our stuff outside?" Val asked, putting her change back in her wallet. "I've got to use the restroom."

"Again?" Teresa was laughing at her a little bit. Val would give her that only because she was a stressed out bride-to-be.

"Remember this after _you_ have your first kid, Blondie," was all she said.

Teresa frowned. "Don't _you _start calling me that, too."

Val laughed, making her way down a short hall to the unisex washroom. She was drying her hands when a sound made her jump and her blood run cold.

She knew that noise. Gunfire.

Val dropped the paper towel, fumbled unlocking the restroom door, and flew down the hall so fast she collided with the café owner, apologizing while heading straight to the front door. The front glass windows were spider-webbed from bullets, and the patrons were all on the ground, a few people still shrieking.

Squealing tires were heard as she threw open the door stupidly, so panicked she never considered that people might still be shooting. Her heart was pounding high enough in her throat she was nearly choking on it. Above all else she heard Mickey screaming, and she ran to Pistol, who was on the ground with his huge arm draped over her son's back.

"Pistol? Mickey – Momma's here." She snuck Mickey out from under Pistol's arm, shaking the larger man. "Pistol?"

Her blood ran a few degrees colder still. Val scooted on her knees closer to his face, but Pistol wasn't there anymore. His eyes were open, staring at the front wall of the café and no longer seeing anything. She touched his neck anyway, but there was no pulse. A puddle of blood was pooling under his head.

She gasped and covered her mouth, scurrying to her feet, not wanting Mickey to see even as she knew full well he wouldn't understand any of it. The other patio diners were getting to their feet. No one seemed hurt, they were all checking each other over. Val's head scanned the patio, then she threw the front door open with Mickey still attached to her chest.

"Teresa?" she was shouting. "Teresa!"

"Is that the blonde?" a man behind her on the patio asked. "The cute thing in the flowered dress?"

Val nodded, breathing hard. "Where is she?"

"They grabbed her," he said, clearly unsure how to phrase it.

"They? Who's they?"

"These fellows in a black SUV. Nice suits. They came at her, the big guy told them to get out of here, and they pulled out guns. He covered the boy there, but they shot him right in the head." The man's voice wavered, and he swayed as he sat in a patio chair.

"Shit," Val sounded panicky to her own ears. "Shitshitshitshit …" she fumbled through her purse for her phone. She could hear sirens and assumed someone else had called the proper authorities. _She _needed to call someone else.

Val bounced Mickey in her arms while the phone rang three, four times. Finally Chibs picked up. "Val?"

She burst into tears before she could talk, fighting for volume dominance with Mickey. Thankfully Chibs had always had an even tone and he knew how to use it to calm her down. "Val, love. Deep breath. Talk to me."

She pressed her face into Mickey's shoulder, inhaling to steady herself. "I'm at Café Charming. Some men just grabbed Teresa and took off while I was inside. Pistol …" she lost a bit of control, squeezing her eyes shut.

"They got Teresa? How the fuck did that happen? Where's Pistol, Val?"

"He's dead. They shot him in the head, Chibs."

There was a long pause while she did as told and concentrated on her breathing.

"Is Mickey okay?"

She nodded, realized that was useless on the phone and spoke. "He's scared." She checked him quickly, seeing some blood coming through a rip in his pants. "He might have gotten some skin taken off when he hit the ground. Pistol covered him from the bullets." That part hurt more. She started sobbing again.

"I'll get Jax there right away. Don't go _anywhere _until someone else is with you, got it?"

"Okay," she whispered.

"Val, love, are you okay?"

She closed her eyes again. "They've got Teresa, Chibs."

"I know, sweetheart. We'll get her back."

…

"So, Teresa Stewart. Approximately five-foot-five, one hundred and five pounds. Blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a white and blue flowered dress?" The cop's tone was gentle, but Val's nerves were so shot it grated on them anyway.

"Yes," she replied, trying to sound polite.

"Do you have any idea who might want to hurt her?"

_Pick a city_, Val thought sarcastically. "No," she answered. "Not Teresa. She's one of the most inoffensive people you'll meet." She kept SAMCRO's enemies to herself.

"Is she engaged to Juan Ortiz?"

Shit. The cops were smart after all. "Yeah," she admitted. "They're getting married in three and a half weeks." She gestured feebly to the group of gawkers that kept growing a few yards away. "He's right over there."

"I'll talk to him in a moment. And this man, Gregory Kane Rutherford. How do you know him?"

Val bit her lip as they rolled the body bag past. "He's a friend. He was having lunch with us."

"He's a member of Sons of Anarchy?"

Stupid question; Pistol was wearing his kutte. "Yes, he was."

Valerie had to force herself not to stare at Jax, Juice and Chibs, standing on the other side of the flimsy police barricade on the sidewalk next to the patio. She wanted to fling herself into Chibs' arms so badly it hurt, and looking at Juice's face right then and there would have sent her off into tears again.

"Any other insight you can offer into what happened?"

Val shook her head in the negative fashion. Truth was; there were too many possibilities for who had done this, and the only real witnesses were the civilians on the patio. They wouldn't have known what to look for. Black SUV, three men in suits with guns, all three of them Caucasian.

Val had her own suspicions for who they were. But she was keeping that to herself until she could talk to Jax.

"We'll be in touch if we need anything else," the sheriff's department officer said kindly. "Is _he _going to be okay?"

Val smiled down at Mickey, who was sitting in her lap while doing his damndest to fight off sleep. "It's past naptime," she explained, kissing the top of his head. Mickey sighed in reply.

"Take my card. If anything else comes up, please call." The officer handed her a rectangle of card stock and Val nodded, surprised at how friendly and agreeable the law was being on this. Must have been all the innocent bystanders.

"Thank you," Val mumbled, getting to her feet and making her way across the patio to the Sons waiting patiently for her. She felt her face crumble again and Chibs pulled her to him without a word, letting Val bury her face in his chest and cry. Mickey fussed a bit, then decided it was a good time to just wait it out and be patient.

Val heard the officer ask Juice if he could have a word, heard Juice's strained agreement, then Jax was talking.

"It's gotta be the fucking Russians, doesn't it?"

Val nodded, bringing her face away from Chibs' shirt, keeping her free arm locked around his back. "Has to be. White guys, suits, shooting people on the fucking sidewalk at midday."

"Is Mickey okay?" Jax asked.

Val peered into her son's blue eyes, seeing how he was fighting to stay awake. "Pistol tackled him," she said quietly. "His knees are skinned, one of his elbows too, and this little patch of skin here." She kissed his cheek to show what she was talking about. "But he's fine. He didn't hit his head or anything. Pistol saved him." Her voice broke again and she let her cheek rest on Chib's shoulder.

Jax's blue eyes were flaring with barely-contained anger. "Great fucking timing. All of this shit at once."

"I'm sorry," Val whispered, prompting Chibs to squeeze her tighter.

"Not your fault, Val," Jax assured her, tone softer. "I just want to know what they get out of snatching Teresa off the street."

"Maybe they didn't know who they were grabbing," she said. "Maybe they thought she was me."

"You guys don't really look alike."

"No, but if they were just told I was here with my son and a biker … I was inside. They assumed she was me. Everyone said she was sitting at the table with Mickey and Pistol."

Jax's jaw set. "Well, it won't take long to realize they fucked that up. I just hope they give us the chance to get her back instead of getting rid of her."

Val's gaze flew around for Juice, but he was far enough away not to hear it. The poor bastard looked like he didn't even know where he was.

"Can you take Juice back?" Chibs asked Jax evenly, the calm presence of the group. "I'll get Val back to my house so the wee one can take his nap."

Jax nodded, jaw still working. "Yeah. I'll call if anything comes up."

Chibs led her back to the Escape she'd driven to the café in with Pistol and Mickey. The little one was asleep before she had all his buckles fastened. She circled to the driver's door but Chibs held her off, hand out for the keys.

"You're not cleared to drive yet," she reminded him.

"Zip it and give me the keys," was the curt reply. It wasn't a tone to be argued with, so she did as told with a sigh then got in the passenger seat.

No one made a peep on the drive back to Chibs's place. Val wrestled her sleeping son out of his car seat, carried him to the front door, and was on her way to the main bedroom with him.

"Val?" Chibs said from the door to Mickey's room.

"I want to nap, too. I want him with me."

Chibs caught her by the hips, turning her around. "I'm about to be selfish. I want you to myself, I want to know you're okay and I can't do any of that with him in the room."

She frowned. "Fillip -"

"I feel guilty as hell that I'm actually _relieved _right now," he said quietly but firmly. "I need to make love to 'ya Val, don't tell me no."

She held Mickey tighter, eyes watering up. "I don't think I can. Not right now."

"Then we'll just hold each other. But he sleeps in his own bed."

"Chibs -"

"Please," it was louder, but his voice broke.

She studied his face, the fading bruises on his cheekbones, the healing split lip, the blood pooling under each eye. Even without them he would have looked pained right then.

"Cuddle him and hold him all you want once he wakes up. But for now, this is what I need, Val."

"Okay," she whispered, passing though the doorway and setting Mickey on his bed. He sighed as she laid him down, but didn't wake. She kissed his cheek, smiling at how his mouth was twitching from whatever he was dreaming about. She made a mental note to feed him as soon as he woke up; he never did get his lunch.

Leaving the door open a crack, Val turned right into Chibs' waiting arms. The tears came again, and he whispered to her ear that it was all going to be fine, rubbing her back slowly in reassurance. All she kept seeing was Pistol, his large arm flung out over Mickey, keeping him safe for her. It made her sob harder, and after a while Chibs scooped her up, carried her to his room, and settled onto the mattress with her, holding her to his chest while he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"It should have been me," Val whispered when she'd calmed down a little. "I _know _it was me they wanted."

"Maybe. But it wasn't you. So we're going to concentrate on getting Teresa back instead of _that. _Alright?"

"I couldn't stand the look on Juice's face."

"I know. Like I said, I feel guilty as hell to be relieved you and Mickey are okay."

There was a quiet moment again. "If the Russians have her …" she let it trail off.

Chibs squeezed her shoulder. "I know."

"They're horrible, Chibs. If they hurt her … I'll kill them. I swear to Christ I'll find them and kill them."

"Juice might fight you for that, love."

"He can try." She closed her eyes. "How do we fix this?"

"Happy and Quinn are out looking for the SUV. Other than that, we wait until they realize their mistake and make contact."

Her hand curled around his shirt, angry. "Fuck, I _hate _being helpless."

"I don't think you've _ever _been helpless your whole life, Val."

She snorted. "I sure as hell was when I was twelve."

He ran his hands over her back. "I could find those men and kill them for 'ya if 'ya wanted," he offered.

Her hand let up its grip on his shirt. "They're dead."

"They are?"

She rose up on one elbow, setting her hand right in the centre of his chest. "Yeah, they are."

His eyes were smart as they scanned her face. "Shit," he whispered. "When'd that happen?"

Val bit her lip. She'd only ever told Tig about it; no one else on earth knew about it. She'd trusted him to understand it more than anyone else. She remembered telling him quite clearly, after he'd given her the men that attacked her in her own home.

"_You want to know if those two were the first people I've killed?" _

"_I know they weren't, babe. I want to know who else you killed."_

"_I've never told anyone this."_

"_You don't have to. I want to know, but if this is Natalia's secret and she doesn't want me in on it, whatever. But I ain't buying for one second that night was your first hit."_

"_They all deserved it."_

"_I believe it."_

She hadn't been worried Tig wouldn't _get _it. But Chibs was entirely different. She was terrified he'd think less of her, be scared of her … wonder what the hell was wrong with her.

She bit her lip then just blurted get it out. "I killed them."

"When?"

"When I was sixteen. I found their hide out. I broke in while it was empty, took their ammo and hid a shotgun. Came back when they were there and … killed them."

She could tell he didn't entirely believe her. "When you were _sixteen_?"

"I was placed with a law enforcement officer after my parents died. She put me in martial arts, took me to the gun range."

He slid her hair behind her ear, and she closed her eyes to lean her face into his hand. "So that explains it then," he muttered.

"Explains what?"

His smile was a bit sad. "Your ability to _cope_."

She was relieved. She had been expecting him to be freaked out; it was the one episode that always made her question her mental health, because ending those five lives still didn't bother her.

Chibs raised his head to look her right in the eye. "I take it not too many people knew about that."

She shook her head. "No one _living_ does."

He nodded. "Are you okay? Right now, anyway?"

"I want to get Teresa back. I _need _to get her back. She's not made for this shit."

Chibs took a deep breath. "We'll all do what we can," he assured her, pushing her head back to his shoulder. "Just lay here a while, love. Let me hold 'ya, okay?"

Val fell asleep listening to the hammering of his heart, his hand smoothing over her hair, even as her rage had her blood boiling.

If she had anything to do with it, she'd kill those fuckers whether they laid a hand on Teresa or not.

* * *

**Comments and reviews welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18

"_What kind of crow you going to get me?"_

"_Side-profile. About to take flight, wings out behind the body. A strong, clean, black and grey piece. Contrast to that dragon."_

"_I love it."_

"_Where you putting it?"_

"_Lower back, over the bullet wound."_

"_Perfect. That's a nice, intimate spot … I wish I had time to get sick of you."_

"_Hey, remember what I said. I love you."_

"_Love you, Val. Mickey, too."_

"_He looks just like you."_

"_I know. Poor bastard."_

Valerie's eyes flickered open. Her disorientation gradually dissolved as she stared at the sunshine flooding through the bedroom window, dancing shapes as sunset stole through the glass around the tree branches outside. That had certainly been a confusing dream, but as she sat up and frowned at the alarm clock she realized she wasn't a sobbing mess. She felt … good.

Until she remembered Pistol and Teresa. Then she knew where the out-of-time dream about Tig came from. Death, guilt, regret, helplessness. That brought her back, all right.

She pushed the afghan off her legs, also noting that she was alone in the bedroom. The door was shut, and when she opened it she could hear the nearly delirious and breathless chortling of her son in a full-on giggle fit. She followed the noise, shaking her head at how that one sound could make her smile no matter what.

The kitchen was full of fantastic smells, and Valerie directed her grin at Mickey in his high chair. As soon as he saw her that face split wide open in that smile and he dropped the sippy cup. "Momma!"

The exclamation made Juice jump. He'd been sitting at the table next to Mickey, one hand apparently tickling Mickey's side while he studied a laptop on the kitchen table. When he looked up at her, Valerie felt her smile fade.

"Juice, sweetheart," she said, then he was on his feet and in her arms in the span of a half-second. She squeezed him tight, noticing he wasn't actually crying but he was certainly in need of a hug. "We'll get her back," she promised, knowing she sounded just like Chibs right then. Well, _close _anyway.

"I know," he mumbled into her shoulder. He sounded so pathetic all she could do was rub his back.

"I might even let you kill them," Val added, and she felt him give a humourless laugh at that.

Then he pulled away, wiping his eyes and not looking at her, circling back around the table and taking the same seat again.

"What are you working on?"

Juice shrugged. "Putting together the seating plan. For the wedding. She wanted me to help with _something _so … I'll do that. I'm checking the RSVP emails too."

Val circled behind him and gave his shoulders a squeeze. Then she moved to Mickey's high chair and kissed the top of his head. "Who made supper? It smells awesome."

"I did. It's the only thing I can cook," Juice said just as numbly, biting his thumbnail.

"Where's Chibs?"

"Outside," Juice sounded so despondent she didn't push for any more small talk. She picked Mickey up from his high chair, kissing the roughed up skin on his cheek, then stepped through the glass doors onto the patio stones. At the sound Chibs turned on his patio chair, giving a wave, holding a phone to his ear with his other hand.

Valerie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek too then sat down on another chair, turning Mickey out to face the yard. Before long he was squirming to get off her lap, so she let him down to his feet. Yep, the drama of the day was forgotten. He toddled a few steps to the grass, and she watched him until Chib's voice caught her attention.

"I don't know, Fi. I told 'ya. I have to stay here." He sounded mildly irritated, but not annoyed enough to fight down the cold wash she felt down her back when she realized he was talking to his ex-wife. "Yeah, and a Son got killed today. Juice's fiancée got kidnapped. There's bigger things going on right now. I've got to stay with Val."

She sucked in her breath, then followed Mickey out onto the lawn. She wasn't going to eavesdrop, but it was still a battle to keep that twinge of jealousy in check. Mickey helped, though. For whatever reason there was a golf ball on the grass, a bright yellow one. He made straight for it and bent double to pick it up, straightening up with a big grunt. She plopped onto the grass next to him, and he smiled at her, waddling towards her, holding the ball out and trying to shove it in her mouth.

"Mickey," she laughed, pulling her head away and trying to take away the ball. He squealed and tucked his body around it, giggling as she tried to unwind the little wiggling mass he'd curled himself into.

"Momma!" he was almost hyperventilating from laughing.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" she asked him, kiss-nibbling his neck, making him laugh so hard it sounded like he was barking.

"I make those noises when you're attacking me, too," Chibs quipped with a grin, sitting next to her. Mickey immediately squirmed away from her and tried to feed the golf ball to him.

"What is it with this kid shoving things in people's mouths?" Chibs laughed, evading the golf ball and snatching it away, hiding it behind his back. When Mickey circled around to take it from him Chibs leaned across the space to quickly kiss her.

"What did Fiona want?" she asked, casual.

He raised an eyebrow. "She says she needs to talk. I said that's what the phone is for."

Her little thrill of satisfaction was, admittedly, juvenile. Val had to at least look comfortable with this. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nah," he huffed as Mickey began climbing his back. "She hears I'm grievously wounded again and has to come see me. I just wish she'd brought Kerrianne."

Valerie did, too. She'd like to meet his daughter, but at the same time the idea scared her a little. If she'd been in a situation where her parents were parted and one of them had found someone else … she couldn't imagine what she would think.

Yes, she could. She would hate it and assume the bitch was trying to take her mother's place.

"The last time you hit your head, the car bomb, was Fiona here for that?"

He nodded. "She was. Showed up at the hospital."

Val just nodded, but it made her angry. Sounded like some major manipulative bullshit to her, but … no one was asking.

"Mickey, take it easy on an old man," he was laughing, leaning forward with Mickey's chubby arms hooked around his neck. It brought her little monkey's feet up off the ground and he squealed, kicking his legs.

"Mickey!" she exclaimed, getting to her knees, grabbing him after a few kicks connected around the kidney region. Chibs made a big show of being injured when she set Mickey back on his feet. Chibs slumped out on his back on the grass, groaning as though dying.

Mickey thought it was hilarious and belly-flopped onto his stomach.

Chibs had the wind knocked out of him even as he laughed, and she yanked Mickey back into her lap. "You gotta take it easy on Uncle Chibs," she scolded, chuckling.

Chibs sat back up, giving Mickey a poke in the stomach. "Uncle Chibs can't handle the rough play from tough guys," he muttered.

"Can you say you're sorry to Uncle Chibs?"

Mickey walked from her hands to Chibs, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Chibs looked startled. "How'd he learn that?"

She shrugged. "Every time I told him I was sorry I'd kiss his cheek. Then he started doing it back."

"What about when Mother's sorry? What does she do then?"

Valerie smiled, crawling the few feet across the lawn to him and pressing a kiss to his mouth, soft on her part until he cradled her head with his hands and licked the bottom of her upper lip, making her shiver just a bit. Then he did it again, pushing between her lips and teeth, taking over her mouth while holding her face right where it was.

When he pulled back with a smile, Valerie skewed her eyes to the side to see Mickey watching, wringing hands in front of himself as he laughed.

"He thinks that's funny?"

Val shrugged. "I don't know. But if the next time I kiss him he tries to stick his tongue in my mouth it'll likely give me nightmares forever."

Chibs laughed at that, then grabbed her by the arms and rolled her to her back in one surprising movement, catching her off guard, making her cry out before kissing her again. She let him, wrapping both arms around the back of his neck, muttering "So your head is much better then?" between kisses.

"It is," he said, sliding his hand down under her ass. "No dizziness. No double vision."

He kissed her again, covering her lips with his, tongue pushing against hers, making her toes curl up as she clutched at his hair with both hands.

Mickey was squealing, and suddenly Chibs started laughing, pulling away and sitting up. Valerie realized Mickey had been beating at his back with both fists.

"He thinks I'm attacking 'ya."

"You are," she replied, yanking Mickey into her arms, covering his head and cheeks with kisses, making him break out into uncontrollable giggles again as the patio door opened.

All three of them looked up to see Juice in the doorway, a half-smile on his face. "I heard him freaking out. Didn't know what was going on."

"Sorry," Val answered, feeling guilty again.

"Don't be sorry," he said sullenly, just as the phone rang.

They all froze where they were, knowing that _no one _would be calling the house before trying Chibs' cell.

Valerie darted to her feet, noting absently that Chibs was carrying Mickey into the kitchen behind her and Juice scooted back inside. They herded her to the landline on the kitchen wall. Valerie took a deep breath, a searching look shooting Chibs' direction. His face was stoic but he nodded, and it was strength and support.

Valerie snatched up the handset and said "Hello?" quickly, like ripping off a bandage.

"Miss Turner? Or should I say, Miss Boyle?"

She closed her eyes, willing herself to keep calm. "Yes?"

"Which do you prefer to be called?"

"Valerie is fine."

"Excellent, on a first-name basis already."

This was an accent she knew well, so she cut to the chase. "You grabbed the wrong girl."

There was a pause and the voice almost sounded embarrassed. "I know."

"She's a friend of mine. You are going to be in for a whallop of Irish-Russian retribution if anything happens to her."

"She will not be harmed, as long as you agree to make a trade."

Good, they were already to brass tacks. "What do you want?" Of course, she already knew the answer. She cast her gaze to Juice, and he had his arm wrapped across his chest, supporting his other arm while once again, chewing his thumbnail. He was staring off at nothing, swaying his weight from foot to foot.

"You, Valerie. I'll give you an address and a time, you show up alone. No police, no Sons of Anarchy, just you. You can even leave your son somewhere safe."

"And why all this attention just for _me_?"

"Unfinished business, sweetheart. You got away once. A lot of my men have died trying to get to you next. I think I prefer you coming to us, behaving yourself, now that we have something you want."

Valerie's hand tightened on the phone. "For the record, I don't believe you that you mean my son no harm. But I'll meet with you for Teresa's sake."

"Understood. Now, there is an old home renovation store on Main Street. It is across from the courthouse, all the windows are covered in newspapers. You know this store?"

"Yes." She didn't offhand, but it didn't sound too hard to find.

"Meet my men behind that store tomorrow at noon sharp. They will take you to the girl. Drive a vehicle she can drive home, yes?"

Valerie swallowed. "Yes."

"Good. I look forward to meeting you." He disconnected abruptly, and Valerie realized she never heard his name. She returned the handset to its cradle, sighing.

"The meet is tomorrow at noon," she said, mostly so more than one person would hear it and remember it for her. "Is there an old reno store across from the courthouse? The windows are covered in newspaper?"

"Yeah. It was paint shop," Juice replied.

"They want me to meet them there, behind the store, then they'll take me to Teresa. No cops, no SAMCRO."

Juice was now cracking his knuckles. "What'd they say about Teresa?"

"They said they wouldn't hurt her. It's me they want, and they didn't even mean to take her. It was a fuck up, like we thought. They prefer having this over my head, they don't think I'll cross them because of her." She held her arms out and Chibs knew what she needed, handing Mickey to her face-first. She clutched him close, even though he squirmed a bit. He was quiet; he seemed to sense something big was going on in grown-up world.

"Let's eat some supper," Chibs suggested. "It smells fantastic, I'm fucking hungry. Juice, call Jax and tell him about the phone call, okay? Make sure someone checks on her mom. And tell Jax to come over, too. God knows you made enough to feed all of SAMCRO."

Juice was already pulling out his phone. Chibs kissed Val's forehead, moving to the large soup pot on the stove. "Should we try feeding Mickey chilli?" he asked, searching his own cupboards to find bowls. It made her laugh.

"God no," she answered, smiling down at Mickey's face. "Unless you're volunteering to do diaper detail for the next two days."

"That sounds like a negatory."

Juice got through to Jax and was told he, Tara and the boys would be over for supper and to hash out what the hell to do with the Russians. Val didn't see what the debate was about. She was guessing they'd only send two guys. Just nab them quick, take away their phones, bully them into leading them to Teresa and then take her back without taking prisoners.

But it wasn't her call.

Juice had already made sure Mickey was fed, so in the meantime Valerie and Mickey played with wooden blocks on the grass until Abel and Thomas got there. They'd brought a bag full of HotWheels, so Mickey's mind was pretty much blown by the big boy toys and Valerie joined Tara on the patio, both of them nursing a sweating bottle of beer.

"This was one of the things I wanted to run from," Tara said absently, staring at the kids in that way a mother has; not really absorbing what they're doing, more just making sure no one was bleeding. Val was right there with her.

"It fucked me up a bit," Val admitted. "Seeing Pistol lying on the ground, shot. They got him in the head sure, but … now I'm just remembering Tig.'

Tara took a pull on her beer, shaking her head. "It would kill me," she whispered, emotion making her voice thick. "If Jax were to …" she couldn't even finish it.

"I know," Val replied.

"How … how were you even able to go off and have his baby?"

Val shrugged, watching as Mickey's face lit up after Abel handed him some kind of sports car to play with. "I didn't have a choice. The baby was coming whether I was on top of my shit or not. It gave me … focus, I guess."

"I got pregnant with Thomas and nearly lost my shit," Tara admitted. "I wasn't ready. Sure, Abel was here and for all intents and purposes he's my son, I know that, I've always felt that since Jax and I got together. But … I damn near ended that pregnancy."

Val was surprised, paying closer attention to Thomas now. "Wow. I'm glad you didn't."

"Christ, me too. It was Lyla. She got rid of Opie's baby and I … I couldn't do it."

"Oh God, poor Lyla." It would be easy to hate Lyla, Val knew. She was beautiful, thin, blonde, young, everything that would make someone so jealous she might just hate her for no other reason. But she was also sweet, soft-spoken, and now knowing she'd made that hard choice, Val saw her in a whole new light.

"I wonder if she wishes she'd kept the baby because she lost Opie," Valerie murmured.

Tara shook her head. "I wonder that, too. But God, she's got _four _and I can't imagine how exhausting that must be."

"No kidding. Where is she working?"

"She's the hostess at Diosa," Tara said, sounding a little bit unimpressed, but Val didn't think it was because of Lyla's job description.

"What's Diosa?"

Tara's look was one of complete shock. "Shit. He didn't tell you about Diosa?"

Now Val felt sick to her stomach. "What's Diosa?" she asked, slower and more calculated.

Tara sighed. "You should really ask Chibs."

"I'm asking you, Tara."

Tara's face looked pleading. "I'm sure there's no reason he didn't tell you himself -"

"Tara," she exclaimed, exasperated. "What is Diosa?"

Tara stopped chewing her lip and closed her eyes to say it. "It's a brothel. It belongs to this guy that Jax has been doing business with, and the guys kind of have a part share in it."

Valerie tried her best to ignore the way her blood heated at this revelation. She heard about breweries and steakhouses, she had _not _heard about fucking _prostitution_. She was so not okay with that.

"They're just investors. Jax helped Nero fund and find a new place after his first one was raided by the cops. He's a good ally, and … he doesn't see himself as a pimp. He's a," Tara swallowed and averted her eyes, "companionator."

"What the _fuck _does that even mean?" Tara cringed, but Val was proud she had the sense to whisper it.

"It sucks, but the truth is sex pays. These girls are well looked after, protected, and they're safe when they're working _and _when they're not."

Val closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And they're peddling _cunt _that physically belongs to someone else," Val finished. "I … I don't think I can handle knowing that. And that's why he never told me this."

Tara looked like she'd just spilled something gross on the rug. "Val, I don't like it, either. But they got into this when they needed Nero's help. It's good money for the girls _and _for the club."

"Who are these girls?"

"They used to work for Cara Cara," Tara said, taking another drink.

"And what, pray tell, is Cara Cara?"

"An adult film company Jax started a while back. That's where Lyla used to work."

So much happening at once. Val thought her head might explode.

Unfortunately, that was when Chibs came out to the porch with a couple bowls of chilli. "I hope you both wanted cheese on it, because that's what I did. If you don't just stir it around until you can't see it."

Val was intently staring at him, which he didn't miss. He tilted his head, and Val swallowed while Tara said too emphatically, "This is awesome. Thanks, Chibs."

Chibs was looking at her with a slight smile, his eyes narrowing just a bit. "Everything all right, ladies?"

Val knew then that as an old lady she had to keep her mouth shut in front of anyone else affiliated with SAMCRO and bring it up, carefully when she wasn't so angry, when they were alone.

"Everything's great," she assured him, smiling. "Thank you, sweetheart."

He didn't believe her for a single second, but he dropped a kiss on top of her head anyway then rejoined the men in the kitchen without another word.

"Don't judge him too harshly," Tara begged after the door slid closed. "Club vote and all. And I'm pretty sure Chibs never … you know, enjoyed the company business in that aspect."

"That doesn't matter," she returned, trying not to get angry again. "They're profiting off of something I really abhor. The thought of it makes me sick"

"The margins are paper-thin if that makes any difference. It really _was _just to gain favour with Nero."

"Who is a pimp," Val finished. "I'm sure he's very nice, but he's got women making him money with their bodies. And that bothers me."

Tara bit her lip, trying her first spoonful of chilli.

Valerie did the same, admitting that it was delicious and the cheese was the perfect addition. But the bad taste in her mouth didn't go anywhere.

* * *

**Comments and reviews are always welcome!**


	19. Chapter 19

The plan came down much like how Val expected. She would meet the Russians as they requested, and Sons would be tailing her once they had her on the move, just to see where they were keeping Teresa, then they'd be on call to come up with a plan for how they can get them both out. Assuming the Russians made good on their end of the deal, they'd get Teresa then immediately meet up and figure out how to get Val back. Time would be of the essence; the question was how long Val could hold out for them.

The unhappy (or was it _happy_?_)_ fact was that they wouldn't just put a bullet in the back of her head. The Russians didn't work that way.

Val could tell Chibs hated the idea, but he, like her, had no suggestions that wouldn't end in both Teresa and Val being killed on the spot. He could be as disgruntled as he wanted; she wasn't particularly thrilled either, for her own reasons.

Once Jax, Tara and the boys left Val got Juice set up in the spare room as though this was already her house. She moved Mickey's playpen to the main bedroom in the corner. With his toys and blanket she knew he'd love passing out in there. And after she smeared Aloe Vera gel on his scabs, changed him into a sleeper and he watched an entire cartoon on the Magical World of Disney with Uncle Juice, Mickey was half unconscious when Val laid him out on his back in the playpen.

Smiling down on her little monkey, they shared a grin as he fought to keep his eyes open. She smoothed a hand across his tummy, which made him wiggle a bit but he was losing out to sleep. She moved his stuffed dog closer, turned off the light and made her way back down the hall. Chibs was on the sofa, beer in hand resting on his knee, and he held out his free hand when he saw her.

Val crossed the room, took his hand, her stomach heavy. He pulled her down to the sofa next to him and tucking her head under his chin.

After a quiet moment he spoke. "What's wrong, love?"

Bad, dirty biker or not, his intuition was a freaky thing that made him all the more scary, really.

She shrugged. "I don't know how to say it."

"Open up and say it."

She had to smile at that. "Diosa," was her one-word reply.

Val heard Chibs swallow a mouthful of beer. "Aye. What about it?"

"You never told me the Sons were profiting from prostitution."

"I don't know about _profiting._ We own the building. We got ourselves in a place where we needed Nero's help and were able to offer some in return."

Val bit her lip, wiling herself to stay calm. "I know. But … I really have a problem with that."

His feet left the weathered coffee table, he sat up straight and set the beer where his heels had been. Then he tilted her chin up to look at him. "I can understand that. But can I plead the case from my side?"

She frowned. "Chibs, this Nero character is a pimp."

Chibs smoothed his thumb along her jaw. "There is always a way for women to make a living, Val. And I know this might bring to mind a cat house in an old western movie, but … they make their living this way. If they weren't with us, they'd be doing it for someone else."

She fought back a surge of anger. "I've only seen prostitution as a rape with economics. There's no concession if money changes hands."

Chibs' face softened. "I can see that end, too. But they'd do this for a living with or without Diosa. With us, they're safe. No one will hurt them, not if we have anything to say about it. They have every right to refuse service. And if they manage to see their way to another path, they can always leave. But with _us _they leave with a lot more of their money in their pocket. Our biggest margins are on the booze, Val. You won't believe what a man will pay for a bottle of champagne to impress a high-class call girl."

Val sat up, jerking her chin out of his grasp. "I just wish you'd told me."

He sat up too, elbows on his knees. "This was a long time ago, Val. This happened the same time around … well, yeah," he seemed to be figuring it out as he spoke. "It was back around the time Tig killed Pope. Hell, Tig could have told you, too." He softened his tone further. "It was a fucked up time for us, Val."

"And you were opposed?"

Chibs scrubbed his face with both hands. "No, I wasn't."

"And you partook of the offerings at Diosa?"

He paused. "Jax had a rule. Don't date your co-workers. Yeah, we might partake if offered. Lucky for the Sons, the girls seem to like us just fine. Companionship off the books is always a possibility for us. Personally, in my life, I've paid for female companionship once and it felt wrong. I admit."

"Did _you _partake at Diosa?" she repeated slower.

He blinked. "Yes. I have."

"Freebies though, so it was okay?" She got to her feet abruptly, moving to the kitchen where she yanked the cork out of a bottle on red that was on the counter. She was filling a glass when she felt Chibs behind her, close enough to touch but wisely giving her space.

"Val I can understand your objection, I really can. Have you ever just spoken to a prostitute?"

"Of course I have," she hissed, turning around. "I used to volunteer my time with women who'd been abused. Attacked. Exploited. And it doesn't matter how much the blowjob costs. It's wrong. They're coming from homes where they'd been abused, they're fighting with addictions -"

"Might I suggest something?" he cut in, gentle but firm. "Meet with the girls at Diosa. Talk to them. Ask _them _why they do it. I'm certainly in no position to pretend to understand what it's like to be a woman. But on the other hand, until you know _their _story, it's not right for you to make assumptions about them either."

Val was stunned, fish-mouthing while clasping a glass of wine to her chest. Shit, she both loved and hated his ability to see both sides of … _everything_. She felt stupid right then, like a sovereign sitting on her throne while passing judgement of those who have to steal just to eat.

But he wasn't done. "Not everyone can find a half million dollars their parents stole from the mob. That's how you paid for school and bought a house, Val. What if you hadn't had that luxury? You _know _that's fucking lucky for an orphan, love."

Ouch. And also, correct.

She moved her hand before he could take it. "I still don't like this. I know it might sound like no big deal compared to gun running, but … the people taking _that_ risk are also the ones making all the money. That can't be said for those girls, and you know it."

"And the difference at Diosa is that they _can _say no, Val. Isn't that always an important point?"

"But _you_ slept with them, too."

He blinked, his face going a bit blank. "Val, I slept with women before you. And you slept with other people, too. I never paid anyone at Diosa for that. So it's no different than anyone else."

She swallowed, breathing in through a flare of ridiculous jealousy. "I just wish you'd said something -"

"And until you came back I wasn't sure if you wanted all the old lady privileged information. Sure, I should have said something before you found out. So here it is: we also ran drugs for a Mexican cartel for a short while. Ran an adult film company. The last of which is a legitimate business venture that made pretty good money. And those girls liked us, too. But if you want an itemized, alphabetized list of every woman I've been with, I can't give you that. You know that. I didn't know all their names."

Shit, she hated hearing that. Being reminded of that.

"If you want to know who I intend to be with from here on out, it's you. To me, _that's_ the important detail. And you know very well there's a reason I don't want to know about _your _past love life, Val."

"I know."

"We can talk about Diosa, you can hate it. That's your right. But the club's invested. The girls are taken care of. And anytime you want to discuss with _them_ why they're doing what they're doing, say the word. I'll take you down there myself and you let _us _know who's psychologically unfit for duty. But if you do it, you can't go in there, ready to condemn."

He was pissed off, just a bit, but very good at keeping it penned in.

She sighed, putting her wine glass down. "Wow, that _was_ a shitty thing to do to the sisterhood, passing my judgement like that."

Chibs smiled, taking her hand. This time she let him. "You care about people a lot. It's one of the things I love about you."

She smiled, grabbing her wine again. "Just … don't be nice yet. Let me self-soothe for a second."

Chibs waited while she downed the glass she'd just poured, then he pulled her down the hall. The bedroom was dark, and they left it that way. Mickey must have been dead asleep, for he made no sound. The door was closed quietly, and all she knew after that was Chibs' hands around her waist, pulling her to him and finding her mouth in the dark.

She was still annoyed, but dammit, she liked how he kissed. Valerie parted her lips to admit his tongue, and when she tasted it along with the beer he'd been drinking she fought down a moan. They had to be quiet, which was admittedly somewhat exciting. And completely blanked her brain. Shit, she'd been mad and he took that away. The bastard.

Chibs' fingers easily undid her jeans, pulling them off her hips. Val pulled her shirt off over her head, then slid her hands under his shirt, convincing him to pull it off. When their torsos met, warm and soft, she felt her guilt and anger completely fade.

She was on her back on the bed as he slid her jeans and panties off at the same time, and without her sight she quivered to feel his hands sliding up the outside of her bare legs, pulling her knees upwards. He lifted her ankles and tossed them over his shoulders, nibbling his way down the inside of her right thigh. When his tongue slid upwards over her clit she bit her fist to not cry out. It might have been sudden but that didn't make it any less amazing.

Valerie didn't want to believe she'd ever _get used_ to this, but he was certainly learning how to pleasure her. With a few more well-timed flicks of his tongue and long strokes of his all-too-talented fingers she came undone silently, biting hard into the meat under her right thumb so as not to cry out.

No time was wasted; this was life with a kid. She heard the package tear open, his ragged breathing, then his weight was absorbed onto her easily, her knees tightening to his hips. His warm, calloused hands were deceptively rough as they slid up her sides, her chest, then up her arms, linking her fingers with his as he pinned her arms above her head in a most passive way.

His tongue distracted her. It slid against hers, possessively. Christ, she loved how he kissed her. It was polite and careful, and yet at the same time it made her pant.

He slid inside completely in one motion and she moaned, making him still above her, buried inside. She took a deep breath as he dropped that fantastic mouth to her collarbone.

"Valerie, you've got to try to stay quiet, love."

"I know," she breathed, wondering how he sounded so calm.

He covered her mouth with his again, and that should definitely help. He'd done this to her before in Prince Rupert; making love to her slowly, stopping once she was close to the edge to lower his lips her neck, kissing her softly, pulling a nipple into his mouth, then joining their bodies to build it slowly again. Valerie was happy to let him take care of her this way; she was beginning to realize being the one in control was something Chibs liked.

Unlike the last time he'd tortured her this way, _he _was the one that decided she'd had enough. His hips moved into her evenly, slowly, and when he let her finish it was almost a surprise. She gasped, bit her lip to keep quiet, and let it wash over her sweetly, smiling into the dark as he stilled to feel it run through her. He was breathing hoarsely into her neck, his beard scratching her as he nibbled her skin.

Their hands were still clasped over her head, and her feet dropped to the mattress, weak. "Sweetheart," she whispered, turning her head to meet his lips with her own. "You're so good to me."

He chuckled into her mouth, his hands releasing hers to cup her face. "If you only knew how good you feel when that happens."

She smiled. "I _do _know how good it feels, babe."

"How it feels to _me_," he played along. "I wonder if I don't get off on that as much as you do."

"No way," she answered immediately, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. "You wouldn't still be hard if that was true."

He laughed again, and the tremors of it tickled her in a most interesting way. "Came close, love. Very close."

"And why are you stopping?"

"My apologies, love. I'll amend that error posthaste."

…

"Block."

"There's a transmitter in the purse," Juice was explaining, talking over Mickey who was playing with his wooden blocks on the carpet at their feet. "I'm hoping they don't do a sweep on you, otherwise they'll leave this behind and we'll have no idea where you are. I tacked it inside the lining."

Valerie nodded just as Mickey repeated, with urgency, "Block!"

"Don't do anything stupid," this came from Jax. "Just do as they say, we'll be tracking you if not outright following you."

"This thing has a three mile sensitivity area, so if you're outside that we'll lose you," Juice continued. "We'll be driving in cages so they hopefully won't notice us."

"Don't try to get yourself free of them, Val," Jax was saying in an even, commanding tone.

"I know," she answered calmly.

He tilted his head. "I mean it, Val. We'll be watching out for you. I don't want anything going down you can't handle."

"I know, Jax," she repeated more insistently. Chibs squeezed her hand and she corrected her tone slightly. "Trust me. I want to come back to Mickey. I want come back here." Chibs kissed her temple.

"Block!"

Finally Chibs dropped from the sofa next to her, on his knees next to Mickey, holding up a different block, prompting Mickey to shout "Block!" and try to take it from his hand. He held it away and Mickey got up quick, quicker than she'd ever seen, and tackled Chibs to get it back, giggling the whole while.

She couldn't help but smile at that.

"You ready?"

She looked up at Jax's question, nodding, smile and laugh fading. She took the purse from Juice, stood, then crouched next to Chibs. He handed Mickey over immediately, and while her boy gummed up the wooden block he'd managed to steal from Chibs she hugged him, likely too tight and for too long but she could be excused in this instance. Val buried her face in the top of his head, breathing his little boy smell deeply, only letting go once he started squirming. Then she kissed his cheek and stood before he could notice the tears in her eyes.

Chibs stood with her, pulling her in to a big hug, hand on the back of her head as he promised against her hair, "I'll be right behind 'ya, love. We'll get 'ya back to him."

"I know," she whispered, backing up. Jax gave her arm a squeeze, then she floated through the front door and down the drive to the Escape. It all felt otherworldly, like she was back in a dream, knowing it was a dream, yet going along with it anyway.

It had been a while since she willing placed herself in danger. But she remembered Teresa and Juice on the tattoo break, smiling at each other, lost in their love and ridiculously content. That made her start the engine, pull out onto the street and point her SUV towards Main Street. In her side mirror she noticed the black van pull away from the curb and fall in line behind her, Happy at the wheel, his arm casually hanging out the window. It made her feel a slight bit better.

She pulled the Escape to a stop on the opposite side of the street from the paper-windowed paint store. She got out, waited for the black van to carry on about its business and pass by, before crossing the street. On the east side of the building was a wide alley, and she made her way towards the back of the building on its crumbling asphalt.

Val knew Happy was pulling a U-turn at the opposite end of Main and heading back this way, intending to take the alley as well. Hopefully by then they'd be too distracted by her to notice a van pulling into the employee parking lot of the neighbouring post office.

At the back of the building she picked her way through broken beer bottles and discarded newspapers, finding the heavy metal door. The small window was protected by iron mesh. She made a fist and pounded the door three times, then stepped back to wait. Her hands were tight on the strap of the purse like it would physically protect her.

The door was answered by a tall man in dark jeans and a deep blue tailored shirt. He had short blonde hair, dull blue eyes and an expression of boredom. He was on door duty and he thought it sucked.

Yeah, well … not _everyone_ got to do the murdering and raping.

"Come in," he said in a monotone voice with a light accent that could be Russian or Ukrainian, before turning and leading the way into the building. "Follow."

Interesting. She'd expected to have him behind her, watching like a hawk.

The building smelled like no one had been in it for ten years, but when they had been they painted it. Stale paint stink, air thick with dust and humidity. All kinds of garbage on the ground, indicating the building had been quite easy to get into and not just for members of the Russian mob.

Unfortunately there were no other hallways for her to duck into. It was a long walk, no other doors, and at the end they came to a T. She followed him right, looking over her shoulder and seeing that _left _seemed to lead to a store room.

"In here," he grunted next, and before she could step inside the room he'd stopped next to Mr. Chatty put a hand to her upper chest, stopping her. "Wait. Arms out."

Definitely a Ukrainian accent. And he had no Popov tattoos, either. She hoped that the Russians outsourcing their dirty work to the Ukrainians was still as stupid an idea as she suspected.

Valerie held her arms away from her sides, level with her shoulders while he patted her down. He didn't even look in her purse.

Shit, she wished she'd brought a gun in it.

"Okay," he decided, waving a hand to indicate she could proceed.

Valerie stepped into what had been the paint store's showroom. The light came through the newspaper on the windows yellow and aged-looking, and it heated the room unbearably.

Yet the heat and dust did nothing to distract her from the fact that Teresa Stewart was curled up in a ball on the floor, her hands tied behind her back and something tied around her mouth and head to keep her quiet. It looked like a sock. Leaning against an empty shelf display she was pale, trembling head to foot, breathing hard, wide-eyed and scared out of her wits. But she didn't look damaged.

Valerie was so shocked she stopped short, blinking. Teresa wasn't supposed to be _here_. "What the hell -" she started.

A man clearing his throat stopped her. Her heart spun around, her body following a fraction of a second slower, just in time to see a shorter man she also didn't recognize light a cigarette while looking her up and down.

Yes, let's _add _to the smell of this place with the delightful aroma of cigarette. Great idea.

"Valerie Turner," he said next, exhaling, and Valerie wondered why all mobsters felt the need to go in for movie theatrics. Much more effective to just get to it and be scary about it.

"Yes?" she replied as though summoned.

"Nice to meet you. I was sent by Yuri Popov to collect you."

* * *

**Reviews and comments welcome - as always!**


	20. Chapter 20

Valerie took a deep breath and squared her stance to face the smoking man as she heard Teresa whimper. She replied, "I thought you were taking me to her _after _this."

The man shrugged, adjusting his sports coat. How the hell was he not melting in a sports coat in here? "I know that's what you were told, but this is easier."

Valerie used all her self-control not to smile. These clowns stepped away from the boss's game plan. If he wasn't a bad guy she would kiss him. He was going to be in _so _much trouble -

"So now you see she's fine, you come with us to Oakland, we get on a plane, and then she can go home to be with her little Puerto Rican fiancée. Just like a real-life movie."

Valerie shook her head. "Your boss isn't going to like this too much, I feel it necessary to let you know that."

He scoffed, taking another drag. "As long as the results are what he wants, I could care less."

Val raised an eyebrow, then crossed the room to kneel next to Teresa. She first untied the gag, which made Teresa take a deep breath, her respiration panicked to begin with. "Val," she stammered, hysterical. "What are you doing?"

"You look like you needed to breathe," Val muttered back, untying Teresa's hands next. "Get your feet," she whispered low, and Teresa nodded with jerky movements.

"Miss Turner," the twit in the corner called, and she straightened up to face him, wishing they'd let her bring her Beretta. Fuck, this would be so easy.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You make sure your friend waits a good fifteen minutes before she leaves."

"I-I will," Teresa promised through tears and hyperventilation, picking at the ropes around her ankles with clumsy hands.

"Now, you come with us Miss Turner. And no fighting. We know what you did to Popov's men before. We're told we can kill you if you give us no choice."

Valerie nodded. "All right. I'll behave."

He sauntered closer to her, cigarette held out to the side, standing close enough that the open sports coat brushed against her blouse. "That's a good girl. But if you feel a fight coming on, let me know." His eyes narrowed. "I'm always up for a bit of a struggle."

Valerie must have made a face, because he looked angry right then. Then he laughed. "I enjoyed the show you and your man put on the other night. Did you _notice _my … enthusiastic response?"

She saw a flash of red, just for a moment. "March," he shouted, complete with spittle, pointing with his cigarette. She turned for the door, Mr. Chatty back on deck to take her by the arm and lead her back the way they came.

This was the sick fuck that had watched her and Chibs through the window? He knew what she looked like, then. How the hell did he confuse her with Teresa? Short answer: this operation consisted of more than these two idiots.

This time the tall guy pushed her ahead of him, and the short weirdo followed _him_. Valerie was incredibly confused, wondering how the hell these morons had been sent for "Bring in Natalia" duty.

They were too. Fucking. Stupid.

Why weren't they flanking her? She was sure she was missing something, but it really only seemed to be the two of them inside the building. _Maybe _a driver outside too? But still …

Jax had said not to put herself in danger. But … Teresa was clear as soon as they left. Val was going to be dead if she let them get her out of there. Sure the Sons would be following, but if they lost her …

Val knew she could get out of this situation. With all her heart, strength and smarts she knew it.

She closed her eyes. Took a deep breath. Out of nowhere Tig's voice came back to her. _You're going to be fine. You're tougher than anyone I know._

Mickey's face. Eyes. Laugh. A mini-me version of Tig. The life that kept her going.

Fuck the plan. She wasn't going anywhere with these bastards.

Val stopped, turning to tall guy. He stopped, patient. "What?" he asked.

Val studied him, tilting her head. He was relaxed, at ease. Or, appearing to be. When she turned his hands clenched, his elbows bent just slightly, his hands rising up.

Interesting. She got the impression this guy was a fighter, and therefore always expected a fight. Even from her.

Damn. Her reputation must have proceeded her.

"Get walking," the creepy guy was shouting, and the tall guy turned his head to look at the pipsqueak over his shoulder.

It was all she needed. She connected a fast shot to his jaw, kicked out with a leg as he was going down, and felt it give sideways with a gross-sounding _crunch_. He hollered, clutching his knee as he curled up sideways against the wall.

He was too hurt to do anything as she shoved past him towards the creep. The prick was fumbling in his waistband, so she swung the purse and smacked him across the face to make it harder to pull the piece he was undoubtedly carrying. She tackled him; they probably weighed the same amount.

He hit the ground on his back, the gun sliding out of his hand and down the hall the way they'd come. She scurried after it, not being nice about where her elbows and knees landed on him.

Someone grabbed her ankle, and she was guessing tall guy was feeling a bit better even if he wouldn't be standing upright for a while without crutches.

Val turned over, kicking at the tall guy's face, but he was more capable than short guy. He held her in place while reaching for his gun.

Val surged forward his way, tackling him on her knees, knocking him down as well, her hand closing on the gun's grip over his. She yanked up, then slammed their hands down hard, the back of his hitting the linoleum tiles. He grunted but didn't let go so she did it again.

A gunshot froze both of them. Val waited for it to hurt, apologizing to Mickey and Tig and Chibs silently while also taking advantage of the distraction to knee tall guy in the nuts and yank the Glock away from him. He rolled onto her put she positioned the Glock upwards, right under his chin. When he realized she had him even though he appeared to have the upper hand, he froze, breathing hard but bringing those dead eyes down to meet hers.

"Get up," she commanded calmly. He nodded just a little, braced his hands beside her and rose up, bringing his leg up carefully, hobbling on the one she'd kicked. She scurried out from under him, standing quicker, gun in hand. It didn't shake. She took a moment to be proud of herself, then let her eyes dart around him back down the hall.

Teresa was standing over the creepy guy, his gun in her hand loosely, staring down at him, still wide eyed. She had colour in her cheeks, she appeared steadier, but when she met Val's gaze Val could see she was in shock.

The little man was on the floor, staring upward, eyes open, a hole torn in his forehead, blood pooling underneath.

"Teresa?" she called out lightly. "You okay?"

The affirmative nod was delayed. Teresa didn't say a word.

Valerie turned back to tall guy, who was placing his hands on the back of his head. He hadn't changed expression, but she would bet his knee was killing him. All his weight was on his other leg.

The door was swung open with a loud bang. It made Val jump, which caused her to pull the trigger, which plugged a round right into tall guy's chest.

"Fuck!" she shouted.

"Jesus!" Happy yelled, backing up and putting his hands up. "What the fuck, Val?"

She couldn't talk. She was watching the tall guy's surprised expression as he covered the bullet wound, trying to breathe, sliding his back down the wall and leaving a trail of blood on the painted cinder block.

Val's blood ran cold as his face went white, his eyes searched her face and he coughed once.

She dropped the gun, squatting in front of him and pressing her hands over the oozing mess she'd made. "I'm sorry," she was whispering, keeping eye contact. "Shit, I'm so sorry."

He tried to talk, but it was the last thing he did. Tall guy's last breath wheezed out and something scary and calm swept across his eyes, and she just knew he was dead.

Val exhaled shakily, felt Happy kneel next to her. "Val, give me the gun. And don't touch anything, okay?"

She blinked over at him, his hand taking the Glock away patiently. "I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident."

Happy was nodding. "I know. It's okay. We just gotta move fast and make sure none of this sticks, yeah?"

Val nodded back, not sure what he meant by that. She was shaking violently. She was freaking out.

Happy stood, wiping the grip of the Glock with the tail of his T-shirt and stepping in front of her over the dead man's legs. She just stared at the man she'd killed, her stomach turning over.

An accident because of a loud noise. Holy shit, she'd really fucked up.

Happy was placing the Glock in the short creepy guy's hand, raising his arm to fire one round into the ceiling. Then he let the man's arm drop, his arm dangling downward in the direction of the tall guy. With quiet tones she couldn't distinguish he took the pistol Teresa was clutching and wiped it down as well, folding the tall guy's right hand around the grip. Then he took aim at the wall, well away from anyone else, and fired another shot.

That was smart. Happy was thinking, that was good news. She stared down at her hands, the crimson stain of blood shocking her again.

"Val? We gotta go before someone calls the cops, okay?" She never thought she'd be in a place where Happy's voice was a calming presence, but this was it. It got her standing, following him outside into the alley again. "Did you touch anything else?" he was asking. "The door? Anything inside?"

Val struggled to remember. "No, I'm sure I didn't. He opened the door for me. I banged on the outside with the side of my fist."

"Okay. Here it is. Blondie, you were in the backroom when you heard them shouting. Okay?"

Teresa just nodded.

"You heard two gunshots, and then you were able to get untied. You came down the hall and saw them, you're assuming they shot each other. Val and I are heading back to the clubhouse, you gotta be here when the cops arrive."

"Why?" Val and Teresa asked in stereo.

Happy took a calming breath. "Because there's a police report on your kidnapping, Blondie. You can't just show up with us again like nothing happened at the same time the cops find two guys shot to death in an abandoned building. It raises suspicion."

Valerie caught Teresa's eye, nodding. "He's right. But you gotta stick to the story. Keep it all the truth up until just before I got here, okay?"

Teresa swallowed, obviously desperate to come back with them.

"I'll tell Juice you're fine," Valerie promised quietly, wanting to hug her but mindful of the blood. "You _are _… fine, right?"

She licked her lips and nodded. "That little creep. He was a freak."

"Did he touch you?"

"No," she whispered. "Just … himself."

Happy growled at that, then took Val's elbow. "Let's go. There was a car waiting out here with two guys in it while you were inside. They took off when they heard the gunshots. I don't want to be here longer than we have to."

Valerie let herself be led to the van and hustled up into the passenger seat. Happy was behind the wheel in a second, and Valerie could only stare at Teresa as they pulled away in a hail of gravel. She touched a hand to the window as a goodbye and Teresa waved back. When she lowered her hand she cursed, digging out a tissue from the purse to wipe off the bloody half-palm print she left behind.

…

"Val, you coming to bed, love?"

Val stopped her hand running circles on Mickey's belly as he slept, oblivious to her anxiety and guilt. She peered back over her shoulder, seeing Chibs leaning in the doorway of the guest room. He was in his jeans and a T-shirt, looking safe and comforting.

She bit her lip and nodded, climbing off the spare bed carefully to not bother her son. When she was close enough Chibs held his hand out to her and she took it, lacing her fingers in his and holding his bicep tight with her other hand. She rested her head on his chest while he used his free hand to ease Mickey's door partially shut.

Chibs knew what was bothering her. He didn't say a word as he led the way to their room.

The cops had found Teresa, her story was received and believed immediately, and tonight she was sleeping safe and sound in Juice's relieved and appreciative arms. Teresa's shock had worn off, but Valerie was planning on checking in on her the next day to make sure. At least Teresa had killed a man to defend someone.

Val had _not_.

Chibs had worked hard to convince her it was probably a good idea that none of them got out of there alive, but she was having trouble agreeing with that. He didn't say so, but Jax was likely a bit pissed at her, too. She hadn't followed _the plan_.

Thank God for Happy.

Val had to be forced into the bathroom to shower when Happy got her back to the clubhouse. She just wanted to go home and hold Mickey, but as her mind cleared she agreed that "covered in blood" likely wasn't a good look when smothering your son with your own guilt and need for reassurance.

After the shower she'd found Chibs in his dorm waiting for her, sitting on the bed, biting his lip, clearly worried. She'd walked to him wrapped in a towel, letting him fold her into his chest without a word said. He held her for … who knew? It could have been ten minutes, could have been two hours. Then he helped her get dressed again and took her home.

Happy had called Filthy Phil to get her Escape, and she didn't even remember that phone call in the van. The Escape was left in the compound since Chibs didn't trust her to drive. She climbed onto his bike behind him, only the second time she'd ever been there, and couldn't even enjoy it as her first ride as his "old lady."

All she could think of was that man's pale eyes leaking the life right out of him.

Once they finally got back to the house she'd changed into a T-shirt that belonged to Chibs, pulled on some flannel shorts and cuddled Mickey until he'd had enough. Watching her little man walk away to entertain himself had stabbed deep.

Chibs grilled burgers for supper, she didn't eat anything. He was worried about her, but true to Chibs' character he was waiting until she _wanted _to talk to him.

She didn't know how to do it. That man dying because of an accidental reaction was … too familiar. It resonated too closely to how she'd lost Tig. And there was no _guilt _over that, what was done was done. But how'd she tell her lover the man she just shot was reminding her of the man she used to be in love with and the helplessness and anger she'd felt watching him die?

Val would find a way, but it was taking time.

Now Chibs helped her out of her clothes, since he was insistent that she sleep naked until Mickey was old enough to get out of bed and walk around on his own, and he tucked her into what was becoming "her" side of the bed. Then he sat next to her, stroking her hair and doing the contemplative lip-chewing thing again.

"I'm okay," she tried to reassure him.

He just nodded.

"I've only killed people in self-defence or for revenge, Chibs. This is … this is totally different. I feel guilty."

"I know, love. I just don't want you so scared you forget to defend yourself in the future."

Oh. Well, that was logical.

"We'll go to the range tomorrow," he decided. "Get a gun in your hand again, right away."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"You will, love. I won't be okay with you being scared of guns. Especially right now. For your own sake _and _for Mickey's."

She closed her eyes, enjoying the way he was basically petting her. She might feel differently after _hopefully _sleeping a little, but she wasn't holding her breath.

"Okay," she said, just to avoid bossy biker conversation.

He kissed her temple then got up, she assumed to get himself ready for bed. She lay still, trying to concentrate on her breathing.

It was a _good _thing she was still here. It was _good _that she got out, and no matter how mad Jax was going to get at her she was _glad _they never got her into a vehicle and drove off with her.

Plus, Teresa was going to be just fine.

_All_ good things. And even if the tall guy had come along quietly, he would still likely be dead right now anyway. The only difference being that _she _wouldn't have been the one to do it. Juice would have taken over without quarrel, or even Happy might have capped the guy right off the bat.

The mattress bowed as Chibs climbed into bed behind her, curling himself against her back, hitching her hips into his, his hand resting on her waist. He gave it a squeeze.

"You're thinking about Tig."

Her eyes flew open, and there was no point denying. He was freaking psychic. "Yeah. It was exactly how he died, Chibs."

"No it wasn't, love."

"It was. That man was complying. I got startled and shot him by accident."

"You didn't go there meaning to hurt anyone. It was an accident. Those bastards that showed up at your house _meant _to hurt you. They would have hurt and killed you both either way."

"I got out because I fought back," she said in a small voice. "If Tig hadn't been shot when he was, he'd be okay too."

He nuzzled his lips closer to her ear. "I'm glad you shot that prick today, Val. I'm glad you got yourself out of there, however it happened. The second you left to go meet them I was sick to my stomach. If I had to pick between him and you, I choose you every time, love."

She didn't say anything, noting how he was steering the topic away from Tig.

"And like you always say, it's in the past. No amount of grousing or whining changes it. We accept the now and move forward, right?"

"Yeah." She _did _say that, she believed it.

"I'd be shit as a man if I left you in this place scared to defend yourself. I don't believe you need to be locked behind bullet-proof glass, you're capable of handling yourself Val. Trying to imagine you too paralysed to do it scares the shit out of me."

She put her hand over his at her hip, squeezing tight. "Okay," she whispered, closing her eyes against the way her eyes tingled like she might be about to cry. "I'll go to the range. Make me shoot something, babe. Tape a gun to my hand if you have to. You're right."

He rose up on an elbow, kissing her cheek and whispering, "I love you, Val," before dropping down behind her and snuggling close.

"I love you, too," she replied, wanting that to be the last thing she said every night before going to sleep.

* * *

**Good news! I have finished the _writing _of this story! Now down to edits and re-reads to make sure it makes sense. Please enjoy the next eleven chapters after this one and join me in bidding Val good luck. :)**

**I love your comments and reviews - they keep me going and on my toes!**


	21. Chapter 21

Valerie rested her hands on the edge of the casket, feeling the way her nose prickled, announcing oncoming tears. But that shouldn't be a surprise considering where she was.

Pistol didn't look like himself at all. He was too still, too … _inanimate. _His skin looked waxy, and something about his eyes being closed was so out of character.

She could feel Chibs even before he put his hand to her lower back. His touch made her feel stronger, and she leaned over to kiss Pistol's forehead, whispering "Thank you so much, you magnificent bastard."

When she straightened Chibs pulled her to his side, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He gave her a squeeze, then drew her away from church and back into the clubhouse proper. Tara must have seen something in her face because she approached quickly, gave a small smile and handed Mickey over right away. Her little man grinned when he saw her, said "Momma!" and she had no choice but to smile at him.

"Mickey," Val murmured into his baby cheek before kissing it and settling him on her hip. Immediately he took a curl of her hair and wrapped it in his hand, babbling away and putting it in his mouth.

Well, it was clean anyway.

"You okay?" Tara asked softly, rubbing her arm.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

Tara nodded, then scanned the room. "Better find the old man," she mumbled. "Too many female distractions around here."

That made Val laugh. Not loud, that would be rude. The thought of SAMCRO's president finding anyone there more attractive than his wife was ridiculous enough to make her do it anyway.

Earlier that day she'd done as Chibs asked. They'd dropped Mickey off with Nita and gone to the range. She'd done target shooting for two hours, and her arms and shoulders were aching from holding proper form and the recoils for that long, but her hands hadn't been shaking at all. He was convinced she was okay.

Then the three of them had gone to Teresa's house to check on _her_. She was still shaken, not from shooting the creepy guy, who she said they called Daniel_, _but from her captivity.

Juice had been ready to take a wall down with his bare hands when Teresa had described how Daniel would stand over her, staring at her while jacking off. Three times the one night they'd had her.

Teresa was quick to point out he'd never put his hands _on _her and assured Val that she was _fine_. She knew she'd get over it, it just icked her out. But she didn't think she was carrying any of that with her.

In private Teresa shared that Juice was scared to touch her. She'd convinced him she was fine, but he thought she should wait and make sure before they tried making love.

Val had bit her lip, not sure how to venture into _that _subject knowing that Teresa was unafraid to share details. But she wasn't there to be just a friend. "Here's the thing about tough guys, Teresa. They really do think we're delicate and breakable. And there's a chance he thinks he might push you too hard. He wouldn't forgive himself, sweetie. As much as a victim might wait to be okay with … _it,_ you might have to wait until he's okay with it."

Teresa shook her head. "Tig? When you were attacked …"

Valerie shrugged. "Not the same thing really, honey. He wasn't mine yet."

"Were you scared to be around him?"

Val sighed. "Looking back, I felt safe with him just as a … friend, I guess. That night I got out of the hospital I was taken to the compound and left in his room. His orders, I guess. And Gemma's. I slept in the same bed with him that night, but I knew he wouldn't lay a hand on me. And having him there was a huge comfort. I felt safe. But after a while, even after I was sure I was ready, it took time to let myself go there."

"How did you get there?" Teresa asked, voice tiny.

_Tig let me kill two of my attackers rather than doing it himself_. Hmmm. How was _that _going to go over? "The danger was removed. So the logical threat was gone. He looked after me, handled me carefully. And when it was _my _idea … well, he wasn't too hard to convince I guess."

Teresa giggled at that. "I tried though. I jumped Juice, I was so glad to see him. And he … I admit, it made me feel ashamed."

"Nah, don't see it that way. If you were _together_, getting it on, whatever, and you suddenly panicked … Teresa, just imagine how bad he'd feel. Juice is such a sweetheart. He'd be horrified to think he had scared you. Talk about it, see his side, and then keep reassuring him you're okay. _If _you're okay."

One of the best things about being back in Charming was how it was helping _Val_ heal. All those memories of Tig being stirred up, and this time … there was no guilt. It just renewed her own wonder about the fact she'd ever gotten over a gang rape enough to let herself fall in love with someone.

_Twice _now.

Tara had left their sight for no more than three minutes before she was back again, face pale and eyes wide. "Shit, Val. I swear I had no idea."

That was all she said. Val frowned. "Ummm, what?"

Tara swallowed. "The memorial. Jax told Gemma she could come."

All sound in the room stopped, and Val's grip on Mickey tightened. "What?"

The woman had killed her own husband, Jax's father. She'd had his wife thrown in prison. What _fuck _was going on?

"Tara, how ..?"

Tara made a face of apology. "Look, I didn't fill you in before. Didn't know if you'd want to hear it. About a month before you came back Jax started talking with Gemma again."

"He did?" This was from Chibs. At least Val wasn't the only one in the dark.

"I mean, Clay's in prison and -"

"That's Jax's stepfather, right?"

"Yeah. That's the man the club framed for Damon Pope's murder. Almost everyone had a hand in it."

Val studied Chibs over her shoulder, and he explained after a thoughtful pause. "Tig pulled the trigger on Pope using Clay's gun. Juice and Gemma denied Clay's alibi. We put him in jail. He was a fucking broken man, thought his wife was coming back to him after he treated her like absolute shite. All Jax's play."

Val felt sick realization wash over her. "Jesus Christ."

Tara drew a deep breath. "Clay deserved all he got, Chibs."

Chibs nodded. "Aye. Maybe so."

They had a short stare-down.

"Look, this is all interesting but Gemma helped this man kill Jax's father," Val reminded him.

"Clay's idea," Tara cut in. "Gemma got sucked along. You know how much pull women have, Val."

"Are you kidding me? Gemma Morrow? Isn't she really the one running everything?"

Tara tilted her head. "You had to know Clay, Val. He arranged to have me pretend kidnapped so Jax wouldn't leave Charming. When Gemma confronted him on it he beat the shit out of her. He lied about who shot him one night and that sent Tig out to kill the One Niners' president. That's how he accidentally killed Damon Pope's daughter. And Clay only got shot because he killed Opie's dad who was going to tell Jax about how his father was really killed. It's a mess, Val."

Val shot a look at Chibs, and when his eyes met hers he gave a shrug. "I haven't seen Gemma in a year, love. But if what she's been telling Jax is true, then … it's possible she was run rough-shot over. And with what Clay was able to do … she wouldn't have a chance."

"You do remember what she did to _me, _right?" Val said pointedly.

"Aye. It's one thing I haven't forgiven her for. But remember that she didn't intend to have that happen. Intent is the difference in my eyes, love."

Well, _fuck_.

Val looked down at Mickey, who was still chewing her hair, stopping to grin up at her when he caught her looking.

Much to her own dismay, hearing that Gemma's husband had hit her was upsetting. Hearing what an asshole this Clay had been was even more upsetting. And this asshole had been one of Tig's best friends?

She turned to Chibs. "Tig was Clay's friend, right?"

"Clay prospected Tig to the club."

"Was Clay always an asshole?"

Chibs shrugged. "I don't know, love. I was in Belfast when I joined the Sons. I know Clay was ambitious, and that's how he became president."

"Do you think Tig could have been in on that? Killing Jax's father?" She sounded panicked.

Chibs face softened. "Tig was a loyal friend to Clay _and _the club. Clay used him like a trained guard dog, love. He would lie, get Tig to do what he wanted, and bad things happened. I told you Tig could be an ass, and he _was_. But Tig never did anything without loyalty behind it. If he'd been in on that, he would have at least told you, love."

Tara put a hand on Val's arm. "He's right. I was a bit scared of Tig, but as time went on, I realized he always protected the club. We were his family."

Val went up on her toes to kiss Chibs' cheek. "Okay. I believe you." Then she turned to Tara. "Thank you for the warning."

Chibs hugged her to his side as the doctor disappeared back into the throng. "Don't talk to her if you don't want to," Chibs advised. "It's up to you."

"Thank you."

"Momma!"

Val laughed, jostling Mickey. "Sorry honey. We been ignoring you?"

"Momma!"

"You know what this means, right?" she said to Chibs privately.

"What?"

"I want to leave."

Chibs smiled, kissing her forehead. "You got it, love."

Another one of the reasons she was falling in love with this man.

"Ready to go Mickey?"

"Elk!"

"Okay. We'll get your milk at home."

It was as she was letting Chibs lead the way through the crush of people there to bid Pistol farewell that Val heard _that voice _stop her; not smug as usual, sounding more uncertain. "Leaving already?"

Val's blood ran cold in her veins and she turned very slowly, making her face go blank. Gemma Morrow always cut an impressive figure, and she wasn't about to disappoint now. Her jeans were tight on legs long enough to envy, her shirt snug where it laced up over her chest. Her hair was of course perfect, a dark cascade of waves with bright highlights. She wasn't in her standard hip thrust, crossed arms stance that had intimidated Val on more than one occasion. She seemed unsure where to put her hands, finally settling on putting them in her front pockets. Then her eyes went to Mickey.

Val's arm tightened, which was insane. Gemma wasn't a bloody baby-snatcher.

"I said my goodbye," Val said hollowly.

Gemma nodded, lower jaw to the side. Tension had never been one of Val's favourite things.

"Gemma," Chibs said amiably, and let go of Val as Gemma stepped forward and grasped his elbow, letting him kiss her cheek quickly before tucking himself back against Val. Past aside, Gemma was the queen of the Sons and they would all love her like a mother no matter what. She had seen Tig do the exact same thing.

Gemma swallowed with a touched look on her face, which she then turned to Val. "I heard you were back. I'm glad to see you're doing well."

Val nodded, looking down at Mickey. "He helped me get through a lot."

Gemma's entire face softened and her eyes grew damp just looking at Mickey, who was now staring at her absolutely enraptured. "Holy shit," Gemma almost coughed, hand to her chest. "That's … that's incredible."

Well dammit. Now Val felt _her _eyes watering up.

Swearing internally that it would _never _change anything, Val found her voice again. "This is Mickey Alexander. My son."

Gemma's chin quivered, her beautiful brown eyes meeting Val's. "Jesus Val, he's beautiful."

Val squeezed her eyes shut, and Chibs squeezed her shoulder. Shit, this was … what _was _this anyway? She was damn near weeping.

"Thank you," she managed to say when she opened her eyes, looking down at Mickey's profile. "Do … do you want to hold him?"

Gemma looked startled, then nodded before Val could take it back.

Val shifted Mickey from her hip to Gemma's hands, remembering how the woman had been with her own grandsons the night Val had stayed with her. The woman may have been bat shit crazy, but she loved kids and family. Maybe a bit too intensely.

"Hi Mickey," she said softly, smiling widely and laughing when Mickey smiled back. "He's got his smile. And those eyes, my God."

"Yeah. He's even sounding like him when he laughs."

Gemma took Mickey's little fist in her hand, shaking her head slowly like she was amazed. "I'm glad," she said quietly. "Oh God, I _do _miss him."

Val's tears welled up again. "Yeah," she just agreed, rubbing Mickey's back.

Gemma looked at her, finally _looked _at her, and said, emotion thick in her voice, "Val, I'm so sorry."

Val exhaled thickly, then Mickey leaned forward and kissed Gemma's cheek.

It startled the woman, and she actually froze, then looked down to the bundle in her arms. Mickey put his hand on her cheek, then startled babbling baby nonsense.

"He's a comforter," Val explained. "Every time someone says they're sorry … he does that."

"Wow." Gemma held the hand on her cheek now. "Well thank you, handsome. You're sweet enough to fall in love with just looking at you."

Both women stared, enamoured, at Mickey to avoid having to look at each other or say anything else. On cue, Mickey let loose with a huge yawn and it made them both chuckle, albeit uneasily.

"Yeah, it's about that time," Val said as Gemma held him out to her. Chubby little arms reached out for Mom, settling around her shoulders as Val hung him over her chest. He sighed loudly, and Gemma rubbed his back before taking a step away.

"It's good to see him," Gemma repeated, giving a small, unsure smile. "And good to see you, too. Looks like you're … doing well."

Val just nodded, patting Mickey's back. "We both are. Thanks."

Gemma's eyes flicked up to Chibs. "Take care of them, Chibs."

"Always, love," Chibs answered softly, hand on Val's lower back and urging her forward. One final smile exchanged and they were past Gemma and through the clubhouse doors.

Outside Val took a deep, cleansing breath. The exhale sounded shaky, but she muffled it in Mickey's head and kissed his silky hair. "You're a little peacemaker, aren't you baby?"

"Bee-bee."

She chuckled, pausing while Chibs opened the rear door of the Escape and readied the car seat. Then he pulled Mickey from her and buckled him in.

"Elk!"

"Yes, lad. When we get home."

"Elk!"

"Don't be so pushy, now. No one likes a prick."

"Elk!"

"Mickey, what'd I just say?"

Mickey was laughing, trying to grab Chibs' moustache and making a nuisance of himself. Val smiled watching all this, a strange feeling settling on her shoulders. She didn't want to think of it as relief, not just yet.

Chibs got the buckles done up, shut the door then pulled her close with one arm. "All right. What's this then?"

"What?"

"This look. I don't know this one yet."

She smiled, sliding her arms around his shoulders. "I think this is … acceptance."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I like this one, then. Acceptance of what?"

She bit her lip. "Gemma? Or letting go of what happened?"

"Moving on doesn't have to mean total forgiveness," he reminded her. "Not letting go will never make it better. Right?"

She shook her head. "You should set up a practice and _I'll _take care of the badass biker shit."

"Sure," he replied with a smile. "It's been a while since I've seen you ride, love. It's fucking hot, actually."

She mused that further. "Nope, changed my mind. I don't want you hanging out with horny, sexually unsatisfied housewives. Not at _all _actually."

"Are you still trying to talk me _out _ofthis or not?"

She laughed and laid a big kiss on him, deep and wet, enough that he grabbed her hips tight. "All right then," he muttered against her lips. "Let's get home. Get the kid in bed. And get me in you, yeah?"

She felt a flutter at his words, then nodded. "Sounds good."

Chibs drove like a bat out of hell to get them home, hustled her and Mickey through the door ahead of him and was setting up Mickey's room for the night while she changed him, dead asleep the whole while, then snuggled him into a sleeper. Mickey was on his back, lights out, and Val was against the wall in the hallway next to Mickey's door before she could blink, Chibs pinning her in place with a leg between hers, one hand on the wall, the other around the back of her neck, and his mouth on hers.

Apparently he'd missed this the night before, when she hadn't been in the mood. As his tongue swept along hers and his hand tightened to hold her in place she decided making him wait a night or two every now and then might be worth it.

Assuming she could wait herself.

Chibs hands smoothed down along the back of her legs, and he bent to pull up on the hem of her skirt. She moved her hips away from the wall, allowing the skirt to ride up around her waist, gasping as his hands slipped down the front of her panties, touching her lightly.

"Fillip," she whispered into his hair, nails clutching the kutte at his shoulders.

He growled to find her already wet, and suddenly his heat against her chest was gone, her mouth freed. She opened her eyes, startled, only to have her hips pulled out from the wall again, her underwear being pulled down to her ankles as he knelt at her feet.

"What about Mickey?" she whispered, a thrill running up her back as he stroked the inside of her left ankle with his thumb, then lifted it until he could duck his shoulder under her knee.

"Try to keep it down, love," he answered quietly, then his tongue went to work. Trying to remain upright while Chibs Telford delightfully _decimated _her clitoris was one of the most difficult things she'd tried in a while, but just when she thought her right leg might give out as the orgasm arched her back and curled her toes he gripped her by the hips to help her stand.

She was gasping, unable to cry out, her hands clutching his hair, but he didn't stop. Before she was down from that high he started a whole new one, using two fingers this time, buried inside and curled to hit it just right.

Valerie silently thanked Mother Nature for the miracle of multiple orgasms, then let the second one wash through her with only a whimper. Then Chibs led her to the bedroom and neither one of them came up for air for a good long while.

Nothing like a death to make a person feel like living.

* * *

**Reviews and comments welcome!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Val, the sprite's not up yet. Wake up, love."

She was smiling, feeling the scratch of a beard along her neck, a hot and rough hand curling around her hip to pull her onto her back. She moaned softly as Chibs kissed her fully awake, letting his tongue in her mouth to warm her entire body. Their amorous activities the night before had apparently worn off.

"You haven't had your fill of me?" she murmured against his lips, making him pull back to smile down on her.

"Does it _feel _like I'm dead?" he joked, pushing his erection into her side and taking her mouth roughly, fisting her hair and forcing her to basically clutch his shoulders.

"Momma!"

She laughed at the same time Chibs did, and he pulled away to gauge her reaction. "He's not _crying_," Chibs noted. "I think he's talking to himself. Think he can entertain himself for ten minutes?"

"Make it a good ten minutes, Fillip," she advised, lifting her head to kiss him again.

He avoided her mouth with a business-like "All right then," eased up and rolled her onto her stomach. She gasped at the sudden manoeuver, then felt his hand between her legs, making sure she was primed. She whimpered, rolling her hips a little, which made him growl in return.

"Best part of the whole fucking day," he muttered and she heard him preparing a condom. "Waking up with this greedy piece of ass in my bed."

She was smiling, about to take offence to that, as he thrust into her, causing her to arch her back and give him all the room he needed, her eyes falling closed with the motion of it. It wasn't too rough but it was aggressive, just like it should be in this position, in her opinion.

He slid his hands up along her sides, pulling her arms up over her head, the majority of his weight on her back. But she didn't care; he still planted deep and in a few short minutes she was tightening head to toe, shoving her face in her pillow so she didn't make too much noise. He wasn't far behind her, chuckling through his orgasm, a noise she was really growing to love. Such a manly sound of satisfaction.

She raised her head as he rolled off of her, laughing herself. "What does _that _mean, by the way? I'm _greedy_?"

He laughed and squeezed her ass cheek. "It's not a bad thing, love. I promise. Just that you're always willing to take whatever I give you." He nipped her shoulder. "You shower first. I'll get the rug rat up."

The doorbell rang while Chibs was in the shower, Mickey was in his high chair eating, and Val was only wearing a robe and wet hair. Hence, she checked the peep hole before opening the front door, wondering where her security detail was in the meantime.

On the opposite side of the door, through the fish-eye lens, stood a man of impressive height, a ruddy complexion, eyes she'd recognize anywhere, and impeccable fashion sense.

Just because she recognized Liam O'Hara didn't mean she was happy to yank the door open and invite him in dressed as she was. But you don't keep the man who forwarded you emergency cash for your son's surgery waiting outside.

Her manners overrode her embarrassment, and she flipped the deadbolt over then swung the door inward, smiling, knowing she looked like she might have had the flu or something. "Liam – hi!" she said brightly.

He smiled warmly, ignoring her state of _un_-dress, and swooped forward to wrap her up in a hug. "Valerie!" He said warmly, holding her at arms' length and smiling. "So glad to see you back in Charming."

She frowned. "Really?"

"Absolutely. You up there in Canada all on your own – made me nervous. Now, let me see the boy. I've been dying to meet him."

Liam O'Hara's boisterous presence was not lost on Mickey. His eyes were huge taking in his great-uncle for the first time, and Liam's strange sing-song accent was captivating. Devoid of emotion, Mickey's attention was rapt on the man as Liam crouched in front of his high chair and proceeded to kick Val's ass at baby talk as well.

What the hell – what she completely broken when it came to the baby-talk voice thing?

"Mickey, I'm your great-uncle Liam. And I've been waiting a long time to meet you," Liam cooed. Valerie lifted Mickey from the chair, letting Liam take him from her and convincing her he was used to handling kids himself.

"Liam, I can't thank you enough for helping with his surgery. I just wish you'd let me pay it back." She'd honestly tried. Val sent cheques and then money orders, all of which he'd refused, and the money orders had all mysteriously ended up back in her own account somehow. He'd have none of it; he was all too glad to help her. All he had asked for in return were pictures of Mickey as he grew, which she'd been happy to provide.

"Never mind that," Liam dismissed, staring at her son, memorizing his face. "He's strong and healthy then?"

She nodded. "He's absolutely perfect. He's learning words, walks like he's ready for track and field. And he's finally growing hair, as you can see."

Liam smiling, swiping a hand along Mickey's baby-fine locks. "I remember your man," Liam murmured, looking at her son but talking to Valerie. "He looks just like him."

"Yeah, he really does."

Liam brought eyes that matched hers up to ask the next question. "Does that make it easier or harder?"

Valerie shrugged. "I don't know. I think it makes it easier. Plus, I know which DNA to blame when he's driving me nuts."

Liam laughed at that, a deep, rolling chuckle that set Mickey off too.

"Forgive me for asking Liam, but … what brings you here?"

He brought his attention away from her handsome son for a moment. "The latest shipment for SAMCRO. I'm hearing things about the security of the club, then Jax nearly tripled this last order. Makes me nervous so I came to see what's up. Plus I got word _you _were here."

She had to smile. "Yeah, there is some gunk messing up the works for SAMCRO. And it seems like my mother's family knows I'm here, too. I kinda brought another train wreck with me."

Liam put his free hand on the back of her neck, very fatherly-like. "You need to disappear, let me know. Anything I can do to help."

Valerie smiled but knew she was about 85% unlikely to take him up on that offer. She'd never really had family growing up, and learning to lean on Chibs and SAMCRO had been a huge step for her. This was family, and any other branches would have to wait to be as close to her as the club was.

But what she said was "Thanks."

"I hate to interrupt you here but my internal clock all is messed up. I got in quite late last night. The clubhouse was a bit rowdy so I went right to a hotel."

Val could imagine. "Would you like breakfast? I'm just having toast but I could manage some pancakes."

He shook his head. "No, I wouldn't want to bother you. Just wanted to see the little one on this trip. In case I had to take off. I'm meeting with Jax in an hour for the drop-off."

And he'd come to see _her _first. That was kinda nice, actually.

"At least have coffee," she insisted, moving to the cupboard with the mugs.

"Thank you," he said agreeably, sitting at the table with Mickey on his lap. "So where is Mister Telford?"

"Speak of the devil," Chibs quipped, entering the kitchen in jeans and a dark T-shirt. "Don't tell me we've placed our tenth order and the Irish sent the president to thank us for our purchase in person?"

Liam smiled, standing to shake Chibs' hand before settling into the chair again. "Wouldn't have come but I heard Valerie was in town."

Chibs smiled, snaking an arm around her waist as she set a mug of coffee on the table for Liam. "Not sure how you Irish work it, but usually nieces are off limits for uncles."

They shared a whole hearted laugh at that.

"You want coffee?" she asked Chibs, playing with his hair absently. Liam tracked this, and his smile got wider.

"Sure love, thanks."

"I think I see the reason Val came back," Liam muttered.

Val was surprised by that. "Oh, I thought you knew about … _us_."

"No, but it's good news. Even if it was for the Scottish bastard."

Chibs raised his eyebrows. "Never had a guest in my house call me a bastard."

But they were both laughing.

Val handed Chibs his coffee, leaned close to his ear and excused herself so she could go put some clothes on. His smile was smug and private as he gave her a quick kiss and a swat on the butt, clearly not minding doing all this in front of her uncle_._

She dressed quickly in the bedroom, pulling her hair up onto her head, half-dry and frizzing up as it was. As she was coming down the hall she could hear Mickey babbling away happily, the men's voices barely louder.

"You don't need to worry," Chibs low voice drifted to her. "I'm as head-over-heels for the boy as I am for Val. Never would have considered it if Tig was here and had his crow on her. Well, that's a lie. I thought about it. But if they were that close there'd be no question, she'd be my brother's old lady. But he's gone. And she may not _need _me in her life, but I'm going to do everything I can to make her happy. The wee one, too."

She leaned against the wall, willing to eavesdrop. On this especially.

"I didn't know I had another family member, Telford. So I'm glad to put you through the wringer to make sure she's okay, since her father can't."

"I understand that. But I know her better than you do. She hasn't needed a parent to watch over her since she was sixteen. She's stronger than our lot. What she needs is support. A partner. I'm honoured to give her that."

There was a long pause while Val wiped her eyes, trying to sniff silently, before joining the menfolk in the kitchen. One look at her face and Chibs knew she'd heard every word, but he didn't say anything.

"Bad news, love," he said gently instead.

"What?"

"Lock down, tonight, at the clubhouse."

"Why?"

Chibs shrugged. "Jax wants a word. I've got to go in right away. Liam, too. Is it all right if Lorca stays outside?"

She frowned. "Is that who's been watching the house?"

"Yes."

"Then … sure. He can come in if he wants."

Chibs got to his feet grinning. "He's scared of you, actually."

"What? Why?"

Chibs kissed her cheek. "He saw you break Scratch's nose, love."

"To save my own life, not for shits and giggles," Val murmured, making him laugh again.

"I'll be back to get you two," Chibs promised, taking her in his arms. "Probably around dinner time. Don't go anywhere without Lorca."

"I won't," she whispered as he kissed her goodbye, then Liam handed Mickey back to Momma. She snuggled him close, cooing in his ear, "You got a goodbye for Uncle Chibs?"

"Unka-chips."

Chibs froze, eyebrows around his hairline.

Val was smiling, pressing her lips to Mickey's cheek and trying to not cry, much like she had the first time he ever said _Momma. _"Uncle Chibs?" she prompted again.

"Unka-chips."

"Good boy, baby," she said softly, not nearly as rewarding a congratulations. She couldn't muster more than that because she _was _crying. "Uncle Chibs?"

"Unka-chips."

Now she ventured a glance at Chibs and felt herself outright sob. He had no idea _what _to do. He was staring at Mickey like he'd just performed brain surgery or won a Pulitzer.

"I'll be damned," Liam muttered. "The Scot bastard has a soft spot for the kid as well."

Chibs smiled at Val and reached for Mickey, who of course held his arms out in return. "Come say goodbye to Uncle Chibs," he muttered.

"Unka-chips."

Chibs buried his face in Mickey's neck, holding him tight, squeezing with both arms.

"Unka-chips," Mickey repeated, little fists grabbing at Chibs' hair.

"Oy, I'm right here," Chibs replied, pulling his head back and smiling at the boy. His eyes were wet; Valerie nearly lost it again right there. "Be good for your 'Ma, right?"

"Unka-chips."

Chibs grabbed Val around the back of the neck, pulling her in for a rough, quick kiss, then handed Mickey over and made his way to the door without another word. She rubbed Mickey's back watching them leave. Knowing the importance of what just happened, Liam offered a silent finger-wave goodbye before closing the door.

Valerie sniffled, kissing Mickey's cheek and drawing his attention back to her. Mickey sighed, mouth working quietly, putting his hands on each of her cheeks.

She grinned. "Are you still hungry? Company interrupted breakfast, didn't they?"

"Momma!"

…

"You're not getting _any_ more info from me, swear it," Tara said on a laugh, holding up a ridiculously cute Harley Davidson pint-sized T-shirt. "Oh my God, this would be so cute on him."

Valerie smiled. "You want a Harley shirt, Mickey?" He just blinked his big blue eyes at her.

"Fine," Val continued her conversation. "I just thought maybe you knew something about this lock-down order."

They were at an odd-ball boutique shopping for a bridal shower gift for Teresa. It sold some awfully strange items, but some of the décor on offer was quite stunning. And they had a nice variety of children's Harley Davidson T-shirts, apparently.

An hour of hanging out in the house had her _and _Mickey ready to do berserk, so when Tara called asking for this shopping trip Val had been more than enthusiastic. Lorca rode in the Escape with her and Mickey and was outside the store, watching the sidewalk. He hadn't spoken a single word.

"Not much. Jax is dealing with the Bastards right now, Quinn's keeping the Nomads close. Take from that what you will, now that the shipment's come in."

Valerie scanned the aisle they were in. "Something amazing happened this morning."

"What?"

"Mickey said _Uncle Chibs_."

Tara's mouth fell open. "No way!"

"He _did_. And he _kept _saying it. I swear, my heart grew ten sizes too big. I started crying, in front of Liam O'Hara, and God …" she put a hand over her heart. "Other than the Russians and the SAMCRO drama, everything is just so fucking _perfect_ right now, Tara."

Tara smiled and squeezed her arm. "I'm glad. And I watched you with Gemma at the memorial last night. I'm pretty impressed you held it together."

Valerie shrugged, grabbing the Harley T-shirt from her. "Vicious to protect my kids, and understanding of an equally vicious momma bear. That's apparently where I'm at right now."

"Jax is becoming convinced Clay's going to rat in prison, he just wants the sweetest deal. And they want his information enough to wait this long to work with him," Tara whispered low.

"Where'd that come from?" Val wondered at the change of subject.

"All this Gemma talk. I'm still leery of her, I think she might be giving Clay intel about what the club's doing. If he gives the feds enough to get sprung, he's going to want this club back. Jax thinks I'm crazy but … I'm sure Clay's pulling the strings from behind bars to get SAMCRO all fucked up now."

Valerie paused. "Would Gemma do that? That means overthrowing Jax."

Tara shrugged. "Not if she got Clay to promise that Jax won't be hurt. Maybe that's what Clay's holding over her. If she doesn't, he'll make sure Jax dies bloody like the rest of them."

Valerie checked their surroundings again. "Are you comfortable _asking _Gemma if she's talked to Clay?"

"God no," Tara said instantly. "Like I said, Jax thinks I'm insane. But at least I've got the bug in his ear."

"Yeah, that's a good thing," she agreed, bouncing Mickey as he started to squirm on her arm. It was a stretch to her; Clay can only pull so many strings from where he sat. Gemma seemed more likely to be on the team that was already ahead of the game. Keeping her opinion to herself, Val studied the shop with a sigh. "Tell me they're registered somewhere for _wedding_ gifts," she muttered.

Tara laughed. "Bikers don't register."

"Damn it. I'm not so good with presents."

"That's why we're here together."

"I still think we should just go to a sex shop."

Tara snorted at that. "It'll be a while before they require toys."

"You're never too young for toys," Val muttered.

"I don't want to know."

"Now you're just bragging," Val teased.

Eventually Val set Mickey on his feet, holding one of his hands while awkwardly half-hunched over so he didn't go careening out of control and hit something breakable. He seemed content to walk on his own.

They rounded an aisle of shelving to start down the next one, and Val was watching the merchandise go by so intently she didn't notice when Tara stopped. Mickey ran into the back of her knees and Val nearly took her right off her feet.

"Sorry," she muttered, catching Tara and laughing.

Tara's eyes were frozen on the far end of the aisle, and Val got a bad feeling. Upon inspection, it was just an attractive woman, a bit older than them, looking at greeting cards. Then she turned around and Val swallowed hard.

Fiona Larkin was still in Charming, apparently.

She recognized Val instantly. And her smile wasn't nearly as nice as it had been in front of Chibs.

"Shit," Tara muttered, not scared so much as annoyed.

"It's okay," Val assured Tara, scooping up Mickey. "I'm not thinking we'll have much luck here anyway. I'll get this shirt and then we'll go."

"I was told you were a tough thing, but you sure turn tail easily."

Val _had _been turning for the cash register, but she stopped at that, turning back. "Excuse me?"

"Or is it just _easy tail_?"

"What the _fuck_?" Tara whispered beside her.

Fiona Larkin _was _lovely. Dark and gorgeous. Val would have killed for her hair. Her eyes were absolutely stunning. But at that moment Val just wanted to wreck all of it.

"I'd love to hear you say that again," Val advised.

"Val -" Tara wasn't loud enough to stop anything.

"Having a kid doesn't make you better than the rest of the crow-eaters, dear." Fiona's beautiful face was downright ugly now.

Val's eyebrows went up. "Ummm … are you placing yourself somewhere higher than that? Because I heard you stepped out on _your_ ex-husband. My son's father is _dead._"

"Fucking his friends doesn't make you a saint."

"Fucking an asshole doesn't make_ you_ one, either."

Fiona's jaw slide to the side. "I'll take your word on that. I've always liked it a bit more vanilla myself."

"Let's go, Tara," Val said, eyes still on Fiona. "I'm bored."

Tara was following her. A good thing because Tara caught Mickey when Val went for Fiona all based on her next line, specially designed to cut deep. "Just remember, when Fillip's doing that _thing _he does, you know, with his hips? I'm the one that taught him that. So … you're welcome."

After that Val just saw red.

* * *

**Comments and reviews welcome!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Valerie Turner, you're free to go."

Val sprang to her feet from the metal bench in the San Joaquin Sherrif's Department holding cell, glad to see the door swing open. Lieutenant Roosevelt gave her a wary eye as she passed him. "No more trouble, Doctor Turner."

"You'll get none from me," Val assured him, glaring into the neighbouring cell. "As long as that bitch gets on the first boat back to Ireland."

"Fuck you," Fiona spat back.

"You know who is? Your ex-husband, bitch."

"However long that might last, slut."

Val grabbed the bars with both hands. "I don't know if it's the manipulation you get off on, or if you're just really this pathetic, but I guarantee that you are not going to be welcome here unless you're chaperoning Kerrianne. If you're not, stay on the other side of the fucking pond."

Fiona was at the bars too, and she damn near spit on Val.

Luckily Roosevelt gripped Val's elbow tightly and steered her out of the way to the front offices. "Enough," he said soft and low, and she shut up.

Valerie was appalled at her own behaviour, absolutely. She'd tackled Fiona, bitch-slapped her once she was done and hadn't expected the woman to actually deck her back.

They're made of tougher stuff than that in Ireland, apparently. Maybe she _didn't _owe her temper to her Russian mother after all.

Hair was grabbed. Punches traded. Cheeks, arms and necks scratched. Now that the fight was fading out Valerie just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. But it didn't mature her past the point of flipping Fiona the bird on last time.

"Hope you enjoy it from many different men in many different holes, cause that's how crow eaters have to take it, you cunt!" Fiona was shrieking at her. And damn it all if it didn't still sound sort of pretty with that accent.

To her growing mortification, it was Chibs who had come to pick her up. Fiona wasn't pressing charges, but the deputies who'd shown up at the boutique thought they could both use a bit of lock-down. Tara had Mickey, so that was good, but Val was absolutely embarrassed when she caught Chibs' face at the booking desk.

"Val, what the fuck?" He snapped, and she was already wincing.

"I know, I'm sorry -"

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

"No kidding. What if no one else was around to take Mickey? What if he got placed with some stranger? What if you got put in jail and I wasn't around either? _Jaysus_, Val."

He'd only been this mad in front of her once before, in Prince Rupert. His accent got stronger, his face got very stern, and he didn't scare her with anger so much as terrify her that he liked her _less_. Or something equally horrible.

"I know," she whispered, having not a single word to say and make this better. She had a fat lip, bruised knuckles and her hair had been yanked a bit. None of it felt as bad as … the _shame _of it.

"What the hell could she have done, Val?" Chibs asked quietly. Like he was holding himself in check. "What would make you go off like that?"

"She was goading me on, Chibs -"

"And you can't walk away? You're a grown woman, Val."

She didn't answer, just twisted her hands and stared down on them. Actually, Mickey did that when she was reaming him out sometimes, too.

"Tell me what happened."

Val sighed. "She implied I was no better than a crow eater." Yeah, even this soon after and it was starting to sound juvenile. "I was going to leave and she …"

"What?"

Val sighed. "She shared personal information and I got pretty pissed off."

Chibs tilted his head. "About what? Help me understand how you were possibly justified in this."

Val's eyes darted around. Some people were trying not to look like they were listening, and others were just blatantly staring. And those were the _cops. _Were arguments in this situation honestly that rare?

"I don't want to say right now, here."

Chibs pressed his lips together tight and put his hands on his hips, looking so much like a father she could have laughed. But she didn't, thank God.

"Tell me. I'm not asking again."

Rolling her eyes, Val brought her face close to his ear. "She said_ she_ taught you that _thing _you do with your hips. Then she said _You're welcome_."

She backed off again, looking down at more finger-twisting. Val felt him chuckle as much as she heard it. Surprised, she looked up again.

He was shaking his head like he was suddenly realizing this was funny. "Christ, Val."

"I didn't like being reminded that she has history with you, okay? I admit it. It was stupid. You're hardly a choir boy but … she said it just to piss me off. She just didn't know what my level of _pissed off _looked like."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I learned that from a whore in Belfast?"

Val exhaled like she'd been punched. "Not particularly."

He smiled now, and she _did_ feel relief right then. "I can't believe you got _that _jealous."

"I know."

"Val, you really should know better."

"I know. I know! Now, let's go get Mickey." Changing the subject likely wouldn't work.

His thumb tilted her chin up towards him. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "She's tougher than I expected."

His eyes twinkled. "I like my women with just a bit of _wicked _in them. You know that."

She pulled her face away, grinning in spite of her stupidity. "Can we go now?" She started for the door, not waiting for a response.

He stopped her by wrapping his arm around her lower back. "I love you, Val."

The smile widened, and Val closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his. "I love you too, Fillip."

She felt his lips hit her mouth softly, but then his tongue slid along her bottom lip, making her shiver and hold his shoulders tightly.

"_Now _we can go get Mickey," he said quietly, and she nodded, shrugging herself under his arm to leave. As they turned for the doors she caught sight of Fiona Larkin watching them blankly and Val couldn't help it. She grinned like a mean bitch and let Chibs take her home.

…

"You're close, I can feel it."

Val opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't. It might have distracted her from the fact that Chibs was inside her, moving in that fantastic way he had, hitting her pleasure point with agonizing perfection and she was, in fact, very close to reaching orgasm number three of the night.

She didn't give a fuck _who _taught him this. As long as _she_ was getting it now.

"I love how you get so lost in it. I fucking love that, Valerie."

She loved it, too. Sweet Christ, she loved it.

He was breathing this into her ear because Mickey was passed out in his playpen in the corner, and Chibs woke her about two hours after they'd turned in for _this_. One of the best reasons to be woken up at midnight she'd ever heard of.

"Chibs," she gasped.

"Tell me, Valerie."

"That's perfect. That's so perfect …" the noise she made was a strangled and contained whimper. Small compared to the way her body lit up with sensation, quaking head to foot.

Chibs stilled with his weight on one elbow, the other on her hip where she'd been holding her in place to ensure his aim was true. It felt like she might be getting a bruise there, too, just next to the tail of her dragon tattoo. He buried his face in the side of her neck. As the flashes of white light stopped she opened her eyes, realizing how still he'd gotten. The way he'd attacked her had been thrilling, but this sudden calm made her nervous.

Her left arm was flung all the way around his shoulders, her right hand resting along his neck. She moved it to play with his hair, eventually whispering, "Babe, what's wrong?" He was still hard, she could tell he hadn't finished yet.

Fillip eased upwards slightly, forehead on hers. "We're hitting the Niners early this morning. Jax wants us to leave in an hour."

Valerie stopped breathing, stilling as surely as he had. "What?"

"Mickey said my name today."

She closed her eyes and had to smile at that, even though he'd made her heart stop with the previous revelation. "I know."

"You said _I love you_. Not that you were _falling _in love with me, but that you _did _love me."

Val stroked his cheek, the scar. "_Babe._"

His eyes were on hers. She had no idea what he was thinking. But he was still talking. "Since I left Prince Rupert I had two tests come back clean."

Val was really confused. "Actually, I had a clean one, too."

His head jerked at that. "I was never worried about you, Val."

Valerie smiled, going back to playing with his hair. "Honey, don't forget about the broken condom that got me Mickey. It was worn for a good reason."

Chibs swallowed. "When I got divorced, I had the ... boys disconnected. If you know what I mean."

Val took a deep breath. "I _do _love 'ya babe. But your sexy talk is really starting to confuse me this time."

"I want to put a baby in you."

Her breath gushed out all at once, and she felt her eyes start to tingle. "Fillip -"

"I don't even know if that's what you want, but … I think you're an amazing mom. And I want us to grow a family. And Mickey's going to need a little brother or sister to take care of."

"He is?" she breathed.

"He's going to be a protector, like his 'Da. Hell, like you."

Valerie felt a tear run from the corner of her eye into her hair, and he wiped it off with his thumb, letting go of her hip to blanket her completely. He'd been thinking of a family with her. At no point of her life had she ever saw herself as a mother, but once she'd _been_ one, she knew she had it in her. And he saw that, too?

"Can you see this working?" Fillip whispered.

"I can," she replied without having to think of it.

"Would you want that? I know there's still a way to do it, if you'd -"

"Of course I want that," she breathed on a sob, both arms around his neck now to kiss him.

His smile was beautiful. "You'll have my baby."

"I'll have your baby."

"Why does that turn me on?"

"You're a sick man."

That made him chuckle, covering her mouth with his and sliding his hips into hers again. She gasped against his lips, the break in action over and the fun stuff back on track.

Then she pulled away from his kiss, holding his face with both hands. "Fillip?"

"Yeah."

"Take it off."

"What?"

She licked her lips. "The condom."

His eyebrows went up. "Are you sure?"

"You're going to war in an hour, babe. I'm sure."

His eyes ran over her face, then he nodded, sliding off her and pulling the rubber free so quickly it made _her_ wince. Then he climbed back on, everything about how he was touching her now changed. His hands slid down the back of her thighs, hitching her knees to his hips. His mouth ran over her neck, chest against hers tight, and she wrapped her hands in his hair to keep him closer yet.

Chibs gave her his eyes, the tip of his nose nearly on hers. "I love you, Valerie."

"Love you Fillip," she was whispering as he slid inside. Her breath hitched, and while it only felt marginally different for her, maybe warmer, softer, it was clearly an entirely new world for _him_.

He held her differently, so tenderly. He was whispering against her skin those words she didn't know; _àlainn, grinn_. When she closed her eyes, that voice and the scratching of his beard on her skin were entirely new.

Right then it occurred to her that this was how Chibs Telford made love; really, honestly made love. It was perfect.

He brought her to the cusp deliciously slow before groaning into her mouth as she did the same into his, nails deep in the skin of his back, her heels pressed into the backs of his thighs. When he parted, he flopped onto his back and gathered her up in his arms, breathless again, one hand in her hair, the other holding tight to her side.

She rested her cheek to his pec, eyes closed, hand on his chest, content as she caught her breath. When he was steady again he whispered against her hair. "One more thing to ask."

She chuckled. "Other than another pregnancy? Saggy skin? Stretch marks? Swollen ankles? And_ labour_?"

He laughed, too. "I don't ask for much, do I?"

She scratched her nails over his ribs a bit, making him hiss. "What is it, babe?"

"Marry me. When I get back."

Her hand froze. "What?"

"You, me, and Mickey will go to the courthouse, get it done. Make it official. This weekend. Then I can adopt him."

Valerie squeezed her eyes shut, knowing her heart was going to completely burst if he kept this up.

"I don't want to steal Teresa's thunder," he kept explaining. "But I don't want to wait either."

"All right," she whispered, hand pressing flat in the centre of his chest.

"And then we disappear for a night or two. No one needs to know it's a honeymoon. I bet even Teresa could be talked into watching Mickey."

Valerie rose up onto one elbow, smiling. "You've really thought about this."

"Only since Mickey said my name." Then his face got serious. "Would you be all right with that? Or would you rather have your brother and your friend there?"

She licked her lips, shaking her head. "No. It's what they're expecting, but …" she cupped his cheek, thumb running over his scar again. "All I need is you and Mickey, babe." His expression made her lean in to steal another kiss. "And the crow?" she asked when she pulled back.

"Ahh, my crow." His smile was small as he pushed her hair behind her ear, tilting his head to her.

"Where would you want it?"

"I like that scar from the shooting, I have to say."

"The one on my hip?" She found that odd. That was the entry point. She'd covered the exit wound with Tig's crow.

"I was there when you got it."

She smiled. "I remember. You tackled me."

His grin got wider. "I have to admit, I liked doing it."

"Pervert."

His smile faltered a bit. "Way I see it, you put Tig on your back. He's your past, love. I intend on being your future."

Yep, there it was. Heart completely obliterated.

"I'm so in love with you," she whispered, forcing herself not to cry.

"I love you too." He kept playing with her hair, eyes on her face. "You remember Opie's memorial?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"You were sitting in your car, debating whether to get out. I thought, _Lovely. I saw her first_."

Val grinned. "You did?"

He nodded with a laugh. "Then you asked where Tig was. Fuck. I was sure you had a subpoena for him."

"You were always taking very good care of me. I remember that, too."

His smile faded a bit. "I remember being sent to get you from the hospital. Thinking I was the last person you'd want to see in that circumstance. And I walked in on you telling that female deputy off. Christ Val, I liked you so much right then."

She had nothing to say that wouldn't likely dredge up guilty from somewhere. Not a word. So she just lowered her head and kissed his chest, keeping the tears away.

He broke the moment. "Now get some sleep, love. I've got a big day starting in forty-five minutes."

Val smiled, kissed his lips quickly, then snuggled back into his side.

* * *

**Little shorter chapter, but one I really liked writing. **

**Comments and reviews are as welcome as ever!**


	24. Chapter 24

Despite the emotional rollercoaster of the night, Valerie had apparently fallen asleep so soundly she didn't even wake when Chibs left. No note, no kiss goodbye.

A good thing. If she'd been awake she wouldn't have let him go.

Now she and Tara were side-by-side at the TM playground, watching their sons on the slides and swings, making sure that if a head got cracked open someone was there for it.

Both women were tense; lightly conversing, just watching the children that had no idea what was going on that day with the men in their lives.

Mickey had even woken up completely miserable, only adding to Val's tension. She hoped like hell he wasn't getting sick. He was a miserable … well, he was a complete _man _when he was sick and she didn't need that right then.

Tara's sons seemed to be a little grumpy as well. Maybe it was being uprooted and confined to the clubhouse. Maybe they could pick up the tension of the adults, too. Who knew?

All Val knew for certain was she and Tara were having a pleasant talk about nothing when Mickey reached out and shoved at Thomas, catching him by surprise and actually toppling him over despite their size difference.

Val was already up, giving a short, clipped "Mickey!" when Thomas got up and shoved Mickey back.

Tara was doing the mom-shout, too. "Thomas!"

Mickey landed on his butt, strong enough to not topple right over. He looked startled to find himself there so quickly, then promptly started crying and reaching for her, wailing out "Momma!"

Sighing, she picked him up, muttering, "That's what happens when you pick on someone bigger than you, Mickey. You'll get your ass wailed on."

"Thomas, you do _not _put your hands on someone smaller than you. What were you thinking?" Tara asked, holding Thomas by the shoulder and giving him a little shake.

"He started it!" Thomas whined back, and Tara met her gaze. Val shrugged; the kid was right. It was probably a good lesson for Mickey to learn.

"It doesn't matter," Tara said sternly. "He's smaller than you."

"Dad said if you don't start it, make sure you're the one to end it," Abel chimed in from where he was standing, watching the whole thing go down.

Val felt the coldness of that statement down her spine, staring at that child as he repeated back words she could _absolutely_ hear Jax saying.

"We don't push _little kids_ around. Or _hit _them. Or do anything that might hurt them. This was _not _what your dad meant and you know it. That happens again, you come tell a grown-up, you understand?" Tara had cold, disappointed Mom-voice down to an art form. Then she straightened. "I'm sorry Val."

"He shouldn't have shoved you, Thomas. I'm sorry, too." She looked at Mickey, who was still bellowing like someone had taken a cattle prod to him. "That's why you don't shove people, Mickey. You know better than that."

He _didn't_. Thomas and Abel were the first _boys _he'd hung out with, and this had never been a problem with his cousin, Annette.

"To the kitchen, right now. Help Lyla with lunch, both of you," Tara commanded and both boys followed orders with as much enthusiasm as you'd expect. Once they were out of range Tara shook her head, crossing her arms. "I get so worried that their father's sense of _club justice _is somehow hereditary."

Val looked at Mickey again, his resemblance to his father giving her the same feeling. "I completely know what you mean."

"Mickey's still very little," Tara assured her. "His mom will make sure he grows up right."

Valerie's worry was irrational, she knew that. But Mickey hadn't really been around that many kids before and it had been his instinct to use physical means to get his way. She couldn't ignore that _Tig-ness _in him. She'd watched Tig kill a man without a weapon, just his hands and feet.

Her grip on Mickey was too tight, she eased up and he was still lip-trembling at her but starting to calm down.

"He's not free of that _club justice_ you're talking about," Val mumbled. "Chibs is nowhere near as impulsive as Tig was but … DNA _and _environment?"

Tara shook her head. "Don't go crazy worrying about that stuff, Val. That's why they need mothers, right?"

_I know I have my own fucked-uppedness. It's what makes me special._ She could hear, plain as day, Tig Trager saying those words to her on her sunny porch one morning, while drinking coffee after he'd wept over the death of Opie Winston the night before. Other than his crushing need to be able to get an erection again, he never would have sought out mental health help. He was how he was, no explanation or apology for it. He'd been her own bawdy and brash version of Popeye.

The rumble of pipes brought her attention around to the gates of the compound, Mickey falling silent as well and rubbing his eyes with both fists. Valerie knew which bike she wanted to see most, and behind Juice and Bobby she saw it, rider intact and whole, and a saddlebag of relief came off her shoulders just as Tara muttered, "Where's Jax?"

A van followed the bikes into the lot, and as they watched, frozen in place, the prospects left behind rolled the gates closed immediately. The bikes didn't pull into their usual rows. Most just stopped as soon as they were clear of the entrance, the van pulling up to the clubhouse as close as possible. Chibs brought his bike right up to the van's side, climbing off and removing his helmet.

Valerie didn't get a chance to sigh, hug him, anything. His eyes were on Tara, hand up as the van doors slid open. "He's all right, Tara. It's not as bad as it looks."

Tara's back sagged, and Valerie caught her with her spare arm. "What is it? What happened?"

Chibs jerked his head to the van. Valerie _felt _Tara's relief when Jax climbed out on his own effort, arm propped to his chest, blood running down his arm and staining his white T-shirt. But he was walking on his own and looked more pissed off than in pain.

"Jesus," Tara muttered, rushing forward. "What happened?"

"Just got grazed, but fuck it burns," Jax muttered, letting her pull up on his sleeve. The meat of his bicep was split deep enough to need stitches but Chibs was right, it wasn't that bad a hit. Just enough to make moving his arm uncomfortable.

"Inside, now," Tara commanded, ushering her old man into the clubhouse by his belt loop.

Valerie watched them but stopped when Chibs approached her with a smile, stepping in to half-hug her tightly while she still held Mickey. "Is everyone okay?" she asked low. "Did anyone else get hurt?"

"No, that was the only bloodshed. On our end." His tone was slightly ominous and she pulled back to study what she could see of his face around his sunglasses. It wasn't much.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

He shrugged but said "Not yet" and hugged her again after kissing her cheek. Then he pulled back and took Mickey from her, kissing his head and breathing in the smell of his hair. That's when she knew that it might have been a victory overall but it had been gruesome.

After fretting over Tig's cold reactions to violence she felt better seeing that this had bothered Chibs. That was comforting. She didn't want her son to be a sissy, but she still wanted him to know that violence wasn't a normal and expected reaction.

"Are we free and clear now?"

Chibs pushed his sunglasses up onto his head. "Hard to say just yet, love."

Right then it was apparent a line had been drawn, but no new knowledge had been gained. They still didn't know who was moving in on SAMCRO's territory and trying to overthrow Jax.

"Are you okay?" she asked last, sliding her arm around his waist and pressing against his front.

His eyes met hers, ran over her face for a moment, then he said, "I'm fine now, love. Just let me look at you for a while."

She tucked her head under his chin, against his chest, smiling across to Mickey who was still on his other arm, staring back at her. She felt Chibs' chin against her hair, the heat of his body under her cheek, and just took a quiet moment to be thankful he made it back to her.

…

"I need to get my stuff from BC soon," Val mumbled, starting to get quite _done _with using a changing pad for Mickey.

"I know, love. As soon as we're free of this mess. Should I ask Tara if they've still got _their _stuff?" Chibs asked, squeezing her shoulder as she got Mickey's sleeper snapped up.

She shrugged. "Yeah, actually. That's a good idea. I want him back in a crib, too."

"If there's no retaliation tonight we can go get a few things tomorrow."

She smiled up at him over her shoulder. "Is Jax okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Playing it up for sympathy, I'm sure."

"Don't be mean just because you're so tough."

Chibs grinned at her and nibbled along her neck, making her squeak. Which made Mickey start laughing. Then he dropped his volume again, falling to his butt next to the bed in his dorm room, right next to where she'd been kneeling. "I called Ally Lowen."

"Okay."

"She'd arranged for blood tests and a marriage license."

Valerie felt her face crack into a grin. "Really."

"Yeah. Blood tests tomorrow, again, as long as there's no retaliation tonight. I called your brother and asked for your hand."

Her nose prickled up. All this while she'd been changing Mickey?

"He gave his consent. Old fashioned, but also a nice way of saying we're getting married and he's involved."

"That's … perfect."

"Once we're settled he'll bring the dog down to us."

Her eyes got wide. "Shit, I almost forgot about Peggy."

"I know. I don't think your niece has minded, though."

Val cringed. "It'll break her heart."

"If I know anything about fathers, she's got hers already primed to get her a puppy. I wouldn't worry too much."

As they shared a smile Mickey attacked Chibs' from behind, wrapping arms around his neck and shoving all his weight forward with a squeal.

"Why is he so rough?" Chibs laughed.

Val winced. "I'm a bit worried about that, actually. He shoved Thomas today."

"He shoved _Thomas_? But he's smaller."

"Caught him by surprise, knocked him on his ass."

"Atta boy Mickey!"

"No," she said in a tone-teaching Mom voice, the only Mom tone she came with apparently. "He can't start picking fights randomly with people. He'll get his ass kicked."

"Only if he doesn't know how to handle himself."

Val blinked. Twice. "I'm so not ready for _this _conversation yet."

"What conversation?"

"He's not even eighteen months old! And you're telling me that he needs to be able to finish a fight the right way?"

Chibs blinked. Twice. "Am I not going to be his father, Val?"

She swallowed. "What?"

"He's going to go to school with other kids, whose parents live in this town. They know who I am, what we are. You want him scared? Of the kids he goes to school with?"

She took a deep breath. "Of course not."

"Val, I taught Kerrianne how to throw a punch. It's not because he's a boy, I can promise you that. But he can't breathe if he's in a bubble wrap envelope."

She grit her teeth. "I don't want him thinking that beating people up solves problems."

"Neither do I."

"But if you show him _how -_"

"Queensberry rules," Chibs interrupted.

"What?"

"You've not heard of the Marquess of Queensberry rules?"

Two more blinks on her part. "No, I haven't."

"You mean you haven't had proper boxing training?" Now he was playing with her, she saw the glint in his eye.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"They're standard rules for boxing, Val. If you're going to win, you win by the rules. Fair sportsmanship. And in real-life use, you never throw the first punch. But you certainly throw the second."

She inhaled. "Fuck, why couldn't I have had a cat instead of a baby?"

Chibs leaned forward, Mickey hanging off his neck, and kissed her cheek. "You teach him the stuff like how to be nice to girls. I'll take care of _this _stuff, yeah?"

"He's my baby, Chibs."

"I know. And it's up to us to make sure he's able to handle any situation. And then tell us about it honestly. Arguments on the school ground. Lying to his teacher. Knocking up his girlfriend."

"Don't get that far ahead, please." But she was smiling again, too.

"He shouldn't pick fights, no. And I wouldn't worry about him being a crazy person because of this, he's too little to understand it was wrong. That's why we tell him it's wrong. So he learns."

"You're such a wise man," she teased.

"I am. That has to earn me another kiss, doesn't it?"

She leaned towards him, giving him her lips, which he took softly and sweetly. They were interrupted by a knock on the dorm room's door.

"Yeah?" Chibs shouted, flipping Mickey upside down over his shoulder in one move that made her heart clench and Mickey squeal in delight.

"Sorry guys," Juice apologized, door open enough to just admit his head. "Val? Liam just got word that Yuri Popov was on a plane that landed in LA an hour ago."

Val caught Chibs' eye and his jaw was set tight. "Right," he whispered, nodding. "We can expect a phone call then?"

"Who knows?" she answered. "This is the Popovs now. Not their gophers or lackeys. These guys are … competent."

"Then we get out of town tomorrow, as soon as we can," Chibs said firmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Jax wants a word, Val," Juice cut in, reminding them he was there.

Her eyes were still locked on Chibs.

"We tell no one where we're going, pay for everything with cash. I'd trust Juice and Teresa with Mickey, would you?"

She nodded without hesitation. "Are you kidding? Mickey will love it. He's in love with Teresa and Juice is the coolest thing since the Fonz."

"I am?" Juice cut in with a ghost of that adorable smile she'd been missing the last while.

"You watch cartoons with him," Val reminded him. "You laugh as much as he does. You're the shit, Juice."

"Cool," Juice replied, then vanished back out the door but leaving it open.

She turned her attention back to Chibs. "Okay," she said. "I'll agree to all that. But … if I think I have a way to deal with the Russians without blowback on SAMCRO, can I just take that road and not have you argue with me?"

"No," he said truthfully. "I'll argue. But I can't tell what you to, Val."

"If I don't tell you?"

He clenched his jaw. "I wouldn't be okay with that, no. But I'd still love you. But I'd be pissed."

"What if it's imperative to the plan that you _not _know?"

His eyes did that uncanny scan of her face, the one he used when he read her mind. But she was locked down this time, he was getting nothing from her. And she knew it worked because he sighed. "You get hurt and I'll be so pissed off."

"I know. Me too, incidentally. Let's go see what Jax wants."

Mickey led the way down the hall to the clubhouse, immediately heading for Thomas and Abel, the hatchet obviously buried while she wasn't looking. Val shook her head, catching Chibs' smirk. _Boys_.

"Val," Jax called out, and she found him with Liam by the pool table. Chibs gave her shoulder a squeeze then let her join them alone.

"Juice told me," she said, crossing her arms as she got closer. "What do we do?"

"Hide you. Both of you," Jax said automatically. "I don't know if they'll come in here with guns blazing or if they'll try to get you elegant and friendly-like. So you're far away for a while. Take one of the cars belonging to the lot, leave yours here. I'd like you to take Chibs with you if you can stand him for that long," Jax added with a smile.

She nodded. "Okay. But I'd rather leave Mickey here."

Jax frowned.

"If he's here you're all here. If it's just us and they find me, it's just me and Chibs. It might confuse the hell out of them, too."

Jax pursed his lips.

"I'm serious, Jax. They won't come after Mickey. It's me he wants. I just don't want Mickey there if he finds us."

"Are you sure, Val?"

She nodded. "It'll gut me to leave him but … it'll be worse if I lose him."

Jax nodded after a pause, and Liam rubbed her arm. "I have three men with me," Liam said to SAMCRO's president. "They're yours as well. They can watch the wee one if you're called away."

Valerie had seen the bodyguards that followed Liam O'Hara around. She was_ so_ okay with that.

"I'll have all eyes available watching out for Popov," Jax promised. "The second Yuri Popov _says _the word Charming I'm going to know about it."

She nodded. "Okay. Day after tomorrow?"

Jax nodded. "Sounds good. Keep close until then."

She just nodded, gave Liam a half-hug in return and wandered back to Chibs where he sat on a stool at the bar. She smiled at him, bringing her lips close to his ear, standing between his legs. "Jax wants me to leave for a few days, take you with me."

Chibs smiled back. "I think we can manage that."

"They'll keep Mickey safe. Liam even offered the help of his guards."

"That's good. You still okay leaving him here?"

"He'll be well protected. Especially if I'm harder to find."

Chibs smile got wider. "Blood tests tomorrow. Court house the next day."

"Then honeymoon," she agreed, letting him kiss her deeply before pulling away. "I never really thought about getting married."

"Then I don't have much expectation to live up to."

"I guess you don't."

"Would you let Hap do your crow when we get back?"

She ran her hands under his kutte, around his waist. "Sure. What will it look like?"

"Not sure. I think you need something tougher than Teresa's. More classic, maybe."

"Hmmm. Old school ink on your old lady, huh?"

He grinned, giving her a quick peck.

"It's like a fucking romantic comedy around here every fucking day," Hap complained, joining them at the bar. "Could you just ease up on it a bit?"

"No," Chibs barked back, turning her around and leaning her back into his chest. "Quit bitching and get a woman of your own. You might like it."

Hap just snorted.

"Happy, would you do a crow for me?" Valerie asked.

He shrugged. "Sure. What do you want?"

"Something that looks tough. Classic," Chibs answered for her.

"Where you putting it?"

"Right here," Val said, over the hollow at the front of her hip bone. "There's a scar there."

Hap nodded. "Give me a couple days to think of something?"

"Sure."

"You sure you want me to do it, Chibs?"

"Why not?"

"That's a pretty private spot."

"That's why I'll be there and no one else," Chibs answered simply, kissing the side of her neck.

Hap just raised his eyebrows quickly and downed a shot of Jack. "Fucking couples," he muttered.

* * *

**Comments and reviews welcome!**


	25. Chapter 25

Tara lent her Thomas and Abel's old baby furniture for the time being. They got Mickey set up in his own digs at Chib's place the very next day. The spare bed was moved to a bedroom in the partially-finished basement. It took some fibbing and maneuvering but Val and Chibs' blood tests were completed without anyone knowing, and their date before a judge was set for two o'clock the next day.

Chibs was putting Mickey down for the night in his "new" crib, and Val was packing her bag for the next few days. The basics were easy. The tough decision was: what was she going to get married in?

She didn't pack for her own damn wedding.

Valerie had hung up all the dresses she brought. She was standing at an open closet door when Chibs entered the bedroom, crossed the room to remove his kutte and she caught him smiling as he put it on a chair in the corner.

"What?" she asked.

"You look perplexed."

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she reminded him. "What the hell am I going to wear?"

"Wear that dress you wore when you came back here," he said, and she turned, surprised.

"What?"

"That blue-green one. It matches your eyes, love. You're gorgeous in it."

She pulled it off the hanger. "This one?"

"Yeah," he said, voice a low growl as he approached her. "That fits you so well, Valerie."

She hung it back up as he grabbed her hips. "All right then, that's what I'll wear."

"Good." That's all he said before covering her mouth roughly with his own, spinning her around and backing her towards the bed as he slid his hands under her T-shirt and around her waist.

"Maybe we should wait until we're married," she teased, earning her a grunt and a shove back onto the bed. She giggled as he stood over her, pulling off his shirt and undoing his belt. She sat up, swept her own shirt off and was raising her face to kiss his when the doorbell rang.

He froze in place, then muttered, "Fuck."

"Who could that be?" she asked, pulling her shirt back on as he did the same.

"No fucking idea." Grumpy but turned-on Chibs was pretty hot, actually. He picked up his Beretta from the nightstand then shoved it in the back of his waistband and stalked down the hallway.

Val followed, but not too close behind. Chibs checked the peephole, frowned, flipped the deadbolt over and cast her a curious look as he opened the door.

He stepped aside as three men entered, all wearing windbreakers that read ATF. One man ordered Chibs to the ground and he complied immediately, on his stomach with his hands behind his head.

"You too, on the ground sweetheart," the one female said to Val. She copied the pose that Chibs had assumed, shooting him a startled look.

Chibs just shook his head. He didn't know what was going on, either.

"Is anyone else here?" the woman was asking as she patted Val down.

"My son's asleep in the bedroom," Val said.

"Is this a registered weapon?" another officer was asking Chibs.

"Yes sir, it is."

The ATF guy set the Beretta on the coffee table, then moved around the rest of the living room and kitchen while a third man made his way down the hallway, checking the bedrooms, the bathroom and the hall closet.

Valerie wasn't scared, just confused. Chibs held her eyes, not smiling, but he didn't look too concerned either. That helped.

"Okay," the man that had checked the bedrooms declared from the hallway. "Place is clear."

"I'll go get our fearless friends," the woman muttered, stepping over Val and Chibs' prone bodies before heading out the front door.

"You two, up."

She got to her feet at the officer's command from the hallway. The man standing over Chibs directed him to the armchair and told her to sit on the furthest end of the sofa.

The ATF woman came back, followed by two more men in suits. They shut the front door, one sat between her and Chibs on the other end of the sofa, a small nylon bag at his feet zipped shut, and the older one stood in front of the television.

"Natalia Boyle." He said, and Val started slightly.

"Yes?"

He nodded as though she confirmed something. "I'm Agent Campbell, this is Agent Davidson. We're with the CIA."

She had to blink a couple times, fighting the urge to look at Chibs for direction on how to proceed here.

"Now, first thing's first. Do you know an Ethan Grainger?"

Val frowned. "I don't think so."

"He had a personal relationship with … umm, Teresa Stewart. She was your assistant, right?"

Oh, _that_ Ethan. "Oh, yes. Sorry. I don't think I was ever told his last name. Is … is he okay?" The last she heard from Chibs he owed some Ukrainian gangsters a lot of money. The same affiliate that attacked her in her own home and alerted the Russian mob to her whereabouts.

"He's decided to roll over on some Ukrainians that he's not getting along with."

Her felt her eyebrows hit her hairline. "Oh. I see."

"Now, this is a big event. He knows where the Ukrainians base their business. He wants protection. We weren't too interested. That is … until Yuri Popov landed in LA yesterday."

Valerie inhaled and _now _shot a look to Chibs. His expression was blank as he looked back at her.

"Now," Agent Campbell continued. "Here it is. The Popovs have dealt arms to known terrorist groups, which is why I'm here. SAMCRO deals weapons to street thugs, which is why the ATF is here. The truth is, I want Popov more than I want a bunch of bikers." His tone was kind as he turned to Chibs. "No offense."

Chibs shrugged.

"You're on our radar now, too." He directed this right at Val. "And we know that you're the real reason Popov stooped to coming all the way to the US to take care of business himself. To get his Ukrainians straightened out _and_ to find you."

Campbell ended there, and Val took a breath. "Okay. So … you want me to help?"

"I want you to arrange a meeting and tell us about it. We'll be there. We'll nab him."

Another desperate look to Chibs. Fuck, this was kind of what she wanted; a chance to take care of this outside threat without SAMCRO having to risk its ass.

He met her glance, tongue in his cheek. He shrugged at _her _now.

"Okay," she said immediately, looking back up at Agent Campbell. "You got it."

"Good. Now, he's taking care of an arms deal in LA, then he's scheduled for a meeting with some oil tycoon in San Diego tomorrow."

"South of us," Val filled in.

"Exactly. On his way back up we expect him to make contact. We'll monitor this house phone and your cell number. We expect he knows both by now."

"We were planning on going out of town for a couple of days."

"Only one," Campbell answered easily. "You can go wherever tomorrow as planned, but on Sunday you're back here. We don't want your movements to seem suspicious."

Chibs gave her a small nod.

"Okay," she breathed.

"Don't tell anyone about this. You can understand our need for surprise. If we get word that they're planning on coming here to surprise you or any of your associates, we'll call ahead and warn you all. We have a man travelling with their group."

"Okay," she repeated. "What about … after?"

"After we take Popov in?"

She nodded.

"He'll likely be killed his first night in prison. Then his men will put all their energy into avenging _that_ and completely forget about a family feud that happened twenty-five years ago."

He knew her worry about them coming after her. That was somewhat reassuring.

"This is the only way I can guarantee our protection for your son _and _the Sons of Anarchy. We know they've got their own problems going on right now, but Yuri Popov never lands in our backyard. We have to take this shot. And I'll take care of your people on this opportunity only."

"Let's do it. How do I let you know about the meeting?"

"Agent Davidson will be here on Sunday. He'll actually just stay here in case your house comes under surveillance tomorrow or later. He'll be invisible, people will just assume you're not home. And he'll relay the info once Popov sets up the meeting."

"You're going to stay here?" Val asked the man sitting next to her.

He cracked a terribly charming smile at her. "Don't worry. I'm house trained."

"And when I say no one can know about this, _no one _can know," Campbell reiterated. "Not even SAMCRO."

"What if they want to protect me?" she asked.

"Convince them not to. Throw them off, give them wrong information, whatever it takes. You get there alone to meet them and we track you. That's it. I see anyone else and I can't guarantee our deal will stand."

The deal for protection. She spoke _agent_, apparently.

"I see," she whispered. "Okay." She was getting very repetitive. "What do we do now?"

"Go back to whatever you had planned for tonight, follow your plans for tomorrow, and then on Sunday you're back here to wait for Popov's call."

As though they all communicated telepathically the officers, except for Davidson, headed for the door en masse and then bustled out as quickly as they'd come. Davidson stood, picked up the Beretta from the coffee table and handed it back to Chibs, grip-first.

"All right guys, as you were," he said cheerfully.

Val shot a glance at Chibs, who looked at her with a bemused smirk. "Well lad," Chibs said, tucking the Beretta back in his waistband before standing up. "I was about to fuck my old lady before your spectacular intrusion. The moment's somewhat diminished now."

Val covered her face.

Davidson actually laughed. "Well shit, that's our bad then. Sorry man, sorry hun."

"I don't believe this," she muttered.

"Spare room's in the basement," Chibs said, friendly enough. Apparently he liked Davidson's humour. "If you hear hollering, she's fine."

"Fillip," Val snapped.

Davidson laughed, gave a little salute, scooped up his "overnight" bag, then headed through the door where Chibs was pointing.

And to clarify, despite his complaining, Chibs had no problem fucking his old lady with a CIA agent in the basement.

…

"You sure you don't want me dressing up?"

She cast a critical eye at Chibs across the bedroom, putting in her earrings. "Babe, do you _own_ a suit?"

"No."

She had to grin. "The only other way I prefer you is naked. I want you to look like _you_."

He grinned back and shrugged on his kutte. "Aww Val, don't make me blush now."

She wrinkled her nose back at him, then ducked to her heels in front of Mickey. He was dressed in dark cords and a button-down, the fanciest thing she had for him. He was chewing on a teething ring and grinning away.

She picked him up under the arms, hitching him on her hip as she made her way to the living room. He was particularly snuggly that day so he let himself be carried without a fight.

"Well, you both certainly look nice."

Agent Davidson was in the kitchen having a cup of coffee, and she'd nearly forgotten about him.

"Thank you," she said, friendly but strained. It still weirded her out the man had spent the night in the basement.

"I'll put the bags in the car," Chibs was saying as he followed her to the front door. He grabbed the suitcases and Valerie picked up all of Mickey's necessities, slinging a diaper bag and backpack over her shoulder.

"I feel like a heel for not helping," Davidson was saying, and she had to smile over her shoulder.

"How can you help when you're not even here?" she joked, and he nodded, pointing.

"Exactly."

She shut the door behind her, very aware of the street they were on and every parked car on the block now. Valerie knew most of them had probably been sitting there for days but every single one of them made her nervous.

Chibs took the bags from her so she could strap Mickey in the car seat. She wasn't scared about what was going to happen next. In truth, she was excited as hell and couldn't stop grinning.

_Valerie Telford_. It sounded nice.

She buckled herself into the passenger seat next to Chibs, who took her hand, kissed it, then leaned over to give her a quick peck. "You're ready, love?"

Her inhale was slightly shaky, but only from emotion. "I'm ready, babe."

His grin made her heart trip, and he started the engine and made their way to the Charming Court House.

A janitor and a stenographer were recruited to serve as witnesses. Before the ceremony started Chibs pressed something into her hand, his face very sombre for a moment as he muttered, "Hope you don't mind."

She opened her fist, and there was a wedding band in her palm. Platinum-backed black onyx, stunning, gorgeous, and totally badass for a wedding ring.

She looked up, surprised. "When did you have time to get a wedding ring?"

His smile was mysterious. "Don't worry, I got one for you too," he whispered, then the judge was calling them forward for the ceremony.

Mickey had a handful of her skirt, standing next to her and staring up at the judge while he read all the standard declarations of a civil ceremony. Chibs held her hands, smiling down at her the whole time. The longer the judge rambled the more Val felt tears in her eyes, smiling back up at her old man and trying to keep it together.

She repeated the oaths, slid the ring onto Chibs' finger, then let her tears fall as he did the same, the ring he gave her the match to his own, just a thinner band. Then the papers were signed, the witnesses _witnessed_, and Chibs basically crushed her to his chest as he kissed her, long and hard.

It was a hazy, warm and fuzzy blur from start to finish.

Her heart was swollen, completely full almost to the point of aching, as they bundled Mickey back into her Escape. They drove him to TM to hang for the rest of the day before having a sleepover with Uncle Juice and Auntie Teresa.

Mickey didn't cry when she left, mostly because Teresa was cuddling him and kissing his cheek and baby-talking him to the point of drunken delight. Teresa was clearly crazy about her son; she didn't even notice the wedding rings.

They were taking a loaner from the lot, so the suitcases were transferred into the trunk of a Pontiac Sunfire. Then they headed east, driving for a few hours until they found a hotel in Farmington and booked the honeymoon suite for the night.

Chibs carried the suitcases to their room while Val freshened up in the washroom. There were rose petals sprinkled in the tub already. That made her smile, wondering if she'd get her old man into a bath twice in her lifetime. When she heard a loud pop she wandered back into the bedroom.

Chibs had opened the complimentary bottle of champagne and was filling two flutes. She approached him, knowing she was still grinning madly, waiting while he handed her a glass. Seeing him handle dainty stemware was actually pretty hilarious.

"To my wife," he declared softly, touching his glass to hers then winding an arm around her waist. "I knew I'd get you here the second you stepped on TM's lot again. It couldn't happen fast enough, love."

She slid her free hand around his shoulders, resting her forehead on his. "Babe," she whispered, which was becoming her default response when he was being too sweet for her to handle.

"I love it when my woman gets all soft and weepy," he mumbled, raising his head to kiss her temple. "I'm the only one that gets to see it, aren't I?"

"I'm the only one that gets you all sweet and wonderful," she returned. "That's what's killing me right now."

He chuckled silently. "What should I do about that?"

"Stop being so sweet."

He raised an eyebrow. "All right then. Since we're married, does that mean you're never sucking my cock again?"

She gave him an amused grin, taking the champagne out of his hand. "Is that what you're most worried about on the day we get married?"

He stood still while she tugged the kutte off his shoulders and down his arms, setting it on the dresser next to them, then began unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't answer her question, just let her turn his back to the dresser, pulled the shirt off the rest of the way off and reached behind her neck to undo the tie at the top of the dress. Then she unzipped the back of the dress, letting it slide down her hips to pool at her feet.

Chibs' eyes got wider at the sight of the baby-blue merry widow she was wearing with matching panties. "Val, when'd you have time to get _that_?"

She had to smile. "Well, in truth, it was supposed to be for Teresa. It's a bit tight, but … I guess I'll have to go buy another one for her."

"Buy six more for yourself while you're at it," he advised, hands going to her hips. "And it looks the perfect size to me." She eluded his grasp, instead dropping to her knees in front of him. His hands gripped the edge of the dresser as she undid his belt, his jeans, and reached inside. "Oh God, I love my wife," Chibs moaned as she took his erection into her mouth.

Here, on their own, they could be as expressive as they wanted. No one was there to overhear or walk in on them. Starting right then they took full advantage of that freedom.

He turned her on just by grunting and groaning while she pleasured him, his orgasm loudly declared to the room as "Fucking fantastic!"

Chibs pulled her to her feet, hands running over the satin and lace undergarment as he caught his breath. "This stays on," he decided. She nodded. "So do the heels." She nodded again.

He scooped her up in his arms, carrying her wedding-style to the bed and dropping her on the coverlet. It too was sprinkled with red rose petals, and they flew every which way and she hit the bed and he crawled onto her, jeans and boots still on. He suckled her nipples through lace, hands pulling her panties off in a rushed and clumsy manner that had them snagging on her heels. She heard them rip and one heel went flying but that didn't matter because Chibs was now going down on _her _and she was halfway to finished before he even started.

Val made sure the heel she _did _still have on was dug into his back, the other pressed into the mattress to raise her hips slightly. One hand was at her breast, the other busy with two fingers buried deep, making her cry out loudly as the climax dropped her from that exquisite height and she tumbled down softly.

He stood rapidly, leaning down to yank his boots off, then dropping his pants. She watched him the whole time, mouth open and panting. "Over here, love. On your knees."

Val was smiling as she rolled to her stomach , rising up onto her hands and knees, her skin tingling as he growled, yanked her knees closer to the edge of the bed and slapped one ass cheek.

She cried out, not expecting it, but it didn't sting. She felt heat rise in her face from it, then she twitched as she felt his beard and his lips as he dropped a kiss on one cheek and took quick bite of the other. "So greedy," he was grunting as she felt him slide inside along her wetness, skin on skin, unbelievably warm and hard.

"Fillip," she panted as he reached the end of her then slid out again.

"Oh God, Val."

"Babe."

He did it again, too fucking slow but feeling so good all the same.

"Please," she whimpered. "Fillip. Faster." She felt him chuckle again, but she didn't hear it. "Please," she repeated, trying to move against him but he held her hips in place easily.

"Such a greedy piece of ass."

"I know."

"Don't ever take that away from me."

"I won't. I couldn't."

"All mine."

"Ours," she corrected as a moan because he was pulling out again.

"Ours," he agreed, hand running up the centre of her back. She arched under it, grinding into him further, and he growled at that. Then he pressed down between her shoulder blades.

She turned her head to the side, dropping her chest to the mattress, so good at taking direction she worried herself. "Fuck Val," he grunted, falling still as she took his entire length. She felt her body quiver around it, so eager for rougher treatment.

She ground back into him again, and his hands dug into her sides tight. _So _tight. She closed her eyes as he moaned loudly then gave her what she wanted.

She arched her back drastically, which he seemed to like, working her body back into his as he slammed into her with perfect rhythm. He was quiet, she was not. Every thrust made her moan, cry out, gasp, call out his name. It wasn't all for show. She was just that wound up.

The sounds she made during that orgasm were nearly unholy, filling the room. Chibs was chuckling again as she regained her composure, still hard and inside her, leaning over her to kiss her back.

"Hell yes," he muttered. "I fucking love my wife."

* * *

**Comments and reviews welcome!**


	26. Chapter 26

Val's eyes eased open slowly, not wanting to ruin the moment of how content and warm she was. She was curled under her husband's arm, tight and safe in that embrace, her body blissfully exhausted. Across Chibs' chest she could see the blinds were still open, the sky a dull grey, pinking up at the horizon, the sun still not up.

She didn't move. She kept her eyes on the window as the sun broke the plain between night and day, a vibrant pink and orange explosion right behind the window sheers. The room was painted the colour of gold.

The man next to her was still asleep, his breathing slow and even. She could hear his heartbeat against her cheek. He was the love of her life. She thought losing Tig would kill her. It just made her stronger, more appreciative. And in this short time she'd already given more of herself to Chibs than she had the man whose eyes and grin matched her son's. Tig wouldn't haunt her as the massive loss he had once seemed to be. Important, yes. The end of all things? No.

Chibs Telford was the love of her life.

Destiny was a crock of shit. Things were the way they were … just _because_. So get over it and move on.

She eased up carefully on one elbow, leaning over her old man with a smile. In sleep his face was slack and almost sweet. Her thumb passed over his cheek and the ancient scar it sported, almost without her being aware she had done it. He frowned, turned his head away from her, swallowed and fell still again.

She kissed his chest softly and wiggled out from under his arm without waking him. Clearly, she'd done an excellent job on their wedding night.

The bathroom floor tiles were freezing, but nature was calling. She was washing her hands when her reflection caught her attention. She didn't usually look at herself in mirrors. Trying on clothes and attempting to do her hair didn't count.

Val liked how she looked right then. She had no idea why. But her skin was glowing. Her eyes seemed wide and brighter than normal. And even though she may have had a few stretch marks from Mickey, she had to admit she came through that pregnancy pretty well considering she was far from twenty these days.

Hand on her stomach, she took a deep breath. Another baby was absolutely necessary. It was the only thing she could think of that would be an equal gift to Chibs for saving her heart for her.

Plus, he was right. Mickey was going to be a protector, and if he had a little sister he'd have plenty to worry about. The thought made her grin, which again, was a look she liked on herself.

Flipping off the bathroom light she covered a yawn and snuggled into bed again, this time on her back. Proving he was now awake, Chibs rolled into her side, face on the pillow close to her neck. "Jesus, you're freezing," he mumbled, arm tightening around her and drawing her closer.

Taking care of her. _Perfect_.

…

"Just make sure it's loud, Valerie," Chibs grunted. "We won't be able to be loud for another eighteen years."

She had to laugh at that, but it was more of a moan. She decided then and there that for the rest of her life she was showering with Fillip Telford or not showering at all.

"Give me those eyes, love," he muttered, and she forced herself to open them and meet his gaze. Even though her legs were around his hips, her back to the tiled wall of the shower, his body moving in hers rough and fast, it was his eyes meeting hers that made her come, a gentle quiver that still made her moan, but not terribly loud.

He didn't mind. He followed her immediately, making enough noise for the both of them.

He held her that way for a while, face into the side of her neck, pressing kisses against her skin, his beard wet and scratching at her. "I love you," she mumbled, eyes closed as she rested her head back against the shower wall.

"I love you too," he returned automatically, nipping her collarbone with his teeth. "I don't want to go back."

She ran her hands through his wet hair. "Maybe once everything calms down we can get away again for a weekend," she said hopefully.

_As long as everyone lived through whatever the hell was going to happen next._ She thought it, didn't say it, but he nodded like he read her mind anyway.

"You worried about Mickey?"

She nodded, smiling. "Pretty transparent, hey?"

"All right," he decided, pulling free of her and stepping away. "Let's go put your uncle in jail then."

They dried off, dressed, packed and checked out with a huge grin and "Congratulations!" from the desk clerk. The entire drive back to Charming Chibs held her hand, and they didn't say a single thing. Every now and then she'd catch him smiling at her, or vice versa.

The secret would be out once they got back, and now Valerie was hoping people wouldn't be pissed off to not be included in the wedding. Namely, _Teresa_.

When they pulled into the TM parking lot and parked the vehicle back in the loaner spot, Juice was already headed their way from the garage. It was remarkably quiet, probably because it was Sunday, but then Val noticed there were only three bikes in the lot.

"Happy and most of the Nomads went to Lodi," Juice was saying immediately. "Grim Bastards decided to hit the Mayans this time. Jax sent them out to talk to a few Bastards they were able to take still breathing."

"Jesus," Val muttered. "Someone really wants the Sons in ruins."

Chibs shared a look with her, then nodded to Juice. "Where's Jax?"

"At home with Tara and the boys, waiting to hear from Hap. And so far the only thing we've heard about One-Niners has been on the news, talking about gunplay and no leads in the investigation."

"Body count?" Chibs asked numbly.

Juice's face got even more solemn. "Eleven."

Jesus. They killed eleven gang members?

"Five in hospital," Juice continued. "One of them probably won't make it."

"We're next," Chibs reminded Juice. "Retribution."

"I know. Although," now his face cracked into a bright grin. "It might be hard for them to do without weapons."

"What do you mean?"

"Niners and Bastards are dealing with the Russians for guns. A ship just got impounded at the port, cargo destined for Oakland. Full of guns, headed for Laroy's address."

"Fucking brilliant," Chibs chimed in, grinning too.

"All because of the shoot out. ATF's been all over the Niners' shit since then. This boat comes in and sets off all kinds of fucking bells. It was perfect."

_Yeah_, Val thought, remembering the CIA agent in her house. _A little too perfect_.

Her cell phone went off in her purse. She dug it out, noting that Chibs had stopped everything to watch this. _Way to play it cool sweetheart_, she thought, giving him a look and checking the number.

Blocked and unknown. Ominous sign.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Natalia Boyle?" Russian accents always had trouble with simple Irish names.

"I'm sorry, who's calling? I think you have a wrong number."

"I don't think so. I know who you are, _Valerie Turner_."

She caught Chibs' eye, but Juice was looking at her funny. "Is that a wedding ring?" he asked Chibs quietly.

"This is Valerie Turner," she replied.

"This is your uncle, Natalia. Uncle Yuri."

"Oh. I see," she said, eyebrows high to Chibs as she meandered a few steps away.

"Holy shit, did you guys get married?" Juice was inquiring as Chibs put an arm around his shoulders and drew him off the opposite direction.

"What do you want?" she said, tone sharp now. "My Uncle Yuri was a murderous bastard who ordered henchmen to rape his niece and her daughters before killing their entire family. Why the fuck would he want to talk to me?"

There was a pause. "It _is _really you. I admit, I had doubts until now."

"What do you want?"

"You, dear. The rumours have spread wide that we couldn't track and kill one last little girl from a blemish on the family. We look weak, ineffectual."

"Maybe you should concentrate on business. You guys really suck at trying to kill me."

There was a long pause.

"I know you have a son. A baby boy. You come quietly and I could give a shit what happens to him. You run, you will hear him screaming as I cut him."

Her throat felt cold and the rage was so sudden it made her want to throw up. It was like her own violent capabilities paired up with Tig's at that point, and it was too much for her system to handle. _Almost_.

"You've gotten braver," she snapped. "Threatening toddlers _and _crossing the ocean. You're almost all grown up now."

"Three o'clock. The abandoned airfield north of Charming. You know where it is?"

"No, but it can't be too hard to find."

"Five minutes late, your son is dead. You bring anyone else with you, your son is dead. Know this; I have a man sitting outside the pretty blonde lady's house right now. One call and he'll do what I say and eliminate all witnesses. I'll make you listen over the phone."

Her grip on the phone tightened. "Three o'clock. I'm there."

"Look forward to it, Natalia."

She flipped the phone closed, turned around and found Chibs and Juice by the picnic tables. Juice was grinning like a loon, grabbing Chibs' fist and giving him the sideways man-hug.

She tucked her phone into her purse, not feeling like smiling yet, her blood still on a rolling boil. But Juice was oblivious to her anger, he wrapped her up in a jovial bear hug that made her grin wider than she expected. "Congratulations, Val," he said, voice warm and so happy she wanted to cry.

She caught Chibs' face over Juice's shoulder, and he was grinning too. Something must have shown on her face however as that smile slipped just a bit. She gave him a slight nod, which he returned.

Valerie had to get ready to meet her uncle.

…

"We won't bother with a wire. We'll just track your movements with GPS," Agent Davidson was muttering, fixing something into a small decoy purse that wasn't hers. She should just have a zippered pocket made for her own bag, honestly.

"What about a vest?" Chibs asked.

"No," Val said, just as Agent Davidson was saying the same thing.

"If they see a vest they'll know she's got someone looking out for her." Davidson finished.

Chibs looked pissed, but Val reminded him with a soft, "Teresa and Mickey, babe." It had been easy to convince Juice to give them some "alone time" once the cat was out of the bag about the nuptials, so Mickey was still with Teresa.

"We've got agents there, too. And you guys will keep to the clubhouse, right?"

Chibs nodded, jaw still tight. "I'll do what I can. They're distracted right now with other shite. There are two Sons with Teresa anyway."

"It's imperative that they not know about this until we're clear with Popov," Davidson repeated for about the twelfth time. "We don't want them blowing it."

"They won't blow anything, and I'm not saying anything either," Chibs snapped back, the joviality he'd once shared with Agent Davidson long gone.

"This won't come back on you, will it?" Val asked him softly.

Chibs shook his head. "Technically, it's only SAMCRO's business because they grabbed Teresa and were always a threat to you, love. Other than showing up at the lot, killing Tig and Pistol and having a bit of a shoot-out with us the one time … sorry to say but it's mostly _your _headache."

She had to smile at that, despite the reminders of the damage done on her behalf. "Just looking out for you, babe. And make sure Liam gets out of town too, hey?" She made sure that part was said very low.

Chibs nodded solemnly. She hated that he had to keep this quiet. She knew it chafed him.

Surprising both of them, Davidson displayed his keen eye for detail. "Hey. You guys weren't wearing rings yesterday. Did you get hitched?"

Val sighed. "There are people I care about who don't even know about that yet."

He held up a hand, palm out. "Hey, sorry. Just wanted to say congratulations."

Chibs rubbed her back, and she realized she was a bit tense.

"Sorry," she muttered to Davidson. "I think I'm a bit nervous."

He eyed her sideways, briefly. "Were you the one that killed those Ukrainian bastards that offed your family?"

She shot him a surprised look. "What?"

He smiled slowly. "That's what I thought. And the guys that attacked you? Here in Charming? Found in a burnt out hunting cabin?"

"Aye, she did that too," Chibs answered for her.

"I didn't find them. I just …" she let it trail off.

Davidson pushed the purse to her, smiling. "You'll do fine, Val."

It was twenty to three. She put her wallet, gun, lip gloss, nail file, and all the regular girl crap in her purse for prop purposes. Then she grabbed a kiss from Chibs before heading for the door. He didn't want to let her go, but he mumbled something remarkable to her.

"This is that last dragon you have to slay," he whispered, voice clogged with emotion. "I would do it for you if I could."

She pressed her hand to his cheek, tears in her eyes. "Babe, I'll do it for all of us."

He nodded, taking a deep breath. "I don't like any of this."

"I know."

"I hate keeping secrets."

"I know."

"I hate you putting yourself in danger like this."

"I know."

Message delivered, he nodded and let her go. He was to go to the clubhouse, taking Rat with him who was watching the house. This was where it got tricky. He was going to have to swear Rat to secrecy. As Chibs was a patched member Rat would have to do as asked, and at the same time keeping secrets from the club was also a big no-no.

They kissed and hugged goodbye on the sidewalk, then she climbed in her Escape as Chibs approached the Rat, who was sitting on his bike across the street.

Val didn't look back to see if she was being followed. She did exactly as instructed, driving herself to the abandoned San Joaquin air field. It was surrounded by rusting fencing, but the gate was sitting wide open. As she pulled in slowly, her hands starting to sweat on the steering wheel, she pointed her Escape in the direction of two large black SUVs parked on the crumbling tarmac.

There was a large man in a dark suit in front of each SUV. They turned their heads in unison as she pulled up next to them, and Val swallowed hard. Nothing about these guys indicated they'd be as easy to take as the Ukrainians had been.

She killed the engine of her SUV, took a deep breath, then pushed her door open. As she stepped free of the vehicle one of the men was on her faster than she'd expected, yanking her arm and pulling her to the hood of her vehicle, turning her around and pushing her against it. "Hands on the hood," he snapped in heavily accented English.

Val licked her lips nervously, placing her hands on the metal, hot from the sun and the drive over. He pushed down on her back until her chest was on the hood too, and she closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down.

This was going to work. This was going to take care of the Russians and get them all free of this bullshit. She had to keep reminding herself of that as he frisked her with the efficiency of a pro. The he pulled the purse from her shoulder, opened the flap and dumped the contents in front of her. Half of it rolled down the slope of the hood and onto the ground. Satisfied, he tossed the purse on top of the pile and hauled her upright again.

"This way," he barked, which wasn't necessary. He already had her next the driver's side rear door of one of the SUVs, shoving her up onto the bench seat and slamming the door.

She wasn't alone. She jumped when the bodyguard had slammed the door, but most of her attention was now on the heavier man in a very nice charcoal grey suit, sitting on the opposite end of the bench from her. He was, hand to God, smoking a cigar.

She just blinked at him a couple times, knowing this was Yuri.

"I hope flying doesn't disagree with you," he greeted her with, puffing on the cigar and looking out his window.

Valerie gulped. A plane? She was pretty sure no one mentioned fucking _planes _in the plan.

Desperate, she looked out her window towards the Escape, her purse with the tracking device sitting _right there_ out of reach. Shit.

"I need my purse," she said hollowly, bring his head around to her again.

"No," he said simply.

She tried to appear embarrassed. "Look, I don't know you but I know you're old enough to hear this. There are things in that purse I need or I'm going to be not so nice to be around." She dropped her eyes to her hands. "I … I have my period right now. I need my tampons."

Two-fold tactic. She gets her purse and maybe he's too grossed out to order his super-scary guards to rape her. That would be good.

This man rolled down his window and shouted a few instructions to his men, and she watched as they both bent to collect the stuff that had fallen on the ground and tuck it all inside her purse. The one who'd searched her opened her door, tossed it onto her lap, then slammed the door shut and returned to his surveillance post, watching the runway.

_This _was why they picked an airport. That made sense. She hoped the CIA was as smart as everyone always said they were and expected Yuri to try flying her out of there.

"Are … are you my uncle Yuri?" she finally asked.

His smile was very wide, his heavy lips looking like they split his face in half. His nose had a red tinge to it, and his eyes were a nondescript grey-blue. He didn't look like a super bad-guy mobster, that was for sure. "I am, Natalia," he admitted. "By God you look like your mother, you know that?"

She swallowed, nodding. "I've been told that a few times."

"Except the eyes. I expect those you got from your bastard father."

She had no answer.

"I suppose you are pretty," he admitted, facing forward again. "Not that it will matter."

Before she could ponder that longer a loud roaring cut through the inner sanctum of the SUV, and Val leaned towards the window and cast her eyes upwards. A plane was descending right overhead, nothing large, a small private-jet looking thing. Her heart went into triple-intense jackhammer mode, and she took a deep breath and hoped to hell the CIA knew what they were doing.

The jet touched down on the runway after a few quiet and tense moments. Yuri leaned forward to open his door, grunting for her to "Come."

She opened the door, stepped onto the concrete and tightened her grip on her purse. The roar of the jet engines slowly receded, and when they did they were replaced with her blood pounding in her ears. The body guard grabbed her by the elbow again and pulled her along with him across the tarmac. Val watched the staircase unfold from the body of the aircraft, and her mouth became very dry.

Every instinct had her fighting the notion she had to do as told and get on that plane. Survival counted on her _not _being led up those steps,_ not_ being tossed down into a seat, and _not_ being handcuffed to the armrest.

But she swallowed all that and let it happen.

Her uncle sat right next to her, in a cabin that would have held ten people. That made her skin crawl. When he reached across her lap to fasten her seatbelt it freaked her out more. He stunk of used vodka and cigar smoke this close up, and when he crossed his legs he was leaning in her direction, making it no secret that he was trying to see down her shirt.

Val kept her eyes straight ahead. No one spoke while the jet's engines whirred to life again. As they lifted off she wanted to scream. Her hands were tight on the rests, and she felt sweat well up on her skin almost everywhere.

From nowhere she remembered some of Tig's last words to her, and she clung to them even tighter than her fingers were clung to the light grey leather. _You're going to be fine. You're tougher than anyone I know. God knows you'll be fine._

* * *

**Comments and reviews welcome!**


	27. Chapter 27

The plane lifted off without incident, even though having her uncle perched so close to her with nothing to say was really freaking her out.

Once they were at "cruising altitude," Uncle Yuri reached across her again, unbuckling her belt for her and basically drooling over her chest with his eyes. Val leaned away as far as she could, but he was still pressing into her, his heavy breathing giving her a stomach roll like she hadn't felt in a long time.

Shit, this could get bad. The atmosphere had completely changed. While she'd felt in danger before, now she just felt … terrified. In an icky, disturbed, and all-too familiar way.

Val fought to keep her hands steady, even as Uncle Yuri put a hand on her knee. He squeezed close to her kneecap, and she squirmed. It made him laugh.

He shouted something at one of his men, who came forward and grabbed her purse, then dumped it all out on the floor again. Uncle Yuri looked it all over, smiling at her.

"I know what tampons are, Natalia. You think that would make you safer?"

Maybe he _was_ a little dumber than she expected. She tried to look scared. "I don't know what you mean."

He barked something in Russian again, and now the man bent to unlock her handcuff. Yuri kept shouting things, and Val was listening to see if she recognized any of it but he was talking so fast. Plus the man had yanked her to her feet and was trying to undo her jeans.

She pushed his hands away, which only made him spin her around to face the other body guard. He put her in a bear hug while she squirmed, and the other one went for her pants with her arms now pinned in place. Uncle Yuri was standing up and taking off his suit coat.

Right then Val knew her profession had been a _genetic _choice as much as a personal one. She was descended from some really sick fuckers.

She kicked the man in front of her in the balls. He had been awfully blasé about that region of his body, and he crumpled to his knees in the perfect spot for her to kick him right in the nose.

With a shout the bodyguard holding her spun around, whirling her so fast her feet left the ground before he could body slam her down.

She felt the plane quake a bit from it, but she had other things to worry about. People were shouting in Russian, and the bodyguard was pinning her arms over her head with one hand before punching her once, right across the jaw.

Fuck, it hurt. She almost forgot how much it could hurt getting punched by a man who knew how to do it and didn't let up because you were a _girl_.

He was back to trying to get her pants off while Uncle Yuri laughed and shouted things. Val's head was light and drifting, she fought not to black out. Her pants were being tugged downward when a non-accented voice broke through the madness.

"We've got a problem," a man said from behind a little door that undoubtedly led to the cockpit.

Val clung to his voice, hopeful, and sure enough Uncle Yuri zipped his pants back up and headed for the cockpit, shouting something over his shoulder.

The body guard didn't stop. He was still trying to get her naked, and from trying to dress and undress an unwilling toddler Val knew how to make it as fucking difficult as possible.

Plus, sliding a hand free and punching him right in the man bits was pretty effective as well.

He barked, didn't shriek, and fell over to one side. Val was wiggling her jeans back up to her hips, still flat on her back, when the first body guard got to his feet, ready to take over, apparently.

So fucking stupid.

Val kicked out with both feet, hitting him in both knees, smiling when she felt them give a bit in exactly the _wrong _direction for knees to bend.

It hurt, it _had_ to have hurt a whole lot. The guy fell backward silently, mouth open, then he clutched his legs and started bellowing. Then he threw up.

Yeah, she got him _good._

While he was almost passing out she cuffed his hands together, linked around an armrest. By now asshole number two was getting to his feet and Val was searching for something to defend herself with, but there was just _nothing_. He advanced on her quick. She turned and tried to run for the back of the plane, why she had no idea, and he got hold of her left arm and yanked her back. She heard something pop, and it hurt, but now she was fighting for her life and it faded almost immediately.

Val spun to face him quick, bringing him up short. He rushed her, she had no idea what he was going to do other than give her a big hug. Out of pure instinct her right fist flashed up and out. It connected with his throat, and she felt the Adam's apple give way.

They say you shouldn't punch a guy in the throat unless you really mean to kill him. No problem here, she was all too glad to be free of that fucker.

He hit the aisle of the jet on his face, gasping and struggling to breathe. She leaned over him, pulled the gun out of his waistband that was out there and ready for the taking, stuffing it in the small of her back. As she strode towards the front of the craft again she smacked away the hand of the asshole she'd restrained. She stooped to pat him down too while he moaned. "Shut up," she grunted as she pulled a pistol from his waistband. "You deserved it. You know you did."

He tried to spit at her. She stood up and kicked him in the face, too. Then he was still.

She studied this pistol, feeling herself smile just a little at the sight of the star engraved in the grip. It was a Makarov. Like her mother's, only much newer. It felt really good in her hand.

Before she could ponder the weapon a bit longer and reminisce about her own lost firearm, the cockpit door opened. Val spun immediately, Makarov aimed on Yuri. Since he had two armed bodyguards, he wasn't carrying anything.

"Sit," she snapped, head jerking towards the seat he'd had her in.

He raised his chubby arms, lily-soft palms outwards towards her, supplication in gabardine. He sat, a wry smile on his face.

"You don't know what you've just done, bitch."

She ignored him, her good hand keeping the Makarov trained on him. Her other arm was starting to both throb _and_ feel numbingly cold. She kicked the cockpit door open, making the pilot jump. "Take us back to Charming," she shouted, staying in the cabin.

He frowned at her, and she could see she needed to make her point clear.

So she locked herself in the cockpit and pressed the Makarov to the pilot's right kneecap. "Charming. Right. Fucking. Now."

The poor bastard's eyes doubled in size, and he swallowed hard. Then he turned to the instrument panel silently, pulling on a headset.

She sat in the other seat. She was tired, and her arm felt weird. She tried to roll her shoulder, but it hurt so much she almost blacked out.

"Fuck," she muttered. It had to be dislocated.

"What the hell is this?" The pilot was mumbling.

"What?" Val asked.

There was a pounding on the cockpit door which made the pilot jump but she ignored it.

"What is it?" Val repeated irritably.

"I'm being hailed by the fucking American military to return to Charming." His eyes went to her, his entire body trembling so badly she could _see _it. "Who the fuck _are _you?"

Val smiled. "We've just got something they want. Don't worry. It ain't about me, honey."

…

"Mother _fucker_!" Val shrieked, and the doctor apologized profusely, letting go of her arm.

"I'm so sorry ma'am," he mumbled.

"No, it's not your fault. It just really hurt. And please don't call me ma'am."

"Sorry. Right. I'm sorry."

Val blinked away the tears that had collected as her arm had been popped back into joint. Now it felt better, sure. But holy shit that hurt.

Thank God for whatever they gave her right before they did it. She had no idea what it was, but her head was starting to feel like it had been wrapped in cotton, and her arm … what was wrong with her arm?

"That jaw might swell up, too," the doctor was saying. "Make sure to ice it."

Val blinked a few more times, absorbed the instruction and nodded.

"Good news is there's no concussion."

"Yay, me," she sang quietly.

The doctor was smiling. "Yeah, that's kicking in. I'll write you a prescription for Tylenol-3, I don't know how you are with pain but that might help you sleep. And you're going to be in a sling."

She was nodding, not caring, suddenly taken with how cute her doctor appeared to be. She hadn't noticed that before. He was baby-faced, yes, but his hair was sandy and curly, he had freckles on his nose, warm brown eyes and when he smiled his teeth were a bit wonky. Absolutely fucking adorable. Fucking _cherub_. "Were you always this cute?" she asked, meaning _since he walked in the room._

He grinned, showing those crooked teeth again, saying only, "My mother tells me I was from birth, yes."

She giggled at that, making him shake his head and call for a nurse. She let her head drop, taking in her hands and the ring on her finger. "Oh shit, that's right," she muttered. "I'm married. Sorry about that."

The nurse came and they got her all trussed up in her shoulder brace. With that and prescription in hand the nurse led her out to the waiting room. When she saw Chibs she felt her face break into a grin and her relief was so immediate she started bawling.

He looked startled and rushed to her, wrapping her up carefully in his arms, pressing her face into his chest. Her good hand wrapped itself in the front of his T-shirt.

"Val, love. Thank God you're okay. When they told Davidson you were at the hospital I almost lost my mind."

She breathed deep, smelling him as she did so. It felt good. "I love you, I love you so much." Tears again. What the hell did they give her?

"Love," he returned gently, stroking her hair.

"They gave me fucking awesome drugs," she sobbed.

She felt him laugh, and it was sexy as hell with her face pressed into his chest. "Good," he replied. "How's the shoulder?"

She raised her face to his, keeping her body tucked close to him. "I think it's totally turned on."

His eyebrows going up were a funny sight. "Val?"

"Shit. I barely know what I'm saying. I think I told the doctor he was cute." He chuckled again and … yep, it was sexy. "Stop doing that."

"What?"

"Your laughing is turning me on."

"Holy shit, Val. You're high as a kite."

"Mickey!" she suddenly exclaimed, and he patiently kissed her forehead.

"With Teresa, safe and sound. The guys outside their house were arrested about the time your plane landed. We'll go see him right away. Okay?"

"They were going to kill me."

"I know, sweetheart."

"And do worse before that."

His face got darker, and his hands on her back tightened ever so slightly. "What did they do?"

"I think he was going to have his bodyguards rape me. I couldn't understand much of what he said but …" she only stopped because his face was like a thundercloud. "The pilot had to come out and ask for help with something. That's the only thing that really saved me." If the airfield they'd been headed for didn't deny the pilot permission to land, he never would have distracted Yuri and she wouldn't have been this _okay_. The agents that met the plane basically confirmed that.

"I wish I could kill that prick."

Val remembered Yuri Popov being led away in handcuffs once armed men in vests had cleared the plane. She was telling a CIA agent what happened. He'd been shouting foul threats at her across the tarmac, and all Val could remember was Davidson's promise that Yuri would be dead his first night inside.

Stroke of luck number … holy crap. She had to be into the billions by now.

"I killed one of them," she offered. "I punched him in the throat. He couldn't breathe."

Chibs kissed her forehead. "That's my girl."

"I kicked the other one in the face. He passed out."

"Let's go home, Val. Let's get Mickey and go home."

She nodded. "That sounds amazing."

"I love you," he said, kissing the end of her nose now.

"I love you, too, babe."

…

"So the CIA contacted you guys to get at Yuri Popov and you never said _anything_."

Val and Chibs exchanged a glance, which pissed Jax off further.

"No, don't look at her. This is club business too, you know it is. We need to know what's happening. They had men watching Juice and Teresa's _house_? And you didn't pick up the fucking phone?"

"They didn't want to get SAMCRO involved -" Val started but Jax held up a hand.

"Not talking to you, Val. I'm talking to my VP."

"Jacky, watch that tone with my old lady," Chibs warned.

"You should have made that call, Chibs," Jax seethed. He was pacing up and down the living room while Val sat on the couch, cradling Mickey on her lap best she could with one arm, Chibs next to her.

"I didn't have that choice. It was Val he was going to reach out to, the CIA wanted him, they knew she was here. They made a deal that meant they took Popov away with no help needed from SAMCRO, no retribution to blow back on us from the Popovs. And it was _Val's_ decision too, so don't treat her like she's just another head-in-the-sand old lady."

Jax stopped, hands on hips. He was getting himself under control. She could understand the anger; not knowing what was happening with members of his club until the _law _started arresting hit men right outside a member's house. It was the only thing that had her minding her tongue.

"You guys had a lot going on," Val reminded him gently, meeting his gaze. "There was the hit on the Mayans, and … I was able to do something about _one _of your headaches. So I took the opportunity, for myself and Mickey foremost but also for SAMCRO. You know that."

Mickey was playing with her left hand, spinning her ring around on her finger. Jax's eyes tracked the motion while he thought his shit through. "And that's another thing. You got married? Went to a courthouse and got married?"

"That _isn't _club business," Chibs pointed out.

"The hell it isn't." But Jax's eyes had gotten their shine back. "That's family news, brother. And we're family."

Chibs grinned back, getting up and letting Jax slap his back in a big and rough man-hug. Jax leaned down to kiss her cheek with a "Congratulations, guys."

Val smiled back. "Thank you."

Jax gave Mickey's hair a rough swipe then took a deep breath. "Well, Niners and Grim Bastards may be scrambling for weapons, but I don't think they've been taught that lesson yet. Church tonight to decide on how we end this."

Chibs nodded. "I'll be there."

Jax left with that, and Chibs shut the door behind him. Val smiled up at her … old man. Lover. Husband. Chibs crossed the room and got to his knees in front of the sofa, arms along her thighs, face-level with Mickey.

The drugs had worn off, at least the loopy effect was gone. She'd gotten home, parked herself with Mickey on the sofa and hadn't moved for anything before Jax showed up.

"You took your risk," Chibs said quietly, letting Mickey pull his beard and hair without any effect. "I'll take mine. For the two of _you_."

"This scares me," Val admitted. "You still don't know who's behind all this."

Chibs shook his head. "It has to be Clay. I don't think he'll get out, but he might be happy to leave Jax bleeding if nothing else."

"Maybe don't tell me anything _before hand_," she said, surprising herself _and _him. "Like when you guys went to Oakland. I think I prefer that."

He nodded, then cast his gaze back to Mickey. "He's falling asleep."

"I know. I want him to fall asleep with me here."

Chibs nodded, kissing Mickey's cheek. "I'll make you something to drink. Do you want some tea?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

He straightened with a grin at her and headed for the kitchen. She let Mickey arrange himself tucked into her side, the arm of the sofa at his back like he knew her right arm was out of commission for a while. His chubby face burrowed into her chest and she held him close with the one arm she had. She lowered her face to his hair, taking in that smell. His breathing soaked into her, even and calm. Content. Relaxed. Trusting. Most parents would maim and slaughter for their kids. Or so they _say_. For Mickey, it was absolutely true. And she hoped he always slept better knowing that.

When her son _did _fall asleep she felt it. His entire body went slack and he basically _drooped _into her, unconscious and warm and snuggly.

Chibs came in with a huge mug, setting it in front of her on the coffee table. "I'll put him down," he whispered, scooping Mickey up with an ease born or fatherhood and acceptance. He knew the kid would stay sleeping.

She reached for the tea, wrapping one hand around it and holding it to her chest. Chibs joined her, sinking down into the sofa next to. "Come, love," he mumbled, raising his arm for her to duck under. She brought her back into his side, pressing her feet against the sofa arm. His arm came down across her chest carefully, holding her useless hand. His feet went up to the coffee table. Perfect cuddle position.

"Already an old married couple?" she joked, trying the tea but it was still too hot.

"I suppose," he said with humour. "What with you flying high on narcotics and beating up Russian mobster bodyguards all day, I assumed you're pretty wiped."

"Drugs wore off," she informed him. "And you know how I like a good fight."

His hand grabbed the mug immediately, setting it on the table. "I do," he admitted, taking the opportunity to kiss her neck. "I was assuming you were grievously injured."

She smiled, closing her eyes. "The shoulder hurts," she admitted, gasping as his teeth nipped her skin a bit. "But I'm a newlywed. And I'm still turned on."

"Greedy, greedy," he chided, then used his hands to relieve some of that edge before taking her to the bedroom.

* * *

**Comments and reviews welcome!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Sorry, sorry," Val apologized for the third time. "I was in the shower, Teresa."

"Some shower," she mumbled, and even though Teresa was in the other room Val could hear her smirk.

Val had to smile, too. "Well, I can't wash my own hair," she defended herself, her lateness meaning Teresa was running late for her final dress fitting. And having this conversation wasn't making her any more ready.

"You could have worn a hat."

"Yeah," Val admitted, purse at the ready now. "But then Chibs wouldn't _help _me wash my hair." Like it had mattered. She probably still had conditioner in it. But again, a shower without Chibs wasn't worth having.

Teresa shook her head. "You two are almost disgusting, you know."

The doorbell rang as Val was about to call the pot black, and Teresa moved to open it. A delivery man stood at the ready, a plastic courier envelope in hand. "Valerie Turner?" he asked.

"That's me," Val said, coming forward. He handed her the package with a smile and left.

"What is it?"

Val frowned at the return address – somewhere in Stockton. "No idea," she mumbled, setting it on the counter. "But let's go. We're already late."

"You can get a package and not open it immediately?"

"Teresa, we're running late. It's not going anywhere!"

Teresa was driving, so they got in her Toyota and headed to the dress place to find Brittany and another young blonde woman already waiting. A young blonde woman that Teresa was _not _thrilled to see standing there, looking quite pretty in a frilly skirt and tank top that showed off a cute figure and generous chest.

"Tracy?" Teresa answered the unasked question, shock apparent in her tone. "What are you doing here?"

Oh shit, _this _was the step-sister. "I'm here for the fitting," Tracy answered with a super-sweet smile. "Mom called and said you might need help with the wedding. I'm here to help."

"I don't need help," Teresa assured her, and Brittany and Val exchanged a most uncomfortable glance.

Then Brittany gasped. "Val, what happened to your face? And your arm?"

"Had a little scuffle. No biggie."

"Oh, was this with that woman in that store? I heard about that from Tara."

Val and Teresa now shared a look. "Umm, no this is a different fight."

Brittany's eyes widened, and Val knew that if they were thirteen Teresa would be told not to hang out with "that Turner girl" anymore.

"You're certainly making some new and interesting friends," Tracy remarked wryly with a sniff.

A sniff? At _her_? Valerie felt a bit of anger bubble up, and she knew she'd raised her eyebrows at that.

Quickly, to diffuse the situation, Teresa snapped, "Tracy, I don't want you here if you're going to be a bitch. You can just go back home and forget about coming to the wedding."

"Are you serious? I can't wait to see whatever piece of biker trash you managed to land yourself. I'm so ready to _envy_ you on your big day," Tracy drawled, and Valerie was so unsure how to take this girl she just backed up and gave Brittany a big old _WTF?_ look.

"You don't need to impress anyone, Tracy. I've already told them what a cunt you are. You can just be yourself. Find some dick to suck while I try on my wedding dress. I think there's a men's store next door."

There _was,_ incidentally.

"Fuck you, Teresa," Tracy sighed back, bored and dropping into a chair.

Awesome. This was a great chaser to a kidnapping/near-rape/shoulder dislocation two-day hangover.

"Let's see the dress," Val cut in with a smile. "I bet it's gorgeous on you, babe."

Teresa grinned at her and headed for the change room where a shocked-looking attendant was waiting, mouth hanging open with her eyes darting back and forth from Tracy to Teresa to Val and back to Teresa again.

Bells chimed over the door, but Val was too busy ignoring the bitch Tracy to really notice. Brittany was edging closer to Val, asking "So who put your arm in a sling?"

"Russian mob boss's bodyguard," Val answered.

That got Tracy's attention, too.

"You were in a fight with a bodyguard?" Brittany clarified.

Val shrugged. "I was defending myself. It got a bit rough."

"I heard only one of the two lived to regret it," said a strong and dry voice behind her.

Val wondered what pit of hell she'd fallen into today. She turned to face Gemma Morrow with a smile, and while she could see a path towards mended fences here she didn't entirely think Gemma would be polite and decent without the club, or at least Jax, around as witness.

"Hi Gemma," she said, surprised when Gemma gave her good arm a friendly squeeze.

"I should be saying congratulations," Gemma muttered, eyes glinting. "And you gave me shit for suggesting there was something there with you and Chibs."

Val felt her mouth twitch. "Well, there _wasn't_. At that time."

"Yeah, there was," Gemma corrected. "But you were too in love to see it. Doesn't matter now. Just make sure he's happy, okay?"

Val tilted her head, finally letting a smile show. "I will. And thanks."

"Congratulations? Are you pregnant?" Brittany asked.

Gemma raised an eyebrow just as Val did. "No," Val said with a laugh. "Chibs and I … kind of eloped this weekend." She held up the ring for proof.

"Oh," Brittany's smile was genuine. "Congratulations. That's a … nice ring."

Val and Gemma shared a grin at that. It wasn't _pretty_ by any stretch, but it was very much a biker's bitch's ring. And her man knew very well some girly-looking thing would not suit her at all.

"And another question," this from Gemma, voice low as a conspirator's. "Did you really clock Fiona Larkin and pull her hair? In a _store_?"

Val's cheeks went a bit pink. "I might have done that."

"That might make you my favourite person. In spite of everything else," Gemma mumbled.

"Shit," Val said.

"What?"

"I really didn't want to like you again."

Gemma studied her, jaw to the side in her studious stance, hand on hip. "Ditto. But you did what you did the other day to protect the club _and _your family. I respect that."

There was no way in hell this woman was helping plot the ruin of SAMCRO, Val decided. She was on her very best behaviour to get in everyone's good graces and take her place again. Val was still incredibly uneasy, but those walls crumbled … just a little.

That's when the curtain swung back and Teresa stepped out, ethereal and gorgeous in her filmy gown, grinning like mad. Until she saw Gemma.

"Oh no," she moaned.

"It's okay, Teresa. No fist fights today. At least, not with me and Gemma." On cue Val hit Tracy with a glare, who was still watching Gemma and Val like she was scared of them. It was likely wasted effort.

"Honey, you're gorgeous," Gemma said warmly, and Teresa look conflicted.

"You are," Val and Brittany said in unison, and Teresa stepped up onto the platform to see her three-angle reflection.

"Jesus, what the fuck is that on your shoulder?" Tracy exclaimed, having stood to get a better look.

Teresa spun on her suddenly. "That is my tattoo. That is my pledge to the man I'm marrying. What a _surprise _that you'd have a problem with that."

"Mom and Dad are going to shit a brick," Tracy laughed.

"He's not your Dad – don't call him that."

"Teresa, look at it. You've_ never_ wanted a tattoo. Look at that ugly thing."

Val was about to smack the bitch right then and there. Teresa was so upset she shut down, eyes wide and face red.

Momma Gemma to the rescue.

SAMCRO's matriarch proved just how much she was head of the henhouse right then and there, grabbing Tracy by a handful of hair and pulling her out of the shop, the door closing with the violent jangling of bells and the sound of Gemma throwing the bolt on the door.

The head bitch in charge came back pulling blonde hair out of her rings, looking totally not impressed. "I don't know who that was, but she's not an issue anymore."

Val and Teresa blinked at each other. "You are so fucking scary," Teresa told Gemma, slightly awed.

"You have no idea, honey. Now let's get that dress bought and wrapped up. You're fucking gorgeous in it, you skinny bitch. It makes me hungry looking at you. Let's go. Lunch is on me."

…

Val didn't really know what made her take this drive. Jax had the guys all occupied at the clubhouse. The prospect watching her was easy to scare, just a threat to tell Chibs he'd grabbed her ass and he was all good pleading ignorance to the fact she'd loaded Mickey into the Escape and then driven to where she was currently headed.

He'd follow, but he wasn't going to tell anyone unless shit really went sideways.

Maybe the urge was born of the night before. She'd arrived home after lunch and drinks with her strange new set of "girls" to find that package still sitting on the counter. She tossed her purse to the table, set up Mickey with his blocks in the living room, and cut the plastic envelope open. Water ran out.

She slid out an odd Styrofoam container, wrapped in a Ziploc bag.

Okay, this was likely about to get even weirder than the rest of her day.

She picked the tape off the seam of the Styrofoam clam shell, pulling the lid open and then blinking at the contents.

The ice was only mostly melted. Inside a smaller Ziploc back sat two chucks of leather, or so she thought. On closer inspection, they had black crosses tattooed on them, and she had to run to the sink so that she didn't throw up on the floor.

Looks like dear Uncle Yuri wasn't much of a concern anymore.

When her stomach settled she returned to the container, noting the cell phone number written inside the lid. She memorized it, crossed it off with a Sharpie of her own, tossed the Styrofoam in the neighbour's trash and threw the Ziploc with the skin still inside in a coffee can, doused it in lighter fluid and let it burn outside.

When Chibs had returned from the clubhouse she didn't mention it. She wasn't sure how to play this out.

Her old man was exhausted, stressed, and obviously worried about the next step SAMCRO had to take to eliminate any further threats. He told her nothing, just took her to bed and made love to her as gently as he could on account of her shoulder. Then he didn't get a wink of sleep the rest of the night; she knew because she was woken multiple times as he tossed and turned.

In the morning she knew how to use that number, but she had to make this visit first.

San Joaquin's Correctional Facility was a scary-looking place. Val questioned her mentality for the eightieth time, then carried Mickey through all the security check points and sat in the visitor's room to wait for the man she'd come to see. She'd left the arm sling in the vehicle; she didn't want to appear weak.

He was led in with wrists and feet shackled, prison jumpsuit, and she couldn't miss the look of confusion on his face as he tried to place her.

Val couldn't remember having actually met him. She was sure at some point she had likely been in the same room as Clay Morrow, but as far as having a conversation, no.

He was shorter than she'd expected, but there was still something about his stocky build and heavy brow that made him huge. Intimidating.

His steel-blue eyes made her sit up straighter, and when they flicked down to Mickey she noticed the recognition. Then he knew who she was by association.

He sat down without a word, hands clasped on the stainless steel table in front of him.

"Clay," she said, proud of how steady her voice was.

"I don't know you," he replied with.

"No. You don't. But I think you know who I am."

He nodded. "Yeah. And you're a long way from home without a bodyguard."

"Who says I don't have a bodyguard with me?"

He leaned forward, shoulders hunching in. "Because no one in Charming would let you come here and talk to me. That's why."

"Fair enough. No one knows where I am. You're right."

He nodded.

"I'm here to ask you a favour."

He barked a laugh at that. "Shit, you _are _funny. Is that how you caught Tig's eye? Because you don't look like his type."

"I'm not making a joke. I have a favour to ask you."

"Is that why you brought his kid here? Because quite frankly, all I see is another Trager waiting to stab me in my fucking back."

Val's mouth tightened. "I don't expect a kid to sway you at all, believe me. You don't have any, I know that."

Now his eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop undermining Jax. It's getting people killed, and it's too close to a lot of people I care about."

He blinked once and laughed again, making Mickey jump in her lap. "Shit lady, you've got balls."

"I mean it," she went on as he chortled. "I'm asking nice."

He leaned forward again. "Fuck you."

She leaned forward, too. "Now I'm_ warning_ you. Back the fuck off. Rot in jail. Accept your fate."

Something flashed in his eyes; not respect or fear. Just a realization she might actually mean it.

"What do you have on me, sweetheart?" he asked, just starting to smile.

"I have nothing on you, honeybun." That made him stop smiling. "But I have a lot to protect, too. I know you recognize a woman who won't take shit and smile. You're looking at another one. So I suggest you really consider what I'm asking you. Let it go. You lost your club. You pissed off and hurt a lot of people. If I knew you better I'd still likely feel sorry for you. But right now you're only drawing my attention because you're out to hurt people I love. So back. Off."

He stood abruptly and she _did_ jump, which made him smile. "You really care about that little bastard, get the hell out of Charming. Because honey, Redwood's gonna bleed." Heavy knuckles on the table, he leaned over to intimidate her. "Buckets."

"Reconsider," she whispered.

"Fuck you," was his answer, then he turned back for the door. He knocked once and was led from the room.

Val's hands were shaking. She kissed the top of Mickey's head, remembering everything Tara, Tig and Chibs had ever told her about Clay Morrow.

"Let's go home," she whispered to Mickey.

"Momma!" he replied.

She was stewing on the ride back to Charming, her stomach twisting and turning. Mickey happily babbled away in the backseat, oblivious to her mood. All she was remembering was Tig weeping uncontrollably, telling her about his dead daughter and how he was just trying to avenge Clay.

All based on a lie, as it turned out.

The thought in her head was unspeakable. If she called that number from the package and did what she was thinking there was no taking it back. One call and that number would be out of service.

She picked up supper once she was back in Charming. She beat Chibs home by about half an hour. He was still exhausted, but now there was a plan in place, and she didn't need to know any more than that.

They ate supper at the kitchen table, played with Mickey in the living room for a while, waited for him to fall asleep while watching TV, and then put him to bed. Chibs took her by the hand and led her to their room, closing the door behind them.

"We're leaving at three in the morning," he informed her.

She put her good arm around his shoulders, pulling him close, resting her head against his. "Promise me you're being careful."

"Always. I'll come back, I swear to Christ I will." His voice was hushed and thick. He was scared, she could hear it plain as day. She took in his face, his scars, the way he held her, touched her, the way he'd always do right by her. The way he wanted her forever.

The love she had for him.

Her mind was made up right then.

"I need a drink of water," she said. He nodded, letting go of her hips and stepping away.

"I gotta use the head," he replied.

She padded down the hall to the kitchen, grabbed her phone and entered a long distance number from memory. She waited until she heard the bathroom door close, then hit send. After two rings it was picked up by someone with a heavy, thick accent.

"Natalia Boyle," he said, and she could hear the smile.

"That's me."

"May I offer my sincere thanks on behalf of the Yanvek family."

"Yeah yeah. Least I could do."

"I see you received our marker."

Val took a deep breath. "I wish you would've warned me."

"I know you're made of sterner stuff."

Val could still see this twit sitting in a nice suit, at a table with Russian vodka and pickled herring, looking like a Bond villain. "That marker for real?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. Wouldn't go through all that trouble for nothing."

"I have a problem that would be better dealt with by someone of your … stature."

He laughed. "You flatter me, and luckily that works. How would you like to cash in this marker? I admit, this is fast turnaround."

"No worries, from here on out I'll take care of my own shit."

"The name, please."

Her inhale was long and shaky. "Clay Morrow. You got anyone locked up in Stockton?"

"I've got men who owe me in Stockton, yes. You are sure?"

She paused, taking a breath. "I'm calling the number, aren't I?"

He laughed again. "Very good. Consider us … even."

She ended the call and got herself a drink of water, turning to see Chibs leaning against the corner of the hallway, watching her, his face unreadable.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked.

She swallowed. "Just an old friend."

"And how does your old friend know Clay Morrow?"

Val's stomach sunk like she'd been caught doing something wrong, and maybe she had.

"Uncle Yuri's dead," she opened with. "And apparently, once he was inside, his enemies saw a chance to get rid of him."

"Which enemies?"

She swallowed again. "The Yanveks."

"The guys who were here before, pretending to be your relatives?"

She nodded. "Yeah, them."

Chibs blinked a couple times, then sighed. "Do I want to know what that call was about?"

Val knew her expression was pleading. "No?"

"Wrong answer, Val."

"I can't have anything happen to you, Chibs."

"What. Was. That. Call. About?" Each word was stern.

"A favour."

Chibs nodded slowly. "You're right. I don't want to know."

"Are you angry?"

He blew out his breath evenly, looking at the ground. "I wish you'd told me."

"I don't want you getting in trouble with the club."

"Val –"

"Was it voted on to kill Clay?"

"Yes."

"And obviously it wasn't unanimous?"

"No, it wasn't. His ink was blacked out, that was it."

"He's the one doing all this, Chibs."

"I know."

She approached him slowly, putting the water down first. "I'm finally happy, babe. I'm so happy it doesn't even feel real."

His lip trembled, just a bit. "I know. I know what you mean."

"Are you going to tell Jax?" she whispered, trying to be factual and not influence him.

Chibs' eyes ran over her face, his hands came up to cup her jaw. "No," he said hoarsely. "I won't do that."

She felt her own tears then. "It's for us, babe."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "I'm supposed to be the one taking care of that. Every time I can't it really bugs the shit out of me, you know?"

"After this one," she promised. "After this one it's all you."

"Killing anything that scares you?"

"Even if it's just a spider," she replied, and he smiled at that.

"You remember all the shite I spew out?"

She laughed a bit. "I do. Especially the sweet stuff."

Chibs kissed her then, slow and soft, brushing his lips across hers gently. "Let's go to bed. See what happens in the morning."

* * *

**Comments and reviews welcome!**


	29. Chapter 29

Val set Mickey on the grass, watching him take in their surroundings with wide eyes and his big grin. It was so bloody quiet it made her almost chuckle to think of why she was even there in the first place.

She looked down at the slab of stone in front of her, a stark white marker that looked just like the other ones beside it, behind it and before it. She knelt down, fingers touching the letters carved into it. _Alexander Trager_. Very sharp and precise, stark. Clean. Neat.

"Shit," she whispered, voice thick. "You should not be here, sweetheart."

Of course the stone gave no response.

The past week had been busy. So busy. She had a real estate agent working to sell her place in British Columbia, furnished. Her brother and his fiancée had travelled up to pack up her clothes and all the emotional refuse of a life lived what seemed like a million years ago. The trucks had just arrived the day before, along with Peter, Desiré and Annette. Two hours after that Malcolm had shown up with his friend Jesus and Peggy the bulldog. Her old life crashed back into this new one neatly, and that evening they were all looking forward to an impromptu reception at the clubhouse compound to celebrate Val and Chibs' marriage.

Today she'd been unpacking Mickey's things, and today she'd found the silver ring Gemma had given her the day of Tig's funeral, the silver reaper's head.

So she walked away from everything she had going on and came here, why she had no idea. But the ring had done something to her.

It _was_ haunted.

She checked that Mickey was staying close, and he was. He was touching another gravestone, the plaque at the top and the letters spelling out the fact that someone had actually existed.

She turned back to Tig's.

"It's too fucking quiet here for you," she told the stone. "You can't even hear the road. The bikes going by. How'd you end up here?"

Silence. A bird.

"Thank you for our son," she muttered, eyes stinging. "I wish you could've known him. Even if everything else had gone the same way it has lately, I would have liked you to know him. And him to know you. He's awesome. I didn't think I could raise a baby on my own, and it was hard, but … he's so amazing. And every time he does something just like you would have done it, it just _cuts _me. Because you're missing it."

More birdsong, along with Mickey's own style of "talking." Likely because she was.

"I'm in love with Chibs, honey. That would probably piss you off, but … he's really good to me. To Mickey, too. He's making us happy. So don't go all crazy poltergeist on him or anything. Because he's taking care of us. Just like you asked him to."

Val felt stupid talking to this rock, very suddenly. Because those stark letters and the quiet breeze and the warm and sunny location were beyond ridiculous. None of this was Tig Trager. It was ludicrous.

She _felt _it slip away then, whatever _it _was. Like a long, black band unfurling around her chest, her heart. She didn't know it had been constrained in any way, maybe she got used to it. But she felt something let go and slide away right then, and she took a good, long, deep breath.

It was _him_. He was gone and he let her go, too.

It didn't hurt. It didn't make her sad. It felt wonderful, and when she realized she had tears sliding down her face it wasn't a surprise to be smiling as well.

She wiped her face, laughing suddenly. "Tig, it's so _fucking quiet _here. How do you stand it?"

When there was no answer, other than Mickey laughing at something, she dug in her front jeans pocket and pulled out the reaper ring.

"Pistol said I should get rid of this. But … one day, Mickey might want it. It'll be up to him, but I want to give him that choice. Will … will you take care of it for him?

No answer, and she smiled in spite of herself. No one was going to reply.

With just her hands she dug into the grass at the base of the gravestone, dirt piling under her finger nails, until she had made a cereal bowl-sized divet. With a kiss, she put the ring in that crater and covered it back up, trying her best to place the sod back the way she'd found it.

"Sorry it took so long to come here," she muttered, dusting dirt off her hands. "But you know … unless it's to retrieve that, I don't think I'll be back, honey. I'm going to let you rest."

She kissed her fingertips, then traced along the _Trager_ lettering. "I'll always love you, Tig. Just a little, you know?"

Then she gathered Mickey up and headed for the cemetery gates.

"Man, when you kick up dust you make a storm that takes a long time to settle."

Val stopped, recognizing Agent Campbell. He was in a tan suit this time, no tie, leaning against the passenger side of the Escape. She had no reply, she was too surprised.

He nodded to the cemetery. "Odd place for the kid to play in, isn't it?"

"We were visiting his father," she said, finding her voice.

"Right. Alexander Trager." Then he just stood there, smiling at her.

"Can I help you with anything, Agent Campbell?"

"Little news to share. Yuri Popov was shanked his very first night in lock up. Someone cut the skin off the backs of his fingers, you know, where they put those tattoos? Just some random inmate, no links to anyone."

Val's eyebrows went up. "I see."

"Other than a big gambling debt, but that's nothing new in these parts lately. But you don't seem terribly surprised."

"You have a point, right?"

Campbell removed his sunglasses and kept his eyes on his feet as he approached her. He stopped a foot away, hands on his hips, eyes narrowed as they focused on her face. "Last night another inmate sunk a shiv in Clay Morrow's throat after lights out somehow. He's missing some blacked-out skin himself. They found him this morning."

"That's unfortunate," she said, knowing her tone was cold but she couldn't help it.

"Same story on the perpetrator. No known connections, only a big gambling debt. Inside for trying to rob a grocery store to pay it off."

Val just blinked up at him.

"Also, it appears that the sudden rash of gun violence around here has really died off. No more Mayans getting shot, no gunplay in Oakland. Niners and Grim Bastards are suddenly minding their manners."

Val tilted her head, her _I'm only patient for so long _gesture.

"How do you walk around all day with that horseshoe wedged up your ass?"

She felt her eyebrows go up as a laugh slid out. "Agent Campbell, are you implying I have prison connections that could get two men killed?"

"The tattoos being cut out. You and I both know that's a Yanvek marker. Favour owed, debt repaid. That's how they do it."

"I am descended and hiding from the Popov family, enemies of the Yanvek family. I am just as scared of red stars as I am of black crosses."

He bit his lip, shaking his head. "Tough cookie."

"Maybe. But you know my story, too. I just want to be left alone, with my family. Same as everybody else."

"And the Sons of Anarchy?"

"What about them?"

"They're part of your family, too?"

Val sighed, looking down at Mickey, who was staring at Agent Campbell. Not with his usual charm and interest, just with … uncertainty. It made her smile when she looked Campbell in the eye.

"They _are _my family, Agent Campbell. I'll be seeing you around?"

He shook his head and backed away. "Not if I can help it."

…

"To Chibs and Val, and a long, happy road at each other's side," Malcolm declared with a bottle of beer held high.

"Cheers!" came a chorus of voices, glasses and bottles coming together at the toast. Sure Malcolm was gay, brought along a boyfriend to a biker party. They gave accolades to his toast nonetheless.

"And an even happier life between his old lady's legs," Chibs muttered in her ear, making her smile and blush simultaneously. He'd had a lot to drink and evidently got bawdy when that happened.

She turned her head to kiss him over her shoulder, his arms tightening around her stomach as he held her from behind. "You dirty old man."

He nuzzled her ear again, biting at it lightly, making her giggle.

"Christ, another couple that won't just get a room," Hap muttered, handing Val a beer. "You sure you want to do this here? Tonight?"

"Yes," she answered immediately, taking a sip. "Absolutely."

"Then let's get to it. I don't want to do this when I'm drunk."

With a shared grin to Chibs, Val followed Happy into the clubhouse where he had his kit set up on a table. "Get lost," he shouted at a couple who were making out on a sofa. They complied and the clubhouse was empty except for the three of them.

"Okay, due to the _delicate_ nature of where you want this tattoo, I have a suggestion," Happy said. "I'm going to drop it low, but it'll still hit your scar. If you're going to have another kid I don't want it stretching. But that puts it right …" he hesitated, then poked her awfully close to the point where her thigh met the, well, "bikini zone."

"Okay," Val was saying as Chibs was growling.

Hap put up his hands. "I'm telling you man, it'll stretch out if I put it higher. No offense to Val, but it will. And knowing you, you're going to want to put a kid in her, man."

Val put a hand on Chibs' chest. "Honey, it's Happy."

"I know."

"Babe," that brought his glare away from Hap at least, back on her. "You'll be right here. Holding my hand. Won't you?"

Chibs sighed. "Aye."

She kissed his cheek. "It's for you."

"I know."

Hap held out a large bath towel. "Place this how you're comfortable, but I basically need you naked from the waist down. Sorry, Val."

She shook her head. "Hey, it's where I want it so that's my problem, not yours."

Hap left to go wash his hands in the washroom, so she stripped down in the middle of the clubhouse, wrapping the towel around her waist despite Chibs' efforts to keep pulling it off her playfully.

"Cut it out," she warned, getting up on the table. "Unless you're okay with Happy walking in on us."

"I don't think I care," he muttered back, and she was avoiding his kiss as Happy joined them.

"Christ, cut it out Telford," Hap mumbled, pulling a chair alongside the table next to her hip. "Now Val, most chicks wouldn't trust me enough to let me tattoo them there. So I have no idea what angle to use. We're both about to learn a lot about each other. And no offense, but I'll take no pleasure in it." Chibs growled and Hap shook his head. "Still not nearly as scared of you as I would've been of Tig in this situation," Happy drawled with a twinkle in his eye. "Now sit your ass down, tough guy."

Val kissed Chibs' cheek to calm him down, and he sat across from Happy, taking her hand.

"Now, if you could sit your ass right on the edge of the table, I think it might work best if I'm … between your legs. Less of _you_ to lean over that way."

If she didn't know any better she'd swear Happy Lowman was close to blushing.

Arranging the towel strategically, she did as he asked, leaning back on her elbows as he placed himself sideways between her knees, the leg in front of him propped upon the next table. With a nervous glance at her face Hap opened the towel at her hip, transfer at the ready.

Val loved what he'd done. It was a relief of a crow in flight, the silhouette of a tree cutting a pattern into the black body, then black branches extending past the bird to complete the branches. It was gorgeous, not too big, but when he placed it she cast a look at Chibs who was watching _very_ closely. Yeah, he liked it, too. And he was chaperoning both of Happy's hands.

"You haven't been mainlining whiskey like your old man, have you?" Hap asked, needle at the ready.

She grinned. "My blood is not nearly as thin, I promise."

The needle buzz began, and she eased her head back to the tabletop, finding Chibs' arm already there for her. She smiled up at him, moving her head so he could play with her hair.

"Love you Val," he said sweetly, kissing her forehead as the needle hit her skin. She flinched, and he smiled. "Have I told you how happy it makes me you're taking my crow?"

Valerie grimaced. "Baby, you've told me all night. How drunk are you?"

"Pretty drunk," he admitted with a head bob. "But I love you."

"I love you t -" he cut her off with a kiss.

"Hey. Enough of that! I'm tattooing here."

Chibs parted his lips from hers and she snorted a laugh, covering her mouth.

"Christ you two," Hap muttered, going back to work.

"I'm watching those hands," Chibs snarled.

"Babe -" Val tried to soothe him.

"I'm getting no thrill out of this, believe me Telford."

"Stop saying that," she snapped. "You're going to give me a complex. Just say you're controlling yourself, Hap."

"Can't fucking win," he growled instead. He hadn't even looked up.

The scar tissue hurt. It hurt a lot. She had to squeeze Chibs' hand tight, her back bowing so she didn't move her hips and mess up the work Hap had already done.

"You're doing good, love," Chibs was cooing, stroking her forehead and kissing her temple. She could have giggled if it didn't hurt so much; this was like being in the delivery room, just less pain.

"It hurts," she admitted, letting her eyes slide closed.

"Aye. But think of it this way; when it's done, I'm taking you to my dorm. And that hurt's going to make what we do in there feel even better."

"Even better than perfect?"

He kissed her very gently. "There's no perfect, Val. It keeps getting better, doesn't it?"

She opened her eyes, squirming a little. "Stop that."

"What?"

"You're being sweet again."

"I'll cut it out right away." He dropped his lips closer to her ear. "Not sweet, Val. Not when I do what I'm planning to 'ya."

"Chibs -"

"I'm going down on 'ya for a long time, then when you can't breathe anymore I'm going to hold you down and -"

"I'm right fucking here," Hap snapped, and they both looked down at him. "For fuck's sake, Chibs. You're turning _me _on."

"If I am I'm cutting it off, Hap."

Val was giggling, pretty sure the effect of Happy's professionally-occupied (but still plenty strong, warm and capable) hands and Chibs talking in her ear like that were going to make her horny before this was over. And as he kept the artwork going she _was _finding the pain a little bit … thrilling, actually. Especially with Chibs playing with her hair and kissing her ear every now and then.

"Okay, it's done. Thank _fuck_." Hap slid his chair out of the way, reaching for the wash bottle and paper towel. "You did good, Val."

"Thanks," she said softly, holding the towel in place as she sat up. That hurt plenty, and her breath hissed out sharply. Okay, maybe not all that turned on after all. She stared down at the new black artwork, the skin around it red and puffy, but still incredibly beautiful.

She felt tears in her eyes. She stood, fixed the towel closed around her waist and hugged Happy just as the clubhouse door opened.

"Should I ... come back?"

The three turned to Teresa's sister, Tracy, who was standing there awkwardly, looking like she wasn't sure if she _wanted _the door to close behind her.

Val was so not in the mood to deal with this bitch –

"No, get in the room and take your fucking clothes off," Hap snapped, jerking Val's head around in surprise.

"Okay," Tracy answered, breathless, heading for the dorm rooms without a backwards glance.

Val was already staring when Hap turned back to her. He gave her the biggest smile Happy Lowman ever gave. "Juice said the sister's a bitch. I found ways to keep her nasty little mouth occupied."

Val knew her mouth was hanging open. "Holy shit," was all she said.

Happy just grinned. "Now let me clean this up. Go fuck your old man, but keep it down, okay?"

Chibs grabbed her up in his arms, the skin pulling just enough to make her breath hitch.

"Careful- " Happy was warning but she was already being carried down the hall and through the door of his dorm room.

Deposited on the bed, Val yanked her shirt off over her head and tore her bra off immediately. She could hear Chibs fumbling to get his belt undone. She reached over to turn the lamp on, and she leaned back he was just staring down at her. At the tattoo in particular.

"I love that," he said, finding his focus again and yanking his belt free.

She got up on her knees, pushing the kutte of his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt. Since she was helping he thought it best to kiss her neck and let his hands play over her breasts, making her breathing dissolve into whimpers.

"Babe, take off your clothes. Right now," she whispered, and he let her go to comply. She yanked the blankets back and he fell on her, hungry mouth and hands everywhere. He was lowering his head to her stomach when she pulled him up by the hair. "I'm ready," she gasped, mouth crushing against his. "Don't bother with that. Just do what you were going to say when Happy made you stop talking."

Chibs was grinning slyly. "That got you going, did it?"

"Yes," she admitted. "Just be careful of my shoulder, and the tattoo."

"Who turned you on more? Me or him?"

"You, baby," she was pleading. "Now just … do it."

"You gotta turn over for what I had in mind."

No problem. She rolled to her stomach gingerly, heart rate increasing when his hand slid under her un-inked hip to roll her ass up slightly. His hand slid between her legs, and before she could moan he did. "Christ, Val. I'm gonna get you a tattoo every damn day."

She laughed, then he slid inside to the hilt, groaning, his lips to the back of her neck. "I love you, Val."

"I love you, too," she groaned, then gave herself over to him mind, body and soul.

* * *

**Well, one chapter left and that's it. Comments and reviews always welcome!**


	30. Chapter 30

Val ignored how her nose prickled as Brittany arranged the veil over Teresa's shoulders, her own eyes welling up, too.

"Oh God, Teresa," Val whispered. "You look gorgeous."

Teresa smiled nervously. "You sure?"

"Are you kidding? Or did you just go blind?" Gemma snapped, but it was done as nicely as Gemma was capable of.

"You look nice. I guess," Tracy said reluctantly.

Val wasn't sure if Happy threatened to punish Tracy or maybe _not _punish Tracy if she wasn't the nicest sister-of-the-bride ever. She didn't _want _to know, but either way Tracy was being halfway decent.

Teresa's stepmother was not part of the group helping her preen and prep for her big day. As far as Val could tell, Teresa wasn't too worried. She was rosy and glowing and looked absolutely beautiful.

"I can't wait to see Juice's face when he sees you coming down the aisle," Tara said softly, patting Teresa's arm.

"Hey, before you do this," Val said, stepping next to Teresa and taking her hand. "Is … everything okay? With Juice?"

"Well," Teresa said with a big exhale. "I _was _worried, but then after the party we had for you and Chibs … well, everything is just fine."

Val smiled. "Good. I just realized I didn't even ask -"

"Things were busy, Val," Teresa reminded her. "Really, it's fine. Everything's … _great_."

"Good," Val repeated with a big grin.

"Is our blushing bride ready to go?" Chibs asked from the doorway.

Further to Teresa's mortification, her father refused to "give her away." He informed her of this the night before the wedding, which led to a sobbing and hysterical Teresa showing up on Chibs' doorstep at eleven o'clock, an incredibly worried Juice in tow.

As though he intended just to make Val love him even more, Chibs said simply, "I'll give you away, love. What's the big deal?"

He might have prospected Juice into SAMCRO, but he was also taking on the role of Teresa's older brother. And Val could have kissed him right then. Actually, she had.

They hadn't bothered with maid of honour and best man, so Chibs had both rings in his pockets ready to go when they were needed.

Teresa made her way to Chibs, who gave her an adoring smile. "Aye, lass. You're a sight. What a lucky little prick Juicy is."

Teresa dropped her head, and Chibs kissed her cheek. "Let's go. Let's get you two hitched."

The ladies in waiting all scurried for their seats, Tara and Val sandwiching Jax in place. Mickey climbed into his mom's lap immediately, in the mood to behave himself. That was a relief. Gemma slid in on the other side of Val, and Val was … okay with that. Abel left Tara's side to sit next to Grandma Gemma, earning him a kiss on top of his head.

Val kept her eyes on Juice as the bride was making her way down the aisle. It was exactly what Val had expected; his face lit off with about a billion watts of pure happiness, eyes solidly on his old lady and nothing else. That's when Val _did_ cry, just a little.

"Pussy," Gemma whispered next to her.

"Only at weddings," Val replied quietly.

The justice of the peace performing the ceremony welcomed all the guests and began the usual wedding spiel. And when he got to the "If anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be joined in wedlock" part, that's when things went to shit.

"I do!" Tracy declared, standing up.

Gemma was already getting to her feet, but Jax gave a low and warning "Mom."

"No one cares what that bitch thinks," Gemma snapped back.

"Teresa, what are you _doing_ to our parents? How can you marry into this group of … criminals?"

"Woman, sit your ass down," Happy snapped from the back row.

Tracy didn't appear to hear him. But Val was watching Teresa, and she looked ready to burst into tears. Her lower lip trembled, and she was staring at Juice like ignoring her sister would make it all go away.

"Oh no," Val whispered to Gemma. "The last thing Teresa needs is this _bullshit."_

"He doesn't _love _you, Teresa," Tracy was pleading.

"Bullshit!"

Val froze. The entire congregation froze, because the voice currently cursing was so tiny and innocent and pure, they _must _have heard wrong.

"Mickey -" Val whispered, becoming aware that beside her Jax was starting to shake with silent laughter. Then Gemma did too, with a snort. "Don't react," Val was whispering, which made Jax shake more and cover his face.

Mickey was staring at Jax, then gauging the reaction of what he'd done on Gemma. And then he grinned. "Mickey, no!" Val whispered.

"None of these people care about you as much as we do, Teresa. This is a horrible decision!"

"Bullshit!"

More people let loose with laughing out loud. Not even trying to cover. Jax did a good job keeping his face adverted, turned towards Tara, but they were both giggling. And Gemma was outright laughing, wiping away tears.

"Who's _saying _that?" Tracy snapped. "I have a right to say something!"

"Bullshit!"

Chibs was sitting in the front row, and he hooked his arm over the back of his chair, turning to face Val and Mickey head on. As their eyes met his face split into a wide grin and Val could only shake her head.

"This wedding is a huge mistake!"

"Bullshit!"

Val just lowered her face, laughing now too. When she looked up it was to see if Teresa and Juice were ready to kill her. But Juice was shaking his head, resigned to a curse-filled ceremony. Teresa was outright _Laughing,_ capital L, head back, louder than anyone else.

Val scooped up Mickey and excused herself down the row, carrying him past the end of the aisle and the tent that had been set up as Teresa's dressing room. Mickey was apparently done swearing for the day, babbling to her with variations of "Momma!" intercut with nonsense words.

She held him up by his underarms, staring into his eyes. "Tig?" she joked. "I swear to _God _you're in there."

Mickey grinned back at her.

"Little bugger," she mumbled, setting him on the grass.

She kept the potty-mouth out of the rest of the ceremony. Which was fine with her; she'd seen Juice when he first saw Teresa as his bride. That was good enough. The vows and the rest of it would just make her cry more anyway.

When she heard cheers and applause she picked Mickey up again, carrying him to the back row of folding chairs and smiling as Teresa and Juice shared a too-long-to-be-proper lip lock at the front of the assembly. Wolf whistles rang out around them, and then the couple made their way down the aisle for the receiving line.

Val waited at the back for Chibs, who had started chuckling again as soon as he saw Mickey. He took the weight from her, even though her shoulder was doing much better, and kissed her cheek. "That's about the funniest thing I've ever heard," Chibs admitted.

Val shook her head. "I can't get my son to sit through a wedding without _cursing_, Chibs."

That made him crack right up, and he wound his arm around her waist. "Wouldn't be a SAMCRO wedding without a bit of blue language."

"I have never been so humiliated."

"Does it look like the bride and groom minded?" Chibs asked logically.

"No. They thought it was hilarious."

Chibs gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Never a dull moment, love. Never a dull moment."

…

**Three Years Later**

Val stood, clutching the chain link fence of the school yard, watching her dark-haired son make his way into the throng of students also heading for the playground before the school bell rang.

Immediately a little girl with red, curly pig-tails attached herself to him, chattering away while he grinned at her. "Little flirt," she muttered, feeling herself smile.

The rumble of a bike behind her made the heads of a few people on the street turn and stare, but not her. Before she looked she knew it was her old man, and he confirmed it by wrapping his arms around her from behind, tight and secure. He pressed a messy and wet kiss to her cheek.

"You almost missed his first day of school," she pointed out.

"I know. I got here as soon as I could." She knew he was scanning the yard, picking Mickey out from the crowd. "There's our boy. Already got a girl on the hook, I see."

"I see pregnancy scares in our future," she mumbled and he laughed.

They both watched him chat with the redhead, then another girl with long blonde curls got conned in, too. "Oy," Chibs breathed. "We might be in trouble, you're right."

A bigger kid was making his way through the little ones, maybe in the second or third grade. He was pushing them out of the way roughly, and Val got her back up. "Who's kid is that?" she was snapping as Chibs gave her a squeeze.

"Easy, love. The teachers will catch on."

They watched wordlessly as the bully pushed through the group Mickey was accumulating, shoving Mickey down as well as the blonde. Val's hands tightened up and she honestly thought she as capable of taking someone else's kid over her knee. Chibs pulled her back with a mellow, "See how he handles it, love. Mother can't go running in every time someone doesn't like him."

"Everyone should like him," she insisted illogically. "He's wonderful."

Mickey picked himself up, then helped up the little girl, too. That made Val go all gushy. "Aww," she cooed.

Then Mickey planted himself in front of the bigger kid, and Val tensed again.

"Easy," Chibs advised.

She was terrified Mickey would start a fight. Hit or push the bully. Something. But that's not what happened.

Val could only see Mickey's profile, but she was still close enough to see those blue eyes level up at the bully, even and almost dead-looking. His mouth pressed in a flat line. His chin was up and his little fists were clenched.

"Holy shit," Chibs whispered.

Val could just stare as the bully backed away, staring down at Mickey with a completely pussied-out expression. Then he laughed and walked away.

And even more girls fell upon her son, fawning over him.

Val let out a breath and the tension eased out of her.

Chibs gave her a little shake. "You all right?"

"You saw what just happened, right?"

"I did."

"That _just _happened, right?"

"Aye."

"You saw my son stare down a kid twice his size just now?"

"I did. You should be proud."

"I was expecting him to get his clock cleaned."

Chibs chuckled, then ran his hands down to her stomach. "How's the bun in the oven?"

"Hungry all the time," Val answered, turning to face him and nestling into his embrace. "I'll be the size of a cruise ship by the time this kid's born."

"You're beautiful," he told her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not even that big yet, honey. Don't worry about my self-esteem."

"I'm not. You're glowing, Val. And you've got my kid in you. I can't think of anything better."

As he was giving her a long and lingering but still _polite_ kiss, his cell phone rang. Separating from her with a grunt, he pulled the phone free of his pocket. "Yeah?"

Val turned back to the school yard to see the redhead kiss Mickey on the cheek. "Little slut," she mumbled.

"Really?" His tone was urgent. Excited. Valerie had to turn around.

"Val's with me. We'll be right there." He snapped the phone shut with a wide grin.

"No! Really?" She already knew.

"They're at the hospital. Get on my bike, Momma."

He'd started calling her Momma when the test confirmed she was pregnant. She didn't argue at that time. She climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest tightly, thighs pressed to his, cheek in his back as the bike came alive and carried them to St. Thomas.

The obstetrics corridor was crowded with people in leather and dark clothes. When she hit the hallway Gemma was already there, smiling broadly. "Juice is in there with her," she assured Val. "Teresa's fine."

"How far along is she?"

"It's moving fast," Gemma answered. "She had a contraction, had a shower, started getting ready, then before she knew it they were four minutes apart and we had to motor to get her here."

"Lucky bitch," Val mumbled.

"Exactly," Gemma agreed. Then she put her hand on Val's stomach. "What about _your _next little ass kicker?"

"We're fine," Val said, somewhat embarrassed. People touching her stomach randomly still seemed so _weird_. "I'm hungry all the time. I ate a whole bag of Oreos last night."

Gemma's eyes dropped to her chest. "Well, your weight gain is sure going to the right place. Chibs must be thrilled."

"Yes, he is," she admitted with a giggle. "He might not be when they reach critical mass and the weight starts really spreading."

"Any word yet?" This from Jax, making his way towards them down the hallway.

"Not yet," Gemma greeted him, letting him kiss her cheek. "How was the Tacoma run?"

"Great. Exclusive beef supplier for our steakhouses. Good news."

"That's good, baby."

"Val," he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as well. "You're looking good, Momma."

"Is Teresa going to be "Momma' when her kid's born, too?"

"Nah," Jax answered with a smartass grin. "She'll always be Blondie."

The doors swung open and everyone turned, expectantly, to see Juice, his eyes huge and his face pale. "She's … she's pushing," he said breathlessly, then turned and went back into the delivery room.

A few people cracked up. "Poor Juice," Val bemoaned him. "He's already so neurotic about this baby."

"He's going to be a great dad," Gemma declared. "He's barely a grown-up, but he's going to be a great dad."

Chibs approached them with an unlit cigar hanging out of his mouth, handing one to Jax. "Might as well be prepared," he mumbled around the thing.

"You're hard enough to understand," Val said, taking the cigar out of his mouth.

"That's not nice," he muttered, frowning as she kissed him.

"Ten bucks says it's a boy," Jax said.

Chibs went for the wallet immediately. "Didn't you see how high she was carrying? It's a girl."

Val shook her head as bets were placed on a table in the waiting room according to gender and weight. Although she thought Rat was insane for thinking Teresa would give birth to a ten-pound girl.

When her feet started hurting she took a seat, Chibs immediately parking himself next to her, picking up her swollen ankles and lifting them to his lap. He pulled off her flip flops and started rubbing her feet, something she looked forward to the same way she looked forward to sex. Which is how it usually ended up.

And he knew it.

"What does my son want for lunch when we leave here?" he asked with his wry grin.

"She's already hungry for a bacon cheeseburger," Val answered. It wasn't that they had a preferred sex for their kid, they had just each picked one and always pretended to fight over what they were ending up with.

"Again?"

"Protein. Dairy. All good," Val answered, smiling back.

"As long as the weight goes where it's been going," he mused, raising his eyebrows. She had to laugh, having just discussed this with Gemma.

Life hadn't been perfect, but it was damn close. Year one was settling into their home, making it nice, and Val starting up her practice. She even had Lyla Winston working her admin desk for a little extra cash, and she'd been a huge help. The practice was only running half-time, but that was enough for Val to feel like she was still doing something helpful. She was solely focused on victims of sexual assault, and sadly she could have a full-time roster if she was up to it. That year Mickey's adoption was also finalized after some legal maneuvering. Chibs was Mickey's father. And since Telford _hadn't _been assigned by witness protection as a surname, that's the name they all went by now.

Year two things got messier. Kerrianne decided she wanted to live in the States and go to business school. Without a thought to what she was agreeing to, Val signed a mortgage on a bigger house for the _four _of them and tried to absorb the step-mother thing. But luckily Chibs' daughter was lovely; quiet, responsible, kept to herself, and was glad to help with Mickey and other duties around the house. That last part was especially appreciated now that Val was tired all the damn time. Kerianne was even going to fill in for Teresa during her maternity leave, which had Chibs pretty squirrelly since it appeared Rat kinda though Kerianne was cute.

Val loved it. There were times when Rat reminded her of Chibs, even though she'd never tell her old man that. She hadn't decided if the blooming romance was a good thing or a disaster waiting to happen.

Fiona had yet to darken their doorway since her lock-up with Val.

For the past year life had settled nicely, and the pregnancy had somewhat surprised them. The vasectomy-reversal had been done for two years to no effect, but then suddenly one day, there it was. She was staring at a positive home pregnancy test, bawling her eyes out. Teresa was halfway through her first pregnancy at that time and was so excited they were going to be "Mommies" together.

Valerie was officially done with counting strokes of luck, content to just _be._

When the doors swung open again everyone got to their feet, peering around each other. Now Juice was standing in the corridor with a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket, his grin about as bright as Val had seen it on his wedding day.

"It's … it's a boy," he choked out, nearly in tears, making Val want to cry too. She had to cover her mouth.

"Let me see him," Gemma muttered, apparently taking on grandmother status no matter whose loins the child sprouted from. She accepted the baby hand-over, long nails gently clearing the blanket away from a very round and very pink face, topped off with a mop of very dark hair. "Oh God," she whispered, smiling. "He's gorgeous."

Val hugged Juice now that his arms were free. He squeezed her back super-tight, and she knew he was trying not to sob in front of the club. "How's Teresa?" she asked and stepped back.

"She's good," he said, eyes spilling water now. "She's so fucking good-"

Val kissed his cheek and let Chibs hug him next. "Nothing better, Juicy. Swear to Christ there's nothing better than that bundle."

"Okay Val, you've known Teresa longest," Gemma decided. "You get him next."

As much as the dark hair might have marked him as Juice's, there was something about the button nose and dainty chin that was so _Teresa_ it made Val grin. Between the two of them this kid was going to be so beautiful it would likely hurt.

"Wow," she whispered. "You guys did so good."

She did the hand-off to Chibs next, since he held uncle status with this one, too. Seeing him holding that brand new baby was like a sucker-punch to her mommy bone.

He grinned up at her, shaking his head. "We're too old to have this many babies around."

"Don't say that," Val begged while laughing. She leaned over the baby to kiss him quickly.

"What's the name?" Chibs asked.

"Juan Junior," Juice answered.

"Aww, Baby Juice Junior!" Happy sang out in his rough tone.

"It's a small Juice. Like, at a restaurant?" Jax asked.

"Exactly," Happy replied. "Big Juice, small Juice. One dollar difference."

"You guys all suck," Juice muttered, taking his son back and disappearing back into the delivery room.

"Oy, Juicy! They're just teasing!" Not even Chibs brought him back.

"Give them time with the baby," Gemma said, laughing too. "We'll have a big dinner when they're ready to 'out' the Junior Juice."

"How about that?" Chibs asked, taking her by the hand and kissing her cheek. "Your friend married to my brother, baby of their own. Ours on the way."

"It's a beautiful life," she agreed, kissing him back.

…

Five months later Nika Anastasia Telford was born. And life got even better.


End file.
